His Precious Daughter
by court2010
Summary: Lily Snape is murdered by Voldemort. The-Girl-Who-Lived must go to the Dursley's for protection, but Severus can't stand that; one night he rescues his daughter and then raises her, but that isn't exactly easy. Follows book
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Severus Snape and Lily Evans are the parents of The-Girl-Who-Lived (girl Harry); this chapter will explain how this came about and what that situation evolved into. Then the story will take off and follow the basic story line of the books, mostly my favorite parts of each book and how I envisioned them in my day dreams…

Oh, and this is all JK Rowling's original work, but I'm sure you already know that.

For this chapter: (**Bold is the present time, **_italics is Snape's memory)_

1.

**Severus Snape put down his glass of mead, his anger, frustration and guilt was growing with every sip. It had been five years since he had since his daughter, Liana. How he missed those eyes. He hadn't seen those beautiful green eyes in five years either. Soon memories began to flood into Severus's mind, even though the recollections haunted him this was still his nightly ritual… **

"_Severus! He's here!" Lily Snape's whispered voice seemed to echo through their home in Godric's Hollow. Then she spoke in a softer tone as if she were speaking to herself, saying her thoughts aloud, "How could he? Peter would never—"_

"_Lily, go please; take Liana and go leave; this is between Voldemort and I." Severus moved across the living room towards the window where Lily was standing, holding their one year old daughter in her arms, not listening to what his wife was saying._

"_No, I will stay. I'll stay with you—" Lily looked deep into Severus's eyes._

_Her husband embraced her in his arms, but this time he spoke in a deeper voice. "Go, run. You don't have to be here. He wants me—"_

"_Sev, I won't leave you!"_

_But then both their voices stopped; the door to their home was being opened and in stepped Lord Voldemort. Instantly, Severus stepped in front of his wife._

"_Severus Snape, I knew we'd meet again. Maybe if you had joined me after Hogwarts I wouldn't be here tonight. You are in fact the only Slytherin that hasn't become one of my Death Eaters—"_

"_And for that I'm proud." Severus sneered in a voice he only used with his most mischievous students._

"_You won't be proud in a little while, I must say… Your lack of faith in my lordship is now going to be the reason for your family's downfall. If you had joined me those many years ago I would not be here —"_

"_Why are you here? What do we have that you are after?" Lily Snape now bravely stepped around her husband._

"_What do you have that I am after? I, Lily and Severus Snape, am after your daughter." Voldemort said with threatening eyes._

"_Why?" Severus bellowed, knowing he didn't have much time before Voldemort would begin casting spells._

"_Because," Voldemort stepped closer to the couple, but he moved past Severus and straight to Lily, "Because your daughter has quite the prophecy to for fill—"_

"_How do you know about that?" Severus exclaimed loudly._

"_Lucius is truly one of my most trustworthy followers. He overheard the prophecy being spoken to Dumbledore! I would dare say that I knew about this prophecy before either of you were told by Dumbledore! And you're her parents!"_

_Fear now trickled in the couple's eyes. Now they understood why he was here. This wasn't a foolish grudge against Severus; this was going to be the down fall of their child._

_Lily Snape was the next to speak, "You won't harm my daughter."_

"_Really? I would like to see you try and stop me, Mudblood._

_Again Severus stepped before his wife, "Don't you dare—",_

"_Snape, you have no idea what you are up against. Just give me the girl; that's all I came here for!"_

"_Never!" Screamed Lily, "You will never have her…" Lily continued to plead for her daughter's life as Voldemort moved closer and closer to her._

_Then it all seemed to happen so quickly, "Snape, this is for not joining my Death Eaters! Avada Kedavra!" Lily Snape fell to the ground, Severus felt his insides burning, and his whole body went numb as he watched his wife fall to the ground, already dead before she landed. He instantly moved to her side, but it was no use; she was dead. He felt rage and heartbreak both intensely and both at the same time. Anger towards Lord Voldemort, and anger towards their Secret Keeper- Sirius Black. And utter heartbreak towards his wife...  
_

"_Severus, now you will watch your daughter die…" Severus then picked up his child and now held her in his arms. "After Liana, that is her name isn't it?" Severus glared passionately at Voldemort. "After Liana is dead I won't be killing you. I'll let you live in the torment of death that is already beginning to surround you. Better yet, I'm going to make you a Death Eater; now you don't have a choice but to join me. I know you were tempted when you were a Hogwarts student—"_

"_You won't be taking any more lives tonight—" Severus began but he was interrupted by a sudden killing curse, aimed at the child in his arms._

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

_The rest was a blur in Severus's memory. There was a flash of green light, followed by a piercing, wailing scream that seemed to fill the entire night air. It was like an explosion happened, and then he was gone. Tears were now streaming rapidly down Severus's cheeks. He moved quickly towards his daughter—whose green eyes were looking up at him. Severus moved through the rubble that used to be their home. He had no idea what just happened, but he knew he had to leave and take his daughter into hiding._

_Before Severus could even move an inch, he heard a faint pop. Someone had just apparated onto the doormat of their home. The door was already open and in walked Albus Dumbledore._

"_Albus," Severus now openly wept, clutching his daughter, who now bore a lightning scar on her forehead._

"_Severus, we must go. I believe you chimney is still intact enough to use the Floo. We must go to Hogwarts, my office." He nodded, crying like a small child. Ironic, since the baby he was holding was smiling, not understanding what had just happened to her mother._

_Severus stepped into what was left of his chimney and then he disappeared and soon stood with his daughter in Dumbledore's office. Stepping out of the chimney, Albus then arrived. Throwing himself into a chair Severus continued to weep, holding his daughter close to his chest._

"_She must go to Lily's sister." Albus spoke softly. "There is no other choice. There she will continue to have Lily's protection—the protection that saved her tonight._

_Looking up, Severus muttered, "What? Why? Petunia would never allow me to live with her family."_

"_I'm sorry, Severus, I'm so sorry for everything you've had to endure tonight." Albus coaxed._

"_Peter betrayed us. He didn't just give Voldemort out location, but he also told him the prophecy. He was in the Hog's Head when you first heard it. He overheard everything and went running to his master. That was why he was after us tonight, for Liana. Not me or Lily…"_

_Albus nodded. "But do you know why Liana did not die tonight? And why Voldemort has now disappeared?" Severus shook his head, cradling his daughter as though he could never let go of her. "Lily died protecting Liana; thus, creating a magic so powerful Voldemort could not kill Liana. And Liana is protected wherever Lily's blood is."_

"_What magic is this? I've never heard of such a thing." Severus spat, distraught at the suggestion of taking Liana to his sister-in-law's._

"_Love—"_

"_But I love Liana! I love her more than life itself! Why must she go to her aunt's? Her aunt has never given a damn about her!"_

"_Lily shares the same blood with her sister. She is protected by that sacred magic in that home." Albus explained._

"_But I won't give her up; I won't take her there! She'll be neglected and ignored!" Severus roared._

_Then Albus spoke defiantly, "But she'll be alive. Severus, Voldemort hasn't disappeared. I'm sure the world will rejoice tomorrow, but he will be back. And Liana needs to be safe for when he does."_

"_She's not fulfilling that prophecy, never. She will be a normal child." Severus spoke angrily._

"_After tonight I don't think Liana will ever be able to live as a normal child. But we don't need to speak of the prophecy right now. We need to get her to safety. We must leave and speak to Lily's sister. She must allow Liana to enter her home."_

**Severus stopped the memory that was being played in his mind. He set down his glass of mead. He couldn't stand it any longer. Every night his mind tortured him. Every night he sat with a drink, trying to ease his aching heart. Severus wanted nothing more than to see his daughter. He wanted to see those eyes that he hadn't seen in years, but still his mind traveled back, continuing to replay the memory. **

_Holding his daughter tightly, Severus got and slowly moved towards Albus, who was holding out his hand. Severus wiped his eyes with his black sleeves and then took Albus's hand—knowing they were about to aparate out of his office. _

_They landed gracefully on the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive. Severus had a hard time keeping himself steady as he held his daughter. He had endured so much this evening, losing his wife, and now giving up his child. _

_Albus knocked on the door. Severus held back his tears as Petunia's husband answered the door. How could this man raise his daughter? After much persuasion the man finally led the pair into their sitting room, where Petunia was holding a rather fat baby boy. Petunia gestured curtly for the pair to sit as Albus began to explain the night's events._

**Sighing, Severus remembered how Petunia never even shed a tear at the news of her sister's death. She looked shocked, but there was no sadness. And when Albus spoke of the blood protection she merely looked uninterested. Clenching his glass of mead in his hand, he remembered how it felt—**_handing his daughter to Vernon Dursley._

**Every night Severus counted down the years until Liana Evans would become a Hogwarts student, and he could then see her once again. As the recollection of her name, his mind traveled back to her birth. They had not given Liana Severus's last name, for at the time Lily and Severus knew Voldemort had hatred towards Severus. Voldemort felt a strong anger at the fact that Severus had declined Voldemort's offer of becoming a Death Eater. He wanted to protect Liana, and Severus reasoned that if Liana took Lily's last name Voldemort might not realize Severus had a daughter, or at least it would take him longer to realize who the child truly belonged to.**

**Severus hoped in his mind that her relatives had explained the situation to her, even though no matter how it is said, a father leaving his daughter is such an odd situation to explain. Still, Severus hoped they did it in a way so that Liana would never be angry or feel abandoned. And Albus forbade Severus from visiting his daughter, mainly because he knew that would be a torture to Severus, but more importantly, it could give away Liana Evans's safe house location. **

**The Dursley's were never told about the prophecy, but Severus hoped they explained to his daughter that Lily was murdered by a dark wizard and Lily's sister could keep her very safer than her father could, in case his followers ever wanted revenge. Anger still raged though Severus as he thought about that prophecy—that petty prophecy that tore his family apart so many nights ago.**

**Setting his empty glass down, Severus moved across his private quarters in the dungeons of Hogwarts. He went to reach for his night robes, for he was done tormenting himself tonight, but his hand touched his cloak and then something stirred inside Severus Snape. An emotion of longing he couldn't ignore any longer. **

**Snatching his cloak, Severus covered himself and left his dungeons. Quickly, he moved up the stairs to the entrance hall. It was slightly after curfew so no students were out of bed (that he could see anyway). There was only one person Severus didn't want to bump into—Albus Dumbledore. **

**Within minutes Severus stood at the castle door, opening it he stepped out into the cold winter night, Severus was thankful he had his cloak to keep himself warm. He pulled the black material tighter as he moved swiftly towards the edge of the school grounds. His robes and dark hair swirled in the bitter wind around him. Soon he was at the edge of the grounds, and in a swirl of snow Severus apparated; he instantly landed on the doorstep of Number Four Privet Drive. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I use numbers to separate scenes.**

1.

Severus Snape stood in front of the door, the door of the home where his daughter has lived for the past five years. The neighborhood was quite. Disappointment then filled every limb of Severus Snape. Why had he come here at night? He risked the revealing of her location and he wouldn't even be able to see her. Surely, the Dursley's enforced some kind of bedtime for Liana and her cousin. Both children were probably tucked snuggly into their warm beds.

And then Severus heard something. It wasn't an unusual sound, for it was only a door being opened, he had only noticed it because the extreme silence that possessed the neighborhood. Then he heard the door shut, but the door shut very quietly, as though someone didn't want anyone to hear. The clicking of the door sounded as though it came from behind Number Four. Severus was intrigued; moving off of the doorstep he moved across the driveway, in the direction of the back of the house.

Then he saw her. She was across the lawn. As Severus was moving to the back part of the house she was walking towards the front of the house on the other side. Severus's heart moved into his throat. He knew it was her, it had to be. Her long dark hair flew in the winter wind behind her. Liana Evans looked around cautiously before taking off, running down the street in an oversized coat. She hadn't even seen Severus, who had stepped backwards into the shadows of the night.

Without thinking Severus followed her. He didn't have to walk very quickly, his long legs allowed for long strides that quickly made him close behind his daughter. Liana rubbed her hands over her arms; her oversized coat must not be warm.

Hoping not to scare her Severus spoke, "May I ask where you are headed this evening, Miss Evans?"

The reaction Severus got was nothing he was expecting. She spun around on her heels and looked Severus directly in the eyes. _Oh, those eyes…_She looked at him so powerfully Severus almost took a step back.

"What's it matter to you?" She said, she didn't speak rudely, but she spoke with a courageous voice for a six year old girl. And then under her breath she muttered, "What's it matter to anybody?"

"Let me introduce myself," Severus wondered in his head if he was doing the right thing, but then he continued. "My name is Professor Severus Snape…" He trailed off; hoping for a reaction, but Liana looked at him as though she had never heard that name in her life.

"Nice to meet you," She said firmly. "But you'll have to excuse me. I've got somewhere to be."

"Where does a six year old girl need to be so late at night?" Severus said in a kind voice, a voice he hadn't used in years.

"How do you know I'm six? And how did you know my name?" Severus could hear the curiosity in her voice.

Thinking quickly, "I was a friend of your parents." He lied, thinking that now was not the time to tell her who his he really was. And then he felt his heart melt as Liana's entire demeanor changed instantly.

She spoke softly and moved closer to him, "You knew my parents?"

Severus knelt down on the street so that he was the same height as her. He looked into her eyes more closely; she was already turning into a beautiful girl. Everything about her reminded him of Lily, except her hair. She had thick straight black hair that fell past her shoulders. Severus wanted to just grab his daughter and embrace her, but he didn't want to frighten her, to her he was a stranger. "Yes, I knew your parents very well."

"Both of them?"

Severus thought this was an odd question, "Yes, the both of them."

Liana didn't say anything else. She looked at him, unsure what to say next. "I'm not allowed to ask questions about my parents. I don't even though their names."

"What?" Severus spoke a bit curtly. Liana noticed his tone of voice and stepped backwards. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you—"

"You didn't scare me." She spoke bravely. Severus smiled; his daughter was a firecracker, just like her mother had been.

"I just meant that it is very peculiar to not know anything about your parents, not even their names." Severus said speaking more softly.

"Can you tell me what their names are?" She asked, stepping closer to him again.

His heart skipped a beat; he wasn't ready to give away his true identity yet. Thinking quickly he answered, "Lily and James." Speaking those names together made a fire burn inside Severus, even though it was many years ago that James fancied Lily.

Severus's mind recalled one of his worst memories, a day he made a foolish mistake, _calling Lily a Mudblood_, that day he had almost lost Lily forever. Relief rushed over Severus as his mind traveled back to the present, Lily had forgiven him.

"Lily and James…" Liana repeated. "Her name is almost just like mine." Severus smiled. "How did my mother die?" She asked.

_Why didn't she ask how her father died as well?_A worry ran through Severus's mind. _What was she told about her father?_And then Liana answered his question for him.

"My Aunt and Uncle always told me that my father dumped me off here because he didn't want me." Severus felt a pang of guilt for tarnishing James Potter's name. James had died shortly after Lily, murdered by Voldemort himself.

"No, no… You're father never abandoned you. He died shortly after your mother." Severus rushed out an explanation for James and for himself.

"Really?" That idea seemed to calm Liana drastically; thus, causing guilt to swim through Severus.

Liana seemed to be absorbing this new thought; however, Severus interrupted the silence, "So why are you out here on this cold night? I'm sure it's past your bed time."

"A bedtime, me?" She seemed to laugh at this. "My Auntie and Uncle wouldn't if I ever even went to bed!" She explained. "One time they made me stay up until the sun was back up again!"

Stiffness surged through Severus's limbs, "Why would they do that?"

"I wasn't finished with my chores. Uncle had his work friends over and I had to clean up when they were done."

"But you're only a child? Why would they ever have you do such intensive work?" Severus's heart was beating faster. _How could he have left her here? He handed her over to a man that idealized her as a house elf!_

"I've got to earn my stay. And that's why I've decided to leave. I'm sick of earning my stay. I'll stay somewhere else!" Liana's voice piped up on her last statement.

"Miss Evans, where do you intend to go?" Severus spoke softly.

"Sir, I'm not sure. But I won't be staying at Privet Drive anymore. And I must get going. I don't want them to notice there are dishes in the sink when I'm still standing out on their street." With that being said Liana spun back around and began to walk away. "It was a please meeting you, Professor Snape!" She called back behind her.

Watching, Severus stood as his daughter disappeared away from him. He couldn't believe what just happened. It was all so quickly. He had seen his daughter, and already he had made a couple serious lies to her.

"Liana, wait!" Severus walked towards her. It was only a few strides before he caught up with her again.

"Shh! I don't want anyone to know I'm leaving. You can't just go hollering my name out." She hissed, looking at him with wide eyes.

"My apologies, my dear, but I have a proposition to make." Severus kneeled down so he was the same height as his daughter. "Would you like to come and stay with me?"

"Sir, I don't really know you…" Liana trailed off as though she was thinking. "But you can't be any worse than the Dursley's… Alright, I will."

Severus smiled. "Take my hand," Liana hesitated but did as she was told. "We're going to Aparate—"

"What is that?" She asked.

"Surely your Aunt and Uncle have mentioned Apparition before? When you're of age you can do it alone, but for now you can do it alongside me."

"I don't understand." She said.

_Did the Dursley's not tell her anything?_He thought to himself before saying, "Liana, you're a witch."

She moved her hand away from Severus's, "No, I'm not. Magic is bad; magic is wrong." Then she lowered her voice, "I'm not even supposed to use the word 'magic.' If Uncle heard me he'd lock me in my cupboard for days."

Outrage filled Severus. He reached his hand into cloak and pulled out his wand. He pointed it at Liana, who watched interestedly. And then her cousin's oversized coat shrunk to fit her, and then with a pop the coat instantly transformed into a stylish green pea coat with gold buttons.

A gasp came from Liana's mouth. "You're a freak, too! I once turned my teacher's hair purple!" She exclaimed as though it was a relief to speak out.

"Liana, you are not a freak. Please, don't ever refer to yourself as one."

"I won't sir, I'm sorry." And with that she took Severus's hand again.

"Hold on tightly." She nodded, then with a pop the father and daughter disappeared from Privet Drive.

2.

"Easy," Severus said as he caught his daughter who almost tumbled to the ground.

"I've… I've done that before." Liana spoke as she looked around dizzily. "I was mad that Dudley didn't get punished after he pushed me off his bike, and then I felt like I was being squeezed all around, then I was on the roof, and I didn't know how I got there."

Severus didn't know what to think, proud at his daughter's astounding magic or angry at the Dursley's lack of parenting. Still Severus smiled, "Let's go, this is Hogwarts, I bet you want to see what it looks like inside."

For the first time all night, Liana was quiet. She had just noticed the castle and she seemed to be taking it all in. Nodding her head she went to take a step forward, but her legs were like gel.

"Easy, my dear, sometimes it can be a bit difficult to walk a bout after Aparating. Would you like me to carry you to the castle?"

With her eyes still glued on the castle before them, she nodded. This was the moment Severus had been waiting for all night. He picked up his daughter for the first time in five years. Now she was old enough to wrap her arms around his neck. She clung onto his dark robes, and he squeezed her tightly as they moved to the castle.

Severus moved quickly across the snowy grounds. His daughter's dark hair swished against his face. He soon reached the entrance hall. Quickly, he opened the door. Snow rushed into the castle. He slammed the door behind him and moved swiftly to the dungeons.

Stepping down the marble staircase he began to descend into the dungeon. He could see his office. Severus didn't know why he felt so anxious, Dumbledore would have to find out eventually, and Severus would probably have to contact the Dursley's sometime tomorrow morning.

_Although, they are probably delighted that the burden of raising my daughter is removed…_

With a swish of his wand, Severus unlocked his office door. He moved inside, set Liana down and took a deep breath. He had his daughter safely in his office, and he was never going to take her back to her relatives.

He looked down at his daughter; she was much quieter than she was upon their initial meeting earlier in the night. And Severus knew why, "Sleepy, little one?" She nodded. He smiled, "If you'll follow me…" She obeyed, following Severus to the other side of his office, where another door stood. Severus opened the door to reveal a short hallway—carpeted with a long and skinny emerald colored rug, candles instantly illuminated the hallway when the door opened.

"This is where you live?" Liana spoke softly.

"Yes, if you follow me I'll take you to your bedroom." The pair walked down the empty corridor. It was filled with nothing but portraits.

"Are they moving? The people in the pictures are they—"

"Yes, that is another little aspect of magic. I'll tell you more about the wizarding world tomorrow. I might even teach you a thing or two… I mean, I am a teacher here." His daughter smiled as they approached the end of the hallway where a door stood before them.

Taking out his wand, Severus pointed it at an empty part of the wall. He spoke something that sounded Latin. And then another door appeared. "This, my darling, is your room." He opened the door to reveal a cozy room. Wide emerald and silver vertical stripes surrounded the walls, except for where the tall windows stood, covered in green tapestry. Black furniture stood around the room; in the center sat a king-sized four poster bed with dark green bedding, accented with silver pillows.

"I've never had a room before, let alone a place like this!" She twirled around as she took the room in.

"What do you mean you've never had a room before?" Severus raised one of his brows.

"I used to live in the cupboard under the stairs. Auntie always said she'd give Dudley's toys a room before me."

Severus shook his head, unsure of how to even respond to this comment. Needless to say, he was beyond thankful to have this daughter back and out of that home, even if she had no idea who he really was.

Liana began unbuttoning her new coat; Severus could not believe what she had on underneath—raggedy old boy's clothes, no wonder she was cold earlier.

"Let me fix those," Severus gestured towards her clothes. He took out his wand and conjured her clothes into warm, green pajamas. "Much better."

"You sure like the color green." Liana said.

"You'll soon understand why." Severus said, alluding to his Slytherin house color. "Now will you be alright in here alone for the night?" She nodded. "I'll be in my office or in the room across the hall if you need me." He stepped closer to his daughter, kneeling down to her eye level. "You look just like your mother. You're the spitting image of her." Then Severus touched a finger to a lock of her hair. "Except for that hair, you most certainly have your father's hair."

"James had black hair, too?" Liana asked.

A burning sensation grew in Severus's gut as he swallowed hard and whispered, "Yes."

3.

After bidding Liana goodnight and tucking her into bed, Severus moved down the corridor back to his office. He pushed open the door and saw Albus Dumbledore sitting in the chair before his desk, he looked troubled.

"Albus?"

"Severus," Albus looked him in the eyes, the twinkle was no longer existent. "What have you done?"

"You don't understand. Firstly, I found her running away. She was on the streets late at night! If she's leaving Petunia's house like that she isn't protected at all!" Severus began to raise his voice. "They treat her like a house elf. She doesn't even have a bedroom—she sleeps in a cupboard!"

"Severus, clam down, boy. You'll wake your dau—"

"Albus, shh!" Albus looked at Severus with a raised eyebrow. Quickly, Severus re-opened the door to his quarters, relieved to see that the corridor was empty off little girls, and Liana was in no way in ear shot. Shutting the door behind him, Severus cast a silencing charm over the door and sat down at his desk.

"I couldn't tell her who I was. She thought her father left her there because he didn't want her. How could I have justified leaving her at that place?" Albus opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, "And there is no way I was going to tell her about the blood protection because then I would have to explain why she needs the protection, and she won't be having anything to do with that prophecy!"

"Severus, please. I knew this day would come. I won't force you leave your daughter again, but I do hope you stop and think about what exactly you are doing." Severus started to speak, but Albus ignored him and continued, "Voldemort will return and I guarantee that when he does return he will come after your daughter. Maybe she will fulfill the prophecy, maybe she won't need to, but her life will be in danger. You need to protect her and that is going to be a more difficult task than I'm sure you're assuming it to be."

Severus nodded, agreeing with Albus. Severus was also a bit surprised at the acceptance of his decision of taking back his daughter.

"But you cannot protect her if she doesn't truly know who you are. She will find out someday and if she doesn't find out from you… Well, I can assume she won't ever trust you again. You must tell her soon."

"Albus, I will, but not yet. Not until the moment is right. She doesn't even know what magic is. Let me explain things to her first."

Albus nodded. "I understand. I think it best to keep her from interacting with the older students whenever possible. I will inform the other professors that she has returned to the wizarding world." Severus began to speak, but Albus practically read his mind with what he said next, "And I will inform them that you are not known to her as her father."

"I told her James is her father."

Albus chuckled. "Your worst fear for some time wasn't that?" Severus smiled and nodded. "I will also be visiting her relatives. They need to be informed of where she is, and I don't think you could do that job professionally."

"You're damn right I couldn't. How could they do that to her? She was wearing rags! On this cold night, I couldn't believe it."

Albus shook his head agreeing. "I had hoped they would accept her and raise her as she was their own, but alas… an old man's mistake." Standing up he continued. "Please bring her by my office tomorrow when you give her a tour of the castle. I would love to see her again."

Severus smiled and led Albus out of his office and into the hallway.

4.

A couple hours of grading Potion essays passed by; then Severus believed it was time for some sleep. He stepped into his private quarters. He saw the new door. His heart fluttered with excitement. Still, he couldn't believe who was on the other side.

Quietly, he opened her door and poked his head inside. She lay cuddled in the blankets of her bed. Her dark hair lay around her like a fan. Approaching her, Severus watched her breath in and out. Lovingly, he ran his hand over the side of her head.

After seeing her again Severus couldn't leave. He conjured a large chair in the corner of the room. His body fell into it. His eyelids grew heavier and heavier. Then he finally stopped watching his beautiful daughter and closed his eyes. That night, for the first time in five years, Severus Snape fell asleep with a smile on his face.

5.

Severus Snape woke up the next morning with an aching neck. He rubbed it, for a second he wondered where he was, and then it all came back to him. He got up from his chair, conjured some fresh robes and moved towards the bed. Luckily, today was Saturday, so he didn't have any classes to teach.

"Liana," he whispered. "Wake up, sweetie." How different it felt to Severus to be kind again. He thought to himself,_I mustn't let this soft behavior transfer over to how I treat my students._

He daughter turned over in her bed, "I'm sorry! Would you like me to cook breakfast?" At that comment, Severus started to really see what he life was really like. She instantly started to rise in her bed. He felt his heartbreak as he noticed a hint of panic in her eyes.

"No, no. You don't have to cook. You don't have to cook ever again. We have house elves for that."

"What is –" But Liana couldn't finish her question, for then a small creature (wearing a potato sack) came walking into the room with a tray of breakfast food.

"We'll eat in here this morning." Severus reached for the tray from the house elf. "Thank you."

The house elf bowed. "Good day, Mister Snape, Miss Evans."

The elf left the room and Severus set the tray upon the bed. "Eat whatever you please. The tray will refill its self of whatever you eat."

Liana looked at him quizzically, but sure enough, the muffin she reached for was instantly replaced by another identical one. Severus smiled at her delight in magic. He then began to explain all of Hogwarts to her. He left nothing out. Everything from Quidditch to Hogsmeade was talked about and explained.

6.

Hours later the pair was still sitting on the large bed. Liana was sprawled across, with a very full belly. Severus still couldn't believe this was real. "Now, if you're done eating, we'll need to go to Diagon Alley today."

"For a wand?" She asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

"No, not a wand, you'll get that when you're eleven. I don't want you to be tempted to use it. But you do need some robes."

7.

After transforming Dudley's clothes to a smaller size, the soon met in Severus's office. "Now we're going to use the Floo Powder I talked about earlier." She nodded excited. Severus thought to himself, _nothing frightens this girl; she's going to be a Gryffindor just like you Lily…_

Grabbing a fistful of powder, she threw it into the now green flames, stepped in and then she was off. She landed with a thud in another fire place. Ashes and smoke surrounded her; she stepped out and walked out of the fireplace, coughing quite badly.

Landing behind her, Severus smiled. She was really covered in soot, which was usual for first-time-Floo-ers. Taking out his wand, Severus swished it in the air. The soot was gone and the coughing stopped as well.

"Thank you."

Severus smiled and nodded his head. He held out his hand for the young girl, she took it and they began to walk through Diagon Alley.

8.

"Can you tell me more about my parents?" Liana stepped out of the private quarters and into Severus' office carrying one of the bags of candy she had gotten in Diagon Alley. Severus found it hard to say no to anything she looked at longingly. He could hear her new owl hooting from her bedroom.

"Lily and James Evans… How did they die?" She asked.

He put down his quill and turned to face her. "Come here, darling." She moved closer to the desk and leaned against it. "Firstly, you father's name was James Potter." He paused as a knot grew in his throat, knowing he was burying himself deeper and deeper. "Your name is Evans because…" He paused, was he really going to tell her the truth of her scar? How her mother died? Was now the time to tell her the truth about who her father?

_You can tell her about Voldemort; it doesn't mean she needs to ever be involved with him._

Severus began again, "Your name is Evans because your parents were killed by a dark wizard. When Lily and James Potter had you, and you were just a tiny baby, they knew the dark wizard was after them. So they decided to give you Lily's last name, in the hopes that it would make the dark wizard not realize you was the child of Lily and James.

_Apparently, thus wasn't the time to tell her the truth about who her father was._

"They were murdered?" Severus nodded. "Auntie would never even tell me how they died. She just told me my father dumped me off at their house one night."

Severus shook his head. He could never tell her the truth…

9.

"I'm so bored..." Liana whined as she reached Severus's desk days later.

"I've got to grade these Potion essays. Try roaming around the castle. Just avoid the older students; I don't want you getting into any trouble."

_I really don't want any students telling you who your father is._

"And if you see a tall woman with tightly pulled back hair her name is Professor McGonagall. She'll be ecstatic to finally meet you, but don't listen to a thing she has to say about Slytherins." Severus winked as Liana grabbed her new cloak and bounced out of his office.

10.

Severus hadn't told her not to go outside the castle. Liana wagered in her mind if this was a good idea, but once she peeked her nose over a windowsill she didn't care if it was or wasn't.

Soon she was bounding through the snow. She was never allowed to play in snow before. After what seemed like hours, Liana was soaked head to foot. She was about to go inside to get another pair of her new mittens that Severus had bought her in Diagon Alley, when a hut caught the corner of her eye. Smoke was looming out of the hut's chimney, and it seemed so inviting looking. She ventured towards it.

A dog barked as she poked her head in the window. And then she saw what seemed to be a huge man. Severus hadn't told her anything about the small cottage on the grounds. Her curiosity overcame her. She continued to peer inside, and then Liana quickly ducked below the window as he turned around. She didn't want the large man to see her, but Hagrid had already noticed her.

The door to the hut opened. "You ruddy little first years!"

Liana stood up and moved closer to the door of the hut, "I'm not a first year." She said as she looked Hagrid in the eyes.

"Bless me heart; Liana Evans, you're back. Your—" Then Hagrid paused. "Your parent's friend, Snape told me you were here."

"You knew my parents, too?" She asked approaching the giant.

"Knew 'em? I helped to fight against You-Know-Who with 'em!"

Smiling, Liana entered Hagrid's hut as he held the door open for her.

11.

Much time later, a knock came at Hagrid's door. Hagrid and Liana put down their tea. After opening the door Severus Snape stepped in. He instantly put his hand to his heart in relief.

"Liana," He sighed. "I had no idea where you were. I'd forgotten how big the castle seems when you're looking for something."

She scooted off the chair. "I'm sorry, sir. You never told me not to go anywhere."

Severus nodded. There was nothing wrong that she did. "I've got a class starting soon. I just wanted to make sure you're safe. Please be back in the castle before it gets dark out."

She nodded.

12.

When Liana bid her goodbyes to Hagrid the evening was beginning to arrive quickly. Dusk wasn't yet upon her, but the shadows were growing longer across the grounds of Hogwarts. Slowly, Liana walked back to Hogwarts. She had only been living at Hogwarts for a few days, and she hadn't even seen most of the castle, but it already felt like more of a home than living with her aunt.

Not yet had Severus shown a stern or disciplining side, but Liana respected him, and because of that she didn't want to be late returning to his office. But then she heard something across the grounds. Near the middle of the lake something that looked like a large flesh-like tentacle pushed itself up through the ice covered water.

Needless to say, Liana had instantly turned to see the giant squid. She had never seen something like that before. As she approached the edge of the lake she wanted to get a closer look at the squid. She put her foot onto the ice, it seemed solid.

_It must be thick ice if it made such noise when that thing came up from beneath it. I just want to touch it, or get a better look at that thing._

She put her other foot on the ice. Slowly, she began to move across the frozen water. Liana was now close enough to touch her finger to the squid's tentacle.

"Liana!" A voice screamed, but she couldn't turn around to see who because at that exact moment, the squid sunk back below the ice, causing the surrounding ice to crack. Liana soon slid down the ice, and with a splash, she landed in the icy water. Although she didn't stay on the surface for long; instantaneously, she was drug under the water with the squid's tentacle.

Her mind froze instantly. She flailed her arms around, but she had never been so cold before. Luckily, it didn't last long. She was soon pulled up into the air. Liana landed hard on the ground, although she was too cold and numb to feel it. And that was the last that Liana could remember before her conscious slipped away from her.

13.

Liana awoke in a warm bed. She was sleepy and kept her eyes shut. Voices filled the air of the room she was.

"Severus! Did you lay down any rules for her?"

"Of course I did! Just not very many; I'm not accustomed to having a young child to look after, Minerva." Snape sneered.

"You can't just let her wander wherever she pleases! Do you realize she could have waltzed right into the Forbidden Forest—"

"Minerva! I understand! If you don't mind, I'd like to speak in private with Liana when she—"

Liana sat up in bed.

"You're awake!" Minerva McGonagall pushed Severus aside and was instantly at her bedside. Severus glared at Minerva. "When I saw you on the lake I knew instantly who you were. I haven't seen you in years! I'm Minerva McGonagall, the Gryffindor head of house."

Liana remembered something Severus told her earlier, her eyes shifted upward to Minerva's tightly pulled back hair. "I'm not supposed to listen to what you say about Slytherins."

Minerva jerked her head towards Severus, "Was that one of the rules you laid down, Severus?"

Severus Snape shook his head, "Minerva, could you give us a moment alone?" She shook her head annoyed. After kissing Liana on the forehead she left the hospital wing.

The minute Minerva left Liana's bedside Severus was sitting on the edge of Liana's bed. He hastily grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "I've never felt such fear… When I saw Minerva carrying you, you were so white and still. I never want to see you in trouble again."

"Sir, I'm really sorry. I didn't think that would—"

Severus put his hand up, "Firstly, you may call me Severus if you'd like. Secondly, Liana Violet Evans, you did nothing wrong. I was wrong to not set down some rules before I let you wander off by yourself." Scooting closer to Liana, he pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly. Gently, Severus spoke, "Now we've got to get some rules in place..."


	3. Chapter 3

1.

Day after day went by, and then it was years. Liana had adventured all over the castle for five years now, _although she still sometimes managed to get herself lost._She had grown up over the years in Severus's quarters. He, along with the rest of the professors, had raised a beautiful, headstrong and mischievous young girl.

With every sticky situation Liana found herself in, Severus recused her from it. Thus, the bond between Severus and Liana had grown tremendously. Even though she still believed James Potter to be her father, she acted as though Severus was. And for that, Severus was never able to tell her the truth.

He still couldn't imagine the hurt she'd feel if Liana knew it was him who handed her to Uncle Vernon. He also couldn't imagine the reaction she might have if she discovered that long kept secret. Dumbledore often warned him that she would someday find out. Severus, along with the rest of the professors, were still surprised she hadn't yet managed to discover the truth on her own…

_Choooo!_

Severus looked down at his little girl, who wasn't so little anymore. Now she was eleven years old, she had her very own wand (which distressed Severus when he discovered who also shared the core of her wand). And now she stood with her trunk and her owl, ready to get on the Hogwarts Express.

"Sweetie, I'll see you—"

"Severus! Don't call me that please, not here in front of everyone!" Liana shushed with her green eyes wide with embarrassment.

"Of course," Severus smiled as he lifted her trunk and Hedwig onto the train. "I'll see you this evening." He kissed the top of her head.

"Severus," She wined. "I'm not a baby anymore."

"Yes, I just can't believe this day is finally here."

_Choooo!_

"I've got to go!" She exclaimed in excitement as she took a step up onto the train.

Severus smiled at her. And then Liana reached out and tugged at his robes. Severus raised an eyebrow, but moved closer. She, being almost eyelevel with Severus, then wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered softly, "Thank you." She then bounded into the train, for that Severus was glad because his eyes began to well up with moisture.

2.

Liana soon found an empty compartment, and she felt the rumble of the train taking off from the station. She poked her head out the window and the train picked up its pace, but Severus was nowhere to be seen.

She sat back down and began to fiddle with her fingers out of boredom. Then her compartment slid open, "Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."

"No, no, not at all, please." Liana welcomed the redheaded boy into her compartment. He took a seat across from her.

"Ronald Weasley."

"Liana Evans."

"No, really?" She nodded. "Do you have…" Ron lowered his voice, "The scar?"

Liana smiled and pulled her dark hair back from her face. Ron gave a slight gasp at the sight of it. Their compartment door slid open again. This time a blonde boy walked in.

"Draco Malfoy," He stuck out his hand to Liana, who shook it. "I know a lot about you, Evans. But what I don't know is why you're sitting her with a Weasley."

Liana suddenly wished she hadn't shook Draco's hand. She looked over at Ron, who seemed to sink lower in his chair, red in the face. Standing up, Liana looked Draco in the eyes. "I don't find anything wrong with Ronald Weasley, but I'm starting to think there's something wrong with you."

Draco glared, "Be that way… Blood traitors." And he left the compartment, slamming the door behind him. Liana didn't know what a blood traitor was, but she didn't want to ask Ron.

For the rest of the journey Ron and Liana were not disturbed by anyone. Severus had given Liana money for the trolley, Liana bought everything she could. She and Ron sat on the floor eating to their fill.

Soon the sky got darker and they could see lights from the distance. Ron left the compartment so Liana could change into her school robes, and then she gave Ron his privacy.

3.

"First years to the boats!" Hagrid called out when they had arrived. "To the boats, first years!"

Ron and Liana found an empty boat, and they were soon joined by a boy with a toad and a girl with bushy brown hair. Liana smiled and introduced herself. She noted that they both had the same surprised reaction to her name as Ron had earlier.

They were soon on the banks of Hogwarts. Ron reached his hand out to Liana and helped her from the boat. Neville Longbottom and Hermione Granger behind.

4.

"Ronald Weasley," Professor McGonagall stated as they stood in the Great Hall.

Ron moved quickly, his ears turning pink. He sat down in front of the whole school and Professor McGonagall sat the sorting hat upon his head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Liana watched as Ron took a seat with the rest of the Gryffindors. She felt a pang of sadness. Ron was her first friend, and she wouldn't be in the same house as him. Liana knew she would be in Slytherin since that was Severus's house.

Her mind began to travel; _did he ever mention what house my mum was in?_

"Liana Evans," Professor McGonagall looked down at Liana lovingly. She took a seat in front of the whole school. Out of the corner of her eye she saw black robes and knew they belonged to Severus Snape—who was watching anxiously.

She didn't want to turn her head to look at Severus; she felt guilt just for thinking about wanting to be in another house. Severus had always talked regularly of Slytherin, and after everything he had done for her she couldn't imagine disappointing him.

Minerva laid the sorting hat on Liana's head. The hat fell over her eyes, and she could no longer see all the eyes of the other students watching her.

_Liana Evans, I remember sorting your mother. She was an easy sorting—Gryffindor, of course._

Liana felt a twinge in her stomach; her mother was a Gryffindor like Ron!

_But it seems you are going to be more of a challenge._The sorting hat continued. _But I think I know where you'll do best…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Liana felt a quick jolt of delight; this was her mother's house. Turning her head, she quickly looked at her father, after glancing at his dark eyes she instantly turned away. But then again, he didn't appear to be angry. Liana sat down at her house table; she looked up at her father, he smiled and nodded his head. Severus Snape didn't even appear to be the least bit surprised.

5.

"Did you know you could brew glory, Neville?" Liana overheard the girl with bushy hair talking to Neville during breakfast the next day.

"Bloody Hell, we're with Slytherin in Potions. At least that's our last class of the day," sighed Ron. My brothers have nothing too good to say about Snape. Liana shrugged. She didn't want to argue with her new friend. And Ron seemed to drop the subject, too.

6.

Ron and Liana made their way down to the dungeon. Ron had a hard time finding his way around the castle, but Liana already knew what was around every corner. When they entered the dungeons Ron and Liana took a seat on the empty side of the classroom, all the Slytherins seemed to be present, but Ron and Liana were the first of the Gryffindors—the rest probably were still trying to find the stairwell to the dungeons.

Liana looked around the classroom. Severus wasn't there yet, but she did notice the blonde boy from the train. He pointed and snickered at her from across the room. Liana rolled her eyes and turned back to face Ron, who she then began to talk to.

Slowly, more Gryffindors filled the classroom until it was full. And then a loud noise came from behind them as the doors to the classroom slammed shut and Professor Severus Snape stood in front of them.

"There will be no silly wand waving in this class. This is Potions for Slytherin and Gryffindor first years; if you're not in the right place… Then I truly pity you." Severus moved to the front of the classroom. "We won't begin the art of potion making today, we will simply learn what potions can do…"

7.

Later Ron and Liana were sitting on the couch together in the common room. One sat at each end, facing each other, the fireplace to their side.

They were soon interrupted when Hermione walked over to where Liana was on the couch. "Do you remember what Felix Felicis is used for, Liana? I'm trying to memorize as many potions as I can before dinner."

"Bloody Hell, I didn't even bother to pay attention to what potion we're making this week!" Ron exclaimed as he looked at Hermione as though she was mad.

"Sorry, Hermione, I don't know." Liana answered kindly.

"It's alright," Hermione sighed. "I just thought you would remember since you're Snape's daughter."

Wildly, Liana jerked her head towards Hermione, "What did you say?"

"Well, I thought you'd know a fair amount on potions since the teacher is your father. I guess that doesn't run in genes!" Hermione laughed to herself, but then she stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Severus isn't my father. My father is dead he's James Potter."

Now Ron joined in the conversation. "Liana, I know Snape's your father. My parents have told me before. I don't understand how you don't know this…" Ron trailed off.

"And it's in books." Hermione began. "I've read about you in books before."

"Show me." Liana said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Show me those books!" Liana shouted, making everyone in the common room turn their head.

Hermione looked worried. Quickly she went upstairs to their dormitory and came down with a large leather book. "Here," she said as she turned through the pages quickly. Then she stopped and pointed to a page, handing the book to Liana, who let it fall into her lap.

**Unforgiveable Curses - Avada Kedavra**

**This curse causes instant death, casting this spell with result in a lifetime in Azkaban. Only one person has ever survived the killing curse—Liana Evans. You-Know-Who cast the curse upon Liana Evans. Liana's mother, Lily Evans, died while protecting her daughter. Liana's father, Severus Snape, was not harmed that night. The killing curse backfired upon You-Know-Who, leaving Liana with a lightning bolt scar on her forehead. Once You-Know-Who disappeared Severus Snape then fled, taking his daughter to safety.**

"Are you ready to go to dinner?" Ron asked.

"No, I'm not hungry. You go ahead, Ron."

Ron shrugged and got up from the couch. Hermione still stood behind Liana. Liana pulled her legs to her chest and starred into the fire. Hermione moved around the couch and sat next to her. She scooted towards Liana until she was close enough to touch her hand on her shoulder.

Liana read part of the page aloud, "'Severus Snape then fled, taking his daughter to safety.' He took me to the Dursley's. He was the one that took me to my horrible relatives. I trusted Severus. And he was the one that put me there in the first place!" Liana shouted, and Hermione noticed moisture glazing across her green eyes.

"Is there anything I can do, Liana?" Hermione asked, taking the book from her lap and closing it.

Liana shook her head. Then she spoke, "Could you just leave me alone for a moment, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and stood up. She noticed that the common room was now completely empty, everyone had gone down to dinner. Moving to the door, Hermione paused. "Liana, I would have never said anything, but I thought you knew."

"No, but thank you for telling me, Hermione," Liana gave a fake smile, and Hermione left the common room, leaving Liana completely alone.

8.

"How can you eat?" Hermione snapped at Ron. "She had no idea, and we just told her!" She hissed.

"Well, she seemed to take it well." Ron said with his mouth full of food.

"Look," Hermione whispered. "Snape is getting up to leave."

"Yeah, so?" Ron said.

"Not everyone has the emotional capacity of a teaspoon like you, Ronald! I'm going to talk to him."

"You better hurry then." Ron gestured towards the door. Snape was already leaving the Great Hall.

Quickly, Hermione stood up and walked quickly to the door of the Great Hall. When she stepped out of the noisy hall, Snape was already out of sight. She looked in the direction of the dungeons, but couldn't see him. Then she turned and saw him moving in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione said as she ran towards him.

He turned his head, "Do you know where Liana Evans is?"

"She didn't come down to dinner—" Hermione began.

"Why?" Snape asked quickly.

Hermione twisted her fingers as she looked at her feet. "I didn't know that she didn't know."

Severus felt a pit in his stomach, he pleaded to himself that Hermione was talking about something else.  
"What did she not know?" Severus held his breath.

Letting out a sob, Hermione said, "She didn't know you were her father!"

Running a hand through his greasy hair, "Thank you, Miss Granger," Hermione looked up from starring down at her feet; she had tears dripping down her cheeks. Severus sighed, "You did nothing wrong." And then he took off. His robes billowed behind him as he moved towards the Gryffindor common room.

9.

Severus Snape walked through the portrait of the fat lady. As he did, he remembered the last time he stood before that portrait, for that was when he stood out there all night—waiting for Lily to come out and forgive him. Luckily, this time around he was a professor, so he didn't need the password. He hoped he would be able to achieve forgiveness again.

"Liana?" He called out. The common room was empty. He moved to the stairwell. Severus knew that the Slytherin staircase was jinxed if males tried entering the female dormitory. As he stepped forward he hoped the stairs would realize he was a professor and not a mischievous male student. He put his first foot down, nothing happened. Continuing upstairs, he made it to the top.

Looking around, he noticed a door labeled: First Years; Severus pushed it open. The room was dark, but as he entered he noticed a girl with long dark hair sitting in the seat of the window, hugging her legs to her chest.

"Liana…" He whispered.

She lifted her head up, glaring at him strongly with her green eyes. Moving towards her Severus sat down on the ground next to her. They both sat in silence until Severus spoke, "Liana, I meant to—"

"Who is James Potter?"

Startled by the interruption, "He was a friend of your mother's in school and then he helped to fight against You-Know-Who."

"And was he or wasn't he my father?" She raised an eyebrow.

"He was not." Severus sighed, feeling a quiver in his throat.

"Leave me alone please, Severus." Liana stated coldly.

"Let me at least explain, sweetheart. I knew you'd hate me if you knew I was the one that took you to your relatives, but I had to. There was no other choice. You-Know-Who could have been after you still!" Liana got up walked past Severus. "Your mother died protecting you. Her blood keeps you safe, it is the ultimate protection. Petunia was your mother's only blood relative. I had no choice; it was to keep you safe!"

"Stop! Severus, stop!" She turned around, her hands clenched into fists. "You don't know what it was like there. And you brought me there."

"I had to, my dear, I had to. For your protection—"

"Then how come I got to leave? I'm not protected anymore." She argued.

"Ever since I left you there I wanted you back. But Professor Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. He was the only person that knew why you didn't die that night, and because of that I was willing to do anything that ensured you would stay alive."

Severus sighed his voice was beginning to shake. "The night I took you, from your relatives, I didn't want anyone to see me with you because I knew they would make me take you back there. And I couldn't. After seeing you, and realizing all the years I've missed out on watching you grow up, I couldn't take you back there. I didn't care that I was taking away part of your safety. I was selfish and just wanted you to be with me. I wanted you to be happy more than I wanted you to be as safe as you could."

"I don't believe anything you say anymore, _Professor_" She said indifferently turning her back to him. Severus held in his tears; she had never called him that. Whenever she got into trouble she often referred to him as, sir, but she had never called him professor.

"Liana, please understand. I would have never taken you from there. I should have never listened to Dumbledore. The extra protection wasn't worth how they treated you."

"Professor Snape, could you please leave my dormitory." Liana now turned back around and stood up. "You're not a Gryffindor." He now stood up from the ground, too. Liana took a step backwards, away from him, "And I'm glad I'm not a Slytherin."

Severus looked her in the eyes. She had hot tears streaming down her face; he hadn't even noticed she'd been crying the entire time. He felt even more sadness than he felt the day he gave her to Vernon, more sadness than the day his wife died before him. It wasn't often that Severus witnessed Liana crying, and this time he caused it. He wanted to run and hold her; he'd never made her cry before. But instead he nodded and left the dormitory. Once he was gone and she heard the portrait shut, she threw herself onto her bed and sobbed.

10.

Shortly after Severus left, Liana heard footsteps approaching. The door to her dormitory opened. "Oh, Liana! I'm so sorry! I didn't know you didn't know. Then I felt so bad, I had to tell Snape what I did. I'm so sorry!" Hermione landed on Liana's bed, tears filling her eyes.

"No, don't be sorry, Hermione. If you didn't tell me I might have never found out." Liana wiped her eyes as she sat up in her bed.

The two girls sat next to each other quietly. "He raised me for the past five years, and I didn't know he was my father. He didn't even try to mention it." And then Liana told Hermione everything about her past. She spoke of the Dursley's and Severus rescuing her, and then she began to talk about Voldemort and her mother's blood protection.

Once Liana finished her story the other first year girls entered. Hermione used her wand to close the curtains around the four poster bed. Then she said a spell that Liana didn't know. "A silencing charm, they can't hear us now."

"Hermione, I don't know what to do. It's like Severus is gone, and in his place is this complete stranger—that happens to be my father."

"I'm not sure what to even tell you." Hermione said.

The two girls continued to talk all night, until they both fell asleep on Liana's bed.

11.

Liana felt her bed shift later that morning. She opened her eyes; Hermione was climbing out of her bed, "Oh, I'm sorry, Liana! I was trying not to wake you."

Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes; the dormitory was completely empty besides Hermione and Liana. The other girls must have gone down to breakfast already. "Let's go down to breakfast." She sighed, "at least we don't have Potions today.

12.

After eating quickly, Liana left the Great Hall. She never once looked up at the staff table, but Hermione noticed that a certain professor was watching her sadly the entire time.

13.

The day slowly drug by, and then another day came and went. And then another, until two weeks had past. And still the relationship between Liana and Severus stayed the same. Severus tried to talk to her, but the only thing she would reply was, 'yes' or 'no, professor.' Every night Severus sat alone in his office, drinking mead and thinking about what he had done. His nights were exactly how they used to be, before he took Liana from the Dursley's.

14.

"Potions today," Ron said to Liana at breakfast one morning while they sat next to each other. Hermione was not with them this day; she was in the hospital wing for a small cold. Madam Pomfrey wanted her to rest all morning.

"Don't remind me." Liana said to Ron and she rolled her eyes at him.

Ron laughed a then spoke, "Are you going to stay mad at him forever?" He asked.

"Mmm hmm…" Liana said as they got up from the Gryffindor table and they started to decent into the dungeons.

Once they reached the dungeons the two set up their cauldrons in the back of the room. Severus strolled into the room. Liana knew his eyes were on her, but she decided to pretend that she found something interesting in her Potion's book.

She knew Severus was trying to get her attention for the entire class session, but she didn't know how hard he was trying. Every question he asked the class was one he knew she had the answer to. He just wanted her look at her. He missed those green eyes more than anything.

15.

"Ron, hurry," Liana whispered to Ron when class ended. The classroom quickly emptied out. Gryffindor shared their Potion's class with Slytherin, but Professor Snape was in such a foul mood the Slytherin first years didn't even want to stay a second after class.

"Please, Ron." Liana begged as the classroom became completely empty except for the two of them and Professor Snape—who stood in the front of the classroom.

"I can't make the potion disappear!" Ron waved his wand more, but he couldn't vanish the concoction from his cauldron.

"Move!" Liana, frustrated, pushed her friend aside, Severus was moving towards them. She then attempted to vanish the potion herself.

Ron shook his head, "Bloody—"

"Mr. Weasley," A voice came from directly in front of them. Neither student realized how close Snape had gotten to them so quickly. "I advise you to not finish that sentence."

"Sorry, Professor, I can't vanish my calming draught." Ron said hurriedly.

"Yes, I can see that. Sometimes when your wand can't recognize what the potion is there can be difficulty vanishing it." Ron's ears turned bright red as Severus waved his wand and the potion disappeared. "Next time add your goblin nails after the pixie wings—"

"You don't have to be so rude." Liana couldn't stand watching Ron grow any redder.

Instantly, Severus turned his head to face his daughter. Her green eyes were glaring up at him.

"Mr. Weasley, please leave us."

Needless to say, Ron grabbed his cauldron and Potion's book and dashed out of the room, barely glancing at Liana on the way out.

The two stood quietly, looking at each other, waiting for one to speak. "How are you, Liana?" Severus finally asked.

In a fake cheery voice, "Oh, I'm perfectly wonderful, Professor." Liana answered, refusing to show weakness by breaking their eye contact.

"This has been going on for too long now." Liana noticed angry beginning to grow in Severus's voice. Over the past years she rarely heard him use an angered voice; however, for the past two weeks in Potions, that was the only voice he used, and he somehow managed to sound much more threatening than his usual teaching's tone.

"It has been two weeks now. You won't even look at me!" Severus raised his voice to a shout, making Liana flinch. Severus noticed her flinch and hoped he was getting through to her.

Liana refused to break eye contact, "Mmm… Hmm…" She mumbled.

"Liana, stop!" Severus was shouting now. "You may not think of me as your father, but I know you think of me as your guardian, and I order you to stop this nonsense!"

"Fine." She said.

Severus looked at his daughter, knowing her response was far from the truth. "You must understand that I never wanted to take you there. I know how badly they treated you. I remember every story you've ever told me about living there. I did it to keep you safe. I didn't know what was going to happen—"

"You already explained yourself, Professor. If you don't mind I have Transfiguration in a few minutes."

Moving his hand to his brow, Severus nodded in frustration, "Go ahead." He said softly.

Liana grabbed her cauldron and threw her book inside it and left the room.

Severus sat there, running a hand through his greasy hair, looking at his feet. Ever since he had Liana he took better care of his appearance, but lately he'd stopped washing his hair.

"Severus?" He lifted his head instantly to see Liana standing in the doorway; his heart soared. "Severus," Her voiced quivered. He instantly moved closer to her, but she held up her hand, stopping him. "You kept that a secret from me, for five years. That's why I'm angry. I understand why you took me to Aunt Petunia's after she died. But I don't understand why you never told me who you really are." Her eyes began to gloss over in tears.

"I—" Severus began, taking another step towards her, but Liana didn't let him speak.

"I have to go." She said as she ran from the room.

16.

"You're late, Miss Evans." Professor McGonagall said as Liana walked into Transfiguration. She nodded and sat down next to Ron, not wanting anyone to see her watery eyes, but Professor McGonagall noticed her tears and acted extra kind to her throughout the class session. Every Hogwarts professor knew about the argument between Liana and Severus. And every Hogwarts professor warned Severus this would happen if he didn't tell her the truth.

Ron nudged Liana and gave her his best attempt at a comforting smile; Liana tried to smile back.

_BAM!_

The whole class turned around to see who had caused the explosion. Seamus Finnigan, who looked as though his hair was now burnt to a crisp, looked around embarrassed. Professor McGonagall quickly went to his desk and ushered him to the hospital wing.

Now that the classroom stood without a teacher, the students began to look around. Liana took this opportunity to fill Ron in on what happened with the Potion's Master after he'd left the dungeon classroom.

A blonde boy then appeared next to Liana's desk. "Late for class today, Evans? Been crying? Not liking your new daddy?"

"Shut it, Malfoy." Ron grumbled.

"Standing up for your girlfriend Weasley?" Malfoy snickered.

Liana spoke, "He said, shut it Malfoy."

Rolling his eyes, "Why should I listen to either of you? The blood traitor and the crybaby."

"What's your problem?" Liana asked, feeling anger rise from within her.

"I'd like to challenge you to a duel, tonight at midnight in the trophy room?"

"Why should she?" Ron asked defiantly.

"Well, I thought it might make you look a little better, after walking into class all misty eyed. And maybe it will give the castle something else to talk about." Liana knew that last comment was a reference to the fact that the entire school was still talking about her discovery of who her father was.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Liana cut him off, "Fine. I'll be there."

"And I'll be her second." Ron added.

"Mr. Malfoy, back to your seat!" Professor McGonagall snapped as she returned to the classroom.

For the rest of Transfiguration Liana and Draco shot each other glaring looks from across the classroom.

17.

"This isn't a good idea." Hermione warned Ron and Liana that evening after Hermione returned from the hospital wing, and Liana informed her on everything she missed from the day.

"And she should just let Malfoy make her look like a fool?" Ron shot at Hermione. Ron and Hermione were not as close to each other as they were to Liana.

"She could get into trouble, Ronald." Hermione hissed.

"Hermione, please, I'm going and there's no stopping me."

"Think about how Snape would act if you got caught." Hermione added.

Liana raised her brow at Hermione, "Do you really think I care about that?"

Hermione sighed.

18.

"Liana, did you have to wear those trainers? They squeak with every step." Ron complained.

"They're new. Severus only just got them for me for my last birthday. Anyways we're almost there."

"Have you ever dueled before?" Ron asked. Liana shook her head, but it was too late to turn back anyways; they now reached the trophy room of Hogwarts. They pulled the door open to see Malfoy inside with Crabbe behind him.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Malfoy sneered. Liana said nothing, but eyed him down instead.

"Let's get started then," Malfoy proclaimed. Liana looked to Ron, unsure of what to do first. "Oh, daddy didn't teach you how to duel?" Malfoy sneered at this. "Start in the center, and we'll walk ten paces from each other. Then we begin on the count of three."

Liana nodded and walked towards Malfoy. "Alright, ten paces backwards." Malfoy said, but before either dueler could take a step away the trophy room door opened."

"S-s-students o-out of b-b-bed?" Professor Quirrell, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, walked into the trophy room. He looked at the students. "I will t-take you two to P-Professor S-S-Snape," He pointed a shaky finger at Malfoy and Crabbe.

Then he turned upon Liana and Ron. Liana and Professor Quirrell never spoke to each other much while she was growing up in Hogwarts, but she hoped he would take her and Ron to the Gryffindor head of house and not her father. "I-I-I will take you two to Professor S-S-Snape as well." Liana's heart plummeted, and she couldn't stop herself from giving a Professor Quirrell a small look of disapproval.

The four students follow Professor Quirrell out of the trophy room and down to the dungeons. The two pairs of duelers glared at each other the entire way. Liana's heart pumped faster when they neared Severus's office—she hadn't been there since before they fought.

Quirrell rapped on Severus's door. Liana hoped he wasn't in his office this night, but she knew he would be. It was quarter past midnight now; there was no chance Severus was out. And then the door opened wildly, "Quirinus? What is going—What are you doing out of bed this late? Twenty points from Slytherin for each of you." Snape roared as he spotted Malfoy and Crabbe.

Liana tucked behind Ron, although she was unsure why. "Weasley? Twenty points from Gryffindor! And who is—"

Snape suddenly went quiet as he saw who the fourth student was. He sighed and shook his head slightly, "Twenty more points from Gryffindor."


	4. Chapter 4

1.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea!" Hermione lectured Ron and Hermione the next day on their way back to the common room from Charms. "I knew you'd get caught. They have a curfew for a reason; you're both lucky you only got house points taken away!"

"Hermione, you're really quite foul sometimes. Haven't you had fun before?" Ron rolled his eyes. All morning he and Hermione had been butting heads on the simplest of things.

"Excuse me, Ron, but sorry I don't want to get expelled. I'm not from a magical family nor do I have one of the teachers as a parent!" Hermione exclaimed as they stepped onto the moving staircase.

"Hermione…" Liana said softly, shocked at her friends cruel remark.

"Oh, Liana, I'm so sorry. I just—" But it was too late, Liana shook her head and stepped of the moving staircase and took off running down the hall.

"Liana, no! That's the third floor!" Hermione shrieked.

"What's wrong with the third floor?" Ron asked, but Hermione grabbed him by the robes and pulled him off the staircase, just before it could move again. They then began to chase after her.

"Dumbledore said not to go on this floor during the feast on our first night here!" Hermione called out while chasing after her, but it was too late, Liana cast a spell upon a locked door and entered.

Ron and Hermione caught up to Liana, although she as now on the other side of the door, but that quickly changed. Liana flung the door back open and leaped out; following her was a three-headed dog, biting at her heels.

"Hurry, shut that door!" Ron yelled as the three of them pushed the door shut. Finally, after quite some pushing the door was shut and locked.

"Liana," Ron panted, "No offence, but you've really got your dad's temper."

"What are they doing keeping a dog like that locked up Hogwarts." Liana said as they quickly moved away from the third floor.

"Didn't you see?" Hermione said. "It was standing on a trap door. That dog was guarding something."

"Hermione, I think we were a little preoccupied by that thing's heads!" Ron exclaimed.

"Wait!" Hermione said as she stopped walking towards the common room.

"What?" Asked both Liana and Ron.

Hermione answered, "We have our first flying lesson today; hurry, we'll be late!"

2.

"The youngest seeker in a century!" Ron exclaimed at dinner that night, beaming at his friend. "Fred and George are thrilled that you're on the team."

"We'll try and not let you get beat up too badly!" George joked from across the table.

Liana laughed and Hermione rolled her eyes, "You could have been seriously hurt! Or worse, expelled! I'm surprised McGonagall didn't punish you at all, and I'm even more surprised she bought you a new broom—"

"Hermione! Lay off of her! This is a great day; don't spoil it with your obsessive need to follow rules!" Ron turned to Liana, "You should have seen Malfoy's face when he found out you're the new seeker! He thought you were out of here for sure!"

Liana smiled, but then her mind traveled, she began to wonder what her father was thinking of her new Quidditch position.

3.

A few more days sped by and soon it was time for the first Quidditch match of the season—Gryffindor VS Slytherin.

"Liana, eat something, you'll need your strength." Hermione coaxed.

"I'm not hungry." Liana answered.

Ron replied, "You? Not hungry. Never thought I'd hear that."

"Ronald, she's just nervous." Hermione said.

Then a sly voice came from behind them, "Try not to make a fool of yourself, scar head!"

"Can it, Malfoy!" Ron and Hermione exclaimed. Liana smiled at her friends.

"Ready?" Oliver Wood asked Liana, who nodded. Fred and George followed close behind her, along with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The team made it to the locker room where Oliver began to make a speech, but Liana was too nervous to listen.

"Alright, let's go out to the pitch." Oliver proclaimed.

Liana soon found herself standing on the Quidditch field. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and everyone kicked off of the ground. As Liana flew up from the grass she felt as though her nerves were being left behind on the ground.

The wind blew against her face and through her long hair. She circled the pitch a few times, but Liana couldn't spot the snitch. As Liana flew in front of the teacher's viewing tower she felt her broomstick twitch. Looking down at the handle, she saw it vibrating slowly, and then she felt it. Her broomstick was jerking around. She held on as though it was a bucking bronco. Liana had completely lost control of her broom. Someone had bewitched her broom, and Liana looked around worriedly, trying to spot who had done it, but the broom was moving so quickly she could barely hang on.

"_Evans has lost control of her broom it looks like! Rumor is Professor McGonagall got her that broom."_Liana heard Lee Jordon's voice through the stadium.

Then Liana spotted him, Professor Quirrell. She only saw him for an instant, but she saw his wand pointed at her from inside his sleeve. And then she saw that someone else had noticed Quirrell—Severus Snape stood up and moved towards him.

Liana didn't see what Severus did to Professor Quirrell, but her broom instantly became controllable again. As she looked at the teacher's viewing tower again she saw Severus sitting back down. Without thinking she gave Severus a relieved smile and then as Severus beamed back, she realized who she had just acted friendly towards and took off across the field.

Flying gently in the sun was the snitch. She saw its gold sparkle against the sky, but she saw it a moment too late. Slytherin's seeker was already headed in the direction of the snitch. Instantly, she sped towards it. Liana was now head to head with the other seeker. And then the snitch dove to the ground. Both seekers changed their direction—now racing in a nosedive. But Liana's broom was faster, she inched closer to the snitch, but at the same time the ground was also getting closer.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the other seeker looking at her, hoping she would retreat, but she didn't. Liana reached out her hand, stretching forward. The ground was now just feet away. Then she closed her hand around the snitch, and seconds after that she crashed into the ground.

4.

"We won!" Ron was the first person to notice that Liana had awoken in the hospital wing.

Hermione then flung her arms around Liana. "I was so worried! You crashed and then you weren't moving anymore! You shouldn't risk your life for a silly game!"

"Quidditch is not _silly,_Hermione" Ron argued.

"Fantastic game!" Oliver Wood moved towards the bed. "Excellent dive!"

The rest of the Gryffindor team began to approach the bedside, but then Madam Pomfrey entered the hospital wing. "Out! Out! She needs rest! After a crash like that, lucky your skull didn't break!" She approached the bedside. "Students out!" She exclaimed once more. Hermione patted her friend on the shoulder, and Ron gave her a smile, and then she was alone in the hospital wing, except for Madam Pomfrey who then returned to her office.

Or so she thought, walking out of the corner of the room, Severus Snape appeared. He moved slowly towards her, and then sat at the very end of her bed. Neither said a word. Liana glanced awkwardly around the classroom.

"You flew quite admirably today." He finally said.

"Thank you, sir."

Silence overtook them again. Surprisingly, Liana was the next to speak, "I saw Quirrell bewitching my broom."

"Yes, a hurling hex. He's been acting less and less like himself for some time now. I made sure that nothing like that will happen again." Severus was elated that she was starting to speak to him again.

"I never liked Professor Quirrell." She said quietly, still avoiding Severus's eyes. "My scar hurts whenever he speaks to me." Severus raised an eyebrow at his remark, to him that didn't seem like an odd remark to say.

"Severus," Madam Pomfrey returned back out form her office space. "She needs rest; she'll be here all night." Severus nodded and looked at his daughter, but she still wouldn't look him in the eye. Regardless, he patted Liana on the knee and walked out of the hospital wing, his cloak billowing behind him.

5.

Nightfall began to draw nearer, and the hospital wing grew darker. Liana's eyelids grew heavier and soon she was fast asleep.

It was the middle of the night when Liana awoke. She felt her scar prickle and then the hospital wing door opened. She was still sleepy and just slightly opened her eyes.

"Muffliato," She heard the voice and saw a light flash towards Madam Pomfrey's office. Then she realized something wasn't right. She opened her eyes fully and her scar hurt more powerfully.

"Professor Quirrell," Liana began.

"Incarcerous," He spoke strongly, his stutter was gone. And then Liana found herself bound in robes, she couldn't move. She looked over at her wand on the bedside—she couldn't grab it now.

"What are you doing?" Liana exclaimed wildly. "Madam Pomfrey!"

"She can't hear you. There is a charm on her office. She's not going to hear anything you say." His voice sounded cold. "It's a pity you didn't die today during the match. But you are a smart girl. You knew it was me casting the hurling charm." Liana didn't say anything. "My master is very eager right now, he wants me to finish the job I began earlier, but there is something I need to do first. Crucio!"

Liana never felt excruciating pain. Her body twitched unnaturally, although it was still bound by the ropes. She shook uncontrollable in the hospital bed. And then it stopped. "Help! Help me please!" She cried.

"Nobody can hear you, Liana." Quirrell sneered.

"Severus!" Liana screamed. "Severus, please!"

"Crucio!" Quirrell cried again. Liana felt her mind weakening. The pain was so strong. She couldn't keep conciseness for very longer, but then she heard it.

_Smash!_

The hospital wing's door opened and Severus Snape stood in the doorway.

"Severus!" Liana screamed. "Severus, please!"

"Crucio!" Quirrell cried again. Liana felt her mind weakening. The pain was so strong. She couldn't keep conciseness for very longer, but then she heard it.

Smash!

The hospital wing's door opened and Severus Snape stood in the doorway.

"Help me!" Liana cried, looking at his dark eyes.

Quirrell raised wand, probably to cast another torture curse, but he was never able to. The wrath of Severus Snape was upon him. "Expelliarmus!" Severus bellowed angrily. Quirrell's wand flew out of his wand, and Quirrell flew from the ground and landed with a crash against the wall.

Losing her conciseness, Liana tried to see what Severus was doing, but his back was towards her. She saw Quirrell try to get up from the ground. An unfamiliar spell was cast by Severus, and now Quirrell now lay unconscious on the hospital wing floor and he too was bound in ropes.

Severus was beginning to turn around Liana called out for him, "Severus…" She sounded as though she was about to cry. With a wave of his wand the ropes entangling her disappeared and he moved quickly to her bedside, and the second he got there she clung herself to his. Clutching the front of his robes she started to sob. Severus sat down on the bed next to her as Liana pulled him closer.

As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she moved so that she was sitting on his lap. Liana didn't know why she was crying. Maybe it was the pain that still resided from the torture curse, or maybe it was the fact that she missed Severus, but for whatever reason, Liana clung to Severus Snape as he squeezed her tightly and kissed the top of her head as she cried fiercely into his neck.

"Liana," Severus spoke quietly, "I came as quickly as I could. I had a spell cast on the hospital wing door to alert me if anyone entered." He rubbed his hand on her back trying to comfort her. Severus knew something was going on with Quirrell quite some time, but he wasn't sure what.

Pulling away from his neck she unconcernedly wiped her face and nose on his robes; this made Severus laugh, for that was something she did when she was a child, although Liana didn't cry much when she was a child. In actuality, she rarely cried. Severus then realized it had been weeks since he'd last laughed.

Deciding now was a good time to explain again, "I never should have kept it a secret." Liana knew exactly what he was talking about—Severus's real identity. Nodding, Severus carried on. "It was so difficult keeping it a secret, too. I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how you would react."

"I understand." Liana said calmly as she wiped the rest of her tears away with the back of her hand. This statement surprised Severus, he thought she was going to ignore him more, but now they seemed to be on their way to forgiveness. "I really missed you, Severus."

Feeling his eyes water, he squeezed his daughter tightly. "As did I, sweetheart," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"Severus," She spoke as though she had something important to say.

"Yes?" He answered, looking at her seriously.

"I'm Gryffindor's new seeker." She said childishly, but she spoke as though it was something she wanted to tell him herself for some time.

"And I couldn't be more proud." Severus laughed loudly and squeezed his daughter tightly.

The door to Poppy's office opened and she appeared in the doorway. "Severus! What is going—"

"Get Albus, please." He ordered, and Madam Pomfrey did as she was told.

Silently, Severus and Liana sat together, they both were glad to be speaking to the other again. As Liana was about to ask Severus questions about Quirrell, the hospital wing door opened. Dumbledore glanced around the room—looking from Quirrell to Liana and her father, the twinkle was gone from his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked Liana softly. She nodded.

"No, she's not alright Albus! He cast the Cruciatus curse twice!" Severus shouted. Liana wasn't sure how he knew this, but she assumed he had cast an enchantment to inform him of any spells cast inside the hospital wing while she was present in it.

Poppy winced, and Dumbledore looked upon Professor Quirrell angrily. Dumbledore moved to Quirrell, looking at him closely. "Severus, he was possessed."

"By who?" Snapped Severus, his protectiveness was coming out.

"That I do not know, but I have a hunch, but I'm hoping I'm wrong. And I'm not sure how my hunch could be possible. It seems farfetched."

"What is your hunch?" Liana asked quietly.

"Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore spoke with no hesitation. "But we won't know anymore until Professor Quirrell wakes up."

"And Liana will not be here when he does." Snape spoke firmly. Liana typically would argue with Severus telling her what to do, but in this situation she did not mind.

"You may take her to your private quarters, Severus. And I imagine Madam Pomfrey would appreciate it if you kept her there to rest all tomorrow as well." Dumbledore added. Liana was glad tomorrow was Sunday and there were no classes.

Severus nodded and scooped his daughter into his arms. Liana felt she was a bit old for this, but she didn't argue, and with Severus's long strides they soon arrived in the dungeon anyways. Walking past the office area and into the private quarters, Severus soon reached his daughter's bedroom. He placed her on the bed and pulled the covers up and over her. She watched him do so.

"I'm right across the hall—"

"No!" Liana spoke loudly.

"Sweetie, what is it?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You can't leave again." Liana sounded close to tears again.

The heart inside Severus Snape's chest seemed to melt—she had finally forgiven him, and now he knew it. "I won't. I won't." He said quickly as he moved further onto the bed. Hearing Liana sigh a breath of relief, she leaned against his side and was almost instantly asleep.

Sleep didn't find Severus Snape that night, partly because he was sitting up in a bed, but mainly because his mind kept reevaluating everything that had happened. Severus believed Dumbledore when he said Voldemort had possessed Quirrell, for that was Severus's assumption as well.

At the beginning of the year Dumbledore hid the sorcerer's stone on the third floor. If Voldemort was possessing Quirrell then he must be after that stone. Although after tonight Dumbledore would be mad if he let Quirrell stay and teach at Hogwarts.

6.

"Albus, are you mad?" Severus roared at Dumbledore, who stood in Snape's office early the next morning.

"Quiet down, Severus. You'll wake your daughter up." Dumbledore countered calmly.

"You cannot let him stay here." Severus hissed.

"Professor Quirrell did nothing wrong, it was the person who possessed him who did the wrongdoing. And if I let a teacher go in the middle of the year it will make the ministry suspicious of why. And personally, I would like to keep Quirrell here so that I can keep an eye on him."

Severus shook his head and looked at him furiously, but before he could argue the door to his private quarter's opened. His daughter stepped out, still wearing her red and gold stripped pajamas.

"I'm glad to see you awake." Albus spoke. Liana nodded. Winking an eye at her, Dumbledore stepped out of Severus's office, closing the door behind him.

Liana then turned to Severus and he told her that Quirrell is staying. Nodding, Liana knew there was nothing neither she nor Severus could do about it.

7.

Halloween's feast was upon the staff and students of Hogwarts. Once Liana and Severus made up time seemed to go by much faster, and Potions was much more enjoyable.

"Are you ready yet?" Ron yelled up the girls' staircase. "Every single Gryffindor is already down there."

"I am," Liana called down as she poked her head around the corner. "It's Hermione. She says she's almost done with her essay and doesn't want to lose her train-of-thought." Liana rolled her eyes slightly. "C'mon, Hermione!" Liana whined. "Ron says that we're the only ones left."

"Fine!" Hermione said loudly and Ron and Liana heard a book slam shut. "Fine!" She repeated as she stomped down the stairs. "Let's go, but don't you two complain to me when you fail your O.W.L. exams because you were too hungry to do any work!"

They stepped out of the portrait hole and Ron explained, "Those exams are in years!"

"We're just first years." Liana added as they neared the great hall.

"You two don't understand!" Hermione stopped walked just before the great hall.

"I understand that we're feet away from the feast and you're still holding us up." Ron muttered.

"You two have known about magic for years, and I only have known about it for months! I don't want—"

"Hermione, just finish telling us at dinner," Ron interrupted.

Hermione stared at Ron and then exclaimed, "You don't understand anything, Ronald!"

"Hermione, please, let's go." Liana coaxed, she could tell Hermione was very sensitive about this topic.

"I'm not hungry right now. I'll be in the bathroom." Hermione looked on the verge of tears.

"Wait, please." Liana tried, but Hermione was already walking down the hallway.

Ron touched her elbow, "Let's go; I smell chicken." Liana rolled her eyes, but followed him. They both knew Hermione would come around eventually.

Walking into the great hall the two sat down. Liana looked up at the staff table, she saw her father raise his brow to her. Recently, he'd taken to poking fun at Liana and Ron—saying they're soon going to be dating in a few years. Severus always made sure to emphasize the 'in a few years' part of his anecdote.

Without hesitation Ron began piling his plate full of food. Liana watched him feeling slightly guilty about not listening to Hermione earlier, but then her stomach grumbled and she joined Ron.

Liana was about to take her first bite of food when someone ran into the great hall, "Troll! There's a troll in the dungeon!" Professor Quirrell ran down between the tables of the hall. "I thought you ought to know." And then he fainted onto the floor.

An eruption of screams filled the great hall. Ron dropped his piece of chicken. And then a voice boomed over all the noise. "Silence!" Dumbledore stood. "Prefects, please take your houses back to their dormitories immediately."

Ron and Liana shuffled away with the rest of the Gryffindor students, as they were about to climb onto the moving staircase, "Hermione!" Liana exclaimed. "She doesn't know about the troll."

Looking her in the eyes, Ron nodded. They both knew it was their fault that she went into the bathroom to be alone and probably cry. They looked around to see where Percy Weasley was, and then they took off down the hallway.

8.

"Is it dead?" Liana asked as she pulled her wand from the troll's nose.

Ron shook his head, "Just knocked out." Ron and Liana then turned their heads to face Hermione, she beamed at them gratefully.

"I shouldn't have thrown a fit—" Hermione began.

"Hermione, we should have listened to you. You must feel so different than people who've grown up with magic. We should have been there for you."

Hermione's eyes watered and Liana hugged her friend. "Girls…" Muttered Ron humorously.

The golden trio then began to climb over the troll when footsteps entered the girls' lavatory. "Liana!" Severus instantly was in front of his daughter. He squeezed her tightly in a hug. Then he stepped back, "What on earth made you do this?" Beckoning, he moved the three students away from the troll.

But before Liana could answer Severus, more Professors entered the room. Professor McGonagall gasped when she saw what had happened. Professor Quirrell followed her, limping. And Professor Dumbledore came in last.

"May I ask what you were thinking? Three first years bringing down a twelve-foot mountain troll, might I add that you three are very lucky to still be here to tell the tale!" Professor McGonagall said.

Liana opened her mouth to speak; she knew she would be in trouble from her father by her recklessness. But Hermione answered before she could, "It was my fault." The teachers turned to look at her; usually it was Ron and Liana that dragged Hermione into mischief. "I read a lot about trolls; I thought I could handle it by myself. If Liana and Ron didn't come after me I would probably be dead." Snape raised his brow suspiciously, but he didn't question her.

"Well, w-w-we can say th-that you were very-y-y lucky." Professor Quirrell stammered, and then something caught the trio's eyes—a large open gash on Quirrell's leg. Quickly, he covered the wound.

"Minerva, would you please escort your Gryffindors back to their common room." She nodded and motioned for them to move closer to her.

"First, before you leave," Dumbledore began. "I'd like to award fifty points to Gryffindor—each, for outstanding bravery." Severus and Minerva rolled their eyes, while Dumbledore looked at the trio—his eyes twinkling with pride.

9.

A few days after the troll attack, Liana strolled down to the dungeons one evening. Reaching Severus's door she slid it open. He was sitting behind his desk grading Potion essays. Severus glanced up and smiled when she entered, but he continued to look down at his work.

"Not your best work on that last essay, sweetheart." The corners of his mouth turned up into a smile.

"Sorry, I've been a bit busy." Liana said.

"Hopefully, bringing down more mountain trolls isn't what's keeping you from your studies." Severus marked an essay and moved onto another one.

Liana blushed. "Actually, it's a three headed dog now."

Severus put down his quill and looked Liana in the eyes. "What three headed dog?" He spoke solemnly.

"It's just a rumor that I've heard. I haven't seen it." She added quickly. Severus looked at her strongly, she often wondered if he could read minds.

"You're lying." He said blatantly.

"It was an accident. We didn't know we were on the third floor." She shuffled her feet. "I mean it was Hermione's fault really."

"I find it hard to place Miss Granger at fault for that." Severus smirked. "But Mr. Weasley on the other hand…" He smiled. "Liana, please don't go near that dog again."

"I won't." She said, ever since she'd forgiven Severus she got away with anything. "But what is he doing there anyway? That dog, what is he guarding?" Severus again looked at her sternly. "I mean he's on a trapdoor, so there has to be something under it."

"That is something you will not be finding out. That is between the professors, not the students." Severus spoke defiantly.

"Does Quirrell know? Whatever it is under that trap door he's trying to get it." Liana said nonchalantly, but this statement seemed to astonish Snape.

"What makes you say that?" He spoke slowly.

"On Halloween, when he came into the lavatory his leg was cut pretty badly, I bet that dog did it."

Severus now rose from his seat and moved to his daughter. "You must not go searching for the answers that I know you came here today to discover. I already do not like how much you know about this, and I will be angry if you try and find out anything further."

Liana nodded. "And you'd better get going; dinner is only a few minutes away." Severus grinned when he added, "I'm sure your boyfriend is going to be looking for you—"

"Severus!" Liana rolled her eyes and flounced out of his office.

10.

At dinner Liana told Ron and Hermione everything that she had discovered from Severus, especially his reaction when she said Quirrell wanted what was under that trap door.

"If only we could find out what's under there." Hermione said softly.

"I'm still curious about how that dog got into the castle." Ron remarked.

"That's it!" Liana exclaimed. "Do know who would know that?" The two looked at her confused. "Hagrid. I bet he got that dog into the school—"

"And he would know why it needed to go there!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly.

"Tomorrow, right after classes we'll go and see Hagrid. I know he'll tell us what Quirrell is after." Liana said.

11.

"Hagrid!" The trio pounded on the door of the hut.

As the door pulled open, Hagrid emerged. "Snape was warning me at dinner last night that you three were going to be coming along." Hagrid chuckled and led them into his house. Hagrid then began to make a pot of tea. "Your father," Liana cringed at that statement; she still wasn't used to the idea. "Told me you'd probably be coming around her asking questions about ol' Fluffy."

"Its name is Fluffy?" Ron asked bewildered, as he took his cloak off and sat down. "You're talking about the three-headed dog, right?"

"Fluffy is a good ol' dog! And Fluffy's doing a great job guarding that stone—"

"What stone?" The three asked immediately.

"I shouldn't of said that." Hagrid said as he began pouring tea.

"Hagrid, Professor Quirrell wants that stone; he's trying to steal it." Hermione added, hoping for Hagrid to spill more.

"Professor Quirrell? After the stone? Why, Quirrell is one of the professors protecting the stone. Although Quirrell has been acting suspicious lately."

"Thanks, Hagrid!" Liana said as the trio quickly snatched their cloaks and got up, leaving their tea completely untouched.

"What about yer tea?" Hagrid called back as they dashed from his hut and ran back to the castle.

12.

"Hermione, do you have any idea what stone Hagrid was talking about?" Ron said as they dashed up the stairs of the school after they abruptly left Hagrid's hut.

"Haven't a clue; that's why we're headed to the library." Hermione said and they entered the school. Without stopping for a breath they ran to the library. Once they reached it, they quieted their breathing and entered. Walking quickly, Hermione found them an empty table. Then using her wand she cast what seemed to be an entire bookshelf's worth of books over to their table. The books landed quietly in front of them.

"We're going to check all of these?" Ron grumbled.

"We've got to start somewhere." Hermione hissed as she handed him a book. "Look for anything about a stone, or at least a stone worth protecting. Then we'll make a list of the options it could be."

The trio sat down and began going through all the books on the table. Once they completed that, Hermione cast more books to come to their table.

"My eyes are killing me." Liana complained a few hours later. "I've read so many pages."

"Maybe you need glasses." Hermione joked; Liana giggled and continued on.

"There are just so many magical stones. Maybe it's the resurrection stone? That seems like a stone very much worth protecting." Ron and Hermione nodded, neither of them could determine which of the stones it could be, for they found so many in the books they had just begun to look at.

And then Hermione spoke, "I'll be right back; I've got to use to loo." Ron and Liana still continued to search more.

They suddenly stopped when they heard a voice behind them, "I didn't see either of you at dinner. I was beginning to worry. Rarely do you two miss meals, especially for studying." Severus Snape spoke solemnly.

"We're not studying," Liana answered absent mindedly, Ron threw her a look.

"Then what are—" Severus began.

"We're researching." Ron answered quickly and cheekily.

"I see," Snape spoke slowly as he looked at his daughter as though he could sense her mischief. "Anyways, there is a tray for you in your common room when you're done _researching_."

"Thank you, Severus." Liana replied and Ron nodded gratefully.

13.

"Ron, have you seen the weather? It's been pure sleet for days! It's getting close to Christmas, you'd think it'd be snowing by now." Liana flung herself into a chair in the common room a few days after their day in the library "researching."

Oliver Wood overheard her complaint, "Hopefully, this weather clears up for the Quidditch match tomorrow. Hufflepuff should be easier than Slytherin was, but you never know."

"I'm also not sure how it's going to play out with who's refereeing the match either." Angelina Johnson said as she neared Oliver and Liana.

Now the Weasley twins were listening to the conversation. "What do you mean? Isn't Madam Hooch doing it as always?"

Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet now got up from the table they were sitting at. Angelina looked around bewildered that the rest of her team didn't hear the news. Oliver looked furious, "Well, who is it?"

Angelina turned her head to face Liana, "It's Professor Snape."

"Bloody 'ell!" Ron exclaimed.

"Maybe it will work out to our advantage," Oliver began. "I mean his daughter is on one of the teams."

"Yeah, but she's the only Gryffindor he even likes!" One of the Weasley twins chimed in.

"I can't believe him!" Liana stood up. "And when was Severus planning on telling me this." And with that she stormed towards the door.

Angelina shouted after her, "They only announced it this morning!" But that didn't matter to Liana; she slammed the portrait of the fat lady shut behind her and took off for the dungeons.

As she approached Severus's door she could already hear his voice; he was shouting at someone. Quickly, she tiptoed to the door. She slowed her breathing, allowing herself to be able to hear what was being said inside the office.

"It's not safe here, Albus! Quirrell is trying to get it. The troll on Halloween was a distraction so he might be able to get to the stone. And I've got a feeling Quirrell has found himself involved with You-Know-Who. Flamel needs to move his stone."

"Severus, the stone is well protected. If it was not protected appropriately than Nicholas would have never left his stone here…" Liana no longer listened to what Dumbledore was saying inside the office. Her fear of Quirrell was confirmed, and her struggled to discover what stone lay hidden on the third floor was greatly narrowed. She soon found herself running back up the stairs to the common room; this was something she had to tell Ron and Hermione immediately.

14.

"Nicholas Flamel, where have I heard that name?" Hermione paced back and forth in the common room. "I don't recall reading that name yesterday, but I know I've read it before. I just can't remember when."

Ron ignored Hermione's pacing, "So what'd ol' Snapey say when you asked about the Quidditch match tomorrow?"

"Bloody 'elll!" Liana exclaimed. "I forgot all about that after I overheard him and Dumbledore." With that being said, Liana dashed back out of the common.

As she stepped out of the portrait hole she faintly heard Hermione scolding, "Ronald, you shouldn't curse; now Liana is." As the portrait hole swung shut she could still hear a hint of Ron's laughter at Hermione's remark.

15.

"Severus Snape!" She thrust the door to his office open. "What do you think you're doing tomorrow?" She neared his desk and leaned over it, looking him powerfully in the eyes.

"Tomorrow? I can't recall anything—" Severus began smartly, but he was shortly interrupted (which he knew he would be).

"Quidditch! Why are you refereeing Quidditch?" She moved to the other side of his desk.

"Oh, yes. I knew I was forgetting something." Liana tried not to smile. She knew he was completely pretending not to remember Quidditch. "Liana," Severus beckoned for her to move closer to him; however, he was surprised when she climbed right into his lap. "I'm only doing this for your protection. This way I can keep an eye on Professor Quirrell and be close to you if he should try anything." Liana nodded. "And another thing, I want you to try and avoid Professor Quirrell. He's dangerous right now; something isn't right."

"What's going on with him? Is it Voldemort?" Liana asked in hopes of finding more information on the stone hidden in the school.

Severus sighed at his daughter's use of the true name, but he didn't say anything. Severus thought of You-Know-Who as Voldemort in his head, but he still didn't say the name out loud. "Yes, he's behind it. I'm almost certain. When you're in Defense Against the Dark Arts classes be sure to keep that boyfriend close by, not that he could do much, but just as another precaution."

"Ron is not my boyfriend." Liana whined and Severus laughed.

"I know, and that's good because you're not allowed to date until you're married." Severus kissed his daughter on the forehead.

16.

"Oliver, this is horrible weather." Liana heard Angelina Johnson speaking with their captain as she walked into the common room. "Let's hope for a quick catch of the snitch, aye?" Angelina said as she noticed Liana.

Liana found Ron and approached him, "Hermione's in the library; she wanted to look search for Nicholas Flamel some more before the match." Ron nodded and the pair walked to the great hall for breakfast.

They sat down with the rest of the Gryffindors. The entire team seemed anxious for the match to begin. And soon after Hermione came down from the library (after not finding anything on Nicholas Flamel) it was time for the Gryffindors to head out. Ron kindly patted his best friend on the shoulder and wished her luck, as did Hermione.

The Gryffindor team slowly walked out to the pitch; the rain was pouring harder than ever. Liana could barely see a few feet in front of her. She wished she had rain resistant goggles, like some of her teammates had.

She stood in the center of the field with the rain pouring down on her face, her hair was already drenched. A chill ran down her back as the cold rain seeped into her Quidditch uniform. Glancing around at her teammates she saw that the match was about to start, and then her father threw the Quaffle into the air.

Immediately she kicked off of the ground. She darted past her father, and began circling the pit. Speeding around the pit she kept a close eye out, she could only see so far in front of her. And then she heard a penalty against Gryffindor being called. Liana then heard the groan of the Gryffindor fans; none of them seemed to justify the penalty either.

_What's Severus doing?_

Searching through the raindrops she looked for her father to see what exactly he was doing. A bolt of lightning flashed, and the whole stadium was illuminated for a second. And that's all the light Liana needed, for she then saw the glimmer of the snitch—right next to Severus.

She clutched her hands on her broom and took off. Almost instantly, Liana was close to her father. A Bludger then skimmed the ends of her hair, and Liana heard Severus gasp. But then she reached out and snatched it. She caught the snitch in record time.

Both teams and Severus quickly landed. Oliver Wood grabbed Liana and kissed her cheek happily, he then noticed Severus watched and got very quiet. Meanwhile, the Weasley twins hoisted her up onto their shoulders, and they carried her into the locker room that way. Everyone knew there was going to be a grand celebration starting soon in the Gryffindor common room.


	5. Chapter 5

1.

"You two need to work on finding Nicholas Flamel over break." Hermione said on evening after dinner as she sat down on the couch where Ron and Liana were already sitting.

"We've checked every book!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione lowered her voice, "Not in the restricted section." And with that being said, she bid her goodbyes and left the common room; Hermione was going home for the Christmas holiday, along with every other Gryffindor—Ron and Liana were the only ones staying.

The evening soon crept up upon Ron and Liana. Neither had moved from the couch since Hermione left. It wasn't uncommon for Ron and Liana to lounge around all day, but they usually did that mainly to save their seating. And since they were the only Gryffindors it was now unnecessary, but neither felt like moving about. The both of them were enjoying the quietness of the common room as the room grew darker and the flames in the fireplace grew more vivacious.

As they watched the fire their eyelids began to get heavy. The two friends were stretched out at opposite ends of the couch, but as Liana felt sleep approach her she moved sleepily towards Ron's end; Ron didn't seem to mind. The two children were both small enough to lay parallel to each other on the wide sofa, and that's how they were when sleep found them.

2.

It was late in the night when Severus felt a pang of worry for his daughter. Since Quirrell's attack in the hospital wing he hadn't been able to rest easily, and he found this night particularly difficult since he knew Liana and Ron were the only ones left in the common room.

_If Quirrell somehow managed to get the password…_

Severus decided there was no point in trying to sleep, especially after his last thought. Maybe he would just peek into her dormitory. He rose from his bed and snatched his robes. Walking quickly, he soon found himself with the portrait of the fat lady. Again, his mind traveled back to when he stood on that spot asking Lily for her forgiveness. Smiling at the fond memories that followed that event, he entered. The common room was dark. Striding past the common area he approached the stairs. Climbing up, he again saw the door labeled: First Years. He pushed the door open and his heart rate quickened.

His robes billowed behind him as he raced to the empty bed that he knew belonged to Liana. Sweat was already brewing on his forehead. As he searched the room again, panic filled him. He raced down the stairs, unsure of where to look next.

But this time through Severus saw her. She was sleeping sounding, her head leaning against Ron's shoulder. Typically, this scene would have possibly angered Severus, but not tonight, not after the scare of not knowing where she was.

As he leaned over the couch and looked down at his daughter, a smile crept over his face. He conjured a blanket and then covered his daughter. He didn't feel right covering Ron, too. Severus was never going to tuck his daughter into sleep with another boy, regardless of how innocent it the situation may be.

_This better not continue as they get older. I'll have to speak to Minerva about this someday._

Severus smiled and turned to leave the room. But before he left, he returned to the couch and pulled the blanket slightly over Ron. The young Mr. Weasley was growing on Snape.

3.

The next morning Ron and Liana ventured to the great hall together. The hall as mainly empty, there were a couple of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that remained and quite a few Slytherins. Ron and Liana took a seat together. Their conversation soon turned into whispers about the stone. At the staff table, Severus watched their whispering closely. He wondered what they were up to.

"Tonight then," Liana proclaimed. "Let's do it at four in the morning. I think that's the least likeliest time for anyone else to be awake."

Ron nodded, "It's a plan."

4.

Severus again went to Gryffindor tower to check on his daughter. However, this time she was sound asleep in her own bed. A few hours after Severus's visit, Liana was shaking Ron in his bed, waking him up as the clock struck four.

Quietly, they snuck out of the portrait hole and moved to the library. "Kind of creepy at night," Ron said softly. Liana nodded. They soon reached the library and she pushed the door open. Slowly, the pair crept to the restricted section.

"Incendio," Liana whispered with her wand pointed at a nearby lantern. Now that the restricted section was illuminated they began to take books down from the shelf.

What seemed like hours later, Liana rubbed her eyes. Ron too was getting sleepy again. They had searched so many books, but found nothing. And then they heard it. The door to the library opened. Instantly they began to stuff the books back on the shelves. Liana blew out the candle and Ron grabbed her hand as they hid behind another book shelf.

"Master, please. You're not strong enough. We can't try and get it yet." Ron and Liana looked at each other. They heard someone's voice pleading.

And then another voice answered, it was a cold voice that sent chills up Ron's back, "No! We need the stone soon. I need my body soon." And then Ron looked down at Liana, she was on the floor grasping her forehead.

"My scar, I don't know what's going on." She whispered; Liana had never felt anything like this before.

"Who's there?" The first voice called out, no longer did it sound weak and pleading, and then Liana knew who the man was. Professor Quirrell slowly walked around the corner of the bookshelf. Ron pulled her deeper behind another self as they saw Quirrell readjusting his turban.

And then Quirrell noticed them. "Evans! You're mine." Liana and Ron dashed past the professor. They neared the door and tried pulling it open. It was locked, "Alohomora!" Liana and Ron cried.

"Get her!" The cold voice cried, but it was too late. The door was instantly pushed open and the pair ran down the corridor. They heard heavy footsteps behind them; they were being followed. They pair dodged stunning spells that were being sent wildly at them. Liana and Ron sped down the empty hallway together, still holding each other's hand. Ron felt a jerk when Liana dashed in different direction—towards the dungeons.

The sped down the cobbled stairs and neared his office, "Severus!" Liana began screaming his name. The footsteps sounded like they were right behind them.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE!" Ron bellowed. Severus must have heard one of them because soon his office door opened, he didn't even get dressed in his robes, for Severus stood wearing dark green pajamas, his wand pointed.

Without hesitation Severus cast a stunning spell at Quirrell, who landed with a heavy thud on the stone floor. "Get in my office," he barked at the two of them as he gave them a heavy push inside. Once inside the door slammed shut behind them. Neither said anything, but the two friends looked at each other with no idea what would happen next.

Ron was the first to speak, "What happened when that other voice spoke? You just toppled over."

Looking Ron closely in the eyes, Liana spoke seriously, "I don't know, Ron. My scar just felt like it was splitting open. It always does then when Quirrell is around. The closer he is then the worse it feels."

They were then interrupted by the office door opening. Severus still wore his emerald pajamas. He quickly moved to his desk and took a seat. Stressed, he ran his hand through his shoulder length hair. "He's still here." Severus spoke quietly. "Dumbledore refuses to get rid of him. He wants to 'keep an eye' on him… At your expense!" Liana winced at the last part of the statement when his voice rose. She also noted that Severus called him Dumbledore. He always called him Albus, or he at least put his title before his name. Liana and Ron knew Severus was upset.

Another knock came at the door; with a flick of his wand Severus opened it. Minerva McGonagall stood in the door way. "Mr. Weasley," she began. "Come with me." Ron and Liana looked at each other dolefully, and then Ron followed McGonagall out of the room.

Using his wand, the door slammed shut behind them. Severus stood up, "What the Hell were you doing?" He spat as he moved towards her. Using his wand again, he moved a chair from the side of the office to the center, it bumped the back of Liana's knees and she fell into it.

"I cannot imagine what might have provoked you and Mr. Weasley to roam about the castle at night."

There was a long silence.

"What would you be doing out of your dormitory in the middle of the night?"

"I felt like going for a walk," Liana said, striving to keep her face free of guilt or fear.

"Why?" Snarled Snape and he bent down with a hand on each arm of Liana's chair, so that their faces were a foot apart. "Why did you need to carelessly roam about the castle?"

Liana didn't answer; she couldn't tell him that she was searching for information about the stone. He would flip, and she knew that.

"Answer me, Liana!" Severus was shouting now. "You risked your life tonight and for what?"

Lying, "I just wanted to get out. I didn't think this was going to happen!" She cried out.

Severus pulled back away from the chair and started pacing. Then he began to speak. This time it was a kinder voice, "Liana, you need to be careful; Albus is practically using you as bait. I don't want you to go anywhere alone."

She nodded, looking at the ground. "And I do not want you going anywhere when you're not supposed to be." He raised his brow. "And I don't know what you and Mr. Weasley are up to, but you need to stop. Immediately."

"Yes, sir." Liana spoke softly.

"Would you like to tell me what you are Mr. Weasley are up to?" Severus asked, his voice beginning to return to its normal tone when speaking with Liana.

"Severus," Liana looked up at him, trying to appear as innocent as she could, "We're not up to anything," she lied.

"I don't believe that for a second." Severus said as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

5.

It was late into the morning when Liana awoke the next day. She stretched in her bed in her room is Severus's private quarters. As she rolled over and looked at the clock she realized she had slept through breakfast.

Sliding out of her big bed she went over to her dresser and tried finding something to wear. She found some jeans, but couldn't find a top. All her other clothes were in her dormitory, and she and Ron wore their pajamas on their adventure hours before. Liana closed her dresser draw and walked over to her wardrobe, although she was certain it was empty.

As she opened the closet door she realized it wasn't empty. In fact it was full of clothes she had forgotten she had—her Slytherin clothes that Severus bought her before she was a Hogwarts student. Everything in the closet was the same emerald color of her bedroom. She sighed, knowing it was either something in the wardrobe or her red pajama top. She then grabbed a black polo top with the Slytherin crest in the corner. Walking to the mirror she arranged her long dark hair in a way that covered the green snake.

Opening her bedroom door, she hoped Severus was out of his office. She wasn't in the mood for another lecture about her safety, but she wasn't lucky. As she walked down the private hallway she soon saw him at his desk, grading papers, of course.

"You're up a bit late this morning." Severus said as he glanced up from an essay.

"Well, it was a late night last night…" Liana trailed off awkwardly.

"Is that a Slytherin shirt you're wearing?" Severus asked abruptly. Liana looked down; she must have subconsciously played with her hair because now the crested snake was boldly on display. She nodded. "I never thought I'd see you wearing a snake again." Severus sounded sentimental.

Liana felt a twinge of guilt and she didn't know what to say at first, "The sorting hat had difficulty choosing between the two."

Severus smiled, "Come here," he said kindly as he motioned towards her. Liana obeyed and moved so that she leaning against his lap. Severus pulled his arms around her and she rested her cheek against his robes. "I always knew you were going to be a Gryffindor, no matter how many Slytherin shirts I got you." Liana smiled as Severus pulled her into a hug.

After a moment or two, Liana pulled back from the hug, "Severus?" He then looked her in the eyes and gave her his undivided attention. "The sorting hat also said that my mother was in Gryffindor."

"She was." Severus replied. This was the first time Liana had mentioned anything about either parent since she discovered who Severus truly was.

"I didn't know that," she spoke quietly.

"I shouldn't have kept all those secrets." He sighed as he kissed her on the top of the head. "Now you know why I avoided all those conversations about your mother, or I should say any questions about your parents over the years." After Liana had been living with Severus for a couple years she ceased to ask questions about her parents because Severus always tried to change the subject quickly. "Liana, now that I have nothing to keep from you, I'd like you know that, and you may ask me anything. I know you've been exceptionally quiet about that subject since—"

"If you're my father, then you knew my mother." Liana interrupted. Severus raised a brow at her odd statement. "Well, can you tell me more about my mum?" Severus smiled and squeezed her tightly. "I'll be right back." He stood up and picked her up and the same time, then he set her down gently in his chair and walked out of the office into his private quarters.

A moment later Severus returned with a heavy, old leather bound book. "I've wanted to show you this since the first day I brought you here." Liana stood up so Severus could have his seat back, she then crawled back into his lap. She sat there quietly as he opened the book.

She looked down at the first page. She saw a woman with beautiful elbow length red hair; she wore a white dress and had flowers in her hair. Her mother, Lily was being spun around by a man with clean shoulder length black hair. "This was our wedding day."

Liana sat quietly as Severus turned page after page. She was entirely memorized by the moving people looking up at her with smiling faces. They soon neared the end of the photo album. Slowly, Severus shut the book and placed it on his desk; Liana turned her face into Severus's robes, she was beginning to accept who he really was to her.

Liana stayed on Severus's lap for some time, but he didn't mind. When she finally got down from his lap she looked at him in the eyes. "Can I have that book for a little bit?"

"You can have it as long as you'd like." Severus replied.

6.

"Liana, there are presents; get down here!" Ron hollered up the girls' dormitory stairs a couple days later. Liana opened her eyes and leaped from her bed, Ron had woken her up. Kicking on her slippers, she ran down the stairs. Under the tree in the common room lay presents, they immediately approached the tree.

"Happy Christmas, Ron," Liana said as they sat down and divided the gifts. It embarrassed Liana that her pile was much larger than Ron's, but he didn't seem to take offence. "Severus got me a load of Gryffindor clothes—"

"Good, because I don't want to see you wearing anything Slytherin again!" Ron laughed in reference to what she wore a couple days previous. "Looks, like you got a sweater from my mum." Liana unwrapped a red sweater with a snitch in the center.

"Cool." Liana replied as she looked at it.

"What's in that one?" Ron pointed to a gift with silver wrapping paper.

Shrugging, Liana reached out for the parcel. Firstly, she opened the card that lay on top, "_James Potter left this to you in his will. Use it wisely. I'm sure you won't disappoint him_." Ron looked at her curiously and motioned for her to hurry and open it. As the silver packaging fell off, she pulled out a cloak.

"Well, go ahead. Put it on then." Ron said anxiously. And then he gasped, "You've got an invisibility cloak!" Sure enough, Liana looked down and her body was completely invisible, she could see the wall behind her. "Who gave you this?"

"Dunno, the card wasn't signed. And I don't think this is a gift Severus would give me… I haven't any ideas who it's from." Ron nodded thinking the same thing. The pair spent the rest of the morning taking turns trying on the cloak, until soon it was time to go to the great hall for breakfast.

7.

Liana lay in her bed that night, wondering who gave her the cloak. She hadn't told Severus about the cloak; for fear that he would not allow her to keep it. But she did ask him questions that ensured that he had no idea James Potter left anything for her in his will. If only she knew who got it for her.

Suddenly, she sat up in her bed. If she has an invisibility cloak then she can roam anything in the castle. Quickly, she got up and grabbed a sweater and her slippers. She snatched the cloak and ran to Ron's dormitory.

"Ronald!" She hissed as she nudged him awake. "C'mon, we're going out exploring." Ron looked at her sleepily, and then he saw the invisibility cloak she held in her hand and nodded with excitement. He grabbed his own sweater and slippers, and they quietly crept out of the portrait hole.

Smiling at each other they began to wander the halls. To them Hogwarts was a different place at night. They snuck in and out of rooms—exploring places they never noticed before. Hogwarts was Liana's home, but the castle still held many mysteries to her.

"Wonder what's in that room?" Ron pointed to a large wooden door. Liana moved closer, she whispered a spell to unlock the door. They pushed it open and removed the cloak. The room was empty, except a large mirror stood in the center.

Liana moved close first, "_erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi"_ she read aloud. Then she looked down into the glass's reflection. Immediately she let out a small scream and turned her head around, but nobody was there.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"I saw my mum."

"Let me see." Liana stepped aside so Ron could look. He immediately proclaimed his desire of being head boy and Quidditch captain. "Do you think this shows the future?"

"It can't my mother is dead."

Ron nodded and began to move to the door, "Ready to explore more?" He asked. Liana looked longingly back at the mirror once more. She saw Lily Snape's face smiling at her, and Liana wanted to just sit in front of the mirror for hours, but she nodded, and walked towards Ron who threw the cloak over them and once again they set off for adventure.

6.

Every night for the rest of the week Liana ventured back into the room with the mirror—alone, so she could sit in front of the mirror for hours. Liana loved to look up into her mother's face. Hermione had returned to school now that Christmas holiday had ended and the term had resumed.

Liana lay in bed each night, waiting for Hermione to fall asleep. Then she threw on her new cloak and left quietly. The instant Hermione learned of Liana's new inherited cloak she gave a Severus worthy lecture about her safety. Hermione even threatened to tell Snape about the cloak if Liana used it improperly. Liana knew neither of her two closest friends understood why she was so fascinated by the mirror.

On this particular night Hermione snuck down the girls' dormitory stairs. She was about the throw her cloak on when she noticed someone sitting on the couch and starring into the fire. "Neville, are you alright? It's quite late."

"Oh, I'm fine, Liana. I just couldn't sleep. Why are you up so late?" Neville asked kindly.

Liana paused, "Do you want to see something interesting?" Neville nodded. "Here, get under this cloak."

"Where did you get an invisibility cloak?" Neville asked as he stepped close to Liana and she wrapped the cloak around Neville.

"James Potter," She answered.

"I've heard of him," Neville stated as they stepped out of the portrait hole. "He fought You-Know-Who with my parents."

Liana nodded, "Yes, that's what Severus has told me, although Severus was never fond of him because he liked my mum when they were younger."

Neville giggled. "You're lucky he didn't have any kids, or else they probably would have gotten this cloak instead."

Liana smiled at him from under the cloak, "I know. Severus told me he never married. He said that James wasn't very good with commitment… Whatever that means." The pair continued to walk down the dark corridor. "Here, Neville this is what I wanted to show you. Alohomora," the door unlocked with a click and together they pushed it open. Liana pulled the cloak off and shut the door behind them.

Standing in the center of the room Liana noticed Neville looking around, wondering why Liana had brought him here. "Neville, come look at this mirror. I can see my mum in it! And Ron sees himself as head boy." She nudged Neville towards the mirror. "What do you see?"

Peering into the refection, Neville gasped and jerked his head around—the same reaction Liana had. "I see my parents—they know who I am! And my gran looks so happy."

"That's what I saw! My mum was there, and Severus. And he kept looking at me like he was _proud of me_." Then Liana paused. "Neville, why do you think we see our parents?"

With a serious face he looked at Liana in the eyes, "Maybe because we're different than most people are with their parents."

"Neville," Liana began softly. "Why do you live with your grandmother?" Sighing, Neville scratched his cheek, obviously thinking what to say next. "I'm sorry. You don't have to answer."

"No, I want to tell you, but promise you won't tell anyone else. I'm not ready for them to know, but you're different. You would understand."

"I promise, Neville." Liana spoke kindly.

"My parents fought against You-Know-Who. Bellatrix Lestrange, she tortured my parents with the Cruciatus curse. Liana, she tortured them for so long they went mad. They don't even know who I am." Neville looked down at the ground.

"I'm so sorry." Liana said and she stepped forward.

"It's okay," Neville said. "I'm proud of them."

Liana smiled, and they both returned to the mirror. They sat down before The Mirror of Erised and again gazed into their reflections with yearning.

7.

"You're free to go," Professor Snape said at the end of his Potion's class. Liana lifted her head from her hand and rubbed her eyes. Then she began to pack up her supplies and Severus approached her, "Except you." She looked up at his dark eyes. Almost instantaneously the classroom emptied. "Are you ill?" Severus asked gently.

"No, not at all," Liana replied honestly.

"You've been looking tired in class the past week, and today I caught you sleeping against your cauldron." He raised his brow.

"Sorry, just some late nights… _in the common room_." She added quickly.

"Really?" Severus said in a tone that made most first years quiver.

Liana nodded. "I've got Defense Against the Dark Arts, Sev."

"Very well, go." Severus replied, "But you better not be causing any skullduggery."

Before Severus could ask any more questions Liana shuffled out of the classroom and sleepily walked up the stairs to her next class.

8.

Many hours later, in the middle of the night, Liana and Neville set out again for the mirror. They moved hastily side by side down the dark corridor under the cloak. Once inside they gently placed the cloak on the ground and took seats before the mirror.

"Back again?" Neville and Liana turned around quickly, Neville stood, but Liana remained sitting. Professor Dumbledore moved across the room. "Like many other witches and wizards, I see you have come to discover to power of the Mirror or Erised."

Now getting up, "We're sorry, Professor Dumbledore. We didn't see you in here." Liana said. Neville nodded agreeing, he seemed too frightened to talk.

Dumbledore put up a kind hand; thus, Liana ceased her apology. He didn't seem angered. "Many have gone mad from their reflections in this mirror, have you two discovered what the mirror shows?"

Neville stepped up, "What we want?"

"Very close, Mr. Longbottom. The Mirror of Erised shows us what we most desire." He paused and moved closer to them so that they were only a few feet apart. As he glanced into the mirror Dumbledore spoke softly, "I do not blame you for returning to this mirror, but I must inform you that its location is being moved tomorrow. And I must ask you to not return to it." Liana and Neville nodded; they began to walk to the door when Dumbledore spoke again, "Miss Evans, your cloak."

Liana looked at him appreciatively for the reminder. Then she spoke, "Sir?" She asked curiously, wondering how he knew about the cloak. As she approached him, Albus smiled and handed her the cloak, he winked at her with one of his twinkling eyes. And then Liana knew who gave her the cloak that Christmas.

Smiling, she wrapped the cloak around her and Neville and they began to leave the room. As they reached the door Liana looked back, she saw Professor Dumbledore standing before the mirror, gazing at his reflection. Neville pushed the door open, and they walked out. Once the door was shut securely behind them Liana asked Neville, "What do you think Dumbledore see's in the mirror?"

Neville looked at her from under the cloak, "Dunno." Then they had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Pig snout," they both said and entered.

The common room was empty and quiet. Everyone student was up in bed. Liana walked into the room and began to fold her cloak up. Neville, however, stood alone by the door, watching her. There was a quiet pause. Then Neville looked at her and said "Thanks, it really meant a lot, you showing me that mirror. You're the only one who I knew would understand, too."

Liana smiled, but from that moment on, Neville Longbottom became her friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and sharing the desire for wanting a regular set of parents is one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

1.

Months had past, and the days were beginning to get warmer when Liana, Hermione and Ron decided to venture to Hagrid's for a visit. Green grass was beginning to perk up through the brown ground, and Liana found it warm enough to not even wear her cloak outside.

"Hagrid," The trio pounded on the door. The door suddenly opened and their giant friend quickly ushered them inside.

"It's spring, Hagrid, why do you have it so warm in here?" Ron asked as he took off his cloak and laid it on the back of his chair.

"What's in that pot?" Hermione asked; her hair was already bushier from the heat inside the warm hut.

"Listen 'ere, I've got me self a dragon egg!" Hagrid exclaimed excitedly as he put oven mitts on over his giant hands.

"A dragon egg? Hagrid that's really dangerous!" Liana exclaimed.

"Liana, dragons are just seriously misunderstood creatures." Hagrid now moved towards the pot and reached his blanketed hands inside.

The trio silenced as Hagrid slowly and gently lifted a large brown egg from the pot. Laying the egg on the table, the trio gasped—it had begun to shake. Cracks appeared down the sides of the egg and then they grew in width, until pieces then began to fall from the egg's sides, leaving the dragon raw and exposed.

"My brother Charlie works with those kind of dragons. They're really dangerous. You know they're illegal to, right?"

But Hagrid wasn't listening, "He's knows his mummy! He's so smart! Norbert look at your mummy—"

"You named him?" Hermione asked astonished.

Hagrid looked at her with an even more bewildered expression, "Of course I did!"

Liana whispered to Ron and Hermione when they weren't looking. Soon the trio all mumbled something about an essay to write, and they quietly left Hagrid's hut, mumbling complaints about the dragon the entire way back to the castle.

2.

The next few weeks went by and the trio still couldn't keep their minds from Hagrid and his dragon. Last time they visited, Norbert almost set fire to Hagrid's hut. Hagrid also was beginning to take on the appearance of a burn victim—he had cuts all over his skin and his hair looked like it had caught fire.

3.

The spring sunlight was gleaming through the castle's windows and landing upon Neville and Liana, who were whispering in their Charms class. Liana had been keeping Neville informed on Hagrid's dragon status lately.

"Why don't you tell Ron's brother about the dragon then? Maybe he can come pick it up."

"That's why I said," Ron (who clearly had been eavesdropping) said as he turned around in his seat to face Neville and Liana, Ron and Hermione had been getting along lately and actually sat next to each other in class today.

"Ron," Hermione began. "Maybe you should write to your brother tonight. And then all of us will go and talk to Hagrid together."

4.

Ron did write to his brother Charlie, and only a couple days later he received his reply:

_Ron,_

_Yes, I can help Hagrid with his dragon. As dangerous and illegal as they are I'm not surprised Hagrid's finally got one. He and I shared a great passion for them back when I was a student at Hogwarts._

_Let me know if you get him to agree to it; I'll be watching for your owl. If he agrees, we'll be at the Astronomy Tower at midnight this Friday. And try your best to get him to agree with you. Hagrid will be in a mound of trouble if that dragon isn't taken care of soon._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

After reading the letter aloud in the common room, Ron folded it back up and put it in his pocket. Liana, Hermione and Neville looked at him apprehensively.

"Well, we better get going then. It'll be dinner time soon and, I'm sure this won't be an easy task. Hagrid's not going to give up that bloody dragon easily!" Ron groaned as the others began to get up from the couch.

6.

"It's a bloody dragon!" Ron said as they walked away from Hagrid's hut. "He's mental!"

"Shh! Ron he'll hear you." Liana hissed as they quickly began approaching the castle.

"He's still crying like Moaning Myrtle in there, there's no way he can hear us!" Ron replied.

"You'd think we were telling him we're talking Fang away." Neville said. "I don't understand; why would he even want a dragon as a pet?"

Hermione now interrupted. "The important thing is that we got him to agree. Now we just need to figure out how were going to get Norbert to the Astronomy Tower in the middle of the night."

The rest of the group nodded and then entered the Great Hall; dinner was being served. Throughout the entire meal the four students whispered to each other about possible ways of carrying a dangerous dragon to the highest point in the castle. Liana was too engrossed in the conversation to notice the Potion's Master was watching her, knowing she was up to something…

7.

"Liana!" Neville was running to catch up with her in the dungeons; Potion's was their last class of the day before night would come and they would send Norbert off. "Excuse me," Neville mumbled as he pushed through the crowd of other Gryffindors. Right before the classroom Neville pulled her aside, "Liana, today in Transfiguration… I didn't get a chance to tell you earlier, and I know there is nothing we can do about it...Charlie is coming tonight." Neville was a bit out of breath. "But I overheard Malfoy, he knows about what we're doing tonight. I don't know how… He must have overheard us. But Malfoy is going to be there—to catch us out of bed." Neville hissed.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to begin class." A cold voice came from behind Neville and Liana. A chill went over their bodies; they both knew who that voice belonged to—Severus Snape. They hadn't noticed, but the dungeon corridor had emptied out. "You both are acting very peculiar…" Snape began. And then in a very suspicious voice, he spoke slowly, "I hope you're not up to something."

"Severus, no…" Liana tried to play coy and hide her guiltiness. "Neville just had something to say to you, and I…" Liana faltered as she tried thinking quickly. "And I told him not to be shy and to just tell you."

"Really, Mr. Longbottom, and what was it you had to say?"

Neville was too nervous to shoot Liana an angry glance. "I—I just wanted to say…" Neville's voice was shaking, even though he was best friends with his daughter, Neville still feared Professor Snape more than anything else. "I just really love Potions."

Severus raised an eyebrow, "Get in the classroom."

For the entire class Neville could not stop shaking or hissing comments to Liana, who genuinely did feel guilty for throwing the conversation to Neville, but she panicked, and Liana was used to Ron's behavior. Ron was a fantastic partner-in-crime.

Finally, the class ended, and before Severus could hold Liana after class, she and Neville ran from the classroom. Ron and Hermione left quickly, too—knowing they would be second for questioning if Liana wasn't there.

Once they reached the common room they all planted themselves into chairs. "Do you think Snape knows?" Neville asked.

"What? How does—" Ron began, but Hermione cut him off.

"Is that why you two ran from the classroom?" She asked.

Liana nodded, and she and Neville told the story of what happened with Professor Snape before class and what they were talking about before their interruption.

"There's nothing we can do," Ron began, "Charlie is coming tonight."

"I've got it," Hermione said. "We need a look out, someone to stay in the dungeons and keep Malfoy and Snape from coming up to the Astronomy Tower."

"But how could any of us do that?" Ron asked.

"The lookout can have my invisibility cloak. They'd need it the most." Liana said.

"Now which of us is going to be the lookout?" Ron asked, looking at all his friends.

"I will." Neville said defiantly. The rest of the group looked at Neville surprised, but then they nodded their heads gratefully.

8.

Night soon came, and the Gryffindor common room was becoming more and more empty. Once the four friends were the only ones left, Liana went upstairs to her dormitory and came down with her invisibility cloak.

Silently they all watched the clock, waiting for the time to come when they would leave for Hagrid's. When the clock struck eleven thirty they all looked at each other. Neville put on the invisibility cloak and walked out. After checking if the coast was clear, he motioned for the golden trio to follow. Once they all stood in the empty corridor, Neville took off for the dungeons and the trio slowly began their way to the door of the castle.

The trio's hearts pounded in their chest at every noise, but soon they were outside and near Hagrid's hut. The knocked on his door and their giant friend opened it. He had huge tears running into his beard. Liana instantly began to comfort Hagrid as Ron and Hermione got Norbert into a large bird cage. After Hagrid said his tearful goodbyes, the trio left to return to the castle.

Quickly and quietly the climbed the stairs to the Astronomy Tower. Once they reached the last step Hermione looked at her watched, "Midnight exactly."

"Look there," Liana whispered as she saw some people on brooms approaching.

"That's Charlie," Ron replied and soon Liana and Hermione were quickly introduced to Ron's older brother as had landed. Charlie, and the other men he was with, began to tie Norbert to their brooms, and soon it was time for them to take off. They bid their goodbyes and watched the group with the dragon disappear in the night sky.

"I can't believe we got away with that." Ron said, sounding relieved, as they began to descend down the Astronomy Tower stairs.

Then they turned a corner in the staircase, and the trio heard someone in front of them say, "I wouldn't say that yet, Mr. Weasley."

9.

"Snape!" Ron exclaimed loudly. Severus had surprised the entire group.

"_Professor_Snape…" Severus corrected as he descended back down the stairs, the children followed. "Now what are you three doing out of bed? Mr. Malfoy is currently in my office. He was the one that informed me about your present whereabouts." The trio looked at each other curiously, where was Neville? But even though Snape's back was to them, he answered that for him, "Mr. Longbottom is in my office as well." Snape said it as though he already knew what they were up to.

After the long climb down they reached the ground level of the school. Severus was moving quickly to the dungeon. Once they arrived he opened the door. Three more chairs were conjured with a mighty swish of Severus's wand, and the trio sat down next to Neville and Draco. Neville tried giving his friends an apologetic look, but there wasn't any time.

"What do you think you are doing out of bed?" Snape asked fiercely. He paced in front of the row of chairs. "Fifty points from your houses, and the five of you will serve detention with me every Friday evening for the rest of the month!"

"Excuse me," The Gryffindors turned their direction to Malfoy. "Professor, I thought you said the five of us."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I did. When you came to report students out of bed, you yourself were in fact out of bed." Malfoy opened his mouth to protest, but Severus shot him a ferocious look. "All of you, back to your beds—NOW!" Severus was now to the point of yelling. The Gryffindors quickly got up, but then Severus added, "You will stay behind." Even though Severus didn't use her first name, they all knew who the demand was directed at.

After a doleful look from her friends, Liana soon stood with Severus in the office. "Sit." Severus ordered. Liana looked about; the other four chairs had vanished, now there was only one chair that stood before Severus's desk; she sat in it. Angrily, Severus moved to the other side of his desk so that he was face to face with his daughter.

"Liana, where the Hell did you get an invisibility cloak!" Severus shouted.

"From James Potter," Liana answered quickly and quietly. This response seemed to surprise Severus. He pulled back and looked at her oddly. "Dumbledore gave it to me for Christmas. He said James Potter left it to me."

This answer seemed to surprise Severus; he didn't say anything at first. Again, he looked at her with a strange expression, and then he walked around to his desk and sat down. Sighing, Severus ran his hand through his hair. Quietly he mumbled, "Even in death he causes my distress…"

Liana could tell that Severus's anger was fading as his thoughts traveled in his mind. Leaning forward in her chair Liana spoke softly as though she was testing to see if his temper was truly subsiding, "Sev?" He didn't look up, nor did he say anything. "Why did James Potter leave me an invisibility cloak?"

Looking up, "Come here," he spoke gently, Liana moved closer to him. "He was quite fond of you when you were a baby. He was good friends with your mother. Potter always joked that you'd be mischievous one day, and I'm sure he left you the cloak to ensure that you had something to make trouble with and cause me worry."

Severus shook his head, but smiled as though he was thinking of his past. "Potter didn't have any children. Maybe he thought of you as the next closest thing; he was at the house often." Liana scooted closer to Severus; he raised his brow at her, "Don't think you're not in trouble anymore. Playing with dragons in the middle of the night…"

"I had to," Liana whined.

"Well, sweetie, now you'll be going to detention. Now get to bed." Snape said a bit firmer. Liana nodded and moved towards the office door. "No, you're not going back to Gryffindor Tower tonight. Get to your old bedroom." Liana nodded, she looked at her cloak that Snape was now folding. "This is mine for now. You'll get it back when you're older. I'm not letting you or James Potter cause me anymore agitation." Severus smiled.

10.

A week soon passed and the next Friday had arrived. The four Gryffindors trudged down to the dungeons where their detention was going to be held. They walked into the Potion's classroom to see Professor Snape standing with his arms crossed across his chest. Malfoy wasn't there yet.

"You'll be scrubbing caldrons," Snape muttered and he went to his desk and began working on his grading.

"Malfoy's not even here," Ron said under his breath.

But then they saw a blonde boy walk into the classroom, "Sorry, I'm late Professor. I'm sure you'll understand." Malfoy spoke smoothly.

Snape glared at him from his desk, "Mr. Malfoy, I do not understand why you feel privileged to arrive whenever you'd like. And because of this you'll be spending another month of detention with me." Malfoy's jaw dropped. "Go scrub caldrons. And I don't want to hear anything from anyone until they are all cleaned."

Draco looked putout, but walked over to a cauldron and began scrubbing. No one said a word until someone entered the room. Liana didn't recognize the student; he wore green trimmed robes, probably a Slytherin 6th or 7th year. The boy handed a note to Professor Snape. Severus broke the seal and then got up from his desk; he went over to his private storage cabinet and returned with a bottle in his hand.

He then spoke to the five students serving detention, "Madam Pomfrey needs me for a moment. I don't want anyone to speak a word." Then he turned to the older boy, "Watch them while I'm gone." And with that Snape left the room with his robes billowing behind him.

The older boy moved towards Malfoy, "Well, well, well, Draco you've land yourself detention with the Potion Master's daughter?"

"Shut it, Flint!" Malfoy spat. "Like I wanted to be in detention with them… Blood traitors and a Mudblood."

"Excuse me," Liana began, astonished by the names Malfoy just said, "Don't you dare say that."

"Evans, try and stop me. I'm only speaking the truth, Weasley, Longbottom and Granger… _Mudblood_." He sneered.

Liana reached for her wand, but Hermione stopped her, "Stop he's not worth it."

But too late, Liana pulled it out and cast a spell at Malfoy, but Malfoy ducked. The spell hit the wall behind him—smashing multiple glass potion bottles with a crash as potions burst into the air. Draco then cast a spell at Liana, who was too quick and ducked.

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted while Flint watched eagerly.

"Malfoy!" Ron shouted and he and Neville approached him as though they were going to wrestle for his wand.

"The Potion Master's daughter," Malfoy continued and they both kept throwing spells at each other, "Not too good a dueling are you—" Liana cast another spell, but missed Malfoy. "Probably because your mother was a Mudblood," Draco sneered.

"Expelliarmus!" Liana shouted and this time she didn't miss, Draco flew from the ground and into the wall behind him, making a mess of potions.

Draco reached for his wand and then he shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Liana ducked, but then he cast it again and this time he didn't miss; Liana flew back into Severus's desk, bumping her head hard against the corner, Liana didn't get up.

"Flint! Fifty points from Slytherin, Flint and for you too, Malfoy!" Severus Snape walked back into the classroom, looking furious, and then his eyes fell to the floor. "Flint, Malfoy, get out of my office… NOW. I'll be in your common room tonight."

His eyes turned to the Gryffindors as the Slytherins ran out of the classroom. "Granger, what happened?" Severus said, his voice sounding slightly shaking as he moved to the floor. Hermione began to explain what happened as Liana began to stir. By the time Hermione finished Liana opened her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Neville was the first to speak. Ron looked at him surprised to hear him speaking in front of Professor Snape.

Liana nodded as she rubbed her head and looked from her friends to Severus. "Where's Malfoy?"

"I'll be dealing with him later." Severus said. "Are you sure you're alright, Liana?"

"I'm fine," she said honestly as she sat up.

"Good, because you've got more detentions to serve now," Severus smirked.

"But he called Hermione and mum a—"

Severus held up his hand, "Miss Granger already explained the situation."

"But I had to defend—"

"You didn't have to defend anyone." Severus then turned his head around to face Hermione, Ron and Neville. "You're detention is over, be here again this time next week." They nodded and left the room.

Once they were gone, "Sev, you don't understand."

"Liana, I do understand, but you cannot act without thinking." Severus ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath and then he laughed, "You are just like James Potter."

"Is that a good thing?" Liana asked.

Severus smiled, and shook his head. "Liana, I do not want you to feel the need to defend anyone." Liana nodded. "I don't want you to do that again, but… Liana, I am proud of _why_ you acted." Severus kissed his daughter on the forehead and she smiled.

11.

As quickly as winter had turned to spring, spring was beginning to feel a lot like summer. The golden trio sat in the common room, trying to study for the approaching exams. Ron put down his quill harshly and sighed loudly. Hermione eyed him from across the table.

The portrait hole then opened—Neville Longbottom hoped through, his legs were glued together from a body-binding curse. Laughter burst out as Neville hopped to Hermione, "Could you do the counter curse, please?" Hermione lifted her wand and then Neville was back to normal. "Thanks a load."

"Who did that to you?" Liana asked, but she already knew the answer.

"Malfoy," Neville sighed as he sat down with the rest of his friends.

"Git." Ron added. Ever since the tumultuous detentions with Snape, Malfoy had been even more unpleasant.

"Here," Liana said, "Severus, got me tons of chocolate frogs from Hogsmeade last weekend." She held out a chocolate frog box to Neville, who smiled and ripped of the packaging and took a bite.

"Thanks, do you want the card?" Neville asked.

"Sure," Liana said, "Oh, just Dumbledore again." And then as she turned the card over she gasped. "Nicholas Flamel!"

"What?" All four of her friends ask. Since Neville was turning into a close friend the trio decided to share with him their adventure of the stone on the third floor.

"Follow me!" Hermione exclaimed as they ran from the common room to the library. Once they were inside Hermione knew exactly where to go, "I checked this out months ago; I thought it looked interesting."

"You thought _Hogwarts: A History_ looked interesting?" Ron mocked.

Hermione eyed him down, but then flipped the book open, "Here, Nicholas Flamel… works with Professor Albus Dumbledore…" Hermione skimmed the book. "There! The Sorcerer's Stone, that's what's on the third floor, that's what Fluffy is guarding, that's what Quirrell is after."

"If Quirrell gets the Sorcerer's Stone and if he's really helping You-Know-Who…" Neville began.

"Then Voldemort is going to be back." Liana finished; Ron and Neville flinched at the name.

"Not exactly," Hermione added. "Quirrell still has to get past Fluffy. And I was really thinking about what Hagrid said about Professor Quirrell _protecting the stone_, and I think there is more than just Fluffy. I think that there are many obstacles protecting the Sorcerer's Stone."

"I bet Hermione is right," Neville added. "Like each professor has some kind of task first."

Ron and Liana nodded, "But still," Ron began, "We've got to be certain that Hagrid doesn't tell anyone how to get past Fluffy because I'm sure there's a way, and Hagrid would know how."

Liana gasped.

"What?" All her friends exclaimed.

"Who carries around a dragon egg in their cloak?" Liana said. "Somebody was clearly trying to get on Hagrid's good side with that egg!"

"We have to go see Hagrid!" Hermione exclaimed. And they dashed from the library with Madam Pince gave them stern looks as they ran. The four didn't stop running until they got to Hagrid's hut, which they pushed the door open without even knocking.

"Hagrid!" Liana said gasping for breath, "Hagrid, who gave you Norbert's egg?"

"Dunno. He had a cloak over his head, couldn't see his face."

The four looked at each other nervously.

"Would you like some tea?" Hagrid continued undaunted.

They shook their heads.

"Hagrid," Hermione began, "I'm sure he didn't just give you his egg? Did you pay him? Or tell him anything?"

"Actually, the man seemed pretty grateful to be rid of the egg. He was a pretty interestin' fellow though, I must say. He was so curious about what kind of animals I take care of."

"Did he ask anything about Fluffy?" Neville burst out.

"Why, yeah, yeah he did come to think of it, Neville."

"And what did you tell him?" Neville looked anxious.

"Well, I said that Fluffy is seriously misunderstood; he's a good ol' dog; just play him a bit of music and he'll fall right asleep."

"Hagrid, you didn't!" Liana cried. "That was Voldemort!"

"You-Know-Who in a pub? Merlin, you've always had quite the imagination there, Liana."

But before Liana could say another word, they all dashed from his hut as Hermione called out, "Sorry, Hagrid!"

Hagrid watched them run off, knowing he had said too much.

12.

They all ran side by side to Professor McGonagall's office, they pled to see Professor Dumbledore, but McGonagall informed them that he was sent out to the Ministry for a meeting. A streak of fear was etched across her face when they spoke of the Sorcerer's Stone, but she remained firm in her reassurance that the stone was safe.

"But Quirrell is going to get the stone!" Liana cried.

"I don't know, nor do I want to know, how you learned about the stone, but it is safe, now all four of you need not worry."

"If you won't do anything then I'll tell Severus!" Liana continued.

"That reminds me, dear. Your father had to go to Saint Mungo's to drop off some Potions. He'll be back in a few hours." McGonagall added and with that she ushered the four students out of her office. As the door shut behind them Liana groaned in frustration.

"We can wait until Professor Snape returns," Hermione began. "Now we won't get into any trouble and everything will be fine."

"Unless Voldemort gets to the stone first!" Neville exclaimed boldly, surprising his friends.

"What can we even do? Do you realize how much trouble we'd be in if we went after Quirrell?" Then Hermione turned to Liana, "Some of us could be expelled—"

Liana now shouted, "SO WHAT? . . . If Quirrell gets ahold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! Hermione, if Dumbledore and Severus are gone then he must be doing it tonight!"

This quieted Hermione, and then finally she spoke, "Alright, but we need an instrument to play Fluffy."

"I've got a harmonica," Neville said as the golden trio looked at him and nodded with appreciation.

13.

It seemed like hours and the four ventured through the trials on the third floor. They snuck past Fluffy as Neville played his harmonica and the dog's massive eyelids began to droop. Hermione forced the four of them to relax and they slipped through the Devil's Snare. Liana's Quidditch skills were put to use as she flew after a key.

However, they weren't so lucky when it came to the next task—life-sized wizard chess. Ron had to sacrifice himself to win the game; Hermione and Liana continued on as Neville stayed behind with Ron. After pushing through the next door Hermione and Liana gasped—a passed out troll lay on the floor. Quirrell was already further. They quickly stepped over the trolled and pressed forward.

When they were faced with a pile of potions, Hermione knew what to do, but there was only enough for one person. After a fiery lecture from Hermione, Liana knew she needed to go on alone while Hermione went back. The two girls hugged, and Hermione left the room to go back and send an owl to Snape. Then Liana swallowed her potion and opened the next door. Instantly, her scar felt like it was being split open.

14.

"Evans!" Quirrell cried when she entered the room. "My master sensed you were coming."

"Your master is Voldemort?" She asked boldly walking down some stairs.

"You dare speak his name?" Quirrell said; there wasn't the slightest stutter in his voice.

"Where is he then?" Liana asked.

"Why, he's always with me; he resides inside of me—"

"So you were never possessed then? You kept attacking me out of your freewill?"

"Of course I did! I just had to keep Dumbledore thinking that I wasn't aware of what I was doing. And the foolish old man fell for it!" Quirrell exclaimed excitedly.

"Dumbledore saw right through you, he just kept you here so that he could keep an eye on you." Liana said.

"Well, that doesn't matter now," Quirrell began coyly. "Because I'm going to get the Sorcerer's Stone and then the Dark Lord will return to life, and you'll be dead soon—back with your Mudblood mother. If you haven't noticed, nobody is here to save you now."

Liana felt her heart rate increase; Quirrell was right. It could be hours before Severus got Hermione's owl. She tried hiding the fear in her expression and eyed Quirrell down, but he had turned around and was looking into the familiar mirror-The Mirror of Erised. As Quirrell's back faced Liana, her scar burns stronger. Automatically, she closed her eyes from the stinging pain on her forehead. And that's when she heard the voice.

"_Use her; she'll get it from the mirror."_

"Come here!" Quirrell snapped. Liana moved towards the mirror. As she glanced at her reflection she saw herself with the stone, putting it in her pocket. And then she felt the hard object against her side—she now had the stone. "How do you get the stone?" Quirrell snarled.

"Dunno." Liana said quietly.

"_She lies; the stone is in her pocket. Let me see her, let me persuade her."_

"Master, you are not strong enough." Quirrell spoke with a twinge of fear in his voice, and then he gave an expression of deep pain; he then removed his usual turban. What Liana saw next made her uneasy. A man's face was on the back of Quirrell's . Even though she had never seen the face before, Liana already knew who she was looking at—Lord Voldemort.

The disturbed face on the back of Quirrell's head then began to speak, "Liana Evans, we meet again. Now give me that stone in your pocket." The voice began to increase in confidence and power.

"Never." Liana spoke surely.

"Your mother isn't here to save you this time, _and neither is your father_. I wish I could stay and see the look on his face _when he sees your dead body_." Liana tried not to cringe or to think of Severus, but soon the voice shouted, "Get her!"

Quirrell launched forward, partly flying through the air. He grabbed hold of Liana by the throat, but then he pulled his hand away.

"_Get her, you fool!"_

Again, Quirrell launched forward. In Quirrell's past attacks he only used magic to taunt Liana; he never used his actual touch. However, then placed his hands on Liana's throat, squeezing tightly, but again he released. "Master, I can't touch her."

Liana looked forward, the pain in her forehead seared. Quirrell's hands were turning to ashes. Now Liana leaped forward and placed her hands on Quirrell's face. He screamed in agony and began to crumble. He body turned from flesh to ash and he crumbled forward until he was nothing at her feet. And then an angry scream filled the room. A spirit ran through Liana, knocking her backwards. She fell to the ground and was no longer conscious.


	7. Chapter 7

1.

Liana felt warm and comfortable when she regained her consciousness. She didn't want to open her eyes, partly because she didn't know where she was, but mainly because she didn't know where Voldemort was. Every ounce of Liana wanted to prevent her from seeing Voldemort's deranged face again.

"It's been days," she heard a familiar voice say softly, Severus's voice. Instantly, Liana opened her eyes, and saw a tall man's back to her.

"She will wake up soon. Stop worrying." Madam Pomfrey replied, but then she looked past Severus and made eye contact with Liana.

Severus spun around quickly and relief covered his face as his dark eyes met his daughter's green ones. Instantaneously, he was at her side, squeezing her tightly in a hug. "Thank God…" He whispered. Madam Pomfrey smiled and walked towards her office to give them some privacy.

"Where's Voldemort? What happened to the stone?" Liana asked looking up at Severus's face. Severus could see the panic growing in her eyes.

"Don't worry; Voldemort is gone for now and the stone has been destroyed now."

"But if the stone is destroyed then Nicholas Flamel, he will die won't he?"

Severus ran a hand through his shoulder length hair; his hair looked dirty. His hair always seemed to be dirty when Liana caused him worry. "Liana, I don't know how you learned about Nicholas Flamel, but yes, he will die."

"But death is just the next great adventure…" A voice came from behind Severus. Liana looked past him and Severus turned around to see Albus Dumbledore walk into the hospital wing. Dumbledore had a smile of his face as he looked at Liana.

"Albus," Severus said coldly as he stood up, clearly there had be confrontation between the two adults before Liana woke up.

"Severus, may I speak with your courageous daughter?" Albus asked, ignoring Severus's hostile tone.

"I would say she's more rash than courageous, but yes." Severus bent down and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I've got some potions brewing and I need to check on them anyway, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Once Severus left the hospital wing Dumbledore approached the bedside and sat down. "Before the term ended your friends dropped off quite the amount of get well gifts for you." Dumbledore waved his hand to the end of her bed; Liana hadn't noticed, but there was a mound of candy for her. Her eyes widened.

"Wait, Professor, did you say the term ended? How long was I unconscious?" Liana sat up in her bed.

"A little over a week, the students left for summer yesterday. Your friends were quite uneasy about leaving before you awoke. Worry isn't an emotion Mr. Weasley portrays very often…" Albus added with a chuckle.

Liana smiled at the thought of Ron worrying about her. "I should send them an owl." She spoke quietly.

"I'm sure they would like that." Albus said. "But I must ask you something first," his tone turned a bit more serious, "Do you know why Professor Quirrell could not touch you?"

"How do you know that he couldn't?" Liana asked.

"Towards the end of your encounter with Voldemort your father received Hermione's owl. Within seconds he was back at Hogwarts, but he only arrived to see the last few seconds of your triumph."

"I don't know what happened to him. He just fell apart."

"That was because of your mother…" Dumbledore spoke softly. Liana looked confused. Dumbledore continued. "Her love lies within you after her sacrifice for your life; that is why Voldemort could not touch you—he does not know love."

"Her love is that strong?" Liana asked unbelieving.

"Love is the strongest thing I've ever encountered." Dumbledore said humbly. "If you don't mind," he then reached his hand to the foot of her bed and grabbed a chocolate frog. "Mr. Longbottom sent you quite a few of these." He then broke the frog in half and handed one side to Liana and popped the other into his mouth. Liana smiled and bit into the frog.

"She hasn't had anything to eat in a week; the first thing she eats isn't going to be chocolate." Severus smirked as he returned inside the hospital wing with a tray of more suitable food. Severus moved towards the bed and eyed Albus. He placed the tray of breakfast food on the bed and Liana dove into it.

Albus stood up and smiled. He then spoke softly, "Don't forget about what I told you." He winked with none of his twinkling eyes and left the hospital wing.

Sitting down on the bed, Severus took Albus's previous place. "I didn't realize I was sleeping for so long." Liana said. "I need to send an owl to—"

Liana stopped speaking as Severus handed her a quill and three pieces of parchment. "I know there are a few people anxious to hear from you. You've already received quite a few owls from your friends yesterday evening and this morning." Severus looked down at her, "They truly care about you."

Smiling, Liana wrapped her arms around Severus, but then she quickly pulled back. "Severus, who won the Quidditch Cup? Did I really sleep through the last match?"

He grinned, "Yes, and it seems that Gryffindor isn't the same without you. Ravenclaw didn't have a hard time winning in the last match and they then got the cup." Liana frowned. "But your dear headmaster felt the need to reward you and your friends for your 'bravery' on the third floor and for the first time in years Slytherin didn't win the House Cup."

"Wait, are you saying Gryffindor won the House Cup?" Severus nodded and humorously rolled his eyes upward.

Liana grinned at him, and leaned against him. Then in a more somber voice she spoke, "I still can't believe the term ended. I didn't even get to tell my friends goodbye."

"I'm very sure you'll see them soon." Severus said calmly. "But you should get more rest." Liana was about to object, but she then realized how exhausted she still felt. She nodded and allowed her heavy eyelids to fall. The last thing she remembered was Severus kissing her forehand and whispering, "I love you."

2.

"Severus…" Liana was walking through the corridor of the private quarters into his office. "I'm bored." She whined as she sat before his desk, resting her cheek on her hand.

Putting down his Potion's book, he smiled at her; she had tried keeping herself occupied for the past few weeks. Severus knew she would want to leave soon, "Hogwarts not the same without students here?"

Liana nodded. "Ron invited me to the burrow." She said in a tone that sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Mr. Weasley?"

Liana nodded. "He asked if I could go for the weekend."

"Are you asking to spend the night at a boy's house?"

Liana nodded, "But it's _just_ Ron…"

"Will Miss Granger be there?" Severus raised his brow.

Liana shook her head, "She's in France with her parents. But Neville is there."

"I see…"

"And Ginny will be there." Liana added hopefully.

"And will Molly Weasley be there?"

Liana nodded, "Severus, please. I'm so bored. And it's just Ron and Neville; I'm just friends with them…"

"Alright, but don't impose on the Weasley's too long." Liana looked at him bewildered. She wasn't expecting his approval, at least not so quickly. "Well, don't you want to go and pack?"

Bounding from the room, Liana dashed back to her private quarters. But then she poked her head back into the office. "Thanks, Sev." She was beaming. Severus couldn't help, but to smile back at her.

3.

Liana landed with a thud inside a dusty chimney. Soot flew up all around her as she heard a voice exclaim, "Liana dear, you're here!" Mrs. Weasley helped Liana up as Liana thanked her for allowing her to visit over the summer.

Once Liana stepped out of the chimney Severus Snape landed on his feet behind her, holding her bag in his hands. "Hello, Molly."

"Good afternoon, Severus." Molly replied welcomingly as she beckoned the pair further into her home.

Liana's eyes gazed over inside of the house. She had never seen anything like it before. Then she heard some voices from up the stairs, "I think I heard her… Or at least I heard Snape. Even out of school he still gives me a fright." Liana recognized Neville Longbottom's voice, and then she heard quick footsteps getting closer until two boy's heads poked out from the stairs.

"You're here," they both exclaimed, as Liana moved towards her friends, and they then moved towards the other side of the kitchen. Ron and Neville instantly asked to hear Liana's side of the story of what happened on the third floor.

, Liana filled them in again. She had already told her three friends everything in the letters she sent once she awoke, but they still wanted to hear it from her. They were also curious about how much trouble she was in once Severus got over the shock factor.

"_Liana…"_Severus's voice called from the other side of the kitchen. "If you're all set then I've got some potions to get back to."

"Bye, Sev." Liana said as she turned her head quickly with a smile.

Severus looked at her and raised his brow. "I need a better goodbye than that." He said slowly, but kindly. Sighing, Liana got up and went over to her guardian. He kissed her on the top of her head as they went into a hug. "Behave yourself," he murmured. And then with a swirl of black cloak he vanished into the green flames of the fireplace.

4.

Soon Liana loved the burrow. Everything in their home was nothing like she had seen before, the clock on the wall, the way the house tilted over. Magic filled every room. Liana spent her first day doing nothing, but laughing and eating candy with Ron and Neville. Fred, George and Ginny poked into Ron's room every once and awhile to join to amusement, but that seemed to aggravate Ron.

However, soon the day turned to night and after an excellent dinner from Mrs. Weasley they all went upstairs to their beds. Neville went into Ron's room and Liana went into Ginny's. Liana and Ginny quickly dressed in their pajamas and climbed into bed. Liana tried making some conversation with Ginny, but she didn't seem like she wanted to talk, in fact, she looked rather unwell.

Laying her head on the pillow Liana tried to sleep, but Ginny was coughing and sneezing in the bed next to her. Eventually, Ginny quieted down and fell asleep, but Liana still lay awake. A sudden feeling of loneliness came over Liana. Since the summer holiday began Liana had been thinking about some profound topics. Slowly, Liana crept from her bed as to not wake Ginny. She moved across the room and to the door. After sneaking up a few more flights of stairs, she then found herself faced with Ron's door.

Once she was inside the room she saw that the two boys were still awake with their light on. "Bloody 'ell, you gave me a fright. I thought you were my mum at first."

"Thanks, Ronald." Liana smirked as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Is something the matter? What'd you come up here for?" Ron asked.

Sighing deeply, Liana sat down at the foot of Neville's bed. "I had something I wanted to your opinion about, and Ginny is feeling sick I think."

Neville and Ron nodded.

Then Neville asked, "What's your question?"

Leaning backwards onto the bed she stared at the ceiling and spoke, "You both know I reacted when I found out that Severus is… When I found out Severus is my dad." They nodded. "Well, now I'm getting kind of used to the idea." She lowered her voice, "I actually like the idea."

"What's the problem?" Ron asked as he found a chocolate frog in his bed.

"The problem is, I don't know if things are supposed to change." Liana said honestly. "I mean should I call him 'dad' or something?"

Ron shrugged.

But Neville spoke up, "I don't think you should until you want to, and when you do call Snape that, you will probably do it without even thinking about it."

"Maybe," Liana sighed as she tugged at Neville's blanket; he watched her and smiled as she then curled up at the foot of his bed. Ron saw Liana shut her eyes, and with a yawn he reached out to his lamp and turned off the light. Within minutes gentle breathing from the three children filled the room.

5.

Neville woke Liana up when he stretched his legs in his bed, once he realized what he did, he then quickly apologized; Neville forgot she was at the end of his bed. The three friends then rose from their beds and climbed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley heard them come down the stairs, she walked over to Liana. At first Liana thought she might be in trouble for staying in Ron's room, but Mrs. Weasley put her hand to Liana's forehead, "You don't feel warm."

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"Ginny's got the wizard pox. Neville, dear, have you ever had the wizard pox?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Neville nodded, "Yes, when I was six."

"Have you, Liana?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Liana shook her head. "That's what I thought since you weren't around very many young magical children while growing up. You feel alright?" Liana nodded. "Well, dear, let me know if you feel ill. All of us Weasley's have had it before, and you can only get it once so we're alright. Hopefully, you don't get it."

"Yeah, it's no fun." Neville said as he sat down at the table and began making a plate. "You just scratch like mad—"

"And you're covered in green spots everywhere, disgusting really. And you feel terribly ill. Fred got it so badly he had the shakes, and he had it during the summer, but he still shook like he was out in a snowstorm!" Ron added.

"It's nothing to worry about, dear." Mrs. Weasley said to a wide eyed Liana, she had never heard of wizard pox before. "Not everyone gets it, although it is best to get it when you're younger." She then turned to Ron, "Can you get Liana's things from Ginny's room. She'll stay in Bill's room for now."

Mrs. Weasley then turned back to her stove where she was cooking with magic, "I would hate to see the look on Severus Snape's face if he found out his daughter was sleeping in the same room as my son and his friend!" Ron and Liana chuckled while all the color drained from Neville's face.

6.

After breakfast the three went outside. Liana loved being outdoors with friends. They went everywhere on the Weasley's property. They spent a great deal of time at the toad pond and in the orchard. And, of course, Mrs. Weasley asked them to take care of the gnomes in the garden. However, the day soon turned to evening and evening turned to night. Once again Liana found herself in bed; however, this time she was alone in Ron's brother's room.

Restless, Liana lay in bed, starring at the ceiling. Then she felt a tingling in her arm, she scratched it without thinking. But then the feeling got worse. Rapidly, she used her nail to try and scratch the skin, but there was still a strong itching sensation. Liana then gasped and reached for the light. As she looked down at her arm she noticed it was covered in green spots.

7.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Liana crept into the burrow's master bedroom.

"What is it, dear?" Mrs. Weasley sat up in bed; that woke up Mr. Weasley as well; he looked at Liana with concern, too.

"I'm really itchy." Lined said softly as she scratched both her arms now.

In seconds, Mrs. Weasley turned the light on, "Oh, dear, you've got the wizard pox." She then rose from her bed. Mr. Weasley gave an empathetic smile. Once Mrs. Weasley put a bathroom robe on she took Liana by the hand and let her out of the room. "I've got a lotion potion for the scratching." Mrs. Weasley said as she stopped at the hallway closet, "This is just from Diagon Alley; I'm sure Severus can brew you something much better later."

Liana nodded and Mrs. Weasley pulled a large bottle from the closet. Still holding Liana's hand, Mrs. Weasley then climbed the stairs to Bill's room. When they were inside the room Mrs. Weasley warmly beckoned Liana to sit on the bed. She then began applying the lotion.

Liana tried not to wrinkle her nose, but the lotion smelled terrible, and it felt like thick goo on her skin, but the itching did go away slightly. "There, dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she screwed the lid back on the bottle. She then tucked Liana into bed, "I'll check on you in the early morning. You'll start feeling ill in a few hours as the pox spreads more, or would you like me to stay here?"

Without thinking, Liana nodded. Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly and took off her bathrobe, next she climbed into the bed. "Don't worry, dear. This will pass in a few days." Liana smiled, but then suddenly felt sad. Severus was always there for her if she was upset or hurt somehow, but he wasn't the same as this—Mrs. Weasley was a mother, and no matter what, that is something Severus could never be.

Liana laid her head against the pillow. As she thought more and more about how her life has always been absent of a mother her eyes began to gloss over in tears. She then shut her eyes and rolled over so her back was facing Ron's mum.

Mrs. Weasley then began to gently rub Liana's back. The sensation felt good to Liana, comforting, but it also helped the itching that was now forming on her back. Liana stifled a sniffle. She had never longed for her mother before, but tonight she started to. As Liana lay in bed she imagined it was Lily Evans Snape rubbing her back; that thought soothed her and soon she was fast asleep.

8.

When Liana awoke Mrs. Weasley was gone. She felt weak and exhausted even though the day had just started; and she felt extremely cold, although she noticed Mrs. Weasley added more blankets to the bed. Liana snuggled deeper under the covers and shut her eyes, but her door then opened.

She felt someone bound onto the bed, poking her head up from the covers she saw Ron. When he saw her face his expression changed from friendly to somber. "You've got the pox?" He said blatantly. "I'll go tell mum."

Before Liana could tell him that she already knew, the door opened again. Mrs. Weasley came in with a glass of pumpkin juice and a plate of toast. Neville was at her heels. "You already look feverish, dear." Mrs. Weasley sat at the edge of the bed and put the back of her hand on Liana's forehead. "You're definitely burning up."

Ron climbed off the bed, and Neville tried to give a sympathetic smile, but Ron then left the room; Neville followed.

"Can I go home?" Liana asked softly.

"Yes, of course, dear, I knew you would want to. I just sent an owl to Severus; I'm sure he'll aparate the second he gets it, but until then just rest." Mrs. Wesley set the food and juice on the bedside table, "Eat this if you're hungry, dear." Liana nodded, but she didn't feel like eating, again she closed her eyes. And she couldn't help it, but her mind traveled to longing for her mother again.

9.

"Liana?" She felt a strong hand with long fingers rub her shoulder gently.

She opened her eyes, "Sev?" Severus nodded. "I want to go home."

Severus nodded, "Hogwarts will be glad to have you back."

10.

The next thing Liana realized was that she was in her own bed in Severus's private quarters. She opened her eyes and saw Severus sitting in the large green arm chair. "How do you feel?" He asked as he approached the bed.

"Crummy," Liana said as Severus ran his hand over her long dark hair. Severus nodded. "Sev?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"I wish I had a mum like Ron has."

The question actually didn't surprise Severus. He knew he'd be faced with her longing for a female figure as she grew older, but it still broke his heart to hear her say it. "I know." He said softly, "But you are just like your mother. Each day I see more and more of her in you."

"Really?" Liana asked with wide eyes.

"Absolutely," Severus confirmed as he kissed her forehead.

As his lips left her forehead, Liana's hand went to her forehead and starting scratching, "You made it itch."

Smiling, Severus handed her a potion vial. "This will make the itching go away. Don't scratch, you've already got one scar on your forehead," he joked. Liana sighed and rolled her eyes as she then swallowed the potion and sunk back into her pillows; she felt exhausted as she shut her eyes again. "Get some more sleep, I'll be right here. This will all be gone in a few days."

With her eyes still shut she responded, "It better, I'm covered in green spots…" And then she drifted back off to sleep.

11.

"S-S-Severus," Liana whispered through chattering teeth many hours later. Her room was completely dark and she knew it must be night.

Within seconds he was at her side. Placing his hand on her forehead, "You're so warm." He stood up and moved swiftly out of the room, but momentarily he back, his robes billowing behind him and he approached the bed with more vials of potions. "Fever reducer," He said as he handed her a vial.

Liana sat up in bed at reached out for the vial, but her hand wasn't steady, she tried to grasp it, but her hand shook as though she was freezing cold. "Here, swallow," Severus said as he uncorked it and put the vial to her mouth.

As she was about to gulp, she spit the potion out instinctively. "That's disgusting!"

"You were expecting pumpkin juice?" Severus said with an exasperated voice. "Here, I have another one. This time can you make my job easier?" He spoke silkily. He raised the vial to Liana's pressed lips, but she did her best to gulp it down this time. "Much better and here is a dreamless sleep potion…" Once Liana swallowed the potion she felt her eyelids get heavy again.

12.

Severus sat in his dark office, swirling a small glass of mead. He kept thinking about what Liana said to him a few days ago, in fact, he couldn't get it off his mind. "I wish I had a mum like Ron has." Although Liana was just being honest and completely normal, it still hurt Severus to hear that. He never really thought about how much a daughter needs her mother before. It had crossed his mind a moments, but he never really deeply pondered the situation before.

He had pain for his daughter and the great relationship she would never experience, but he also felt as though he wasn't doing a good enough job as a parent if she felt that way. Thinking to himself, Severus pondered what he lacked in his parenting, even though in the back of his mind he knew she just wanted a mother, and Liana meant no harm in her confession.

Thinking he heard more coughing from Liana's bedroom, he put his glass down and went to her room. He pressed the door open further and saw her lying in bed on her stomach, her head resting on her crosses arms under the blankets in the dim room. Severus smiled as he remembered that the first thing he made in her bedroom was the tall windows, he didn't want her living in the dark like her father.

Liana looked up as he entered, her green spots were fading, but she still had some pretty hefty cold symptoms, and Wizard Pox couldn't be cured by Madam Pomfrey's Pepper up Potion. "Cough suppressant," he handed her a potion vial. She nodded and took the potion, although she made a terrible face as she swallowed it.

"Thanks," she said softly with a scratchy throat as she flopped her head back down.

Severus sat down on the bed and smoothed the hair that was poking out from the covers. "I was thinking about something you said." Liana turned her head to face Severus. "About Mrs. Weasley—"

Liana spoke quickly as she sat up in bed, "Don't worry about it, Sev. I was just sick and not really thinking right. Just forget I even said that."

Surprised by her sudden answer, Severus looked at her, trying to read why she had such a quick response. Was it because she really was just ill and not truly herself, or was it because this was a much deeper issue than Severus had even imagined, and she could possibly be trying to cover up or hide her true heartache that Severus could never fill.

Wanting to press forward in the questioning process, Severus opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped himself. Instead he leaned in and kissed her daughter on the forehead. This was going to require some thought first; clearly Severus underestimated the longing Liana had for her mother.

"Rest more, in a couple more days you'll feel much better." Severus began to rise from the bed.

As he was approaching the door, "Can you stay here?" Asked the scratchy voice.

Smiling, Severus nodded. "Let me just go get my summer essays to grade." He walked out of the room wondering if he could ever satisfy her desire for Lily, or how he could possibly substitute it.

13.

The week eventually passed and soon Liana no longer had green spots all over her body, nor did she have any ill symptoms. She woke up and went into Severus's office for breakfast one morning. The two ate with small conversation; Severus had a lot on his mind lately. Once Liana was done she cheerfully left his office with her Nimbus 2000 in hand. After some havoc from Peeves, Liana made it to the large entrance hall. She pulled the heavy door open and stepped out into the sunlight.

The summer's heat made everything bright, Liana was glad Hermione gave her some summer clothes, like tank tops and shorts. Hermione was a couple sizes bigger than Liana, and Liana didn't mind getting hand-me-downs. In fact she was grateful; shopping with Severus wasn't an easy task.

Walking across the lawn she decided to throw her leg over her broomstick and she took off across the grounds. She shot straight up into the air and then dived to the ground, loving the thrill. Once she was out of sight of the castle she landed softly on the warm, sweet grass. She lay there with only her thoughts, until she then heard a whoosh over her head.

"Hedwig!"

Her owl then landed next to her with her leg out. Liana untied the letter that was folded neatly. It was from Hermione.

Liana,

I heard about the Wizard Pox, must be terrible, but I do hope you're well now. You should be, I read that the symptoms only last about a week. Hopefully I won't catch it. I read in a book that most muggle-borns don't get it. I miss you so much, but France is lovely. J'aime la France! I hope I can see you before school starts? My parents said you could come over for a few days in August, if that's alright with Professor Snape. My parents actually want to meet him since he's my teacher! I'm going with the Weasley family to buy books in late August; Ron said he invited you as well. I miss you so much, you are the closest friend I've ever had and I can't imagine not being able to see you before the start of school!

With love,

Hermione

Liana folded the letter up in her pocket. And flung herself backwards into the tall grassy. She breathed in the smell of summer as she rolled over in the grass. Soon she would be twelve and then she'd be back with her friends again. Her first summer as a real Hogwarts student was turning out to be wonderful.

Before she was a student Severus was always strict with where she went inside the castle and on the grounds, too. In fact, Liana could pinpoint the exact time that Severus stopped supervising her every move—it was when Liana found out he was her father and not just a guardian. Ever since then he lost his obsessive need to watch and scold.

Rolling onto her stomach, Liana plucked a long piece of grass and began to twiddle it between her fingers as a breeze of warm summer hair lifted her into the wind and off of her neck. Sighing, she wished she had a friend with her at that particular moment; a friend like Hermione. She hadn't seen her in so long.

Hermione wasn't Liana's closest friend; she certainly bonded quicker with Ron. The redhead was always interested in adventure like the young Liana. But Hermione was her only true female friend. Liana had made friendships with Ginny and the other Gryffindor girls in her year, but nothing like that measured out to how she and Hermione understood each other. Deep inside Liana felt she should always be close to Hermione, she was the kind of witch Liana wanted to surround herself with. Secretly, Liana wished she could be more like Hermione sometimes; that would certainly make Severus more proud, even though he had never shown any true signs of disappointment from Liana.

She smiled as she thought of Neville. Their friendship grew almost instantly. They had such a similar past, and Neville always brought out Liana's more mature kinder and softer side; however, Liana still never seemed to fully understand Neville's fear, especially his strong fear of Severus Snape. One trait Liana received from her mother that was already showing in her young personality was courage. Not even Severus could deny that, but Lily probably didn't get into as much skullduggery as Liana already managed to in her young life. Liana hadn't yet learned to draw the line between bravery and stupidity, but that would come with age.

Liana looked up from her thoughts and the piece of grass in her hand, a silvery white doe was approaching her—Severus's Patronus. The soft deer opened its mouth and Severus's voice spoke. Calmly the voice asked her to return to the castle. A storm was coming.


	8. Chapter 8

1.

The summer storm passed and so did the next few weeks. The newly turned twelve years old Liana was now packing for Hermione Granger's house. She heard her bedroom door creep open; Severus stepped in.

"Do you think it will be weird? Staying with muggles again after all this time?" Liana asked.

Severus stood in the doorway, "I think you'll be fine, I'm sure these muggles are much better than your old _relatives."_Severus sneered his second sentence.

Liana smiled and nodded. She sensed that Severus was about to get sentimental about the fact that he wasn't going to see her for a few days, when she returned to the school with her classmates for the start of term.

Closing her book bag, which Severus cast a charm on so that it would hold all of the belongings she needed for the next few days; she pulled the leather strap over her shoulder and moved towards the door. Severus watched her intensely as she walked past him and down the corridor to his office area.

"I might see you at Diagon Alley." Severus said as he followed her.

Stopping, Liana turned around, "Why?" She asked suddenly. Surprised by this attitude Severus raised his brow. "I just mean, Ron's parents are going to be there; I don't really need you following me around everywhere, too. I mean, I'll be fine without you."

Sighing, "You're growing up…" And he shook his head, but Liana could see the corners of his mouth turning up into a smile. "But I will be there; I've got some supplies to buy." Severus ignored the scowl Liana gave him as she reached for a handful of Floo Powder.

"_Hermione Granger's house!"_And in a rush of green flames the dungeon office and the Potion's Master disappeared from view.

"Liana, let me help you up!" Hermione's voice filled the bright living room that Liana now stood in. Liana let Hermione pulled her to her feet, once she was standing the girls almost tackled each other in a hug and harmonious greetings. The fireplace then turned green again and the Potion's Master stepped out. Mr. and Mrs. Granger then began to greet their daughter's teacher.

As Mr. and Mrs. Granger began to welcome Severus, Hermione and Liana rushed upstairs. Once inside Hermione's room, Liana dropped her book bag, which landed with a thud and they bounded onto Hermione's neat bed.

"You have to tell me everything about France!"

"You have to tell me everything about the Wizard Pox!"

Giggling, the two girls began to fill each other in on their summers. The girls lay on the bed, laughing with each other, until Mrs. Granger called for them to come down.

They walked into the living room, Severus was clearly about to return to school, "Be good. I shall hear if you aren't."

"Oh, she'll be wonderful," Mrs. Granger cut in. "We're so happy to have her!" Liana smiled.

"We are just thrilled that Hermione has made friends like Liana at school." Mr. Granger added.

Severus nodded, "Liana," he began. She moved forward, knowing an embarrassing goodbye scene was about to take place. Severus leaned down and squeezed Liana. "Have fun," he whispered. Liana grinned. And soon enough the Potion's Master was gone, and Liana and Hermione were back in her room having laughs.

2.

Liana noticed that life in the Granger house was very different than Hogwarts or the Burrow. It reminded her of her life on Privet Drive, but a much nicer life than what she lived when she was there. Mrs. Granger treated the girls to breakfast in bed every day, and she brought them tea every afternoon. Liana had to admit it was almost a luxurious lifestyle.

It was on the last evening at the Granger house when Liana admitted something to Hermione, "I wish I was you." Liana said bluntly when she was alone with Hermione in the bedroom.

Hermione put down her digestive biscuit. "Why is that?"

"Your life seems perfect. You have a normal set of parents. Or I mean, you have a mum at least. And it's just so relaxed and calm and… I just wish I could have something like this." Hermione looked at her friend intently. "Hermione, when I was at Ron's there was a moment that I just really longed for a mother."

Hermione was quiet at first. "Would Professor Snape ever remarry?"

This made Liana laugh, "Oh, no!" She exclaimed, "He says I'm the only woman in his life now." Hermione laughed. "And I wouldn't want a stepmom. I just miss _my mum_ sometimes, and Severus doesn't act very much like a parent, more like a casual guardian figure."

"That's completely understandable." Hermione said. "I can see why you think that, too." Hermione paused. "I couldn't imagine my life without my mum."

"I feel like a part of me is missing," Liana said softly. "I could never talk to Severus about this. I tried a bit, but then I took it back. I wouldn't want him to think he's not being a good enough parent or anything, it's just something is missing. And I've never had a normal set of parents, so I can't really point my finger on what I want exactly…"

3.

At that exact time, many miles away, in the secluded dungeon of Hogwarts, Severus Snape sat starring off into the distance as he sat behind his desk. After being alone for many days he had time to think, for there was one thing he couldn't get off his mind. It was many weeks ago when Liana made her comment about wanting a mum, but he still couldn't decipher what that statement meant. Although she took the comment back and said it meant nothing, Severus knew it meant something to her, especially because she took it back and clearly did not even want to address it.

What was he lacking in his parenting? Severus pondered the thought. He knew he wouldn't be able to take the place of her mother, no one ever could, but he thought he was at least satisfying her parental needs over the years, he was always gentle with her and there for her. There are many single fathers out there, what were they doing than he wasn't?

Then an idea hit him. Severus Snape was slapped in the face with the realization that he doesn't even act like a responsible parent. In fact, he gives his Slytherin students more guidance and discipline than his own daughter, especially discipline. Severus stood up to go pour himself a drink, feeling proud of his newfound idea, and surprised that the thought never occurred to him before.

Molly Weasley knew how to put her children in their place, she was nurturing like a mother should be, and she was caring, but she still could lay down the law, and now Severus was going to do just that. He returned to his desk, hoping that his renewed parenting style would make Liana feel as though Severus was enough of a parent to take over the mother and the father role.

Thinking deeper, Severus realized that it was just the past year that he really eased up on Liana. After her discovery of his true identity he was almost afraid to discipline her, not wanting to make her upset and push her away from him more than he had by keeping the secret.

His mind traveled back to the night when he first ran into the six year Liana, she was courageous and very outspoken. It took Severus a few months to understand how to take care of a six year old, but he had successfully helped her grow into the kind, but still courageous child she now was.

"_But the teenage years are coming soon,"_Severus thought. Now was the time for Severus Snape to really shape what kind of person Liana would grow up to be. He can't continue to let her get away with all the mischief she winds up in, he doesn't want her to grow up to be a reckless adult. He needs to show her more guidance, and not let her spend another year running about the castle without a care in the world. _"When she returns I am going to be a much better parent, and hopefully that is what she has been wanting too…"_

4.

Back in the Granger house, Liana and Hermione were still deep in conversation although it was getting late into the night. Hermione reached up and turned her light off, and the two girls climbed into bed. "I'm excited to go back to Hogwarts," Hermione said. Liana nodded in the dark. "I can't wait to see Ron and Neville tomorrow. I really like Diagon Alley. And I'm actually quite eager to spend the day and sleepover at Ron's house before we go to the train. I've never been to a magical family's house before."

"You'll love it," Liana said quietly. "It's absolutely perfect."

Hermione smiled in the dark, but then they heard a popping noise. "What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Sounds like somebody aparated," Liana replied. Hermione quickly reached up and turned the light back on. Once the room was illuminated she almost screamed.

At the foot of the bed two big green eyes, like tennis balls, were staring up at them. "Dobby is sorry to frighten you, Miss Liana Evans and Miss Hermione Granger!"

"Shh!" Hermione hissed you'll wake my parents. "Liana, what is that?"

Before Liana could answer, Dobby replied, "I'm Dobby the house elf. I wish I could have come earlier, but my master must be asleep before I could leave my house."

"Who is your master?" Liana and Hermione asked as the elf crawled on the foot of the bed.

With wide eyes, "Dobby cannot say. Dobby shouldn't even be here!"

"Then why are you here, Dobby?" Liana asked.

"To tell Liana Evans that she cannot go back to Hogwarts, terrible things will happen this year. Dobby does not want to see Liana Evans," Dobby gulped, "Killed."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Where else would I go? Hogwarts is my home. I have no other place." Liana said.

"Dobby knows that Liana Evans has relatives."

"What?" Liana exclaimed madly. "I could never go back there."

"You must. Dobby already went to the Dursley residence to tell them you must stay with them, but they were most unwilling to help you." Liana cracked a smile as she thought of her relatives' reactions to a house else appearing in their living room. "Promise Dobby you won't go back to Hogwarts."

"I won't. I can't." Liana began.

"Dobby regrets doing what he will do, but he knows he must to save Liana Potter. Dobby cannot let you return to Hogwarts." And before Liana could say anything else the house elf snapped his fingers and disappeared into thin air. That night Liana and Hermione didn't get much sleep, for Hermione had many questions about house elves.

5.

In a rush of green flames, Liana landed in the Burrow's fire place, almost instantly Hermione landed behind her. Once Hermione got to her feet she immediately burst towards Ron and Neville, kissing them both on the cheek, the boys blushed and began to give her a tour of the Burrow. When they made their way to the kitchen Mrs. Weasley stopped making breakfast and introduced herself to Hermione properly.

The four friends then sat at the table as Mrs. Weasley used her wand to plop pancakes and sausage onto plates and send them zooming across the kitchen to the places at the long family table. They all took seats around the table. At that time they heard thumping noises come from above, and soon the two twins appeared down the stairs and at the table.

"Good to see you aren't green anymore, Liana." Fred chimed, or at least Liana thought it was Fred.

"Yeah, wasn't a good look for you," The other twin added.

Ginny came down the stairs next and introduced herself to Hermione.

Soon the last Weasley child, that was at home, came down the stairs. Percy Weasley walked down the stairs still in his pajamas, his hair a mess.

"Nice look, Perc'." The twins said as he sat down at the table and greeted Hermione and Liana, and then they all began eating.

"Morning!" Mr. Weasley called as he came towards the front door, "Nine raids!"

"Have a seat Arthur, the post just came and we'll head to Diagon Alley soon." Mrs. Weasley said as she too took a seat at the table.

Mr. Weasley plopped down, once he saw Hermione, and they were introduced, he instantly began interrogating her about the purpose of an ipod.

6.

Once the last person put their fork down onto their empty plate, some of the Weasley's went back upstairs to get dress for Diagon Alley. Ron and Neville stepped out into the garden, during breakfast Liana had whispered to them that she had something to tell them about.

"And you have no idea whose house elf it was?" Ron asked after the girls filled them in.

"Not a clue! And I don't think it was one that works at Hogwarts—"

"Those creatures work at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"Who else do you think makes your fires and cleans your clothes?" Ron said exasperated.

"Just seems kind of cruel, I mean he was wearing a filthy pillow case…" Hermione added defensively.

Liana flashed Ron a quick look at Ron, who sighed, but didn't make any more comments to Hermione. He then spotted a gnome and chucked it out of the garden after circling it around his head like a pitcher. Liana smiled, the last thing she wanted was for her two friends to be arguing. Well, arguing more than Hermione and Ron's usually amount of banter.

The group's conversation went from house elf treatment back to the particular house elf that paid Liana and Hermione a visit the previous night, they also moved away from the garden and towards the Weasley's orchard. Once they neared a tree with a low hanging branch Liana pulled herself up higher as though she was trying to get as close to the sky as possible. Hermione called up for her to be careful and Ron and Neville continued to walk across the orchard.

"I'm glad Hermione's back. I missed not seeing her all summer." Neville stated. Ron shrugged his shoulders. "You're not?" Neville asked.

"No it's not that; it's just Hermione's a girl." Ron said blankly.

Neville looked confused, "You know Liana is a girl right?"

"Yeah, but she's not girly." Ron spoke as though being girly was a bad thing. "Liana doesn't go around kissing our cheeks or crying all the time or acting like out mothers. She's like a boy; except for she is a bit more apt to snug close to you than a boy, but nonetheless Liana's not very similar to Hermione."

Neville nodded although he disagreed with Ron's prejudice.

"I actually only put up with Hermione because I know you and Liana really get on with her." Ron sighed, "I mean who cares what a house elf wears!"

Neville smiled. "Liana and I have a lot in common, but Hermione always seems to know the smartest decision. And I could really use some smart decisions."

Ron nodded, "It's sometimes hard to believe she's Snape's daughter. I mean Snape's a downright git sometimes!" Neville grinned, although a speck of terror appeared in his eyes by the sound of the Potion Master's name. And then the boys grew quiet, it wasn't too often that twelve year old boys had heart to hearts.

7.

After the friends climbed more trees and escaped some almost broken bones, Mrs. Weasley called them in for lunch. When lunch was finished it was time for Diagon Alley.

8.

"I rather hate Floo Powder," Neville sighed as it was his turn to disappear in green flames.

"Don't worry, dear. Diagon Alley isn't a long Floo."

Neville nodded and took a handful of Floo Powder, "Dea-agon Alley!" He stuttered.

Hermione turned to Liana, "That didn't sound like Diagon Alley…" Liana nodded. Soon the Weasley family, Hermione and Liana came out of a series of different fireplaces in Diagon Alley, and sure enough, Neville did misspeak his location because he wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Hopefully he hasn't gone too far," Mrs. Weasley said as she looked around anxiously.

"Where do you think he is?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Dunno," Ron added honestly.

"Should we look around for him?" Liana asked.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Ron added as the golden trio slipped away from the rest of the family.

They turned a corner and found themselves in a dark corridor. "That's Knockturn Alley—"

"Look!" Hermione interrupted Ron and pointed, "That's Malfoy."

"That's Malfoy's dad, too." Ron added.

"Are we going to see what they're up to?" Liana asked mischievously.

"What about Nev—" Hermione began.

"Of course," Ron interrupted Hermione this time, "And I have a feeling Neville will be where they are going… Neville always finds a way to end up in the worst situations." Hermione and Liana couldn't argue with that.

Slowly, they walked down the dark passage. The golden trio felt many eyes upon them as they now started to reach and walk through crowds, keeping a safe distance behind the two Malfoy's. They moved further and further into the darkness; Diagon Alley seemed like miles behind them.

"Have you lost your way, my sweet…" Came a creaky voice of a dark woman as she reached out towards Hermione.

"Don't touch her!" Ron exclaimed madly. Hermione looked at him a little surprised, but Ron pulled through the crowd with the two girls following closely.

"They went in there," Hermione said. Liana nodded.

"That's Borgin and Burkes." Ron said. "My dad said that's a shop for dark magic stuff."

They soon reached the shop's window. Liana peaked through the dirty glass, "Neville is in there! He's talking with the Malfoy's."

"Poor Neville," Hermione said quietly. "Where do you think you're going?" Hermione then asked as Ron and Liana stood up and went towards the door.

"Rescuing Neville, of course," they replied. Hermione nodded and walked towards the door herself. Liana was the one to push the door open. They heard a bell ring as they entered. Instantly, the shop owner, the Malfoy's and Neville looked their way.

"Mr. Longbottom… It looks as though you aren't the only one that is lost." Mr. Malfoy's said slowly and maliciously. And then his appearance changed. A sadistic look crept over his face and he walked towards the golden trio, "It's can't be…" He breathed. "Miss Evans…" He now approached her. "My, my, what would your father think of you in a shop like this?"

Liana scowled. "I came here to get Neville."

"Out of all the places in the world, you chose to look in this shop." Mr. Malfoy stated, although it sounded more like a question.

"Lucky guess," Liana said as she eyed down Malfoy Senior with her strong green eyes.

"Lucky indeed," Mr. Malfoy smirked. Then he turned to the two friends that were at her side. "Another young Mr. Weasley I presume?" Ron nodded. "And Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded. "Yes, Draco has told me all about you… Muggle-born?" Hermione didn't reply.

Neville now neared his friends. "We best be off." Ron said cheekily as the four then turned to the door. Liana reached out to grab the doorknob, then then a swift cane landed smack against the door. She looked down at the cane and found her eyeing the silver face of a serpent.

"We don't want you getting lost again, do we Draco?" Mr. Malfoy said. "Not to worry, I'll guide you back to where you belong."

"Mr. Malfoy, I think we'll be fine," Hermione said.

"No, I insist. Draco and I are now heading towards Diagon Alley." Mr. Malfoy spoke smoothly. Liana looked at Draco who snickered. The father and son then pressed through the four children and out the door; the four had to choice but to follow the Malfoy's, and they all knew that they probably couldn't find their way back to Diagon Alley if they didn't.

Liana felt dozens of pairs of eyes on her as she followed Mr. Malfoy; he seemed to smirk proudly at all the dark wizards who couldn't keep their eyes off her; he looked as though he had won a prize.

"Mr. Malfoy, is that—"A tattered wizard with a dirty face asked while pointing to Liana. Liana moved closer to Hermione; she didn't hear what Mr. Malfoy said to shut the wizard up.

After mining through a maze of darkness, Mr. Malfoy soon let them to the familiar corridor they first went down, they could now see the bright light and colorful atmosphere of Diagon Alley. Liana poked her head around Mr. Malfoy, and then she wished she hadn't.

"Liana Violet Evans!" Echoed the voice of Severus Snape.

The sharp look on Snape's face was enough to make her flinch and she faltered backwards behind Mr. Malfoy.

"Daddy doesn't seem happy, Evans." Smirked the younger Malfoy.

"Now, now, Draco, be nice." Mr. Malfoy began silkily as Severus Snape soon approached them, "Severus, I haven't seen you in a while…"

Severus looked at Lucius and was reluctant before he replied with his greeting. When Severus and Lucius went to Hogwarts together, Severus practically idolized Lucius; Lucius was a prefect and Severus was simply a first year Snake. However, once they had both left Hogwarts they realized that they were headed down very different paths. Lucius had joined the Death Eaters and Severus had refused. And now Severus couldn't look at Lucius without thinking he was one of the men responsible for his wife's murder.

"I found your daughter and their friends in a rather interesting spot…" Mr. Malfoy continued, "Borgin and Burkes." Liana couldn't look at Severus's face, knowing that Ron had just told her that was a store for dark magic. "But not to worry, Severus, _she is safe and sound now_." Mr. Malfoy said in a voice that sounded almost sadistic.

"I see that… Thank you," Severus said coldly, looking at Liana who was starring off into the distance. "Lucius, we should get going. I know the Weasley family is looking for these wanderers."

"Of course, Severus," Mr. Malfoy spoke slyly. "I'm sure I'll see you soon."

Severus nodded, and turned to his daughter. "What were you doing in Borgin and Burkes?" Severus spat, leaning his face so that he was unavoidably in front of Liana's face.

"We went to find Neville!" Liana said, not wanting Severus to get angry in front of her friends.

Snape turned his face to Neville who lost all the color in his cheeks. "Mr. Longbottom, what were you doing in Borgin and Burkes?"

"I-I w-went out-t-t of the wrong Floo. I misspoke. It-t wasn't-t my fault, or well… I didn't pick that shop on purpose." He spoke nervously and then quietly.

"I see," He raised his brow. "Then how did you know to look in that particular chimney for Mr. Longbottom?" He faced Liana again.

"We say the Malfoys and thought it would be a good idea to follow them. Neville always winds up in bad situations and we…" Liana didn't know what to say next.

"Knew you were going to get yourself in a bad situation if you followed them?" Severus finished with a know-it-all tone. She nodded and Severus sighed. "You should have never left Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Now they have three more children to try and find." Harshness began to rise in his throat. "What if you idiotic ideas didn't lead you to Mr. Longbottom? Hmm? You really need to start thinking before you just run off, Liana. I'm disappointed."

"Sev, I'm sorry." Liana said honestly. That was the most lecturing Severus had done in a long time. And even though he didn't resort to his usual angry yelling, the last sentence seemed to hurt more than if he had simply raised his voice. Severus sighed and turned to walk back to the center of Diagon Alley. The four children followed.

"_That wasn't as punishing as your usual treatment for your mischievous Snakes, but for Liana that's a good start. I'll take this sterner parenting slowly…"_He thought to himself as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came into sight.

"You found Neville," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "We were a bit worried, but we didn't think he'd gone too far and you hoped you hadn't gone far looking for him." She smiled, "And Liana, look who turned up!" She said in reference to her father. Liana smiled and hoped Mrs. Weasley nor Severus could see how fake her smile was. Could she ever do something herself without Severus there?

Mrs. Weasley then ushered the large group towards the direction of Flourish and Blotts, the bookstore. They reached the door and pulled it open, normally they could hear the sound of a bell, but the bookstore was packed today, and anyone could barely hear their own thoughts.

"What's with the rush in here?" Neville asked.

"Oh my—" Hermione began excitedly.

"Mum, really?" Fred and George chimed together.

"Gilderoy Lockhart?" Ron added.

"Hush, hush, I'll by your books; just stay by the door where it isn't crowded." And then she disappeared into the crowd and Ron began complaining to Neville about why his mum fancies the author.

"I want to see him…" Hermione said quietly to Liana.

"There," Liana said blatantly.

"Where?" Hermione got excited again.

"On the cover of all these books!" Liana exclaimed exasperated. "There are stacks of books all around us, just grab one a look."

"I want to see the real him." She hissed.

"What for?"

"He's gorgeous," she whispered.

"He looks like he spends more time on his hair than either of us do… combined," Liana said jokingly, but she knew there was no point and she wanted to help her friend, no matter how frivolous the matter seemed. "Try going up that staircase, if you lean over that really tall stack of books you should get a good view."

Hermione smiled and walked away. Liana stood alone for a bit and then walked towards Ron and Neville, but then she felt a strong pair of arms pull her close and she had just a second before she saw a swaying pile of books fall the ground in a large clamor before the group, most of them laying in the spot where Liana stood just seconds earlier. The entire shop was instantly silenced as dust filled the room and then settled.

Severus still held Liana tightly in his arms as Liana looked up the staircase at Hermione who stood with a terrified and embarrassed expression, for it had been her who knocked over the pile of books. However, nobody seemed to notice Hermione. All eyes in the shop were focused on Liana Evans, The Potion Master's daughter.

"Professor Severus Snape!" Gilderoy Lockhart suddenly exclaimed, "And your daughter, Liana Evans!" His smiled seemed so large Liana wondered if he had more teeth than the normal person. "Come closer, please!" Lockhart pleaded. He then turned to the rest of the crowd. "Liana Evans and her legendary Potion's father came into Flourish and Blotts today with no expectations, but now Miss Evans will be leaving with my entire set of books, free of charge!" Liana heard a camera flash as books were thrown into her arms. "Get closer, this is for the Daily Prophet. Together, you and I make the front page."

Lockhart reached a hand out to Liana's forearm, but before he could lay a finger on her, Severus Snape gave a glare that would make even a Death Eater tremble. Liana heard a camera flash and the quiet crowd looked on, and her father spoke slowly and extremely threateningly. "That. Will. Not. Be. Necessary." He then lifted the books from Liana's arms and plopped the publicized, free books back on the table and Severus guided her back to the front of the store.

"I didn't mean to knock it over." Hermione said the instant Liana came near her.

"Don't worry about it. I don't know why you'd want to see him, seemed like a prat." Hermione nodded, although Liana knew she didn't agree. Hermione was gazing through the now open space from the fallen book pile she created and couldn't take her eyes off the pretty author.

"Well, I didn't think I'd see you again this soon." Came the familiar voice of Mr. Malfoy. Liana and Hermione turned around to see the two blondes. "And you must be the newest Weasley to join Hogwarts?" Lucius turned to Ginny. "I do hope your father is gotten a raise from all the raids; all these books must cost a fortune, but it doesn't seem he's gotten one." He then picked up a couple obviously used books from Ginny's cauldron.

"Lucius," Mr. Weasley interrupted. "Is there something you need?"

"No, no," Mr. Malfoy replied silkily. "I just wanted to say, 'hello.'" And with each word he spoke, he returned a book to Ginny's cauldron; however, Liana thought for a second that he added an additional book to the cauldron, but then she decided that she must have not been watching closely enough.

Liana didn't hear what Mr. Weasley then replied to Mr. Malfoy because Draco then approached Liana and Hermione. "Can't even go into a bookstore without making the front page, Evans?" He taunted.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you think it wise to be making insults in front of your Head of House?" Severus seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Sorry, Professor, I didn't see you there. Have a nice holiday?" Draco sweet-talked.

"It was quite enjoyable, Mr. Malfoy." Snape spoke as though he was annoyed.

"Come now, Draco. You need new robes." Mr. Malfoy called. He then bid more ill-mannered goodbyes and left the shop. As the Malfoys left Mrs. Weasley came back over with everyone's books either in her arms or levitated around her. They all thanked her and took their books.

As they left the shop Liana and Severus said their goodbye. Liana wasn't slightly embarrassed with the sight since her friends were watching nearby, but she quickly hugged her father and gave him a quick peck on his cheek, for she was grateful for what he said to Lockhart and how he immediately put him in his place. Then they parted ways, and Liana went back towards her friends and the Weasley's. In the meantime, she hoped she'd never have to see that ridiculous man, Gilderoy Lockhart, again.


	9. Chapter 9

1.

"You next, Liana," Hermione said as Liana pushed her trolley forward towards platform 9 and 10.

_Crash!_

"Oi! What's going on?" A local officer asked the young girl who now lay on the ground with her dark hair all over her face.

"Sorry, sir, I lost control of the trolley." Liana said. Standing up, Ron handed her Hedwig's empty cage, it had rolled off the cart during the crash.

"Why can't we get through?" Liana asked the two friends that still stood on the muggle side of the platform.

Ron shook his head, "I dunno. The whole family got through okay, and Neville. If anyone was going to have a problem it would have been Neville…"

"What do we do?" Hermione said nervously. "The train takes off in one min—"

"The train has now left." Ron said bluntly as he felt the solid barrier with his hands. Liana and Hermione eyed Ron exasperated. "If we can't get through, then my mum and dad won't be able to get back!" Ron then exclaimed.

"Let's just go back to your parent's car," Hermione said, trying to keep calm.

"That's it!" Ron exclaimed.

"What?" The girls asked.

"My dad put a spell on the car… It can fly."

"No, no way, absolutely not, never!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Can you drive it?" Liana asked softly. "I mean, do you know how?"

Ron nodded.

"You can't be serious?" Hermione asked. "Think about this, twelve year olds driving a flying car. It sounds mad!"

"It sounds exciting actually." Ron said honestly.

"Hermione, I don't see any other way, and if Ron knows how to do it…" Liana justified, although she did have a small pit in her stomach. A small voice in the back of her mind was wondering how Severus would react to this; he was acting slightly more concerned lately, but she shrugged that off. It was Severus; he didn't get mad at her very often. "What's the worst thing that could happen, Hermione?" Liana asked.

Hermione sighed, "You better not get us killed, Ronald Weasley."

2.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed as the car lowered from the sky with a jerk and she pressed her hands against the dashboard as though that would help stop the car. "That tree—watch it!"

"I can't! Hold on!" Ron shouted as he jerked the wheel.

Liana's screams filled the evening air as Ron's parent's car went crashing into a tree's branches. Branches broke through the windshield, thrusting huge branches into the inside of the car. Liana had to duck in the backseat in order not to be crushed. "Ron, you said you could drive this!"

"Drive it, not land it," Ron grumbled, "Oh, no."

"What?" Hermione spat, she had leaves and a couple twigs in her bushy hair. "What could go worse?"

"My wand…" Ron held up his wand that was nearly snapped in two.

"Be glad that isn't your neck," Hermione lectured. "At least you landed us into this tree."

"No…" Liana said as she leaned forward in the backseat so she was between Ron and Hermione, "This is the Whomping Willow…"

"What's the Whomping—"

_Wham!_

Ron couldn't finish his question; a large branch smashed down onto the roof of the car. "Drive!" Liana shouted as the branch rose is the air about to smash down again. Ron smashed his foot onto the accelerator and the engine revved and launched forward. With a sudden drop they landed on the ground and Ron kept his foot down, allowing the tree to smash against the ground behind them.

"That was close." Liana said.

"Let's get into the castle before anything worse happens." Hermione said with a small grin. Ron and Liana nodded, they got out of the car and pulled their trunks and animal cages from the back of it. "Looks like everyone else's trunks are piled there," Hermione said as she pointed to an open corridor on the grounds.

"Let's just leave out stuff here and go to the dinner," Ron said as they went further into the open corridor. "I'm absolutely starving."

"Wait," Liana stopped. "Look, we can see in the Great Hall from here." She pointed to a window nearby that she then approached and looked in on her tiptoes. Ron and Hermione went on either side of her.

"We missed the sorting…" Ron said disappointed. "And it looks like it's almost over."

"We're Severus?" Liana asked. "He's not in his seat at the head table." Then her voice lightened up, "What if he wasn't even at the feast?" She smiled, "What if he was busy and wasn't even here to notice us not being here?"

"Or what if I've been waiting for you three since the moment the train arrived and none of you happened to be on it?" Came a cold and silky voice from behind the three students.

Slowly the three turned around, "Hi, Sev…" Liana said with wide eyes and an obviously innocent voice.

"My office now! The three of you!" Snape bellowed and he jerked his arm in the direction of the inner part of the castle, pointing inside. Liana looked at his face for a second, but then looked away, he was absolutely white with furry.

Without looking at each other the three misfits quietly walked side by side to the dungeons. They could hear Snape's heavy footsteps behind them. As the approached the office, his door magically flew open as they came near. Once they were inside Snape conjured three chairs and slammed the door shut. The students took their seats before the vast desk and waited for Snape to speak again.

"You were seen by no less than seven muggles!" He then threw a newspaper at the group, specifically towards Liana. She looked down and saw a picture of them rising above London, right before the invisibility booster kicked in. "Your foolishness almost risked the exposure of our world!"

"We didn't know what to do the barrier wouldn't let us onto the platform!" Liana cried out.

"And you couldn't just wait for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's to return to your side?" Severus sneered, looking directly at Liana.

"We didn't think they could come back if we couldn't even go through…" Liana whined.

Severus Snape eyed her down, and then he moved across the room briskly so that he was right in front of her. With one hand on each side of the chair's arms, his face was directly in hers, she could see the veins on his face bulging forward. "And you didn't just stop and _think_ about the situation. They can get back to you in other ways, it's called apparition! Somehow they would have managed to get back to your side! You couldn't just wait?" He shouted with his face still closely in front of Liana's.

Liana and her friends were all silent. The entire group seemed to forget that Ron's parents could have just apparated back somewhere isolated in the station and then came walking out to find them on the other side. Liana's bottom lip was trembling as she realized this, but Snape didn't move an inch away from her as he then began to shout about how dangerous their stunt was.

"I'm sorry, Sev…" She barely whispered, afraid to look him in the eyes.

There was a long moment of silence before Hermione asked, "Are we going to be expelled?" She sounded tearful.

"Not today, Miss Granger," came a voice from behind. They were all so scared of Severus that they didn't hear the office door reopen. The three turned around and saw Minerva McGonagall behind them. "However, you will be punished. One hundred points from Gryffindor, each." Ron sighed, but knew it could be worse.

After more discerning looks from the two professors, and more shouting from Snape, the students were eventually released. They rose and followed their Head of House to the Common Room. Liana couldn't look at Severus as she walked out. She had never actually felt embarrassed of her behavior before.

Once the portrait of the fat lady swung open, Neville was the first one to greet his friends. They quickly explained everything that happened. Neville actually looked relieved to have missed out on the adventure.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you," Neville added. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is that Lockhart man from the bookshop!"

Liana groaned; this wasn't a good start to the year…

3.

"Wake up!" Shouted a shrill voice, suddenly Liana was jolted into consciousness as something soft hit her back.

"Aunt Petunia?" She groaned sleepily as she rolled over, knocking the thrown pillow onto the floor.

She heard Hermione's giggle softly, and more sharp voices bickering. Sighing, Liana sat up slightly in her bed, and she then realized where she was—back in her dormitory, the school year had started yesterday after all the terrible events. "Why are you all up so early?" She asked.

"Well, not all of us can sleep through shouting," came a sneer voice from Lavender Brown. "Oliver Wood has been calling your name up the stairs for the past ten minutes!"

"What does Oliver want?" Liana groaned knowing very well what he probably wanted. Reluctantly she slipped from her bed and poked her head out of the dormitory and over the banister. "Wood?"

"Finally! Got enough rest yet, sleeping beauty?" Oliver Wood said sarcastically to her.

"What could you possibly want this early?" The sun wasn't even up yet and it was hours before classes started, or breakfast would even be served.

"To practice!" Oliver shouted as though it was astonishing she even had to ask. "We are going to be the best this year. And we'll be practicing as much as we can! I want you down here in ten minutes, and get the other girls up. You're the first one that I've been able to wake up. Did you know your staircase is hexed so that I can't get up there?"

"And for good reason," Liana rolled her eyes.

"What was that?" Oliver asked honestly confused.

"I'll be down in ten minutes…" She couldn't help but to smile a bit.

"Don't forget to get the other girls up!" Oliver shouted. Liana grinned and shook her head, knowing all the other girls on the Quidditch team were probably awake and in their dormitories ignoring Oliver…

4.

"Liana, you're getting your hair in your cereal," Hermione said to Liana gently.

"Huh?" Liana asked sleepily as she rested her head on the palm of her hand in the Great Hall at breakfast a couple hours later, she then realized what Hermione said and she brushed her long dark (and exceptionally messy this morning) braided hair away from her food and continued to eat with her eyes half shut with tiredness.

"And you're covered in mud." Hermione lectured caringly as she gingerly lifted Liana's partially fallen out, mud covered braid. Liana groaned in response as Hermione dropped the braid and returned to her breakfast.

Liana closed her eyes for a moment, but then she immediately opened them as she felt her head drop down in exhaustion. As her eyes jerked open, without thinking, her gaze went towards a certain spot at the head table that she often looked at during breakfast—the Potion Master's seat.

Her green eyes met her father's dark eyes and she immediately looked away as she recalled her recklessness from last night's events. However, she looked away too quickly to see her father had the corners of his mouth turned up into a slight grin, for he was finding much amusement in her sleepy morning attitude.

As quickly as Liana turned away a camera flash soon filled her eyes, "Bloody 'ell…" Ron Weasley groaned.

"Hi!" Came a chirpy voice from a small blonde boy. "I'm Collin Creevy!" Liana looked at the boy confused. "I was sorted into Gryffindor last night. I've heard all about you, Liana Evans. I'm really quite thrilled to meet you. See I'm muggle born, bit of a shock for the family—"

"What do you want?" Ron blurted out. Hermione gave Ron a pained expression.

"Sorry, I just really wanted a picture. I've read all about you, and I think it's fascinating that I'm in the same house as you! I'm rather surprised you didn't end up in Slytherin, seeing who your father is…" Collin added intensely.

"I'm sorry, Collin, not today, maybe later. Could you just err—leave me be for now?" Collin Creevy looked put-out, but he still smiled politely and nodded his head. He then went and sat down a few seats away with some more first years and Liana could vaguely overhear him say something about how he thought she was pretty and sweet, as though the two traits were hard to find combined. Even though she would never go for the small boy, it still made her morning feel a bit brighter.

"Time for class," Hermione reminded the group in a cheerful voice, bringing Liana back to reality. "I cannot wait to have Professor Lockhart; I know he's going to be phenomenal!"

"I still can't believe what he did at Flourish and Blotts, if Severus wasn't there that could have been completely embarrassing. I mean why would he even want me on the cover of the Prophet with him?"

"Because you're Liana Evans," Neville began. "You're more famous than Lockhart is, or will ever be." Liana sighed knowing Neville was right, even if she didn't face that truth herself, and then the group rose from the table and moved towards to door and exited the Great Hall.

They moved quickly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

5.

"That idiotic airhead of a teacher!" Liana puffed a breath of hot air from her mouth. "Who gives a test on their personality?" Ron and Neville rolled their eyes, agreeing Lockhart was an idiot. "But at least he's not out to kill me like Quirrell was…"

"That is a plus," Ron added cheekily.

"If only you read the material," Hermione began to lecture, but she was interrupted.

"Hermione," Ron said slightly snappy. "Why the bloody 'ell should a teacher ever give a test asking things like what is his favorite color?" Hermione shot Ron a glare, but he didn't see; they were headed towards the Great Hall for lunch and Ron was too distracted by the thought of food.

As the entered the hall, Liana noticed her father was sitting next to Lockhart. The corners of her mouth turned up, knowing that Severus would never fall for Lockhart's charm like Hermione and all the other girls in the school had. She sat down at the table and began to pile food onto her plate; however, she then noticed an emerald green envelope zooming through the air in her direction. Once the envelope reached her it paused in midair, and she instantly recognized her name in sharp handwriting etched across the envelope. She cautiously opened the missive.

_My office after lunch._

There was no questioning who the letter was from. Anxiously she looked up at the teacher's table and met Severus's gaze, he looked at her sternly. Quickly, Liana turned back to her plate, although she wasn't very hungry anymore.

Liana pushed her food around on her plate until she realized Severus had left the head table as was now probably back in her office. Standing up, she left her friends and headed towards the dungeon. Her pulse quickened and her feet echoed on the cobblestone staircase.

"_Is he still mad about yesterday? Does he just want to yell?"_

She immediately slowed her pace as the office door came into sight.

"_Why am I hesitant? It's just Severus."_

Liana's thoughts were running wild.

"…_Because he actually yelled at you late night…"_

She now stood in front of the heavy office door. After a heavy sigh she pushed it open. Severus was sitting behind his desk, shuffling some papers he was grading. Without looking up he spoke silkily, "Sit, Liana." She obeyed.

After what seemed like forever, Severus finally put marked a grade on a student's essay and looked up. His obsidian eyes met her soft green ones. His gaze was harsh, not the typical softer gaze that he usually reserved for her.

"I was speaking with Professor Lockhart this morning." he began coldly. Liana's expression turned from nervous to confused. "He was a bit disappointed in your first test score, and frankly so am I."

"Did he tell you what the test what on?" Liana said, feeling a frustrated feeling grow inside her empty stomach. "It was about his favorite color and his—"

"That does not matter!" Snape leaned across the desk fiercely. Liana leaned backwards in her chair as he continued, "I shouldn't have let you just skimp through everything last year. I never said a word about your school work before because I knew you were trying your best, but now I don't even think that you're even doing that."

Part of Liana wanted to yell, but something overcame her and she kept her mouth shut as Snape continued, "You need to focus on your studies, every subject needs attention, every evening. At the end of this year you're going to begin choosing some of your classes. You need to have an idea of what you want to do after Hogwarts, and how are you going to do that if you've got your head stuck up in the clouds?"

Liana felt her bottom lip tremble, but she bit it and stared at the ground. "Every evening, when you have your free period in your common room, you will instead be here. And you will do this until I believe you are responsible enough to continue good study habits in your own common room. Is that understood?"

She nodded.

"Verbal reply, please." Snape raised his brow.

"Yes… _Professor."_

There was a Snape-worthy sneer on Liana's face as he leaned backwards into his seat, so he now wasn't towering over his desk. His expression changed, she now saw nothing but weariness and was also a hint of frustration in the shape of his brows. He eyed his daughter silently, clearly taking notice of her choice in names, and clearly surprised by her choice.

He then began to speak, "Very well, we are done here now." He spoke quickly and curtly. "You may go. This evening we will begin your study sessions."

Liana nodded, her bottom lip was now the furthest from trembling, and she too was simply frustrated with the situation. Then once she realized Snape had nothing more to say she quickly stood up to leave the office before anything more could be said, slamming the door shut as she walked out, feeling discouraged and misunderstood.

Severus sat staring at the door his daughter so brutally slammed. He ran a hand through his hair, noticing it needed a washing. Although he was alone in the office and knew nobody was listening, he still spoke out loud, "Lily, these are the times when I really need you to help me know what to do…" Snape was a good head of house to his Snakes, but parenting wasn't as predictable. A sudden lump formed in his throat, and he turned back to scoring essays before tears could sting his eyes.

6.

Evening arrived quicker than Liana had wanted it to. She looked at a clock on the mantle in the common room, knowing her free time before dinner was about to start. Sighing, Liana grabbed her book bag and couldn't help but to stomp out of the common room. Nothing but a few hours of being trapped with Snape awaited her.

She approached the dungeons and her stomach growled; Liana remembered how she didn't really eat lunch. Instantly, she hoped that the next few hours would pass quickly so she could go to dinner… And get away from Snape.

As she neared the office door she pushed it open. Severus was in the corner of his office working at a lab table, mixing potions. She noticed a plain, small table and chair were now placed off near the corner of the office. She planted her book bag on the table.

With his back still to her, "Good, you found your desk."

"Why do I have to work here?" Liana asked, trying to not sound as annoyed as she felt. "Can't I work in my bedroom or one of the other rooms?" She said referring to the other rooms Severus Snape had off of the hallway, through the door in his office that led to his private quarters; he had made more rooms after a few months of Liana's rescue from the Dursley's. He didn't want his young child in the school library or in the Great Hall with the students, at the time his main incentive was for the protection of secret fatherly identity.

"If you were in the study you would become distracted. And I don't want you scratching the table in the dining room with all your things." Severus still didn't turn around from his potion making.

She puffed a hot stream of air from her nostrils and dramatically flung herself down into the chair. She then proceeded in pulling out her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, since that class was the reason for the start of these study sessions.

Looking down at the cover she saw her teacher's bright, toothy smile shining up at her, she couldn't help but to roll her eyes as she opened the cover and began reading. Liana felt maddened by injustice, what made Severus suddenly turn into a stern parent? Then Liana began recalling all the mischief and rule-breaking that she had committed.

"_Maybe Severus isn't totally being absurd. I guess I've been in more trouble than usual for the first couple days of school…"_She reasoned with herself as she pretended to be reading.

Turning around¸ Severus glanced at his child, Severus noted that her eyes were blankly staring at the page. He scowled, but turned back to his work.

An hour drug by and soon Snape found himself staring at a cauldron of his completed potion. Again he slowly peaked over his shoulder. Gratitude rushed over him when he saw Liana engrossed in her Defense book. He hadn't managed to raise a completely non-complacent child afterwards.

Severus's mind traveled as he poured his cauldron into smaller glass bottles. He often wondered how different their relationship would be if he never kept his fatherly identity a secret. There had been a change since she discovered the truth in her first year. She distanced herself from him, and she never fully returned to how things were before when she thought he was just a guardian. It was not often she sought Severus for comfort or advice, but she used to.

Maybe it was her age; she was after all going to be a teenager soon. But those are the times when a child most needs their parent. Liana was very independent, probably from being isolated for so much of her youth—her time at the Dursley's and then whilst growing up at Hogwarts.

The last glass bottle was now filed and Snape knew he needed to discuss the situation further. He moved towards the other side of his office and knelt down besides Liana. She continued to move her eyes across the page, but then he heard something—a gurgling noise. He looked at his daughter, the noise happened again and he noticed it was coming from her abdomen.

"Are you alright?" He put his hand to her forehead. "You don't feel warm."

"I'm fine… Just hungry." Her eyes were still on her reading.

"Why are you hungry? Did you not eat enough at lunch?" He tried making his voice sound softer like it usual was when speaking to her, but he was so confused and wanted an answer that a bit of harshness still prevailed.

"I didn't eat anything." She put her book on the desk and looked into Severus's gaze. Her face looked miserable, and knowing Liana he knew she was not one to ever pass up meals.

Severus then didn't have to try to soften his voice, instantly he knew something was seriously wrong. "Why, sweetie did you not eat lunch?"

Liana opened her mouth and rambled quickly, it was as though her words were lava, wanting to pour out, "Or breakfast either, I was too tired, then I was starving for lunch, but then I got your letter, and I thought you were really mad still and wanted to yell or something, then I was too upset to eat and then—"

"Sweet Liana, I did not mean for you to get upset. Yes, I am disappointed in your method of transportation to school," he raised his brow, "But that is now in the past. And I merely just want you to be a good student and realize that academics come first, not your need to solve the school's mysteries. This year is important, and failing your first test was not a good start. And you get in more mischief than I would like you to. I wish you could think a little more before doing something; I don't like feeling as though I've raised a reckless child."

"But that test was stupid; that wasn't my fault." She said. "I don't think Lockhart knows a thing about Defense, he somehow seems phony."

Severus said, "That doesn't matter—"

Liana interrupted suddenly, "So you agree the test was stupid?"

Severus gave his daughter a look, "Firstly, it's _Professor_Lockhart, secondly, he is your teacher and deserves respect and the correct completion of any assignment, and thirdly…" Severus paused, "Try and keep your distance. There is something dissolute going on with that man."

Liana tried to hide her grin as the corners of Severus's mouth turned up in a sneer-full smile, and then they rose and wordlessly walked to the Great Hall together.

7.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team (mainly the older girls) had finally convinced Oliver Wood that his early morning practices were pointless, and Oliver was forced to return to a normal practice schedule. Liana was in her dormitory sitting on her bed, braiding her hair for practice, she hoped practice wasn't too long, for she still had to go to a study session with Snape that early evening before dinner. Even though they made up the night before she still wasn't off the hook about studying. Once she had two long and dark French braids falling off her shoulders she threw her muddy practice shoes on and snatched her Nimbus 2000.

However, practice didn't last long. Liana was flying through the air when she heard Oliver's shouts. The Slytherin Team was on the pitch, with their brooms in hand. She was the last team member to land on the ground, and she landed Hermione, Neville and Ron approached her and the rest of the Gryffindor team.

Liana began listening to Oliver and Slytherin's captain, Marcus Flint, argue, and then Oliver snatched at a piece of parchment from the rival team captain's hands. "Professor Snape gave you permission?" Oliver said blankly as he read aloud part of the note.

"What?" Liana pushed through the team so she was upfront; she looked at Oliver quizzically in disbelief of such a note especially from Severus.

The rest of the team was well aware that Liana was Snape's first priority, and they knew better than to say anything offensive to her. No matter how good Snape was to his Snakes, they all knew that there was no comparing his care for them and his care for Liana. Even if Liana was strong un-liked by the Slytherins they would never speak directly to her face.

Except Malfoy, he was the only Slytherin really daring enough to make trouble with the daughter of their head of house. "Yeah, Evans," Draco Malfoy now stepped up. "Your Daddy gave us permission to kick you off in order for new team members to practice."

As Malfoy sneered the rest of the Slytherin looked at him cautiously, knowing he was digging himself into a mess that Snape would surely hear about. Liana looked at Draco oddly, "And who is new—no…" She began to understand. "You?"

"That's right, I'm the new seeker," Malfoy shifted his broom in his hand.

Oliver took notice to this, "Are those—"

"Nimbus 2001's," the Slytherin keeper, Miles Bletchley, interrupted, "From Draco's father."

Hermione then spoke up and moved towards the front of the crowd, "At least Gryffindor didn't need someone's _daddy_ to buy a spot on the team." Liana smiled

Ron then plucked up the courage to add to Ron's remark, "Yeah, Gryffindor gets their teammates based on talent."

Malfoy looked at her two outspoken friends disgustedly. Turning to Ron her first spoke, "I don't need to hear anything from you, blood traitor." Liana again wondered what a blood traitor was, but Malfoy then turned to Hermione, "Or you, filthy little Mudblood."

The entire crowd of Gryffindors gasped, even some Slytherins looked shocked. Now it was Neville that plucked up the courage to speak, "What's wrong with you?" His voice shook with both anger and fear, but mainly fear.

"Let's get out of here," Oliver Wood then said to his team. "C'mon." Every member of Gryffindor glared at Malfoy as they retreated from the pitch. The Slytherin team then smiled and bolted into the air on their new brooms. Looking back, all anyone could see were green blurs.

Liana moved closer to Ron, "What's a…" But something stopped her from finishing her sentence; she somehow knew what Malfoy called Hermione was not a word to toss about causally. Wordlessly, they all moved back towards their common room. Liana tried to move towards Hermione, but Fred and George were in the way, and they were talking to her anyway. "Ron, I'm going to go talk to Sev; can you tell Hermione I'll be back up soon?" Ron nodded.

Turning around, she quickened her pace towards the dungeons. She still had an hour or so before she was expected to be there for her study session. Once she reached the door she slowly entered. Severus was sitting behind his desk; instantly he looked up from grading essays, "Liana? Is everything alright? Why are you not at Quidditch practice?"

She moved towards the desk, with a curious expression on her face, "You don't know?"

"Am I supposed to?" Severus played along humorously.

However, Liana did not find it funny, "Slytherin booted us off the pitch because they had a note from you letting them."

"They had a note from me saying they could boot another team off?" Severus said silkily.

"Well, no." Liana bit her lip. "But it said they could practice anytime today."

Severus picked up his quill and returned back to the essays on his desk, "Did you ask if they could return later?"

Liana was silent then she spoke in almost a whisper, "No…"

Severus glanced up for a moment with a light snicker and then spoke, "Now that you're here, you might as well begin your studying."

"I don't have my books." Liana grumbled.

"And you think I don't have any school books that would be suitable for you to read?" He rose from his desk and walked towards the bookshelf in his office. Sighing, she plopped down at her desk.

With Severus's back towards her she asked, "Sev, what's a blood traitor?"

Slowly, Snape turned around, "Where did you hear that term?"

"Malfoy, he called Ron that the first time I met both of them, and then he did it again today in the pitch."

As Severus moved towards Liana's desk he and he laid down a thick book before her, "Draco's family has an incorrect viewing of magical families. The Malfoy family is a strong believer in the old class system. He has been taught to believe that pureblood families should be against any other blood status, and he believes anyone that doesn't follow that is a traitor." Severus then ran a hand through his hair as though this was already a great stress for him, "But that is not something to believe. Ever."

Liana nodded and he then turned back to the work on his desk. She opened the cover of Potions Year Two; Severus picked up his quill and began to scratch notes on a student's essay. She read the first page, but her mind was someplace else.

"Severus, what is a Mudblood?"

Instantly, he put his quill down and stared with his obsidian eyes, mortified at his daughter, his heart rate quickened as he continued to look at Liana strongly. Liana's gaze went from innocent curiosity to utter confusion. Finally he spoke; however, his voice had a slight unnerving tone to it, "Excuse me?"

Liana knew she shouldn't repeat that word again, "Malfoy called Hermione that." She paused. "I just don't know what it means."

Severus Snape was quiet; his mind was flooded with memories of standing outside the portrait to the Gryffindor common room. And he couldn't believe his daughter just said the word that almost ended his greatest friendship and prevented his great romance. However, he then recalled Lily's forgiveness. She forgave him later that day, and that was when Severus started to act like a man worthy of Lily's love, a man that cherished life and refused to be tempted by dark lords.

Sighing, "Firstly, I will be speaking to Draco about that comment. Secondly, I want you to promise me something, Liana Violet Evans."

"What?" She spoke softly.

"I never want to hear you say that word again." Severus moved towards her desk and now spoke calmly.

"But you still haven't told me what it means?" She asked quietly, knowing this was somehow a touchy subject.

"Again, Draco has been disillusioned with ideas that his family has mindlessly believed for centuries. It means dirty blood. It is a pejorative, filthy name to call someone that is muggle-born and has no magical parents."

Liana nodded, knowing that was the most detailed answer she was going to get, and also she was satisfied with the small response.

"Now, my child, is that the last of your inquisitiveness?" Severus said as he walked back over to his desk. Liana motioned her head up and down, responding yes. Sitting down, he smiled, "Well, then get back to that book."

8.

Over an hour later Liana pushed her book forward across the desk, not wanting to read anymore. In the past two days she had done more studying than she had done all of her first year…

"You're finished?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Liana exhaled wearily, Potions wasn't a subject she enjoyed reading about for a long amount of time.

"I meant are you finished with the book?" He smiled.

"Oh, no, not yet." She then realized what he was actually asking and reached to pull her book closer to her again.

"You can finish that tomorrow evening." Liana looked at him, surprised for letting up on the study time. "You got here early; I suppose you can leave a bit early. Dinner will start in a bit; you can head to the Great Hall a bit early."

"Alright, thanks, Sev." She happily shut the cover of the book and stood up. "I'm going to go and see if they've got any food out yet."

"And try and eat a bit healthier at dinner, please." Liana stood in the doorway and raised her brow in a very Snape-like way. "Don't think I don't see you and Mr. Weasley holding out for the pudding bowl every evening."

"I'll try, Severus," Liana laughed as she walked out of the door way.

Glad to have the normal relationship back (well normal for Severus and Liana's situation) Liana skipped up the stairs of the dungeon. She was soon standing on the main level of the school and she stopped dead in her tracks. She heard something—a voice, a cold voice.

_"Come… Come to me… Let me rip you… Let me tear you… Let me kill you…"_

She turned her head towards where the voice was coming from; it was starting to fade away in the direction of another corridor. She ignored the hungry grumble of her stomach and turned away from the direction of the Great Hall.

"_Time to rip you…"_

Hearing the voice again quickened her step, noticing puddles filled the corridor.

"_Time to tear you…"_

Liana now started running down the corridor; water covered the ground and splashed up onto her black shoes and gray knee socks.

"…_Kill… Time to kill you…"_

She was now at the end of the corridor; she turned the corner and stopped suddenly. Something was glistening on the wall before her. She approached slowly, foot-high words had been daubed on the wall, and the words shimmered in the light cast by nearby flaming torches.

**The chamber of secrets has been opened, enemies of the heir, beware.**

"What's that?" Liana spoke to herself; she stepped closer and almost slipped in a vast puddle of water. Her eyes were fixed on the dark shadow under the message. Then a gasp escaped her mouth and she leapt backwards with a jump.

Mrs. Norris hung on by her tail under the glistening letters, she looked frozen. Liana read the shining sentence again, "Is the blood—"

Suddenly she heard a mass amount of footsteps approaching, her heartbeat quickened; this was not a place to be found alone by the majority of the school. She looked around and students were surrounding her from every nearby corridor, they were all headed from the library or their common room on the way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"Enemies of the heir beware…" Draco Malfoy managed to squeeze himself to the front of the crowd. "You know what that means, you'll be next Mudbloods."

"Liana!" Hermione moved towards her mortified friend.

"Hermione," Liana reached out and grasped Hermione's wrist, "I just found Mrs. Norris like this."

Then a voice louder than Malfoy rang through the corridor, "Out of the way, out of the way…" Liana squeezed Hermione's wrist in fear; every single student knew whose voice was approaching. Argus Filch then made his way to the front of the crowd. He looked at Liana and then the display on the wall. Hermione took a slight step backwards and Liana cringed as she saw Filch's eyes gaze down from the blood written letters to Mrs. Norris. "My cat," he gasped. He then looked back at Liana, "You! You killed my cat!"

His boots stomped through the puddles as he neared Liana. "I didn't do anything; I just found her like this!" Liana said quickly.

"You killed my cat! I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I will!" As he reached Liana he seized her by the front of her robes, "I'll kill you!"

"Argus Filch!" The entire crowd, including Liana and Filch, turned to see the Potions Master striding through the crowd. The students parted as he moved through them with a fierce look on his face, his robes billowing behind him. As he approached the caretaker he glared his eyes and sneered fiercely, "Filch, please take your hands off of my daughter."

"She killed my cat, she did!" Filch hollered.

Liana turned to her father and looked up at his tall frame, "I didn't," she turned back to Filch, "I told you I didn't touch her! I was just on my way to the Great Hall and found her here."

"She's lying! I know she's done it!" Filch said emotionally to Snape.

Smoothing, Severus scoffed, "Impossible. Liana has been in my office for the past two hours, and then she left for dinner." Then his tone of voice changed and he moved his strong gaze from Filch to his daughter, "Although this corridor is not in the direction of the Great Hall…"

The entire crowd was silent, waiting, just as anxiously as Snape, for Liana's response. She opened her mouth, wracking her brain for a reason; for she did not want to say she followed a mysterious voice. Or at least she didn't want to say that in front of the whole school; she had a feeling that the voice she heard wasn't an ordinary voice.

"I got lost," she said softly as she looked down at her wet shoes.

Snape spoke in a slightly quieter voice as he addressed Liana, "You got lost? You got lost in the castle which you've lived in for the majority of your life?"

"Uh, huh," she looked up into his gaze. Severus Snape didn't buy it for a second.

"Excuse me," the voice of another adult came through the crowd.

"Professor Dumbledore, my cats been killed and I expect to see some punishment!" Filch moved towards Dumbledore.

Severus spat, "You can't punish anyone until you find who is guilty."

"I know she's done it!" Filch howled. "Mrs. Norris is dead!"

"She isn't, Argus." Dumbledore stood next to the cat. "She's just been petrified. Argus, we will get to the bottom of this, and if I am correct Professor Sprout is growing a batch of Mandrakes. Once they are fully developed we can awaken Mrs. Norris from her petrified state."

The rest of the staff then appeared, probably in search of all the students missing from dinner. Professor Lockhart was the next to speak, "Petrified? If only I arrived here faster; I know the exact counter curse that could have prevented all this."

"You do?" Professor McGonagall spoke jarringly; Lockhart grinned indifferently.

"Please, students continue on your way to the Great Hall; dinner is served." Dumbledore spoke calmly.

Liana took a step forward with the rest of the crowd to head towards the Great Hall, but she felt a strong hand grasp her elbow, "Not so fast…"

Liana looked up at Severus, her heart thumped nervously in her chest as his dark eyes looked down at her and he raised his brow suspiciously. The students had now all filed out of the corridor with all the teachers following them. Looking around her, she hoped someone was left standing near her, but alas, she and Severus were alone.

"I will ask you again, how did you manage to _get lost_ in the castle, my dear Liana?"

"I dunno; I just did," Liana mumbled, hoping to escape to someplace alone so she could think about what just happened: the voice, Mrs. Norris, the school starring at her. And she wanted to get out of the wet hallway, the dampness now sunk through her shoes into her socks.

"This may sound odd, but I don't believe you…" Snape said in a gentle sneer, knowing there was an exact reason for how she wound up discovering the caretaker's cat. Keeping her eyes on the floor she shuffled her feet awkwardly; Severus felt slightly tempted to use Legilimency on his daughter, but he could never resort to that.

She then finally spoke, "I thought I heard something…" She spoke quietly.

Putting a soft hand on her shoulder he lowered himself so that he was more Liana's height, although she had grown quite a few inches in the past few months. "What did you hear?"

_A voice…_

"Just something moving…" She lied, not wanting to speak the truth yet, not until she could work out the problem herself slightly, or with Hermione's help.

Severus raised his brow and spoke, he didn't sound gentle, but he wasn't harsh either, "Very well, dinner awaits us." The pair then turned towards the Great Hall together, while Severus Snape felt a burden in his heart.

_I've somehow raised a distant child..._

9.

As Liana and Severus approached the Great Hall, she could hear the normal voices of students eating dinner and talking loudly. She was walking slightly in front of Severus; however, the moment she entered the hall it became a complete silence. One by one every student turned their gaze upon Liana Evans. She paused in her tracks but then felt a gentle hand on her back nudging her forward. Severus followed close behind her until she reached the Gryffindor table and squirmed in between Hermione and Ron.

"You've got to tell us everything." Hermione whispered as the Great Hall murmur grew again.

"Later, not now," Liana replied, as she watched Severus, he hadn't returned to the staff table immediately. Peeking behind her she saw him at the Slytherin table—speaking to Draco Malfoy, who looked entirely glowering as Severus then glided to his spot at the staff table.

10.

The Golden Trio and Neville were soon sitting in an isolated part of the common room. Liana quickly filled them in on the events before and after the finding of Mrs. Norris.

"Am I mad?" Liana looked worried. "You know, hearing a voice?"

"I can't say that's a normal thing, even in the wizarding world…" Hermione reasoned. "You should have told Professor Snape; I don't really understand why you are so reluctant to tell him what's going on; I mean he did raise you…"

Liana felt confusion in her heart, she never meant to be distant, "I felt scared and I wanted to hear your advice and what you think is going on. I should have told Sev… It's just sometimes I don't feel like I'm very close to him. Which is silly, he did raise me, but it wasn't the typical way. I mean, yes, he did tuck me into bed every night, he spoiled me rotten, but I wasn't allowed to do much. At first I was too scared to anyways; I was terrified that he would send me back to the Dursley's. And then I just got used to being alone all day while Sev taught, and I was stuck in the dungeons. Then when I made friends…"

Liana sighed, feeling good to get her deep heart out into the open. "Friendship was something I always longed for, and I think I've almost resented Sev for not letting me have that, although I shouldn't. If I were at the Dursley's I bet I would be in an even worse situation." She bit her lip, "I really should have told him, there's no reason why I sometimes put up this wall between us. I know he tries to get me to talk to him…"

Her friends looked at her, speechlessly quiet. Liana Evans wasn't one to just spill emotions and inner feelings, but that is exactly what she just did. "I think I'm going to go to the dungeons… There's something I want to tell Sev." Hermione smiled.

11. **(Meanwhile in Snape's office)**

"Mr. Malfoy, there is no excuse for uttering a single derogatory word. I know exactly what you said in the Quidditch pitch and in the corridor before dinner this evening."

Draco Malfoy looked at his furious head of house. "Sorry, sir."

"Sorry, isn't enough, Draco. Twenty points from Slytherin."

"Sir!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"Twenty points, for each offensive word said, and for any to be said in the future." Severus Snape sneered from across his desk. Severus's memory traced back to earlier that day. Had he really sheltered Liana so much before her first year that she truly didn't even know what a blood traitor was? He was glad she didn't know the meaning of Mudblood, but not knowing the meaning of blood traitor was simply surprising. Remorse fell upon the Potions Master. If only Lily was alive and they could still be living in their house, having a normal life…

"Sorry, sir," Malfoy repeated, breaking Severus from his memories.

"Get out of my office, Draco, and don't you dare say another bellicose word or else you'll be scrubbing caldrons until your fingers bleed." Malfoy quickly got up and left the office. Moments later a knock came at the door, "Come in…" Severus said wearily, annoyed by his house's petty prejudices. "Liana?" All the tiredness disappeared from his voice and appearance.

She sat down in the seat Malfoy was just sitting in, "I lied."

Severus tried not to let the corners of his mouth turn up, maybe he hadn't raised a daughter prone to isolation after all. "And what did you lie about?"

Liana twiddled her long black hair; her hair fell straightly, almost to her elbows. She looked up with her green eyes, "I didn't get lost earlier when I found Mrs. Norris." The heart inside Severus Snape quickened, but he kept a calm expression. "I heard something… a voice, and then I followed it."

Relief went over Liana when Severus's expression remained calm still, Ron and Neville didn't manage to remain calm, and Hermione obviously had a hard time trying to not look too worried. "What kind of voice?" He asked, keeping his voice calm.

"It was a hissing voice all around, above me, then next to me, and I followed it until I found Mrs. Norris." She said looking at Severus nervously. He seemed to be taking it better than her friends.

"What was the voice saying?"

"Time to kill…" She said softly.

Severus then surprised Liana, he stood from his chair abruptly, "You followed an unrecognizable voice saying 'it's time to kill?' Liana…" He rubbed his temple. "You could have been hurt…" He sighed and sat back down.

"Is there something wrong with me?" She asked sound genuinely concerned.

"No, of course not, Liana sweetheart…" Severus looked at her kindly, "I'm not sure what you heard, but there is nothing wrong with you." More relief swept over Liana when Severus said that. "However, why could you not tell me this earlier?"

"I'm not sure," Liana answered quickly.

Moving around his desk, Severus approached Liana, he motioned her to come closer and he wrapped his arms around her, "There is something I need to apologize for," Liana looked up at him, "I never allowed you to have a normal childhood, a dungeon isn't a place to raise girl." Severus knew he was getting to a major intrusion of their relationship when she didn't say anything back. "This summer we won't be staying at the castle. I'll be buying us a house, a suitable house where a family should live."

Liana smiled and Severus continued, "After your mother died and you were gone, I sold the house we used to live in, I couldn't bear to be alone in it. I know summer is a long ways away, and you'll always have your room and space here if you ever need it during the year, but we're a family and we need to live in a proper home."

"Okay," Liana said and nodded, with a grin on her face. "I'd like that."

He kissed the top of her head and then spoke, "Now get on up to your dormitory before curfew begins."

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked.

Surprised, "Of course, I just didn't think you'd want to be in the dungeons any more than you have to."

As she walked off into the hallway of his private quarters she said, "It isn't that bad, just a bit chillier sometimes..."


	10. Chapter 10

1.

Liana awoke in her emerald green dungeon bedroom fully rested. Looking across the room she noticed that the clothes she wore yesterday, which were thrown onto an arm chair, were now folded neatly and newly laundered. She began to dress and stood before her mirror. Now that she was getting close to becoming a teenager, her legs had grown much taller—almost too long for her gray skirt, which already had the hem lowered as much as possible. Disregarding that note about her uniform, she pulled up her tall dark knee socks and slipped her black shoes.

Looking at her reflection more she stared into a pair of bright green eyes, framed by her long black lashes. Next, Liana began to tie the red and gold Gryffindor tie around her neck. Then she tucked it under the color of her white button up dress shirt. The chill of the dungeon swept over her and she turned to her dresser in her room. After much pursuing she found a Gryffindor trimmed gray cardigan that she thought was lost. She stuck her arms in the sleeves and didn't bother buttoning it up.

At last she was dressed, she moved back over the mirror, something needed to be done about her hair. She had long hair, like what Lily had in school, but the color took after Severus—black, very black. Her hair color was the only physical trait she received from Severus, which relieved him—not wanting to pass on his hooked nose. The straight locks fell almost to her elbows where they had a small natural curl at the end; her hair was mainly one length and almost made a horizontal line across her back. There were some slight varying layers to the end from all her home given haircuts, but the curl hide the mistakes perfectly.

She then remembered that Herbolology was her first class this morning, and began to search her drawers for something to pull her hair back. At the end of each summer she cleaned her room out quite thoroughly and had all of her necessary possessions moved to her Gryffindor dormitory for the school year, the only items that really remained in her beautiful bedroom were those that she used before becoming a Hogwarts student—so mainly the Slytherin apparel she often wore growing up.

"Drat!" Liana said out loud. Breakfast was starting soon, and the room was completely empty of her hair accessories, until she spotted a ribbon. Smiling and rolling her eyes she pulled a green ribbon that was embellished with snakes down the length of it. "No time to go to The Tower… Hopefully, this doesn't cause too much of a reaction." And with that she pulled her hair into a pony tail and tied the ribbon into a bow around it.

Pushing up the sleeves of her cardigan she began to walk towards her bedroom door, as she began folding up the sleeves of her white blouse, she noticed a piece of parchment on the ground.

_Good morning, Liana,_

_Staff meeting before breakfast; I'll see you there._

_Love,_

_Severus_

She put the piece of paper in her cardigan's pocket and grabbed her outdoor cloak for the walk to the green house, and then she stepped out into the private quarter's hallway. Pushing through the heavy wood door she entered the office space and then proceeded to leave there and ascend up from the dungeon to the Great Hall.

As she approached the Great Hall she heard some voices. Some of the school was still getting ready for the day in their dormitories, but most of the students had already come down. Liana took her first step into the Great Hall and instantly the slight chatter ceased. Spotting Hermione and Neville, she moved quickly to her table and sat between them.

"In your hair, is that a Slytherin ribbon?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I spent the night in the dungeon, and couldn't find anything else." Then the corners of her mouth turned up slightly in a very Snape-like way, "Do you think that's why everyone is starring?" Liana said sarcastically optimistic.

Neville, not noticing the sarcasm answered seriously, "No, I think it's because you were found with Flitch's dead cat yesterday."

"Petrified," Hermione corrected as she rolled her eyes at their oblivious friend, and Liana began to pile her breakfast onto her empty plate. Soon Ron ventured down from his slumber, and after he inhaled his food, they left the castle in the direction of the green house.

2.

"How long did Professor Sprout say it would be until the Mandrakes are ready?" Liana whispered to Hermione later that day in History of Magic.

"Months," Hermione whispered back, keeping her eyes on their ghost teacher.

Liana sighed and rested her head on her hand. "Hermione?" She whispered again.

"What?" Hermione answered without moving her lips.

"What is the Chamber of Secrets? I know the first thing you did after Mrs. Norris was to go and look it up in a book."

Hermione turned her gaze onto Liana, "I don't know. I couldn't find it anywhere…" And then Hermione abruptly turned back to the front of the class and her hand shot up into the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Binns asked.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?" Hermione asked politely. Instantly the entire class sat up straighter, along with Liana, Ron and Neville, who all looked at Hermione in surprise for venturing a question off of the lesson plan.

"Miss Granger, please, I do not wish to enlighten you in mythology."

"Professor, could you possibly explain the _history_ of the myth?" Hermione chose her words carefully, hoping Professor Binns might enlighten them.

Their teacher gave a small sigh as he looked around his classroom and noticed every single student listening intently. Taking advantage of his audience's ears he began, "Very well then…" And with that he started the story of the founders and Salazar Slytherin's fall, his heir, and the Chamber of Secrets and the monster within it.

3.

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon Liana was walking down to the dungeons for her study session. Once arriving she pushed open the dungeon door and entered. "Hi, Sev." Liana smiled.

"Hello, sweet." Severus replied with a pleasant grin that was reserved for Liana, and Liana alone. "Good day of classes?" He continued.

"Yes, minus all the people staring at me because of Filch's stupid cat…" She said with a slight tone of humor.

Severus snickered and turned back to reading the Daily Prophet that lay across his desk. "Maybe they were staring at that Snake ribbon in your hair."

She put her hand to her hair and touched the ribbon that now hung loosely at the base of her neck. She smiled, "Doubt it…" As she moved towards her desk she set her book bag down upon it, but Liana did not take a seat.

Moving back towards her father's desk, "Severus, is there a Chamber of Secrets?"

With that one question she already sensed the change in the mood of the room. Their short lasted humor-full bliss seemed to quickly turn into quiet seriousness. Severus slowly turned his head up and looked her in the eyes, "No. This is no such thing."

"But then how come it was written on the wall? Who would hurt Mrs. Norris and then write that?" Liana added.

Severus smiled at her and the slight tension in the room went away, "I don't know who would hurt Mrs. Norris, and I haven't any idea of who would write that either."

"Did you notice how it was written in blood?" Liana asked with an odd expression. Severus Snape nodded. "But the Chamber doesn't exist?" She repeated her question.

"No, and please don't try and investigate it, Liana. The Chamber of Secrets does not exist, and I don't want you getting any ideas like you did last year with the Sorcerer's Stone."

"Professor Binns told us about it today; what if it is true, and then what lives inside it?"

"He did what?" Severus spoke and his brows moved together crossly.

"He told my class about the legend of the chamber, and he said it is the home of a monster." She said, trying to get any information about the school's latest incident.

"Last time I checked he was teaching _History_of Magic…" Severus mumbled. "But I don't want you worrying about the chamber, the voice you heard that night, or trying to solve why this happened. Focus on your studies, Liana." Changing back to his 'speaking to Liana voice' he added, "And I believe it is time for you to get studying."

Sighing, she went back over to her desk; as she sat down she spoke quietly, "I think the Chamber is real, and I think Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin and opened it."

Abruptly, Severus stood up. Through pursed lips he spoke strongly, "There is no Chamber, and I do not want you looking for it," his voice began to rise, "Nor do I want you looking for a so-called heir of Slytherin. Neither exists!" Severus was now to the point of shouting. Liana looked up at Severus, all the curiosity whipped from her expression. "Promise me you will not go searching for anything dealing with the Chamber, Liana Violet Evans."

"I promise."

4.

The rest of the study session was quiet. Both Snapes sat at their desks and worked diligently.

"Time for dinner," Snape said, finally breaking the silence. Liana shut her book and stood, then quickly headed towards the door, "Not so fast." She turned around on her heels. "Come here," Severus stood in front of his desk, leaning against it he motioned for Liana to near him. Once she reached her father he smiled and pulled her into a hug against his chest, "I just worry about you, my little Lion. Your foolish Gryffindor bravery tends to lead you into too many dangerous situations. You have no idea how much I worry about you."

He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry, Sev."

"Sorry for what? Have you done something I don't know about?" He spoke gently.

"No, I'm just sorry for making you worry." She whispered.

"Liana," Severus grinned, "That's just part of being a parent."

5.

"I couldn't eat another bite." Liana said happily as she put down the spoon that resided in her pudding.

"Same here," Ron grumbled.

Hermione sighed exasperated, "Now that you two are done stuffing your faces lets head back to the common room; Neville and I were discussing something earlier, and we need to tell you."

"Then just tell us now—"

Before Ron could finish his thought Hermione interjected, "No, we can't be overheard, Ronald!" Liana looked curiously at Neville, but he was unreadable. "Come on," Hermione hissed. Liana stood up and after she shot a quick smile and a wave at Severus she dashed out of the Great Hall behind her friends.

Soon they were pushing past the portrait of the fat lady, and they entered the common room. Immediately, Hermione chose a suitable, secluded corner.

"Can you tell us now?" Ron said as he plopped onto the floor tiredly. The other three friends sat down on window bench nearby.

"Polyjuice Potion," Hermione began.

Liana and Ron spoke at the same time, "What's that?" Hermione then began to explain the use of the potion to her other two friends.

"So why do you two want to brew this potion?" Ron asked Hermione and Neville.

"You really are thick, Ronald. Don't you know who the heir of Slytherin must be?"

"Malfoy," Liana spoke softly.

"Precisely," Hermione added defiantly. "I'm not at all surprised that you think it's him, too, Liana."

"Who else would it be," Liana replied with a twisted smile; Neville couldn't help but to snicker quietly.

"Alright, but Malfoy's not as thick as to just tell anybody that's he's controlling a terrible monster and planning on petrifying all the muggle borns in the school—"

"That's why we'll choose certain Slytherins to transform into." Hermione added with a smart smile. "Crab and Goyle… Neville and Ron. Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson… Liana and myself."

Neville now spoke, "It's practically a guarantee that Malfoy will confess to one of us, and even if it's not Malfoy, he would be the one to know who the heir is."

"Let's get to brewing it then," Liana began, "Then we can get the truth out and the whole school with stop staring and thinking that it's me."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, but there is an obstacle before we can begin—the book with the potion's instructions resides in the restricted section."

"I've got an idea for getting around that," Liana said with a smile. Her three friends looked at her with a grin; they all knew exactly who she was going to speak to.

6.

"Professor Lockhart, can I speak to you for a minute?" Liana said in her sweetest sounding voice after class the next day.

"Of course!" Professor Lockhart exclaimed as his classroom completely emptied out. "Liana Evans, The-Girl-Who-Lived… I've been a bit concerned; I thought you might not like me, but now those silly thoughts are gone. I'm so glad you've finally approached me. I have so much I could teach you, you know about fame. Someday, if you're lucky, you could be as celebrated as I am." He then proceeded to laugh at his own remark.

Liana forced herself not to roll her eyes, and instead she chuckled along with the professor. "Professor, I didn't come today to seek advice. I need permission for something, there is a book in the library I'd like, but it's in the restricted section, and I need a teacher's permission note before I can read it."

"A rebel?" Lockhart said, showing practically all his teeth in a vibrant smile. "I can't say I'm not proud, a troubled youth always attracts attention."

Trying not to get annoyed, Liana smiled, "Precisely, sir."

With the large grin still on his face, Lockhart reached for a piece of parchment and with a flourishing movement of his hand he signed a note of permission and swiftly held it out for Liana. "Try not to get into too much trouble; I don't need your father getting angry at me." Again, Lockhart laughed at his own joke.

"Thank you, Professor." Liana smiled politely and then dashed from the room before Lockhart had a second to change his mind.

7.

"This is going to be a rather difficult potion," Hermione said only moments later. Once Liana left Lockhart's then the library she sprinted the entire way back to the common room. She stood out of breath by a table in the common room next to her friends. "And not all the materials are in the student cupboard." She added cautiously.

"Which means…" Liana spoke in a whisper, already knowing the answer.

"We'll have to take them from Snape's private cupboard."

"No," Liana said instantly defensive. "We can't do that. I could never steal from Severus."

"But think about it," Ron started, "We're doing this to save the muggle-borns."

Neville added, "They'll be dead unless we find out who is planning—"

"Hi!" The four were suddenly interrupted by Collin Creevy. "Hi, Liana, I was wondering if you could help me with my Defense Against the Dark Arts homework? I heard you were really talented on the subject."

"Sorry, Collin, not now." Liana tried to sound kind, but she had more important matters to discuss, and she was incredibly tired from waking up before dawn for Quidditch practice. Slytherin somehow managed to snag all the prime practice times.

"Go ask my sister, Ginny." Ron said curtly. "She's smart." Collin nodded and walked off.

Hermione sighed at Ron's rudeness, but then continued, "Liana, think about it. We just need a couple ingredients and then we could get brewing and help a lot of muggle-borns."

Neville moved closer to Liana, "It's for the school, something greater…"

Liana plopped down into a chair and put her head down on the table, exhausted. She shut her eyes, thinking. Finally, she sat back up, "Ok…"

8.

After a quick nap, that left Liana feeling sleepier than she originally was, she rolled off of the common room couch, grabbed her book bag and headed down to the dungeon for her study session with Severus.

Soon she was pushing past the door to his office, "Hi, Sev." She said as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Early Quidditch practice?"

Liana nodded and she tiredly sat down at her desk. It wasn't even dinner time yet and she couldn't even imagine the idea of staying awake for a few more hours, and she also we feeling mixed emotions about the fact that she just agreed to steal from her father's private store; she longed to just have some time alone to think.

Opening a school book, she rubbed her hand on her forehead. She hadn't noticed that Severus was still watching her, "Does your scar hurt?" He asked gently.

"No, just a normal headache," Liana said keeping her face towards her book even though she wasn't even attempting to read the words.

"Liana, no headache is normal," Severus mused out loud. Rising from behind his desk he went over to a shelf of potions and returned with a vial of liquid. Liana rose from her desk and Severus handed her the vial, knowing it was a headache solution she quickly took the potion. Once the potion landed in her stomach she felt a rush of guilt fill her, how could she steal from him?

"Is something bothering you?" Severus asked, putting a soft hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Liana said sharply in a rush of childish emotions.

Severus raised his brow suspiciously, "If I know anything about females it's that they are not _fine_ when they say they are."

"I'm tired," Liana grumbled.

Severus pulled his daughter into a hug, frustration and more guilt filled Liana. "How about you go take a shower and get ready for bed and I'll have a house elf bring you dinner in your room so you can get to bed earlier."

"I'm just going to bed if we're not studying," Liana grumbled.

"Just take a quick shower, and I'll have a small meal ready for you," Severus argued gently.

"I'm not hungry, and I don't need to take a shower; _I didn't inherit your greasy hair gene_." She snapped scornfully, and instantly after saying her last statement her eyes widened in surprise at her rude remark. "I'm sorry, Severus." She quickly added softly.

Severus ran a hand through his hair; he hadn't noticed how oily it had gotten after spending his day standing over a brewing cauldron. "I understand you've had a long day, that that is no reason to be disrespectful," Severus spoke in a harsher way, but his voice still was not as harsh as he usually spoke to his students. "Get to your room, shower, and get ready for bed. Dinner will be ready when you get out."

Liana nodded, added another subtle apology, and stalked out of his office and into their private quarters, feeling confused and irritable, and unsure if she could really follow through with Hermione's plan of the Polyjuice Potion.

9.

Minutes later she was in her pajamas and sitting on her bed in her dungeon bedroom, wringing out her long hair with a towel, and picking at the dinner that was left out for her on the table. Once she was finished and her hair was nearly dry, she laid down in her bed and sleep found her almost instantly.

Minutes after that her bedroom door opened, and Severus poked his head inside, once he saw that she was asleep he quietly shut the door again; he'd find out what was upsetting her tomorrow.

10.

Liana awoke in her dungeon bedroom early the next morning. She hadn't gone to bed that early in a long time. As she was stretching in her bed she then suddenly sat up, today was the day of the Slytherin VS Gryffindor. Quickly, she leaped from her bed and she snatched her black robe, shoving her arms in the sleeves over top of her pajamas; then she kicked her shoes on and ran from her room.

"Someone is up a little earlier than usual," Severus said as Liana leaped into the hallway.

"Just remembered… Match... Slytherin… Wood…Don't want to be late." Were the only bits of words Severus managed to make out as Liana hurried from the private corridor out to his office space.

"Good luck," Severus said as Liana pulled open the office door, and as she dashed down the corridor she heard his voice chortle, "And try not to get hurt, Liana!"

Soon she arrived at the fat lady out of breath. Pushing through the door she was Wood, "I thought we might not have a Seeker today!" He said partly with sarcasm, partly with worried seriousness. "Hurry so you can get breakfast in."

Liana then was in her room with her red Quidditch robes on, putting her raven-colored hair into a long braid. Grabbing her broomstick she made her way downstairs and walked to the Great Hall with Oliver Wood.

11.

"There is something wrong with that Bludger!" Severus shouted to all the staff members as he stood in the staff stands and watched the match. Pointing to his daughter, "Someone jinxed that damn Bludger!" He shouted with pure fury and hidden terror. He looked down at the rest of the staff who watched the match play out wordlessly.

Pale and feeling ill, Severus sat back down and took angry, deep breaths as he watched his daughter dive back and forth between Draco Malfoy and the mad Bludger. "Albus, did you see that? That was inches away from her head!" Severus shot back up again and glared at the old man, no longer able to sit and watch his daughter in danger.

"She's a good flyer," Albus said with an absent mind. Severus looked at the man coldly. Severus looked over to his side at another staff member; McGonagall looked worried, _and she was the woman that put his first year child on the team last year without thinking twice._

Minerva McGonagall was watching the field intently; Severus turned his glance away from her and went back to watching his daughter. "This will be done soon; she sees the Snitch…" She whispered quietly.

Looking at his daughter, Severus saw that she was right. Liana was stretching out her arm, her fingers were inches away from the Snitch—WHAM!

"Liana!" Severus stood up, McGonagall stood, too. The Bludger smacked into Liana's outstretched arm and, she fell off the side of her broom, but her legs were still grasped around the broomstick's handle. She hung dangling upside down in the air. Severus couldn't breathe; he hand his wand out, ready to cast a spell if she happened to slip, but the then reached up with her good arm and managed to pull herself on the broom.

Severus saw Draco Malfoy shout something at Liana. "Damn it, Albus! I told you she was in danger." Severus hissed, without taking his eyes off his child.

"She's seen it again!" McGonagall cried. And sure enough Liana zipped higher in the air and zoomed past Draco; she now was headed towards the Snitch. Oliver Wood, who sat on his broomstick nearby, was shouting at Liana, egging her on towards the Snitch. As Liana balanced on her broom, with her good hand she reached out, and her hand closed around the Snitch. And then she fainted.

12.

Liana awoke only a minute later, someone was laying her gently on the ground. She lay against the grass, smelling the scent of fall; her arm hurt—badly. She didn't want to open her eyes yet. Then she heard a boastful voice, "Don't worry; I'll take care of that!"

"No, don't!" Liana heard the Weasley boy's shout. But then a spell was cast and the pain in her arm disappeared.

She opened her eyes; Oliver Wood sat on the grass right next to her. "Excellent match, Evans! Great save, _although, not too great of a landing if I might say._" Oliver grinned, "If only you could have seen Malfoy's face when you just flew right past him. That was the highlight of my year so far!"

"Liana!" She heard a very familiar voice shout, "Out of my way, NOW." And then Severus's face poked through the crowd. Instantly, he was at her side with his arms around her, "Are you alright? How's your arm?"

"Sev, I'm fine, it doesn't hurt—honest." Liana said with a small smile and she sat up a bit, Severus stroked her hair gently.

"I took the liberty of healing her arm," came the boastful voice, Liana heard earlier. She turned to see that Lockhart was speaking.

"You?" Snape sneered; he then reached down for Liana's arm. As he picked up her forearm, Severus watched as her wrist fell backwards in an incredibly unnatural motion. The Gryffindor and Slytherin team groaned in disgust; Liana heard the snapping of Collin Creevy's camera. _"You idiot…"_ Severus hissed over his shoulder to Lockhart.

He gently put her arm back on the ground and slowly turned around on the spot until he stood facing Lockhart. "You, bloody idiot!" Severus shouted in Lockhart's direction. "You cast all the bones from her arm!" Lockhart tried to keep his toothy smile, but his face turned to an awkward expression, and he soon sunk back into the crowd of players, staff, and students.

As Severus turned back around to face his daughter, someone else caught his eye, "Wood!"

Oliver Wood stepped forward looking nervous. "Thank you for my daughter's safe landing."

"Of course, Professor," Wood stammered. "I couldn't let anything happen to my best Seeker."

Severus Snape then bent down and picked his daughter up in his arms, "I can still walk…" Liana mumbled.

"Hush," Severus spoke softly as he kissed his daughter on the forehead and carried her off the pitch in the direction of the Hospital Wing.

13.

"Hermione, this isn't funny." Liana said in a Snape-worthy tone as Hermione helped Liana dress into some pajamas behind a curtain in the Hospital Wing.

"I'm sorry, really I am; it's just… It's like a rubber arm." She giggled. Liana sighed as Hermione fastened the last button on her pajama top; Liana then plopped onto her bed as Hermione pulled the privacy screen back.

"Evans, here," Madam Pomfrey said fervidly. "You should have come straight to me…" Liana swallowed the potion and made a face. "What were you expecting pumpkin juice?" Madam Pomfrey sighed, pulled the empty cup from Liana's hand and bustled off to her office.

Liana looked around; her Quidditch team players had left, probably for a party in the common room. The only people that remained were Severus, Hermione, Neville and Ron (who looked like he badly wanted to go to the common room and joined the fun).

Madam Pomfrey stuck her head out of her office, "Students, out of here! Go to your dormitory; she needs rest!" Her friends then wished her well and headed away; Ron, looking hungry, was the first one out the door.

Liana sunk her head back into her pillow and Severus moved towards the bed and sat down upon the edge of it, "Feeling alright, rascal?" He leaned forward and kissed her right above her lightning bolt scar.

"My arms getting a little sore," Liana replied as she reached her arms around Severus's middle, and then she felt a sudden twang of guilt in her stomach—The Polyjuice Potion. Liana swallowed hard, trying to forget the task ahead of her.

"You're sure you're alright? Last night you weren't exactly acting like yourself…" Severus mused out loud.

"I was just tired," Liana lied.

"I see," Severus replied, knowing that wasn't the truth, but he didn't want to press any further. "Try and get some sleep. I'm putting this Dreamless Sleep Potion on the bedside, if you wake up in pain take it."

Severus rose from the bed, "Wait? Where are you going?" Liana asked childishly.

The dark eyes of the Potions Master met his daughter's bright green ones, "Nowhere," He said quickly as he took his wand out and conjured an emerald green armchair. Liana smiled, ignored her guilt, and then sunk further into the pillows of her bed, letting sleep take her away.

15.

Liana's eyes shot open, but she couldn't see anything in the dark Hospital Wing. She glanced over where Severus's armchair was, but it was empty. Immediately she jerked upwards in her bed, and then she felt a searing pain fly up her arm. Liana's heartbeat quickened, she was a very independent person, but Severus would never leave her during the night if she asked him to stay; something was wrong if he left her.

"Miss Evans!" Came a squeaky voice; Liana gasped and her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and she saw two big tennis ball shaped eyes looking up and her from the edge of the bed.

"Dobby?" Liana asked.

"Yes, it's Dobby. Dobby wants to know why Miss Evans is at Hogwarts? She was not supposed to get on the train!"

"You?" Liana pieced the puzzle together. "You stopped the barrier?" Dobby nodded his head up and down.

"Then Dobby tried to have the Bludger hurt you—"

"You jinxed the Bludger?" Liana now raised her voice. "That thing almost killed me!"

"Dobby never wanted to kill Miss Evans! Just severely injure —"

"Why?" Liana interjected.

"So Miss Evans will go home, Hogwarts isn't safe."

"I have no other home! I live here year round!" Liana hissed, but then she felt a bit of pity for the elf. Softening her voice, "Dobby who is your master? Tell me, _please_" She looked strongly at the elf through the darkness. "What was that?" Liana spoke suddenly as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Dobby is sorry," the elf whispered and then he snapped his finger and disappeared. Liana quickly slid back into a sleeping position as the shadows approached. She opened her eyes open a pinch and saw three figures: Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Severus. They were carrying… Then Liana's heart skipped a beat… They were carrying a student.

"What could have petrified him? Do you think he took a picture of the attacker?" McGonagall asked.

_Collin Creevy…_Liana knew instantly who the student was at the mentioning of a camera.

Liana looked through Dumbledore and Severus, who had their backs to her, and saw McGonagall open the camera, but smoke puffed out of the camera. "Albus, what does this mean?" Professor McGonagall spoke sounding worried.

"Minerva, this means that Hogwarts is no longer safe; the Chamber of Secrets has been opened." McGonagall breathed in sharply and Severus turned around, Liana snapped her eyes shut; knowing that wasn't a conversation the headmaster or Severus wanted her to overhear.

"Severus, please help me get this privacy wall around Mr. Creevy." Albus said. "We don't want to cause any worry amongst the students." Once Collin was secluded in his private space the two professors left, leaving Liana alone with Severus.

He moved towards his armchair, but before taking a seat in it, he moved the chair closer to Liana's bed with a flick of his wand. Knowing Severus was next to her; Liana ignored the pain in her arm and found sleep returned to her quite quickly.

16.

Naturally, the next morning the entire school knew what happened and practically every student was buzzing about Collin Creevy and his incident with _the heir of Slytherin._When Liana awoke Severus and his armchair were gone, and Madam Pomfrey then allowed Liana to leave the hospital wing.

She immediately went down the Great Hall to tell her friends about Dobby's visit and what Dumbledore said last night about the Chamber being opened. They instantly beckoned her over to their table and they spent the rest of the time at breakfast in whispers.

"Looks like I don't want to agitate, Evans." Came a voice from behind the group. Turning around they saw Draco Malfoy. "We all know that Creevy irritated you, Evans, and then you had to go and petrify him."

"What?" Spat Liana.

"Now that the entire school thinks you're the heir of Slytherin, Evans, you shouldn't have many people bothering you."

"Why would anything think she's an heir of Slytherin?" Ron spoke boldly. "She's in Gryffindor!"

"And she was in the Hospital Wing all night," Neville added.

"Was she?" Malfoy smirked, and before anyone could respond he stalked away.

"I bet he started that rumor about you being the heir just so nobody would suspect it was him," Hermione said so only her friends could hear. "Don't get down, Liana; soon we'll be able to prove to the school that Malfoy is the heir."

"Do people really think it's me?" Liana asked.

The three friends looked at each other and then Hermione spoke, "Well, only some people think it's you." Liana looked around the Great Hall, as she glanced around at the student's faces she noticed they immediately looked away—thus, they were all just staring at her.

17.

And they all continued to stare at her, for weeks. Soon Liana was used to people making jabs at her being the heir—especially Malfoy. As snow began to fall, Hermione kept her nose in their book with the Polyjuice Potion instructions more and more. The potion only required a few days to brew, but Hermione wanted to be sure to do everything correctly once the supplies were obtained, also the four hadn't thought of a way to steal from Snape's private storage cupboard yet.

The thought of stealing from Severus was driving Liana mad. Just the idea of taking something from him bothered her more than the school thinking she was the heir of Slytherin. Except for when Malfoy taunted her—he was the one person that made Liana still agree to take Severus's supplies. When there was a class with Slytherin (except Potions) Malfoy was sure to make her miserable.

Over the weeks Severus could tell something was bothering Liana. Whenever he got the chance he tried to gently pry at the issue, but Liana's lips were sealed. Severus knew there was a deeper problem Liana was suffering from. He knew it was more than the student's claims of who the heir might be. He just hoped that he was being supportive and kind enough that she would talk to him before doing something imprudent.

But today it was the worst Liana's guilt had ever been because today was the day they were taking Severus's supplies during Potions class. Liana sat in the window of the girl's dormitory starring at the snow falling past the glass. She'd now developed a permanent pit in her stomach from the guilt. Looking at the clock on the wall she knew it was time to leave for class, she swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out.

Neville met her at the bottom of the stairs, "You alright?" Liana nodded. "We're doing this to save the school; it's for a greater cause." Neville added. Liana nodded again, although Neville's comment did take a bit of the guilt away.

Soon they made their way down to the dungeons, the four took their usual seats and class began. Severus put instructions for an enlargement potion on the board, and the students began mixing their potions. For the entire hour Liana's heartbeat was in her ears. As Severus made rounds Liana couldn't look at him; she knew he would see her nerves in her expression.

"Liana, get ready to throw it," Hermione whispered as Ron handed Liana a firework. "Once Snape gets busy talking to a student chuck it." Liana nodded.

"Now," Hermione hissed as she left Hermione's side and walked towards the direction of Severus's cupboard. Liana swallowed hard, lit the firework and threw it across the classroom. Immediately the dark dungeon was full of color and the firework bounced off the walls, bumping into cauldrons, knocking them to the ground, instantly causing many Slytherin's feet to expand rapidly in size.

"Whoever set that off will be expelled!" Severus Snape bellowed with a scowl on his face. "Anyone touched by the potion come here for an antidote!"

Liana saw Hermione slip into the cupboard, and then she turned her eyes to Malfoy who was waddling towards Severus with feet twice the normal size. Then Hermione returned to Liana's side, stuffing something inside her robe pocket. "Got it," She whispered.

Once all the student's feet were back to their usual side Snape began shouting at his class, trying to instill fear within the guilty student. For a moment his gaze fell upon his daughter, an odd look crossed his face as Liana tried to arrange her face into a puzzled expression, but before Professor Snape could open his mouth to yell more the bell toned for the end of class. Liana, Hermione, Neville and Ron all grabbed their cauldrons and dashed from the room as quickly as they could.


	11. Chapter 11

1.

_Snape began shouting at his class, trying to instill fear within the guilty student. For a moment his gaze fell upon his daughter, an odd look crossed his face as Liana tried to arrange her face into a puzzled expression, but before Professor Snape could open his mouth to yell more the bell toned for the end of class. Liana, Hermione, Neville and Ron all grabbed their cauldrons and dashed from the room as quickly as they could._

They already knew where to run; Hermione had found the perfect spot—Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Ron and Neville needed some convincing about the location, but eventually Hermione and Liana persuaded them.

"Let me begin the brewing." Hermione huffed before she had even caught her breath. "We need this ready before our Slytherin snares go home for Christmas in a few days."

"Are you alright?" Ron asked Liana. Her face was pale and she looked sick as she stood pressed against the bathroom wall. Liana shook her head negatively as her body slid down the wall and she landed in a heap on the ground. Hermione and Neville looked at her concerned, but then their attention turned to the potion as Ron approached her.

"I just can't believe I did that." Liana said softly. "I don't know if I can do this…"

"You have to," Ron replied. "We've already done the worst, now we just have to do the good!" He tried to sound as encouraging as he could. Liana nodded, tried to give a convincing smile as she moved away from the wall and towards the now smoking cauldron.

2.

Later that evening Liana sat in the window next to her bed, starring at winter scenery, still unsure of what to feel, normally Liana was good at ignoring her emotions and being very levelheaded. She got those traits from Severus. But she was also part of Lily, someone with a pure heart that would never want to hurt others. Part of Liana wanted to run to Severus and confess what she had done, but part of her wanted to stay calm and continue brewing the potion.

Liana got up and walked around the dormitory, glad to be by herself, but she also felt awkward. It was only a few days ago when Severus decided she no longer needed to study in his office on a daily basis. She finally had free time again; knowing she should be spending her free time to continue her study habit she still couldn't. Her mind was buzzing.

"Liana!" A voice came up this stairs—Neville's voice. Quickly Liana rushed down the stairs to meet Neville. "There's been another attack." He began, "A fifth year Ravenclaw—a muggle born."

"Good thing Hermione and Ron are working on the potion right now, although I'm not sure how much help Ron is…" Liana added trying to smile. Neville smiled, but Liana continued, "I can't wait to be able to prove that Malfoy is the heir, and that he's been causing all the problems."

"Same here," he agreed, "Let's go down to dinner; Hermione said she'll meet us there when Ron gets hungry," said Neville.

"Which means they're there already," Liana added, this time she didn't have to try to smile as Neville laughed.

3.

As Liana and Neville walked into the Great Hall she quickly hurried and sat next to Ron, blocking her view of her father—she knew he would be watching her. Although Liana didn't dare glance up at the head table to confirm, she was correct; Severus had a dark glance fixed upon her. Liana Violet Evans was up to something, Severus just didn't know what… yet.

The four finished their dinners quickly, making record times for Ron and Liana. They then slide from the Great Hall with the first dinner crowd that was leaving. Severus watched the four sneak out of the hall, knowing for some reason they wanted to appear unnoticed.

Like clockwork, Severus's brain was clicking, trying to piece the connection between the disruption in class and his daughter's now peculiar behavior. Without completely finishing his meal, Severus stood and left the staff's table; quickly he strode to the exit of the Great Hall, cloak billowing behind him.

With his long strides, the Potions Master was soon in his dungeon classroom. _What was different?_Everything seemed in order, but then he instantly he knew what the distraction was for—his private store, but what would he find missing? He practically stomped over to his storage area and rashly pulled the door open. After a quick inspection he knew which two ingredients were missing, and he knew exactly what his daughter was up to—Polyjuice Potion.

Angrily, he marched out of the closet, slamming the door behind him. His feet stomped against the stone floor of his classroom as he began to speak aloud to himself, "How could she? Why would they make that potion? That is nowhere near a second year's level of ability, there is no possible way Granger could even brew a proper form of that potion. Only a couple days left before the brewing process will be over, and I need to stop her before then." Snape sat down at his desk, "I have to speak to her tonight." He whispered.

But as he stood up, he was interrupted. "Severus?" Snape looked at the classroom door. He already knew who the voice belonged to, but for a moment he hoped it was someone else coming to speak to him. "Severus, may I have a word?" Albus Dumbledore said as he entered the classroom. Severus nodded. "I hope this isn't a bad time." Albus said, but he spoke it as though it were more of a question.

Sighing, "No, of course not, Albus, just going through one of the woes of parenthood."

"Well, m' boy, if there is anything I can do—" Severus shook his head. Dumbledore paused and smiled, "You raised a good girl; I'm sure you have nothing to be concerned about." The two adults sat in silence for a moment. "I'm afraid I came here to ask a favor of you." Albus spoke, "After the second attack that took place this evening I'm afraid some action must be taken."

"Let me guess, a Defense lesson?" Severus asked.

"More of a dueling club," Albus replied. "I know you have a fascination with defensive magic, even if Lily never allowed you to be involved with that slightly darker aspect."

The memory of his wife made the corners of Severus's mouth turn up. Severus always had a great interest in the Dark Arts, but when Slytherins started turning into Death Eaters by the dozens Lily Evans laid down the law, and Severus never pursued a career in Dark Arts since then, even if that meant becoming slightly friendly with the Marauders and almost forgetting their "werewolf prank."

"Will you partner with Gilderoy in the instruction of the class?" Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts.

"Certainly," Severus groaned at the thought of teaching with useless toothy man.

"Tomorrow after super we start, and it's mandatory for the entire school." Severus nodded, "Now you and Gilderoy should meet tonight to discuss the curriculum." Again Severus nodded. "Thank you m' boy," Albus said as he walked towards the door, then pausing in the doorway he added, "Don't worry about your little Snape… Whatever it is, she'll do the right thing…"

4.

But she didn't. Severus refused to leave his office for the rest of the night; just for the chance that Liana might appear in his doorway, ready to admit she stole Boomslang Skin and Lace Wing Flies. But she never showed. Instead Severus Snape was stuck spending his late evening with Gilderoy Lockhart.

"_This dunderhead doesn't know a thing…"_Severus thought to himself as Lockhart was dramatically speaking about the Dark Arts and how, together, they would end all the evils within the walls of Hogwarts. Once the school clock rang for midnight Severus ushered Lockhart from his office.

Once the Potions Master was alone in his classroom he sighed, feeling exhausted. After getting ready for bed, Severus crawled between his sheets, but sleep didn't find him that night.

5.

_Liana,_

_Please stop by my office during your free time today._

_Love,_

_Sev_

Liana gulped hard after she read the green missive that magically appeared next to her plate the next morning at breakfast. Acting coy (for she knew Severus would be watching her), she folded the letter back up and slipped it in her robe pocket, pretending that her heart wasn't pounding in her ears.

"Just don't go," Ron, who clearly was reading the letter over Liana's shoulder, whispered. "Only a few more days and it will be ready."

Liana sighed and nodded her head, though she felt even guiltier ignoring Severus's request. She wouldn't be forced to see Severus until tomorrow afternoon when Gryffindor second years had an inevitable Potions class. Although she could almost feel her father's hawk eyes on her—depicting her every movement and deciphering her guilt. But the pressure was then gone as the Headmaster stood.

As Professor Dumbledore announced that a dueling club would start before dinner the entire Great Hall started to buzz. But Dumbledore took command of his announcement and continued as the students stopped whispering. However, when the Headmaster announced who would be pairing to teach the dueling club, the entire school erupted in loud chatter—including Liana. At this point Dumbledore quickly finished his speech and left the entire school in disbelief.

"I can't believe Sev is teaching a dueling club…" Liana murmured.

"Well, he was in The Order of the Phoenix during the first war." Hermione acknowledged.

"Order-of-the-what?" Ron stammered.

"Order of the Phoenix," Hermione corrected. "Really, Ronald, your parents were in it, too."

"Mine too," Neville said softly. Liana gave Neville a comforting smile from across the table. Last year Neville only told Liana about his parents' ill fate. Ron and Hermione didn't pry Neville for more.

Ron, who decided to move past Neville's disclosure, continued, "Well, Hermione, my parents don't really want to talk about a war that's done and over with. You-Know-Who isn't exactly dinner conversation at the Weasley house."

Neville and Ron snickered as Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. Liana tried to give a small laugh, but she was worried—maybe she would be inevitably facing Severus Snape sooner than she wanted to…

6.

"I don't see why we're here to learn to defend ourselves," Draco Malfoy sneered loudly and obnoxiously later that day to a large group of Slytherins as the students started to arrive for the dueling club. "We know who the heir of Slytherin is, and she's standing here with us."

"_Why I outa…"_Liana murmured under her breath as she overheard Malfoy.

"It's not worth it," Ron retorted.

"We'll know who the real heir is in a couple days…" Hermione added quietly.

"If my father were running the school Mudbloods wouldn't even be allowed in!" Malfoy added vociferously. "My father thinks Dumbledore has gone mad in old age!"

"Mr. Malfoy, please keep your composure," a silky voice echoed from behind Liana and the crowd of Malfoy's crowd of Slytherins. A nervous chill went up Liana's back as her father walked right past her, his cloak billowing behind him.

Behind Severus came Professor Lockhart, dressed extremely flamboyant—especially for a dueling lesson. The Great Hall's tables were removed any the entire floor was empty, but as Lockhart and Snape appeared the crowd shifted away, creating an open area in the middle of the hall.

Snape and Lockhart removed their cloaks and then Lockhart began to speak, "Students, welcome to the first dueling club. Professor Dumbledore asked me to put this little club together for your safety. But do not worry we won't be doing anything _too dangerous._I promise you'll still have your Potions Master," and then Lockhart turned to Liana in the crowd and winked, "or father, back in one piece when I'm done." Liana rolled her eyes once he turned away from her. The girls surrounding the Defense teacher awed and batted their eyes in longing for direct attention like Liana had just received.

"Why don't we begin with reflective spells?" Severus began imperturbably.

"Excellent idea!" Lockhart exclaimed. "Everyone get into pairs; we'll walk around and observe." Then an odd expression crossed Lockhart's face, "Or how about we start a little healthy competition?" He grinned as though his goal was to show every tooth in his mouth. "Get in pairs; I'll walk around and find the best two to duel in front of everyone!" He spoke excitedly.

Hermione and Neville paired up as Liana went with Ron. Almost instantly Hermione had Neville's wand flying from his hand. Ron laughed, but then as Lockhart walked past Liana, Ron's wand went flying through the air into her hand and Ron lost his balance, stumbling backwards.

"Well, done, Liana!" Lockhart exclaimed happily. Liana said nothing.

"You got lucky," Ron smirked teasingly as Liana helped him up.

"I think I've seen enough already! Lockhart exclaimed as he stood in the clearing of the room. "Miss Liana Evans, center stage, please!" Liana reluctantly moved to the clearing. She didn't feel nervous, but her heart pounded as she anxiously waited to hear her opponent's name.

"And Mr. Draco Malfoy, come, come!" All of the surrounding students began to whisper. It was blatantly obvious to the entire school that Malfoy and Evans were enemies. The two students stood at opposite ends of the clearing; Liana standing nearing Lockhart and Draco stepping up next to his head of house.

"Alright…" Lockhart stepped forward, "This is how our little competition will go…" Lockhart and Severus then began to demonstrate how a proper duel occurs—Liana avoided even looking at Severus throughout the demonstration.

"Now, it's your turn," Lockhart looked from Draco to Liana. They both gave a quick nod and approached each other, walking slowly towards the center of the clearing. Soon they stood almost nose to nose.

"Scared, Evans?"

"You wish."

The pair promptly bowed, and then they spun around and walked away from each other—wands lifted. "On my count," Lockhart said, "Three, two—"

"Serpensortia!" Draco shouted before Lockhart could finish his countdown.

A small gasp escaped Liana's mouth as a large serpent flew from Draco's wand. She took a step forward as the snake approached her. Instinctively she looked into her father's eyes, but then abruptly looked away.

"I'll take care of that," Lockhart said with a false laugh as he stepped forward, casting a spell on the snake; however, his spell did nothing to vanish the snake. In reality, the snake flew up into the air almost twenty feet, and then it landed in an angry ball of reptile.

Suddenly, the snake reared towards the closest student—a Hufflepuff that Liana knew was in her year—Justin Finch-Fletchley.

"Stop it!" Liana shouted, but words didn't leave her mouth. A hissing sound filled the Great Hall, but the hissing wasn't coming from the snake; it was coming from Liana. Instantly the entire school turned towards Liana—wide-eyed in shock and horror.

But the snake was still headed towards Justin, who looked terrified. "Stay away from him!" Liana shouted again, but unknowingly hissing was the only thing escaping her mouth. The snake stopped lurching forward and turned to Liana, "Move away from him." Liana coaxed, but apparently the snake didn't want to hear it because it dangerously lunged towards Justin—who had to leap backwards.

Liana turned to look at Severus. He stared at her with a deep expression across his face. Severus then stepped forward, "Vipera Evanesca…" he spoke with an almost shaky tone. As the spell left Snape's wand the serpent's body shriveled up and disappeared.

"What are you playing at?" Justin snapped as he left the Great Hall with a few other Hufflepuff friends behind him.

"What?" Liana whispered, she looked at her friends, confused by the school's reaction and her father's expression. The entire school was gaping at her. Quickly, she turned and ran past Severus towards the door. Her three friends followed.

"Liana!" She heard them call her name down the corridor, but she didn't stop until she was safe in the empty common room. "Liana!" They called again.

Ron was the first to reach her; he panted, "Why didn't you tell us you were a Parselmouth?"

"What?" Liana said, feeling confused and slightly hurt by Severus's expression.

"You can talk to snakes," Hermione cut in.

"I can't talk to snakes," Liana said feeling more unnerved.

"We heard you," Neville began. "You weren't speaking words; you were hissing snake noises; you were speaking snake language."

Liana sat down and sighed, this was one more thing she was sheltered from. "I'm guessing this _convince_ everyone that I'm the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Most likely," Ron said, oblivious to Liana's emotions. Hermione sat down next to Liana as Neville watched, unsure what to do.

"But we know you're not the heir," She said as she put a hand on Liana's shoulder.

"Yeah, but the rest of the school thinks I am." Liana said softly as her normal optimism disintegrated. Then the portrait of the fat lady suddenly opened, and other Gryffindors began to enter. Before anyone could say a word, Liana disappeared up the stairs to her dormitory.

Once she was inside the Gryffindor second year girls' room she immediately went to her bed and threw the curtain around her four poster bed and flung herself onto the mattress and shut her eyes. Her head was pounding with questions, and she couldn't talk to the only person that could answer them.

The rest of the evening passed slowly. Liana didn't go to dinner; in fact, she never left her bed. When the other Gryffindor girls climbed into their beds, Hermione poked her head though Liana's curtain and whispered goodnight, but Liana only mumbled a response.

A few hours later she heard the giant school bell chiming, and Liana suddenly felt the urge to get out of her bed. Quietly she slipped from her bed and walked down the stairs to the common room. The fire was almost gone from the fireplace, only the ambers were glowing now. But Liana still took a seat in front of the dying fire.

"Liana?" She quickly turned around to see Neville come into from a chair across the common room. "Are you alright?" He asked softly.

Liana pulled her legs to her chest and shook her head. Neville moved towards her and sat down on the couch. "Nev, I really messed up, and I'm so confused about everything now."

Neville put his hand on her shoulder, awkwardly. "I'm sure it can't be that bad," he tried to give a convincing smile, but he knew how badly Liana felt. Somehow Liana and Neville always seemed to find each other in situations only they could understand about each other.

"I stole from my dad…" She whispered so softly it was barely audible, but Neville managed to hear.

Slowly he nodded, "But for a good cause."

Breathing deeply she said, "I don't think any cause is worth stealing from family." Neville said nothing. Liana turned to face him, "Sev knows it was me that disrupted class and took from his store; I know he can tell I'm acting suspiciously." Her voice cracked, "And now I'm a Parselmouth, and Sev didn't even know that." Her eyes began to water; she tried to choke them back, but her attempt was useless. "Did you see how Severus looked at me? It was like he didn't even know me." After that was said Liana began to sob into her lap as Neville reached out to hug her.

7.

Liana was the first student to wake up in the Gryffindor tower the next morning. The common room was completely empty. As she rose from where she fell asleep on the couch, she noticed someone covered her with a blanket while she was asleep.

"_Severus?_" Was her first thought, but then her heart sank as the previous night's events came back to her and she remembered Neville. Sliding out from below the blanket, she walked up the stairs to her dormitory. Pushing open the door, she saw the rest of the Gryffindor girls were still asleep.

Liana dressed quickly; as she was walking from the room, her refection in a mirror caught her eye. Her eyes were puffy and red. Sighing she went back down stairs, not wanting to hear what Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown would probably have to say about her when they woke up. Those two tended to be quite believing of rumors—no matter what they were. Fay Dunbar and Kellah, the other second year Gryffindors that shared the dormitory, weren't anything like Parvati and Lavender, but still—Liana didn't wake up feeling any of her Gryffindor courage today, and she wanted to remain hiding out in a corner of the common room.

Neville was the first of her friends to come downstairs, and he noticed her without Liana having to draw his attention. "Hi," Neville said as he slipped behind the stairwell and sat in the window seat.

Liana tried to give a smile back, but today wasn't her day already. "How'd you find me?" Liana asked.

"I used to hide out here before I had friends," Neville admitted quietly.

Ron and Hermione came down moments later, but Neville had to call out their names to get their attention. Once the two pairs were reunited they went down to the dining hall. The dining hall was quite loud as they approached. But once they entered the room it hushed slightly, but by now Liana was used to that.

She glanced over at the different tables. The Slytherins were smirking at her, but the Raven claws, and especially the Hufflepuffs looked livid as they whispered to each other; now that most of the school thought she sent the serpent after Justin Finch-Fletchley there was no holding back to the rumors.

"_Heir of Slytherin"_

"_Her father is the head of house"_

"_Maybe that's why You-Know-Who tried to kill her"_

Liana tried to ignore the whispers. She was getting used to them occurring whenever she entered the hall after something eventful happened, but today that seemed much harder to do. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table across from the Weasley twins.

"Oh, no George."

"Let's get out of here, Fred."

"It's the Heir of Slytherin!" Both twins exclaimed sarcastically.

"Shut it," Ginny Weasley groaned, looking upset. Liana tried to smile at her.

"At least it's Saturday," Hermione whispered. "You can just stay in the common room all day, and tomorrow the Polyjuice will be ready."

Folding up the letter and putting it in her robe, she picked at her food. Glancing over at the Hufflepuff table she saw Justin Finch-Fletchley—glaring at her as he got up and walked towards the entrance of the hall, probably headed back to his common room.

"I'll be right back," Liana said, still watching Justin.

"Where do you think you're going?" Spoke a silky voice from behind Liana—Severus Snape. Instantly, her head jerked around to see the Potions Master directly behind her. "If you're going anywhere it will be with me." He spoke coldly.

Without saying a word, Liana swung her legs around from the bench and dashed from the Great Hall. She felt a hand reach out for her, and she heard Severus growl her name, but she had to speak to Justin. She had to make _him_ understand what she really said to the snake.

Once out of the Great Hall she looked around, hearing footsteps behind her. Whether they were Snape's footsteps, concerned students or simply people done with breakfast, she didn't know. But then she saw Justin turning a corner that lead towards the basement.

Immediately she took off running, the footsteps behind her followed, but now the footsteps sounded as though more than once person was following. Along with the footsteps she heard an odd voice; it sounded far away, and she couldn't make out what it was saying, but it had an eerie familiarity. She turned the corner—and empty corridor stood before her as she saw Justin turn another corner—he was moving quickly. "Justin!" She took off again, and then she made a cold realization of where she had heard that voice before, and what had happened after hearing that hissing speaking tone; winding around the next corner, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Justin Finch-Fletchley lay on the floor, petrified. Above him floated the Hufflepuff Ghost, Fat Friar, his entire body was steaming as he floated lifelessly (lifelessly for a ghost anyways). She moved towards Justin, kneeling down next to him.

"What did you do to him?" Liana turned her head. Ernie Macmillan stood at the end of the corridor. Zacharias Smith then turned the corner as well.

"I just wanted to explain what I really said to the snake yesterday, and then I found him like this!" Liana said as she stood up.

More Hufflepuff students arrived, and then Severus appeared. Liana's eyes instinctively went to Severus's face, but as he looked from Justin to Liana only vacant shock filled his face. After Severus came the Slytherins, followed by Professor McGonagall and some fellow Gryffindors.

"I just wanted to explain yesterday, and then I found him!" She cried out, looking directly at Severus's fearful face. "I—" Her voice chocked, "I didn't do anything; I swear!" She looked from Snape to everyone around her; tears began to well in her eyes and stream down her face.

Minerva McGonagall scowled at Severus Snape in aversion as she stepped forwards towards Liana. Looking at Liana with in a soft manner, she moved towards her, wrapping an arm around her. As Liana buried her face in McGonagall's robes, she was lead from the corridor through the masses of students that now surrounded the scene.

"We're going to go see the Headmaster," McGonagall spoke gently as she squeezed Liana's shoulder. No longer was Liana burying her face in her Head of House's robes, but now she was trying to take deep breaths as she wiped her eyes.

Over the years Liana didn't have much contact with Professor Dumbledore. Growing up in a castle she was around him at certain time, but Severus seemed to keep her away from Professor Dumbledore. Liana now realized why; Albus Dumbledore knew many things about her, that at one point, Severus didn't want her to know.

"Sherbet Lemon," McGonagall spoke, motioning for Liana to continue up the winding stairs case towards Dumbledore's office.

Taking a step forward she stepped onto the uplifting spiral staircase, for a moment she looked back at McGonagall; Minerva gave a small comforting smile and nod. And then Liana moved upward. A moment later she was standing before Dumbledore's opened door.

"Miss Evans, please come in." Liana moved forward, surprised at his friendly tone and twinkling eyes. "Would you like to tell me what happened, Liana?" She nodded and told her story of what happened from last night until just minutes ago.

When she was finished Albus smiled and nodded. "Did anything peculiar happen before you found Mr. Finch-Fletchley this morning?"

"No," Liana lied, thinking of the voice she heard again.

"This isn't anything you'd like to tell me?" He asked again.

"No, sir," She lied again, thinking about the Polyjuice brewing in Myrtle's bathroom for tomorrow.

The twinkle still remained in the Headmaster's eyes as he spoke, "Very well then." And Liana left his office.

She breathed a small sigh of relief as the office door shut behind her, and she stepped down into the revolving staircase, but that relief soon vanished as she saw who was standing outside Dumbledore's office waiting for her.

"My. Office. Now." Severus Snape spoke slowly through gritted teeth. Liana gave the smallest of nods and headed in the direction of the dungeons; Severus followed behind her as to keep an eye on her. As she walked throughout the halls students looked at her; when walking past Hannah Abbott, her tongue was out like a snake and she made a faint hissing noise, but she quickly returned to a normal face when Snape jerked his head in her direction.

When his office door was insight, Severus opened it with a flick of his wand and Liana entered, automatically taking a seat in front of his desk. Once Severus was inside the office as well, he used his wand again, but this time the door slammed shut behind them. The momentum of the slam knocked a glass jar of dead spiders off a shelf, and the jar loudly shattered on the stone floor. The sound instantly grabbed Liana's attention towards the situation she was now in.

"Do you mind telling me what you have been up?" Severus spat, looking at Liana with narrowed eyes. Liana shrugged her shoulders wondering to herself, how could she have let this happen. "You are not going to leave this office until you tell me what has been going on!" Severus barked, making Liana jump back slightly in her seat. She'd gotten Severus mad in the past, but nothing was comparable to the fuming anger that was now seared across her father's face.

"What do you mean?" Liana snapped back, using façade anger as her emotion of choice for the untruthful discussion.

"What the Hell are you doing brewing Polyjuice Potion?" Snape bellowed. "You are going to tell me where you are brewing that right now! That is a sixth year potion, not even Granger could correctly brew that potion. Do you know what can happen if you take erroneously brew Polyjuice?"

Liana tried not to cringe at the thought of being stuck looking like a Slytherin, or anything other than herself. "I don't even know what that potion is," she retorted, trying to fix her face she that Severus couldn't tell she was lying.

He moved closer to her chair and placed one hand on each side of the chair, leaning forward so that the crook of his nose was so close Liana could almost feel his breath. He took a deep breath before speaking, "Damn it, Liana, you are going to tell me where you are brewing that potion—NOW!" His controlled anger was unleashed into pure rage by the end of the sentence.

"Don't make use Veritaserum." He didn't even sound angry anymore. He pulled away from her chair, running a hand through his greasy hair. Now only disappointment filled his voice, deep miserable agony was now being projected by the Potions Master. "I never thought I'd be threatening you with a truth potion," he snapped bitterly, while he hoped desperately that she would then speak the truth. Although the idea crossed his mind, he could never use Legilimency, but if it was for her safety Severus viewed that as being almost acceptable.

Liana opened her Tongue to speak, but this time she would be saying the truth. She couldn't lie to Severus. Practically her entire body was shaking out of fear from seeing Severus acting like he was, especially since he was addressing his anger at her. All Liana wanted to do was cry, run into Severus's arms and cry and tell him everything that has been secretly happening over the past few weeks. Still, Liana couldn't rid the image of Severus's shocked face from her memory after he found her with the petrified Justin and Fat Friar.

But then the office door opened. Professor McGonagall walked in. "Oh, I do hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we need you, Severus—"

"Now?" He snarled.

"I'm afraid so. It seems the Weasley twins added some sort of green dye to the Slytherin's showers and—"

"I'll get the antidote," Severus mumbled as Minerva nodded and walked from the office. "Don't even think about leaving here," Severus said with narrowed eyes to Liana.

The office door shut behind Liana, she already knew Severus would have locked the door this time, leaving her trapped in the dungeons. Liana pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face in her legs, a muffled cry came out. Liana then stood up, without even glancing at the office door she went to the other side of the office and pulled the door to Severus's private quarters open, the door automatically clicked shut behind her from a privacy charm Severus placed on it since he never wanted that door to be open when I student was present inside the office.

Wiping her eyes at her silent tears, she walked down the corridor past her and Severus's bedrooms, past the dining area and straight into the library den. She walked across the rug on the floor, kicking off her shoes and then she crawled into the large leather chair that sat in the corner, surrounded by immaculate book shelves. She turned around in the giant chair and scrunched her face into the afghan resting behind her.

8.

Meanwhile, after Severus administered an antidote to his green Slytherins, he returned to his office—only to find it empty. "LIANA!" He bellowed, knowing she couldn't hear her wherever she was since the office space was soundproof. Yanking the door to their home open he stomped though the hallway, pushing her bedroom door open only to find it empty, as he was walking away from her bedroom he stopped. He could hear a muffled sound. Following his ears he moved towards the den.

The door was already ajar, he pushed it open and was immediately greeted by two small arms wrapping around his middle, "I'm so sorry, Severus. I'm so sorry!" She cried into his shirt. "We're making Polyjuice in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. I'm so sorry for the firework in class and taking those ingredients from your store!" She was now practically hysterical, sobbing inconsolably.

Severus leaned down and picked her up into his arms, making his way towards the leather armchair. He then took a seat with Liana across his lap, now crying into his shoulder.

"Liana," Severus spoke calmly but sternly. "Why are you brewing Polyjuice?"

"Because everyone thinks I'm the Heir of Slytherin and we were going to turn into Slytherins so we could get Malfoy to admit to us that it was really him." She spoke between sobs, her head still in the crook of his neck.

"Didn't I tell you that Malfoy is not the Heir of Slytherin?"

"Yeah, but even if you were right Malfoy would probably know who the heir is."

"No," Severus spoke strongly. "And didn't I tell you at the start of the year that you don't need to try and solve the school's mysteries?" Liana nodded. "I am very glad you decided to be honest with me, but I am still very angry, Liana. You could have put yourself into some very dangerous situations, and for that you are grounded until I say so. You will be here or your tower at all times outside of class, and I'll be informing Professor McGonagall of your punishment so she will be able to inform me if you are not being true to your penance."

Liana nodded. "Sev?"

"What?" He spat in a loving manner.

"Why am I a Parcel Tongue?" The serious demeanor again fell across Severus's face. Taking a deep breath, "Liana, you are a Parcel Tongue because when You-Know-Who tried to kill you he transferred some powers to you."

She nodded. "So I'm not a Parcel Tongue because I'm the Heir of Slytherin?"

The serious look vanished from Severus's face, "No, that is not the case," he almost chucked, "how could anyone think you are the heir? Liana, you could never be capable of the acts the Heir of Slytherin is committing. Don't let it bother you if some people chose to think that."

"I thought you thought that," She said softly.

"What?" He raised a brow in confusion.

"This morning when you saw me with Justin, you looked at me like you didn't even know me."

"Only shock of the situation," he paused, "And for that moment of un-support I am sorry."

"It's okay." She gave a small smile as Severus used his sleeve to wipe a stray tear. "I heard that voice again, right before I found Justin. Why?"

Knowing he should answer her questions he replied, "I only have a speculation, but I am under the impression that the monster within the Chamber is some form of a snake, and since you are a Parcel Tongue you can hear the snake moving through the castle as the Heir petrifies the victims."

Liana nodded. "Now if you don't have any more questions, you will be spending the rest of the day here." Liana nodded again, not having any more questions and knowing better than to argue about being able to visit the Tower. Severus reached his arms around his daughter as Liana did the same. "Try not to get into any more trouble this year, Liana Violet; I'll be back; I've got a potion to go vanish."


	12. Chapter 12

1.

Days since the Polyjuice Potion confession passed; Ron, Hermione and Neville forgave Liana, although Ron and Hermione weren't quite as understanding as Neville, but once they realized Snape wasn't going to punish them they were relieved and that assisted in allowing the incident to pass. Then weeks passed; the snow grew deeper and deeper on the ground. Next months passed; After Justin Finch-Fletchley, Liana was never found with a petrified victim, but the attacks did continue with a couple of older students, and Liana was still taunted in the hallways by some students. But time continued to pass, and Liana was eventually let off from her grounding, and slowly but surely Liana and Severus were able to move past her moment of dishonesty.

As snow outside the castle began to melt, water inside the castle began flowing through a corridor—from a bathroom—Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. On this particular day Neville was walking alone from the library down a corridor which happened to lead to the flooded hallway. Not noticing the water, he took a step into the steam. Upon the splash he realized what he stepped into. After glancing down the corridor, Neville realized he'd be taking another route.

Before Neville turned around he noticed something bobbing in the water. Taking another step into the water he walked towards the object. As he bent down he reached his hand into the water and pulled up a book.

"Was it you?" Came a familiar voice. Neville looked up to see Myrtle floating above. "Did you throw that book at me?"

"No," Neville said instantly, at the same time he wondered who would throw a book at a ghost. Stuffing the book into his bag, he turned back in the direction of the common room. He had to stop there before Herbology class, which was starting soon, and Neville didn't want to be late for his favorite class.

2.

"Someone threw this at Moaning Myrtle," Neville began quietly late into the evening that night while he was in the common room with his four friends in front of the fireplace. He pulled the book from his bag. Now that he had time to look at it, he and the group realized it was an old leather diary.

"May I?" Hermione asked. Neville nodded and handed her the diary.

"It's blank," Ron stated.

"Look," Liana pointed. "Tom Marvolo Riddle 1943…"

"1943?"Hermione questioned. "That is when the Chamber was first opened. I wonder who this belongs to and why they would throw it at Myrtle." She said handing the book back to Neville. "If only he wrote in his diary…" Hermione mused out loud as she rose for bed. Ron nodded and followed.

"Can I look at it some more?" Liana asked as Neville got up. Nodding he handed her the diary. Liana flipped through the pages of the book more. Upon noticing the common room was completely empty, she rose from in front of the fireplace and over to a table. After flipping through the pages again, she picked up a quill full of ink. Holding the feather above the book, a spot of ink landed on the blank page. And then it vanished. Liana tilted her head in confusion. And then she dip the quill back into the ink jar.

_Hello, my name is Liana Evans._

_Nice to meet you, my name is Tom Riddle._

Liana dropped her quill in shock as her words disappeared and more words appeared beneath it. Picking the quill back up and dipping it into ink she wrote more.

_Do you know anything about the Chamber of Secrets?_

_Yes._

_Can you tell me?_

_No._

_But I can show you._

_OK_

3.

"Hermione," Liana whispered in their dormitory a few moments later. "Hermione, we have to get rid of that book!"

"What?" She said tiredly, sitting up in her bed.

"That diary, it said Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets! That book is trying to frame Hagrid! Severus told me Hagrid was expelled for being framed for something in his third year a few years ago, and that Tom Riddle just showed me what happened, expecting me to believe him over Sev!"

"Shut it!" Lavender Brown snarled.

Hermione reached for her wand from her bedside table, and Liana crawled into her bed and closed the curtain as Hermione cast a silencing spell over the four-poster bed. "Explain," she said.

Liana explained how the diary worked and the memory she was shown, but unknown to Tom Riddle, Liana knew his story was false about the Heir of Slytherin, because she already knew Hagrid was framed; she just didn't know exactly how, until now. "No wonder someone threw that diary at Myrtle. Tom Riddle isn't right, and I have a bad feeling about him."

Sitting in her bed, Hermione was absorbing everything she was being told. "We'll put the book back where Neville found it tomorrow." Liana nodded and crawled out of Hermione's bed, quickly dressed for bed and entered her own four-poster.

4.

"Where is the diary now?" Ron whispered the next morning at breakfast as Liana told them what happened once they went to bed.

"It's hidden under my mattress." She said quietly, although she was only surrounded by her friends and the Weasley family.

"We've only got a few minutes between classes today; we'll put it back this evening." Neville said.

"I bet this Tom Riddle guy knows something he doesn't want us to find out," Ron remarked.

"Severus is coming," Liana said. "I'm not keeping anymore secrets like this from him. I'm going to ask him who Tom Riddle is." Severus Snape was walking down the center of the hall.

"Sev!" Liana instantaneously had his attention. "I have a question." She said as she got up from the table. "But I don't think I can ask it here."

"Is everything alright?" Severus asked; Liana nodded as he put an arm around her shoulders and led her from the hall and to the dungeons.

Severus shut his office door behind them as Liana crawled into the seat behind his desk; this made Snape grin. Picking up a trinket from his desk and casually playing with it she asked, "Who is Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

Inside Snape's chest, his heart practically skipped a beat. "Where did you hear that name?"

"Neville found a diary with his name on it." Liana answered, unsure why Severus was having such an adhere reaction.

"Where is the diary now?" He said, still not answering her question.

"In my dormitory, who is he?" She set the trinket back down on his desk.

"Tom Riddle is You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort?" Liana questioned.

Severus sighed and the corners of his mouth turned up at Liana's fearless way of saying his name. He nodded. "I need you to get me that diary now; I'll write you a pass if you're late for your first class. Go get it and bring it to me. I have my seventh years starting in a few minutes so I'll be in my classroom."

"Can't I just drop it off here?"

"No, bring the diary to me." Severus answered. He didn't know what the diary could possibly be, but he didn't want Lord Voldemort's diary sitting around just anyway.

Liana nodded and after a quick hug she left the office to go to her dormitory. Pushing through the portrait of the Fat Lady she went upstairs, but something seemed off. Shrugging, she went to her bed and lifted the mattress, but the diary was gone.

She looked around her room, and through her trunk, and under Hermione's mattress, but it was nowhere. Looking at her clock she saw that she had been looking for nearing twenty minutes. "Where is it?" She spoke out loud. Giving up she returned to the common room and then to the dungeons.

The door to Severus's classroom was left ajar. The few seventh year students in the class barely noticed Liana entering as she walked to his father's desk. "It's gone." She said with a beyond honest expression.

"Who knew the diary was there?" Severus asked as she walked behind his desk.

"Just my friends, and they don't have it; we were going to put it back where Neville found it yesterday after it told us Hagrid is the Heir of Slytherin."

"What did I tell you about trying to solve the school's mysteries?" Severus spoke strictly.

"I wasn't! Neville just happened to find the diary by Myrtle's bathroom, and I was looking at it." She then went on to further explain exactly what happened with the diary.

Once she finished, "You're grounded for a week." She looked at him with her green eyes wide. "What did I tell you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain." Liana sighed as Severus began writing a note, "Give this to Professor McGonagall for being late, and don't interrupt her class while you try and tell your friends who's diary you had." He said with a humorous smirk.

"Thanks, Sev," she said giving him a small peck on the cheek, and then as she turned around to leave, but as she did she noticed the entire class was watching her. Every student had a look on their face that appeared as though they were just handed a puppy.

5.

"Thanks!" Liana said one morning at breakfast as a student wished her luck. "We are going to cream Hufflepuff today." She said turning to Ron who nodded grinning.

"And we've got some great weather for Quidditch as well," Oliver Wood added from down the table.

"I just thought of something!" Hermione gasped.

"What?" Questioned all her friends.

"Just something about the Chamber; I'm going to run to the library before the match." Hermione then left the table and walked quickly out of the Great Hall.

"Ready?" Announced Wood to all the players still at the table; they all nodded and left, brooms in hand.

6.

Only moments later they were standing in the locker room as Oliver Wood gave an encouraging but fanatic speech about the match ahead. "All right, let's go."

Liana was right behind Wood as they walked from the locker room towards the pitch. As the pitch came into sight so did Professor McGonagall. She stood at the gate with a forlorn look upon her face. "No Quidditch today," she said. Wood immediately began questioning why. "There's been another attack, and this time it is one too many to ignore." Sighing she added, "Miss Evans, you'll come with me."

Professor McGonagall seemed to lasso Ron and Neville from the crowd returning to the school. "Boys, come with me please." The rest of the students began spacing out as they returned to their dormitories, but the two boys and Liana continued to follow McGonagall. They figured out they were headed to the Hospital Wing, and as the doors opened Minerva spoke, "This may come as a bit of a shock to you."

"Hermione!" Liana gasped as she raced towards the bed, both boys following after as McGonagall shut the Hospital Wing's doors.

"Does this mean anything to you?" McGonagall held up a small pocket mirror. "It was found in her hand."

The three shook their heads; they honestly knew nothing. Liana reached for Hermione's cold hand; she felt like a stone. "Hermione…" She whispered. Ron moved closer and put a hand on Liana's shoulder.

The doors opened again and Severus Snape walked in. Ron quickly dropped his hand. Liana looked up at Severus and then moved towards him. Severus kneeled down so he was Liana's height as Liana moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood back up with his arms around her, too.

"She'll be back soon," Severus whispered kissing her on the temple and setting her back on her feet. "Miss Granger is only petrified." Liana nodded gratefully, as close as she was to Neville and Ron, Hermione was still her best friend.

"I'll walk you back to the common room whenever you're ready." Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor, you can just go ahead without us," Ron said.

"I'm afraid I can't, Mr. Weasley. New school policy, you must be with a teacher at all times outside of the common room."

"And I expect you to follow the new rule, Liana." Severus added seriously but lightly.

She nodded at Professor McGonagall and the group followed her out of the room. Liana, walking the furthest behind, turned back for a moment to glance at Severus who still stood by Hermione. He gave her a comforting smile, and Liana caught up with the other three, her Quidditch robes billowing behind her in a very Snape-like manner.

7.

The three were soon walked through the portrait hole behind Professor McGonagall. They took a seat on an empty couch. "May I have your attention?" McGonagall spoke to the entire House. Everyone quieted down, unsure of what was really going on, and some weren't even sure why Quidditch was canceled. "There has been another attack, this time to a member of our House…"

The Gryffindors that weren't sure what was going on turned their heads around the common room, trying to see who was missing. When their eyes fell on Neville, Ron and Liana they realized who was gone from their group.

"Professor Dumbledore has ordered these new rules," she pulled a scroll of parchment from her robe pocket. "Students will go straight to their common room after dinner. They will also spend all free time in the common room. If a student is not in their common room they must have a teacher escort. A teacher will escort you between classes now."

"How long do we have to do this?" Asked Lee Jordon.

"I'm afraid until the culprit is caught." McGonagall answered.

"What if he isn't?" Asked Percy Weasley.

McGonagall frowned, "Then Hogwarts will have to shut down."

A mutter of voices filled the common room and McGonagall slipped back out knowing there was nothing more for her to tell her students. "Hey," Liana turned around, along with the rest of her friends to see Fred Weasley.

"You won't believe what we heard," the George added, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Dumbledore's been suspended!" Fred exclaimed.

"And Hagrid's been taken to Azkaban!" George finished.

"What?" Neville said in shock. "There will be an attack a week with Dumbledore suspended and gone…"

"And Hagrid is innocent!" Liana remarked, and then she realized the twins had no idea why Hagrid would even be taken. "He was framed when he was a student for opening the Chamber."

"Whoever is behind this, they need to come clean." George said shaking his head.

"Hogwarts can't shut down," Neville said still feeling stunned as the Weasley twins walked away.

"Who do we think is behind this?" Ron whispered.

Liana's interest increased, "Voldemort, somehow Voldemort, I just know it is… And I still think Malfoy is behind it somehow, even though Severus says he isn't. But I don't understand that diary; why is Tom Riddle's diary here and why it's not just Voldemort?"

Ron and Neville shrugged, and their faces showed disgust at the sound of his name, but then they were interrupted, "Ron?" Ginny came forward, "I-I… Can I talk to you?" Her voice sounded nervous, more nervous than usual for the timid first year.

"What Ginny?" Ron grumbled, annoyed for being interrupted during a private conversion with friends.

"I-I-I forget," she stammered and ran away up to her dormitory.

Ron shook his head, "Wait?" He rubbed his temple. "A girl died last time the Chamber opened, what if that girl never left. Do you think the girl that died was Moaning Myrtle?"

"And what if the Chamber is in her bathroom?" Neville adding, his mind clicking.

"Tomorrow we're asking Myrtle." Liana stated.

"How?" Neville asked. "Teachers are going to walk us to each class."

Liana scrunched up her face, "We'll find a way."

8.

"Professor Lockhart?" Liana spoke in her sweetest sounding voice. "Do you think you could let Ron, Neville and I go to the Hospital Wing?"

"It's Miss Granger isn't it?" He looked down at the three students compassionately as they walked behind the rest of the Gryffindors towards their next class. "This must be really hard on you three." He knelt down closer to them and spoke in a lowered voice, "Go ahead, but be quick! And then go straight to your next class."

"Thank you, sir!" Liana exclaimed as Ron and Neville said thanks, too. And quickly they dashed around the corner towards the Hospital Wing, but once they were out of sight they changed their direction. Quickly they moved towards Myrtle's bathroom and ran through the entrance.

"You have visited me in a long time," Myrtle flew out of a stall and towards them. "Are you hear to brew more potions?"

"No," Ron stepped up. "We're here to ask you how you died."

Myrtle's expression changed, "It was dreadful," she rose up into the air with a grin on her face. Then she raced back towards the three so she was floating in front of them. "And it happened right here. Someone said something insulting to me, and I was in here crying. Then I came out and saw a pair of bright green eyes, and then I died."

"Where did you see the eyes?" Liana asked. Myrtle moved towards a sink in the bathroom and pointed. Liana inspected the sink, as she glanced at the faucet her eyes widen. "There's a snake carved here…" Ron and Neville looked as well. "This is where the Chamber is…" She whispered so Ron and Neville could only hear. "Thanks, Myrtle." She said and then Liana grabbed Ron and Neville's hands and they ran from the bathroom towards the Hospital Wing.

Quickly the moved away from the bathroom, and soon they were where Lockhart left them. They were almost to the Hospital Wing when someone with a tall black frame rounded a corner. "What are you doing in the hallways without a teacher?" Severus Snape instantly snapped.

"Lockhart let us come to the Hospital Wing to see Hermione." Liana said instantly, trying to sound innocent.

"He did what?" Severus's voice rose as his eyes narrowed. "That man finds more and more ways to infuriate me," Severus grumbled quieter. "You three need to be more careful. Hogwarts isn't safe." He said looking straight at Liana. "Come on, follow me to the Hospital Wing, then Madam Pomfrey will walk you to your next class.

9.

"What?" Liana said softly as she felt something inside Hermione's hand. Severus had walked out of the Hospital Wing already, and now the three were alone. "There's something inside her hand…" Liana pulled a crinkled piece of paper from Hermione's secure hand.

_Voldemort controlling basilisk by Parseltongue._

"Read this," Liana handed the note to the others. "This is why I can hear the monster, it's a snake. I've only read about basilisks in horror stories, and Voldemort is controlling it, but how is Voldemort here?"

"That diary and Tom Riddle has something to do with it," Neville said. "And I'm sure Malfoy is involved somehow."

"We've got to tell someone this," Ron said. "McGonagall's office is closest to here; let's go." Before Madam Pomfrey could open her office door, the three left the Hospital Wing. They moved towards Professor McGonagall's office, but then they heard voices when they were only a corridor away. Quietly they moved to the edge of the corner so the voices were just besides them.

"It's happened; the Heir of Slytherin has taken someone down to the Chamber." They heard McGonagall say. The three poked their heads around the corner; upon the wall across from them they saw new writing in bright red blood:

_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever…_

"Minerva, who have they taken?" Liana instantly knew Severus's voice.

"Ginny Weasley," her voice replied.

Neville and Liana turned to face Ron. He stepped backwards against the wall, looking pale.

But then another voice appeared, "Sorry, what have I missed?"

"A girl has been taken to the Chamber, Lockhart." Snape hissed. "Good thing you were telling us last night you know how to defeat the monster."

"Did I?" Lockhart said hesitantly, and even though Liana couldn't see him she still could tell he was still bearing a toothy grin upon his face.

"Yes, you did, _Gilderoy_," Snape sneered. "We've leave you to go begin your rescue mission."

"R-right!" Lockhart exclaimed. "I'll just be in my office getting supplies ready…"

Liana felt a hand on her forearm as Ron led the three around another corner as to avoid the now dispersing professors. "We've got to go tell Lockhart where the Chamber is so he can get Ginny," Ron said anxiously. His two friends nodded and soon they were knocking on Lockhart's office door.

"Oh, it's you three." Lockhart went back inside his office, leaving the door open so they could enter behind him.

"Wait, why are you packing your office up?" Ron said.

"I'm leaving, got the sack, Dumbledore wants me out." Lockhart replied causally.

"Dumbledore is gone," Liana replied, remembering what the Weasley twins told her last night. "He's suspended."

"You need to go and get my sister!" Ron now raised his voice.

"My dear boy, I'm terribly sorry about her, such a shame, but there is nothing I can do about it." Lockhart replied. "Now you'll have to excuse me." Lockhart now was packed up and was heading towards the door.

Neville jumped in front of the door, blocking his exit. "You just promised to rescue Ron's sister."

"What about all those other monsters you've fought?" Liana asked.

"Miss Evans, did you really believe all that? I know you're a smart girl, surely you can put two and two together," said Lockhart.

"You're a fraud!" Ron spat. "You made it all up!"

"I don't have time; I must get going." Lockhart insisted.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville exclaimed, catching Lockhart's raised want and moving forward to block the door.

"Mr. Longbottom, you've finally found your voice." The wordy professor chimed as he faced Neville, and at that instant he felt two wands poke into his back.

"Follow Neville," Liana and Ron ordered. Sighing, the wand-less Lockhart obeyed.

10.

Lockhart moved with the three second years all the way to Myrtle's bathroom. "You've taken me to a girl's levorotary?" He asked.

"We've taken you to the Chamber of Secrets." Liana replied as she looked at the sink, then she did something she never thought to do, "Open." Only her voice wasn't in English, it was in Parseltongue. Suddenly the sinks began to move; they spaced apart and sunk into the floor, leaving a gaping tunnel. Moaning Myrtle watched silently from above her stall, batting her eyelashes at the blonde professor.

"Looks like you did find it!" Lockhart exclaimed. "Now I'll be going."

The three blocked Lockhart from moving forward. "You first, Professor," Liana chimed as she beckoned towards the dropping tunnel. Lockhart moved a step closer, and it looked as though he was going to willingly fall down the pit, but as he took a step off the bathroom floor, before gravity could pull him down, he snatched Liana's wrist and the two went falling down into the dark tunnel.

"Liana!" Ron and Neville shouted as Liana's screams echoed up into the bathroom.

"Neville, get Snape!" Ron ordered as he jumped down the tunnel. Shortly after Ron jumped there was a thud as Liana and Lockhart landed, then Ron's landing came next. "Neville, we're alright, just go get Snape!" Ron shouted up the tunnel as Neville agreed and left the bathroom above.

"Let her go," Ron ordered as Liana tugged her arm away from Lockhart, giving him a Snape-worthy glare as the two students cornered their defenseless teacher into a filthy corner.

11.

Meanwhile, up above the Chamber, Neville was racing down the corridors, knowing Snape was probably teaching in his classroom. Although, Neville was an extraordinary kind friend and a caring boy, he wasn't exactly fit. Unlike Ron, Neville still had his baby fat, and running wasn't something he did well. By the time he reached the dungeons, Neville was heaving for air. He walked towards Snape's classroom and pushed the door open.

"Add one—_Mr. Longbottom_?" Snape then noticed who was standing in his doorway; Neville's hands were on his knees as he tried catching his breath. Before any students even had time to turn around, Snape was at his side.

"Moaning Myrtle' bathroom, Lockhart grabbed her, took Liana to the Chamber." Before Neville could gasp another word Snape left the classroom without a word to his class even. Neville, who now was catching his breath, looked around nervously as all the students in the dungeon classroom were now watching him in confusion and interest. Neville's cheeks blushed as he left the classroom, headed back up to the bathroom, but by the time he got there it was empty again.

12.

Severus Snape leaped down the tunnel and slid down to the dark passage where Liana and Ron had Lockhart cornered.

"Give me my wand back, you lying fraud!" Ron spat as Liana tried casting spells to retrieve Ron's wand.

"Now one thing I am good at is memory charms," Lockhart snickered.

Severus now landed and clearly interrupted a conversation. "Lockhart, don't you dare point a wand at my daughter!" Severus bellowed as he entered the dark area.

But before Snape could cast a spell, Lockhart cast his memory charm with Ron's wand, but it backfired, throwing Lockhart into the stone wall behind him, the rocks all around shook from the ceiling in an avalanche of stones and dust. Liana heard her name being shouted, but once the dust settled she realized that she was alone, completely separated by a wall of rock from Snape, Ron and Lockhart.

"Liana!" She could only faintly hear Severus shouting, the wall of rocks was so thick. "Liana, are you alright? Don't move." Snape ordered as he then began casting spells, not wanting to just blow the wall down incase rubble were to hit his daughter.

Liana then saw light at the other end of the corridor and she moved towards it. And then she saw Ginny. "Ginny," She gasped as she fell onto the floor at Ginny's side; she was cold.

"She's almost dead, the stupid blood traitor." Liana looked up to see who had spoken. Lucius Malfoy was walking towards her. "And you, a foolish hero followed."

"I knew you were behind this," Liana spat, partially right; she did think _a Malfoy_ was behind the attacks on the school.

And then another man appeared, Liana didn't recognize him, in fact he wasn't a man, for he was only a teen.

"Who are you?" Liana asked.

"I'm Tom Riddle." Replied the teenage boy.

"Voldemort…" Whispered Liana.

"Yes, Liana Evans, I am Lord Voldemort. I preserved myself in a diary," Tom Riddle began to explain what he had done to Ginny over the past months, and what Ginny had done as well. "And now I will soon be back to my entire self." Voldemort finished speaking.

"You won't." Liana bravely hissed.

"Who is going to stop Lord Voldemort?" Lucius interjected. "Daddy Snape isn't here to save you."

"And now my basilisk is going to kill you." Voldemort finished as a great sculpture behind Liana began to move. Liana forced her eyes shut, knowing what a basilisk was capable of. And then she heard something—a bird.

Liana peaked above to see Fawkes souring through the air above her, dropping something near her as he soared towards where the great snake was appearing from. Growing up in Hogwarts, she always loved visits to Dumbledore's office, for she could see his mysterious and powerful bird.

"Dumbledore's damn songbird!" Riddle bellowed. "My basilisk can steal hear you even though it can't see.

Liana darted towards what Fawkes had dropped. Luckily, her swift movement also allowed her to avoid the striking basilisk. She shoved what appeared to be the Sorting Hat onto her head, and then she felt a clump onto her head, making her momentarily dizzy. A sword had appeared from inside the hat. Pulling the hat off, she now held a sword in her hand.

"Like that's going to help," Lucius Malfoy snickered and Voldemort laughed. The basilisk dived again towards Liana, but being a Quidditch seeker, she was quick and leaped out of the way. Then she turned and ran towards the sculpture that giant snake had emerged from. The basilisk reared itself towards where she was, sending bits of the carving flying through the air because Liana was climbing quickly and the basilisk's aim wasn't the same without sight.

Standing on top of the great sculpture Liana was finally where she wanted to be. Malfoy and Voldemort watched with grins, hoping to see the death of The-Girl-Who-Lived, but as the basilisk raised its body upward, it's giant teeth showing, but Liana was ready with the sword in front of her. The basilisk then dove powerfully towards Liana, and directly into the sword, which sunk deeply into the roof of the basilisk's mouth.

"Liana!" She turned to see Severus Snape running out of the darkness and into the real Chamber, but the only sound that could be really heard was the cries of the dying basilisk, until it sunk onto the ground and lay motionless. Liana moved down the sculpture, but something was in her arm—a basilisk fang. Her movement was off and her head felt dizzy, but she moved towards Severus, who was standing by Ginny and the diary.

"Liana," Severus gasped his face pale as a ghost in complete fear, as Liana moved towards him and fell to the ground. Ignoring his two enemies he moved closer to her and knelt by his daughter, who was pulling the fang from her own arm.

"Soon I will be back to being human thanks to that stupid little girl, and I'll have already defeated Liana Evans—The-Girl-Who-_Died_…" Voldemort snarled.

A fiery beyond anything Liana had ever seen on Severus's face consumed him as he cast an unknown spell and Voldemort, but Voldemort blocked it. Forcing himself to close his mind, Severus cast a spell at the Dark Lord again, this time it wasn't reflected, but now Lucius joined the fight.

As Severus skillfully battled the two an idea filled Liana's mind. She reached for the fang and the diary. Voldemort stopped battling, "What is she doing?" Fear now rose in his face, "Stop her! Don't let her touch that book!" His voice echoed throughout the Chamber.

But it was too late. Liana stabbed the book with the basilisk's fang. Blood, no… Ink poured from the pages. "No!" Tom Riddle gasped as a stream of light shined from a gaping hole in his body. Liana, after seeing the results of the first strike to the book, stuck again. Another bright hole emerged from Riddle's body.

"My Lord!" Lucius cried, but Severus used this time to snatch his Hogwarts's enemy's wand, and then bind him with ropes which he conjured.

Again Liana stabbed the book, a gasp of breath came from Ginny as she sat up, and a screaming Voldemort disappeared once again. "Ginny, you're alright?" Liana replied.

"I'm sorry, I did it all," Ginny began to confess everything she had done in the school and why she couldn't control herself, and then she saw Liana's hurt arm and stopped speaking as Snape raced back towards Liana, wrapping her in his arms. At this point Liana began to feel week, letting her energy-less body fall into the crook of Severus's shoulder.

Then a flutter of feathers was felt upon Liana's wound, but then she suddenly felt stronger, back to her normal self. Lifting her head she looked at her arm and what Fawkes had done. "Thank you," Her arm was completely clean and healed, although the rest of her was still covered in dirt, small scrapes and scratches. She whispered to the bird and Severus still clung his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"This is all a memory now," Severus said calmly."

13.

With the help on Fawkes and Severus, they were all out of the Chamber and into Dumbledore's office. Lockhart sat in the corner in a complete daze, looking around at all of Dumbledore's knick-knacks. Lucius was unbound and walking back and forth with a blank expression. Ginny, Ron, Neville and Liana sat in chairs before the newly reappointed Headmaster's desk. And Snape stood in the corner, looking back and forth between smiling lovingly at Liana to glaring at Lucius Malfoy.

And then the rest of the Weasley family at Hogwarts and the parents burst into the office. "Ginny!" They all cried.

Once Mrs. Weasley was done squeezing her daughter she looked at her angrily. "What did I tell you about never trusting anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain?" Liana glanced and Severus who gave his daughter a stern look for not following that same rule of his when the diary was in her possession.

Ginny began apologizing to her family now, and then Dumbledore dismissed the Weasley's from his office to enjoy the summer day that was emerging. As Mr. Weasley left he had a powerful glare towards his co-worker Lucius Malfoy.

As the Weasley's left, Madam Pomfrey arrived, ushering Lockhart away, most likely straight to St. Mungos. Liana and Neville were the only students to remain now. Dumbledore graciously dismissed the students, "Go start telling the school exams have been canceled and the Mandrake Solution is now ready," he chuckled.

"My office in one hour," Snape added. Liana knew that order was for her and she and Neville escaped the office, and raced towards the castle entrance, Liana winning by far.

14.

The blissful hour soon ended and she was in the dungeons alone with her father. "Grounded, for a month!" The corner of his mouth turned up. "What did I tell you about solving the school's mysteries?" He said exasperated. Liana then began to explain the note in Hermione's hand, how they were only going to tell Lockhart where the Chamber was, and how he pulled her down the tunnel with him. "You're still grounded for a month." Severus added defiantly as he moved closer and scooped her up into his arms. "But I'm glad you're alright. And your mother would be proud of you for how you acted today."

Liana grinned and Severus set her back onto the ground. "What's happening to Lucius Malfoy?"

"Absolutely nothing," Severus growled. "Our _marvelous_Minister would never believe such a thing; Mr. Malfoy assisting You-Know-Who back to power, and Malfoy senior has so many connections he could probably remain innocent if he convicted a mass murder." Severus sighed, "But I want you to stay away from that man. I've known since I was a student with him that he was up to no good." Liana nodded. "And if you ever find anything that resembles that diary again you must bring it to me." Severus sounded extraordinarily serious.

"Why?" Liana asked, "There are more diaries?"

"I don't think there are more diaries, but it is very important that you do what I say. Liana, promise me if you find anything like that again you will tell me immediately," he pressed. And then sounding almost sad he added, "I'll explain more as you get older." Then he gave a small smile, "Now go back outside; Miss Granger will be uniting with you soon."

Liana nodded and gave Severus another quick hug before dashing off. Once she left the office Severus poured himself something to drink—something hard to drink. Once he had his alcoholic beverage he sat at his desk. Worry crept over him as he recalled what was just said in Dumbledore's office…

*Flashback*

_The door to the office shut again as Liana and Neville raced out. "Where did this book come from?" Dumbledore spoke harshly and the twinkle was no longer in his eyes as he directed his question at the older Malfoy._

"_The Dark Lord gave it to me many years ago, I thought it was time to put it to use." Malfoy sneered. "We all know what it is…" No one spoke but they were all thinking one word—Horcrux._

"_Are there more?" Severus snapped._

"_The Dark Lord has many secrets…" The blonde wizard sneered. "We all know the prophecy that a special Divination's teacher professed many years ago…"_

"_A prophecy that means nothing!" Severus bellowed storming across the office towards Lucius until he was in his face. "A prophecy that you didn't even understand when you repeated it to your master all those years ago; because of you I don't have a wife! Because of you I have a daughter indebted to a prophecy that will NOT be fulfilled!"_

"_That's what you think, Severus…" Lucius sneered. "If only you joined the right side after leaving Hogwarts then none of this would have happened… Now if you'll excuse me, my house-elf should have dinner ready."_

*End Flashback*

Severus put his drink down angrily. He had only read about Horcruxes, he didn't even think You-Know-Who was capable of creating one—or more. Lucius did allude to the idea that there was more than one created. Sadly, Severus sighed. If only Lucius wasn't in the Hog's Head during Trelawney's interview, then he would have never overheard anything, and Severus might be leading a somewhat normal life.

Shaking his head, he stood up. Using a flick of his wand the rest of his drink disappeared and the now clean glass flew back to where it belonged. "Albus will take care of the horcruxes if there are anymore, and then someone else can vanquish You-Know-Who." He spoke out loud to his empty office.

He then went to his office door and up the dungeon stairs. As he neared the entrance to the Great Hall a girl with bushy hair ran past him. Severus followed Hermione Granger, and from the steps of Hogwarts he smiled as he watched his daughter reunite with her closest friend.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Because of technical errors I had to re-upload my entire story, and in the past I've had some complaints about the amount of chapters, so I decided to re-upload with combined, longer chapters. _This chapter consists of two previous chapters up until section __**six**__, and then new writing begins (__**what would have been chapter 43 starts there**__)._

1.

"Liana!" Severus exclaimed from his bedroom as Liana was putting some last items in her trunk. "Come here, Lion and see what I've found. Liana closed her trunk and walked across the room to Severus's bedroom quarters. "Look what I've found," Snape held out a closed fist. Liana approached him and as she neared he opened his fist, "You got this when you were just a baby. I thought I'd lost it, but it was hidden in the back of a drawer."

Liana looked down at the palm of his hand where a small gold locket, incrusted with the letter L, lay in his palm. Slowly she reached for Severus's hand until her had was now holding the locket. Carefully she opened the locket, inside were two small pictures, one on each side of the locket, the picture of the left was empty, but on the right there was the tiniest picture of her parents. Severus clearly had left his frame to put his arm around Lily as they smiled and waved up at their daughter.

"Thanks, Sev," Liana said quietly, showing she was deep in grateful thought.

"Here, let me fasten it for you." He replied as he used to wand to whisk Liana's hair into a lose bun while he stepped behind her and fastened the clasp around her neck. Liana stood looking at the still opened locket as her hair fell back down. "Now get your trunk, we're going to be leaving for the new house in a moment."

"Why won't you tell me anything about it?" Liana whined as her normal fiery and playful personality came back into sight.

"It's all a surprise, little Lion," Severus gave her shoulder a squeeze, "Go get your trunk; the train's leaving just for us."

Exasperated, but exceedingly excited, Liana soon stood in the hallway, "What are you wearing, Sev?" She exclaimed in surprised. Severus Snape wore dark jeans with a black collar shirt.

As Severus shrunk her trunk into a portable pocket-sized piece of luggage like his own already was, he replied, "Muggle clothes, you don't expect me to walk around all these muggle places in robes do you?" He smirked, making Liana laugh. And then they were out of the dungeon, heading towards the Hogwarts Express.

The rest of the students had already gone home on the train a few days prior, but Severus had some teaching matters to take care of before he could be dismissed for the summer; he also had some matters about their new living conditions that also needed to be put in order before they could flee the castle—the place that had been Liana's home since she arrived with Severus so many years ago.

_Chooo!_

Liana now sat in a compartment across from Severus. He had the Daily Prophet spread open; Liana leaned back and soon she was sleeping.

2.

"We're here," Severus chimed as the train came to a stop. Liana rubbed her eyes and sat up; looking out the window, she noted that they weren't at the usual King's Cross Station, but a smaller station. They climbed down from the train and out of the station. Once out in the bright summer light Severus yielded a taxi. "After you," he grinned as Liana got into the car, Severus right behind her and gave an address to the driver.

"You're not going to give me any hints are you?" Liana said as she played with a strand of her dark locks.

"Not a chance," Severus smirked as the taxi took off. The cab drove away from the station and through some suburbs. The houses began to thin out as shops appeared, and then the shops started to become scarce until the car pulled off the main drag onto a dirt road. Severus watched his daughter as she silently took in everything around her. After a turn around a bend in the road a house appeared.

"Home again, eh?" The driver asked as Severus smiled, "You have no idea," he spoke quietly as he paid the driver, and Liana slipped out from the taxi. The cab drove away down the dusty road as Liana starred at the home before her. It was a quaint two story house white siding and a wraparound porch on both the first and second floor. The house wasn't new, but neither was it old. To Liana it was perfect.

"Do you like it?" Severus asked as he stepped up. Liana nodded, finally she had a real home; she was completely speechless. "Your mother always wanted to raise you out in the country."

"She did?" Severus nodded as she looked around. They weren't just in the country; they were completely secluded in an area surround by trees and tall grass, and she could faintly hear water trickling nearby. "This place is wonderful. Thank you," _Dad, "_Sev." She added his usual name quickly; feeling surprised at the unexpected other title that crossed her mind for the first real time.

"Shall we go inside?" Severus asked as they then neared the porch. The wooden porch squeaked below their feet as the crossed into the house, "You go on inside; your room is on the second floor. I'm just going to put up a few protective charms—just to keep myself from feeling the need to worry—too much." He added with a grin as Liana stepped inside, the screen door slapping shut behind her.

Upon entering, she was standing in a comfortable living room with warm colored furniture around a large fireplace with filled bookshelves built into the walls. To other side stood the kitchen, moving across the tiled floor she pulled back the white curtain over the sink. She could now see where the water was coming from—a brook was trickling down the edge of their property. Past the kitchen was another door to her left and stairs to her right, knowing her room was upstairs she sidetracked from the door downstairs and continued up the angled staircase, turning halfway up she saw a door before her at the top.

Severus clearly had already furbished their home, and she hopped up the stairs quickly, excited to see her new bedroom, her first real bedroom in a house. The door creaked as it opened and her eyes widened. The entire upstairs was one room, her bedroom. Yellow walls surrounded her and a giant bed with a red bedspread stood in the middle. A grinned crossed her face as she walked around. French doors stood on the side of the room where the river lay below, and light beamed in through every window, even the bathroom across the room was beautifully designed.

"Liana," She heard her name being called and went downstairs. But the downstairs was empty as she looked around on the landing of the staircase. "In here," She heard and she continued down to the room she ignored earlier. This room had green walls and dark maple colored furniture. Walking into the room, Severus was unpacking his trunk (which was back to full-size), and he was magically moving his trunk items to places in the room.

"My room is fantastic!" Liana exclaimed plopping onto a large dark leather armchair.

"I thought you might like the larger bedroom," Severus smirked as he pulled Liana's miniature trunk from his pocket. Using his wand he increased the size and levitated it out of the room and up the staircase nearby. "Go on up there and unpack before I make dinner."

Liana nodded and got up to leave the room; Severus turned his back to her and returned to his unpacking, but he suddenly felt two arms around his waist. "Thanks, Sev."

2.

It was early the next morning when Liana awoke. The rising sun was beaming through her many windows. After she remembered the previous day's events a smile crept across her face. She was finally home. As she scuffled down the stairs she smelled breakfast being made. After greeting Severus she sat at the table until a tap came against the window.

"Could you take care of that, Liana? It's the Prophet owl." Liana let the owl inside the kitchen. "There's money in my cloak in the living room." Liana left the room, and after getting a couple knuts she returned and paid the owl, who then took off.

Walking back to the table, she unfolded the magical newspaper as Severus sat a plate of toast down in front of her. "Sev, have you ever heard of someone named Sirius Black?"

Liana looked up at Severus. He face was cold as he took large steps across the kitchen; he eyed Liana as though he were thinking deeply as he reached for the Daily Prophet. Liana let go of the front page as Severus turned his eyes towards the headline: SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN

Severus breathed out deeply, giving off an angered tone. Liana looked at him, unsure why he was expressing such a soundless resentment. She pressed again, "Do you know him? He looks mad by the picture in the Prophet, but no one has ever broken out before have they?" She continued as she took a bite of toast, but slowly she was able to see Severus was more than exasperated and frustrated at the security.

"That man is the reason your mother is dead." Severus said bluntly but gently.

Liana put her toast down; it wasn't often she lost her appetite, but she just did. "What?"

"Grab your toast and get your shoes; we're going for a walk, and you're sticking around me for the rest of the day."

Liana obeyed. Slipping on a pair of trainers, she and Severus walked out the front door of their home. "Come on, we've got to go to the market; a growing girl needs her food." He put his arm around Liana and leaned down to kiss the top of her raven-colored hair as they walked down the pavement driveway.

Looking up at him, Severus knew he had to further explain himself, and for some reason he felt that would be easier to do whilst walking. "Do you know what a secret-keeper is, Lion?" Liana shook her head, and Severus explained the purpose. "Sirius Black was our family's secret keeper." They now reached the end of their driveway and were walking along the main road towards the small town.

"But he didn't keep the location a secret, did he?" Liana asked as the sun started to really emerge over the treetops.

"He didn't," Severus sighed.

"Why did you pick him?" Liana asked.

"He was a very close friend to your mother in school. He was also close to someone named Peter Pettigrew, but now he is dead—blown to pieces by Black; he blew up one of his own friends... And he was extremely close to James Potter, but he's gone too now. Although your mum was closely knitted with them, there was only one other member of the Gryffindor house who I was quite close to, and I haven't even seen him in years."

"Who's that?" Liana asked.

"Remus Lupin," Severus replied.

"Why don't you see him?"

"Oh, Liana, some things aren't as simple as they appear. Friends lose touch over the years; schedules can separate people and certain events…" Liana nodded, and the conversation ended, for they were now in the heart of the town area, and they stepped into a shop.

3.

Later on they were stepping out of the shop and back into the sunlight, groceries in hand. Liana, now knowing her way back to the house quickened her pace. Her stomach was now growling from her small breakfast. "Liana, stay closer by me." Severus said strongly.

She looked at him oddly but slowed her pace to match up alongside Severus's long strides. "I don't want you running places this summer," He spoke as the shops got sparser.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to stay in the house, or you must tell me where you are going." Severus replied looking at the road ahead.

"What? Why?" She looked up with her green eyes, but Severus was seemed to be glancing around them as she spoke.

"You will do what I say; it's for your safety." Severus said in more of his Potions-Master-tone.

"What's unsafe about here?"

Severus stopped walking and turned to look at Liana, "Sirius Black is a dangerous man. He's killed many muggles and his own friend; I know he's out for you next."

Liana, ignoring the purpose of Severus's order, complained, "So I'm stuck inside a house all the time instead of a castle now? Just keep locking me up places, Severus! You are so unfair!"

As her voice rose Severus felt angered, although he also felt his heart ache. Again, he was keeping her from enjoying the things in life she should be able to, and he also felt sudden grief. Liana was entering her moody teenage years, and Severus was about to embark on them alone.

"This is for your safety," Severus said through gritted teeth, trying to remain calm after being spat at as they approached the driveway and entered their magically protected property.

Liana glared up at Severus's obsidian eyes, "You're just like the Dursley's." And then she dropped her bag of groceries and ran towards the house.

"Liana Violet!"

But she was gone. Severus reached down to pick up her bag and he slowly walked towards the house, for she already ripped through the screen door and up to her room probably. "Liana?" Severus spoke more gently as he entered the house and with a quick flick of his wand the groceries were put away.

"Lily, these teenage years are going to be a bit difficult without you…" He mumbled under his breath as he took his first step up the stairs to his daughter's bedroom. He crept up the stairs, but then got another idea—he'd let her cool off for a bit.

Severus had begun to realize that his little girl was becoming more and more like his deceased wife every day; thus, she'd do with some space after an argument—much like Lily had always favored. Turning around he returned back to the first floor and walked into the library room.

4.

Severus closed his book; twenty minutes had passed since he reverted from the staircase. He moved towards the small wooden staircase and was swiftly in front of the closed door, "Liana?" He tried to sound stern but still gentle. No reply came. "I'm coming in," Severus turned the handle and looked about the room, but Liana wasn't insight, and then Severus caught sight of one of her windows—wide open.

"Damn! I should have put a locking spell on all those…" He cursed under his breath as looked out the window; she was nowhere to be seen on the near grounds. Snape spun back to the door and down the stairs; within seconds he was in the garden calling her name furiously.

5.

Meanwhile Liana was exploring the more wooden area of their property, near the water's edge. Faintly she heard Severus calling her, and a guilty fear was slowly creeping over her more and more.

_Snap!_

Liana gasped as she spun around quickly, catching her ankle in a thick root uncovered from the ground. As she lost her balance and fell to the ground the heel of her ankle stayed in the same spot.

_Crack…_

Groaning in the pain of twisting her ankle she stayed planted, practically hidden in the brush grown up around her. She looked around for the sound of the snapping twig, but nothing was insight; until suddenly a large black figure dashed nearby the water's edge in front of her view. It disappeared just as suddenly as it had appeared, and then she heard sniffing.

An animal was creeping towards her; Liana reached for her wand in her back pocket, as she pulled out her wand she realized Severus would scold her if he knew she was keeping it there. Holding her wand before her face, she suddenly gasped. Out of the bushes came a dog, but this wasn't an ordinary dog—it was almost the size of a small horse, like a wolfhound. The gray-ish black dog had its nose to the ground, clearly smelling for Liana, and then it reached her. For a quick moment the two looked each other in the eyes.

"Liana Violet Evans!"

The voice of Severus Snape was much closer now as the animal looked yonder where the sound had come from. Then the wolfhound looked hesitantly at Liana's green eyes once again, and before Liana could even reach to pet it; swiftly, the dog dashed from view.

"You better answer me right now—" Severus called through the woods.

"Over here," Liana grumbled as she started to sit up.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing? Do you realize there is a mass murderer looking for you!" He hissed. "I told you to—" Then Severus stopped, "Are you hurt?" His tone immediately went to something softer.

Liana, who was trying to maneuver her ankle from below the root without causing too much of a sharp throb, said childishly, "My ankle kind of hurts."

But before she could finish her sentence, Severus was at her side casting a spell on the root, breaking the root in half and freeing her ankle. Using his thumb and index finger her felt her ankle; Liana cringed slightly. "I should let this heal the muggle way; that'll keep you from trouble." He smirked at Liana, who was avoiding his eyes.

Severus then surprised Liana, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder, "Severus!"

"I'll fix your ankle once we get back; I need to set it first, you don't want me to spell it back improperly fixed do you?" He sneered. "See any gray hairs?" He added scornfully.

"What?" Liana said as she tilted her head up to look at Severus's hair.

"Gray hairs," He repeated. "Because you're going to give me a whole head of gray hair if you keep these kinds of misbehaviors up…"

6.

With Liana still thrown over his shoulder, Severus neared the house again, and now his humorous momentum had completely deflated. With his free hand he used his wand to aggressively flick the door open, and they entered the house. Swiftly but softly he laid Liana down into an armchair, her ankle upon the foot rest.

Wordlessly he knelt by her foot, with a flick of his wand her trainer disappeared, and he began inspecting the injury more closely. With his long boney fingers he felt the bone, and then, with his wand pointed towards the swelling ankle he cast a spell that was unfamiliar to Liana.

Instantly the swelling decreased and the throbbing disappeared. Liana sighed and leaned back in the comfortable chair, but her moment of relaxation was cut short, "What do you think you're doing?" Severus bellowed as he leaned forward, putting on hand on each side of the armchair. His furious face was directly in front of Liana's. "There is a killer loose, and he's after you!"

He backed off and ran a hand through his hair. Speaking through gritted teeth, "Do you realize this man sold our family's safety? He was out secret-keeper, Liana! And he told You-Know-Who exactly how to find us! He was your mother's friend in school and he betrayed her!" His voice softened, "I knew we should have entrusted Dumbledore, but she insisted on Black. If we were going to pick a friend we should have picked Remus or even James! James lost his life to You-Know-Who shortly after your mother's death…"

"I'm sorry, Sev." Liana mutter, looking at her feet.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it this time, sweetheart," he sneered. "I don't care how unfair you think it is; you are not going to leave this house without permission." Snape stopped scolding Liana. In a gentler and almost hurt sounding tone he added, "I'm doing this for your safety. Your relatives didn't lock you up to keep you safe…"

Liana sensed the break in the yelling and she looked up, "I just felt like you didn't get it…" She grumbled quietly. "I'm always locked up places."

Sighing, Snape sat down on the foot rest as Liana moved her healed ankle off of it. "I'll admit, there have been times where you should have been allowed more freedoms, but the scenario we are currently in calls for protective measures."

Liana nodded as she looked off out the window, and Severus rose and moved towards the kitchen, "We're having a guest over for dinner tonight," he called from the room.

"Who?" Liana got up.

"Remus Lupin," Severus replied with a smile.

"Is that who you were mumbling about earlier, who you wished was the secret keeper instead of Sirius Black?" She replied trying to piece together all these people from her parent's past.

"That's the man; you've met him before, but you were too young to remember… Now go find something to do that won't make me angry until dinner time, Lion."

7.

A few hours later Liana came downstairs dressed for dinner in jeans and an emerald colored polo shirt. As she landed on the main floor Severus looked up, "I almost mistook you for a Slytherin." Liana gave a pouting face as a knock came to the door. "Will you get that? That'd be Remus."

Liana hopped off the last step and bounced to the door. She pulled it open to see a gentle looking man holding a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine. "Liana Violet Snape—pardon me, Evans… I forgot you were given your mother's name." Liana smiled as a bit of shyness crept over her. "These are for you," Remus Lupin held out the bouquet.

"Thank you," Liana said softly as she smiled genuinely sweetly, holding the bouquet to her nose.

"Lilies," Remus said, "I remembered they were your mother's favorite. I can't believe how much you've grown…"

"Remus," Came a voice from behind as Severus appeared in the foyer. "Come in. I can't even recall the last time I've seen you."

"Back when this young lady was just a baby," Remus answered as he entered the kitchen area. Severus returned to the stove as Remus took a seat at the table. Liana was putting her flowers into a vase.

"It'll be ready in just a minute," Severus said over his shoulder. "Now Remus, I've been hearing a rumor that I'd like you to confirm—"

"Yes, we'll be back at Hogwarts together again this fall," Remus said, confirming his Defense Against the Dark Arts post.

"Congratulations," Severus said heartedly.

"You're going to work at Hogwarts?" Liana said, placing her lilies in the center of the table and taking a seat.

"You're looking at your new Defense teacher," Remus replied.

"Hopefully you won't try to kill me like that last two Defense teachers," Liana snickered.

"She's just like Lily," Remus smiled and turned to Severus who gave a knowing grin back. "It'll be just like our old Hogwarts days," he added, "except we're the only two left from our group…" Remus's voice softened as they nostalgically recalled the Marauder's and Lily Evans.

"Dinner is served," Severus used his wand to send plates of spaghetti to three spots on the table, followed by two empty wine glasses and a glass of milk. At the same time Remus used his wand to open his bottle of wine and begin pouring into the two adult's glasses. Then the meal began.

Throughout the dinner Liana began to understand the history of their friendship much better. The Marauder's, Severus and Lily were quite close throughout their time at Hogwarts—some closer than others. Often the group separated. Remus, Lily and Severus spent the most time together, while Sirius, James and Peter were inseparable, but the six always remain united since they were first years.

8.

When the bottle of wine was half empty, Liana was sent up to bed. As the amount of alcohol in the bottle decreased and the amount of alcohol in their blood increased, the conversation got more and more interesting.

"_How'd he escape?"_

"_You're watching Liana, right?"_

"_The Dementors will be protecting the grounds this year."_

"_Did you put protective spells around the property?"_

Each professor kept feeding into the discussion. Yet there was one question neither could answer, _why._ They were close to Sirius in school. They couldn't even imagine him betraying his close friends.

"You're certain he was the Secret-Keeper?" Remus asked.

"I know who my bloody Secret-Keeper was!" Severus sneered.

"What if Black somehow changed it without you knowing?" Remus pondered.

"Impossible!" Severus snapped.

"It's just so hard to believe Sirius would do such a thing." Remus added.

Severus nodded as he said, "He's still Liana's godfather…" Remus shook his head. "I told Lily we should have gone with you," The corner of Severus's mouth went up.

Remus got up from the table and paced around the kitchen, "Something wrong?" Severus asked.

"No, it's getting late; I should be leaving…" Remus replied. Severus nodded understandably and walked behind Remus to the door where they said their goodbyes. Severus locked the door as it shut behind Remus.

Severus swished his wand as the lights went out and he walked into his bedroom—his mind ready for sleep. Although outside the house, Remus was having the opposite feeling—his mind was blazing in thoughts as he apparated away,

"_Black must have turned to his Animagus form and somehow slipped past the guards. I should come clean about how Black, James and Peter were illegal Animaguses, but I can't. I can't betray Dumbledore's trust like that. But Black is probably walking around here just looking like a helpless stray. I should at least tell Severus, tell him to watch out for dogs or something like that… I'll send him an owl saying there's large rabid dog in the area tomorrow… That just sounds pathetically suspicious. Maybe I'll just have to spend time with the Snape family this summer, so I can keep a lookout myself…"_

9.

The next morning Liana hopped down her staircase and into the kitchen, smiling again as she remembered her beautiful bouquet was still on the table. Severus was leaning against the counter drinking his tea. "Morning," Severus said to his daughter.

"Sev? You've never told me about your family."

Severus nearly choked on his mouthful of tea. "There isn't much to say… Are you interested?"

"Yes," Liana replied. "I know there isn't anyone left on Mum's side except Aunt Tunnie, but you've never spoken about your own."

"Well," Severus took a seat next to his daughter at the table, "I grew up nearby your mother's home, but my side of town wasn't in the most welcoming area. My father wasn't a very good man," Severus's eye turned to the empty wine bottle from the night before as he added, "He had a drinking problem, and was never around much. And when he was… I wished he wasn't." Liana sat quietly. "But he didn't live very long, and then my mother died shortly after."

"I'm sorry," Liana added.

"That's all in the past," Severus added. "Why the sudden interest?"

"I was just thinking how you don't really have guest around much, and the Dursley's had relatives visit often… And I liked that Remus guy."

"I'm glad you liked him," Severus replied, "Because he'll be spending the rest of the majority of the summer with us."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: It seems ya'll like the new length of chapters. I feel like my writing quality is much better, and I can write much smoother when I'm not trying to rush to just spit out another short chapter. That also makes writing easier and more fun, and like always, reviews make me smile! Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Tammy—great job on your driving test, chica!

1.

Remus began spending less and less time at his house in London and more and more time at the Snape's secluded summer cabin. Neither Severus nor Liana minded; in fact, the preferred more company in the house. The summer months passed, along with the small gathering to celebrate Liana's thirteenth birthday. Now only a few days resided until it would be time to return to Hogwarts.

Liana was in her room starting the process of packing her trunk. The French doors leading to her balcony were open as the warm breeze blew in. A knock came at the door as it slowly opened, "Anything I can help with?" Remus Lupin entered the room as Liana plopped in the bed.

"Yeah, you can flick your wand and put all my clothes neatly into my trunk!" Liana joked as Remus laughed and did so. And then Remus sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sev certainly picked a secluded place to live. We're probably the furthest house from anything in this town. Sometimes I wish I was like you, living in busy London."

"If you lived in the city you'd miss the fresh air every day," Remus said knowingly as he stroked her black hair lovingly.

"You're right, just I don't like to feel like I'm shut out and missing stuff." Remus nodded as she continued. "I know one thing I'm going to miss."

"What's that?"

"All the animals, we don't get to see much wildlife at Hogwarts because they all stay in the Forbidden Forest—"

"And you know you are not to go off on an adventure in there, correct?" Remus interrupted.

"Yeah," Liana scoffed. "At least I've Care of Magical Creatures this year, and Hagrid's teaching it!" She spoke excitedly which made Remus smile, but then his smiled disappeared once she asked, "Are wolves native animals around here?"

"No, they aren't; why do you ask?" Remus replied with a slightly different tone in his voice.

"The day you first came to visit I thought I saw one, but I didn't get to see it properly. I actually slipped and sprained my ankle. Sev had to carry me back over his shoulder," she giggled. "Anyways, I thought I might have seen it again this morning."

"Where?" Remus demanded.

"I dunno. I was standing on the balcony and I thought I spotted it at the edge of the brush."

Within seconds Remus was standing outside, eying down the property. Thinking to himself, "_If Black's in Animagus form then he could probably slip past the protective spells in place."_

"I don't know what it could have been then," Liana interrupted his thoughts. "It was so big—like a wolfhound, and black colored…"

A pit formed in Remus's stomach as Liana described the creature. "I'm sure it was nothing…" Remus lied, knowing very well what it could have been.

2.

"If you're not ready in five minutes we're leaving without you!" Severus Snape called up the stairs. Liana, who was inside her bathroom, quickly finished curling her last piece of hair with her new muggle curling iron that Hermione had given her for her birthday. She smiled at her appearance as her shiny, long black hair fell in curls near her elbows. Then, leaving it on the counter, she dashed from her bathroom and ran down her staircase.

"Beautiful," Remus said, his blue eyes twinkling in kindness.

"My thoughts exactly," Severus replied as the trio left the house, Severus locking it up behind them as Remus placed Liana's trunk in the back of the taxi. Severus and Remus had already transported their belongings to Hogwarts when they went in a few days prior (by separate visits, of course).

Soon the unusual family was going down the dirt road; the house behind got smaller until it finally disappeared as they went around the bend. "We've got a bit of a drive since we need to go London," Severus said.

But eventually they arrived, and just in time, ten minutes before the Hogwarts Express would be leaving. Severus got Liana's trunk from the back of the cab, and the three walked into King's Cross Station and through the barrier to Platform 9 and ¾.

_Chooo!_

Liana boarded the train, "What do you think you're doing?" Remus and Severus asked almost in unison.

Lifting a brow she replied confused, "Going to school?"

"Not without hugs and a proper goodbye," Severus said smartly.

"But I'll see you in a few hours?" Liana replied.

"Just because I happen to be a teacher doesn't mean I get to miss out on the important task of seeing your child off to school." Severus replied and Liana hopped off the train, but instead of landing on the ground she had her arms roped around Severus's neck as her feet dangled a few feet above the pavement. Severus kissed her temple and set her down as Liana gave an equally loving goodbye to Remus.

"Now you can go," Remus replied. "We'll see you in the Great Hall."

"At least this year I know you've gotten on the train, so I don't have to worry about finding out you took the Weasley's flying car to get to school," Severus reminisced.

"She did what?" Remus asked bewildered.

Liana turned around and walked up into the train again as she heard Severus reply, "I'll tell you that one once we Aparate."

Smiling, she greeted everyone she bumped into as she made her way to the compartment with Ron, Hermione and Neville inside. Once she found her friends she stepped inside and sat down next to Ron. "You got a cat?" Liana asked as she looked at the lump of orange fur Neville was petting on Hermione's lap.

"My reaction as well," Ron added. "If I were to have a pet I wouldn't want a cat or a toad," he added looking at Neville, "No offense, just not my thing." Then he turned to Liana. "Look at my new wand! I can't believe I have my own wand—not just some hand-me-down."

"Brilliant!" Liana exclaimed, "Now I don't have to worry about where you're pointing that thing, although your busted wand did come in handy down in the Chamber last year."

The conversation continued as the train continued north, and the sky got darker as night approached. But then, in the mist of the darkness, the train lurched to stop. "What's going on?" Ron asked.

"What's that?" Neville pointed a shaky finger at the door of their compartment. The air turned from warm to crisp and then to cold as a black, tall hooded figure came into view. Slowly the figure opened the door…

"_Lily! Lily!" Severus shouted. Then screams filled the air._

3.

"You had us all worried," Hermione said as Liana opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor of the train's compartment. The train was headed dead north again.

"Eat this," Percy Weasley said as he handed her a chocolate frog.

"Leave her alone, Percy," Ron added.

"I'm head boy; I know what I'm doing," Percy added. "It'll make you feel better." And then he turned to leave the compartment, leaving Fred, George and Ginny behind.

As Liana bit into the chocolate a warm feeling entered her body. "What happened?"

"The Dementor walked in and—" Ron began.

"What are Dementors doing here? Those are the guards of Azkaban aren't they?" Liana interrupted.

Hermione nodded, "Here to make sure Sirius Black doesn't get into Hogwarts."

Ron eyed Hermione, "But you just fell off the seat and looked like you were having some kind of a fit."

Liana nodded as she began to recall what exactly happened. "Where's Severus?" The group looked at each other confused. "I heard him, and then I heard someone screaming."

"None of us heard that…" Hermione said softly as the train started to slow down again, but this time it was due to the arrival at Hogwarts. Quietly the group rose and left the train.

Soon they were walking into the Great Hall, taking seats at the Gryffindor table. Liana looked up to Severus's and Remus's seat, they were both looking at her with worried expressions; however, Dumbledore rose and began to speak and soon Liana was lost in the conversation of her table.

Once dinner was finished the students left their House tables and descended from the Great Hall. "Evans!" A voice spat out. "I heard you fainted on the train?" Shouted Draco Malfoy, "Daddy wasn't there to—"

"Stop right there, Mr. Malfoy," said a cold voice. The crowd of students in the Entrance Hall seemed to be at a standstill in utter silence as Professor Snape interrupted. "Your dormitories—now!" Snape spoke to everyone in the Hall, but his eyes remained closely on one Snake in particular. As Snape's harsh school tone returned, the students in the Entrance Hall fled quickly and quietly.

But a certain Gryffindor stayed behind the rush. "You heard what happened?" She said sounding almost embarrassed, as the last student disappeared towards their dormitory.

"We did," Remus said as he walked out from the Great Hall.

Liana rolled her eyes and wrapped her new school robes around her tightly as she pressed her back to against the wall in frustration. "Why is it me things are always happening to?"

"Come here, Lion," Severus said gently as he moved towards the Grand Stairs and down a flight of stairs to the dungeon level, and soon the three were inside his office. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Every detail," Remus added. Liana nodded and explained everything, including what she heard, and who she heard calling her mother's name.

"Dementors bring out one's most horrible memories…" Remus said. "And you've experienced so many tragic things already."

"So what I heard really happened?" Liana asked her father. Severus nodded, and then everything was quiet.

The silence was finally broken when Remus spoke as he rose from his seat, "If there isn't any more to be said I'll walk with you to the Fat Lady."

Severus abruptly rose, "I can go with her to the Gryffindor Tower."

Liana looked at him oddly as Remus replied awkwardly, "It's on the way to my office."

"Yes, right." Snape answered quickly.

"Night, Sev," Liana said as she gave her father a quick hug around his middle. Severus brushed her hair off of her forehead; her lightning bolt scar was looking straight up at him as he wished her goodnight, and then she was off down the dark corridor with Remus closely behind her.

Once they arrived at the Fat Lady, Liana gave her guardian a quick hug and then dashed into the common room.

"They're so pretty Lavender!" Parvati Patil exclaimed as Liana stepped through the portrait. "It was about time you got them done; you were the only girl in all of Gryffindor without them!"

Instantly the two other girls in Liana's year hushed, and Hermione came over to Liana. "Lavender got her ears pierced over the summer."

"Mmm…" Liana said disinterested as they walked up to their dormitory, followed by the other two. Once they were inside Liana sat on Hermione's bed while the other two girls sat on Lavender's bed.

"Liana?" Lavender called out in a pretentious voice. "Do you have any earrings that might go well with our Gryffindor colors?" Then she paused, laughing to herself, "No, of course not. You'd only have green and silver I bet."

Ignoring Lavender's smartness, Liana replied, "My ears aren't pierced."

"What?" The girls spoke in unison.

Even Hermione was surprised and said, "I thought you just never wore earrings." Liana shook her head.

Parvati stood up, "You know, Liana," She began kindly, "I could pierce your ears for you." Liana looked hesitant, but interested—this wasn't something Severus or Remus could understand. "I did Padme's," Parvati added.

"She won't do it," Lavender sneered leaning back in her bed. "She faints at Dementors! There's no way she can handle a needle."

"Do it," Liana said boldly. With her agreement the three other girls rushed to their bedside table. Lavender ran a needle under and flame as Parvati pulled some ice cubes from their glass pitcher, and Hermione dug through a small box, looking for her best earrings.

A few moments later Liana was lying back on her bed, and then it was over. Hermione handed her a mirror. Two small gold studs stood perfectly in the center of her earlobes. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Parvati said as she handed the needle back to Lavender, who looked pale and slightly sickened.

"Let's get to bed," Lavender groaned, and then the lamps went out until the only light in the dormitory was a beam coming through the window from the moon outside.

4.

"You should really see Madam Pomfrey," Hermione lectured Liana a week after the ear piercing incident. "Those ears look really bad, Liana."

Liana looked in the mirror in their dormitory, her entire ears were red and swollen, and she didn't even want to touch them to take the earrings out. "I can't, she'll tell my dad—" Liana stopped speaking, even Hermione looked at her. Liana had never referred to Severus as 'her dad' before or at least not out loud. "He'll just get angry and say I wasn't thinking, letting Parvati pierce my ears."

"What about Professor Lupin? No offense but he's much kinder and understanding than Professor Snape," Hermione reasoned.

"No," Liana replied, pulling her long hair out from behind her ears to hide the infection, "It'll go away on its own… I think."

Hermione sighed, but she skeptically nodded. "We'd better go; Potions starts soon." Liana nodded as they left the dormitory, meeting up with Ron and Neville moments later.

"What's going on with your hair?" Ron asked. "I can hardly see your face; it looks like you're trying to hide it."

"I'm hiding my ears, Ron" Liana hissed as she quickly showed the boys the infection. Both had the same reaction—a scrunched up face looking away in repugnance as they stepped out from the Fat Lady and began to descend down the Grand Staircase.

Once they were insight of the classroom they saw Severus Snape standing nearby the door in conversation. Liana walked by, but not without receiving an odd expression from Severus. He continued talking to the Muggle Studies teacher, but the entirety of his eye contact moved onto Liana.

However, everything returned to the usual once Snape stepped in and started class. After a quick lecture they Gryffindors began brewing. Liana rubbed her eyes as she tried to read the chalkboard across the steamy room, and she tried to not put her hair behind her ears out of habit.

But soon enough Severus swooped down in front of her, "Can you even see what you're doing?" He said in a soft voice, "Do you need a haircut?"

"No," Liana snapped. Severus sighed and moved on, assuming she was having some kind of teenage hormone issue.

Class eventually ended, but Liana was called back into the empty classroom. Meekly she approached his desk. Severus stood and swiftly moved towards her, his robes swishing behind him. "Is anything the matter?" He said matter-of-factly. Liana shook her head. He put a hand on her shoulder, "I want you to know you can come to me about anything, Liana, whether it may be school, body changes or boys—"

"It's not any of those; I'm fine."

Severus looked a bit relieved, but he still persisted, "Quidditch or friends? Are students still giving you trouble about the Dementors? If I catch anyone, especially one of my Snakes—"

"Sev! Nothing is the matter." Liana felt it hard to keep a straight face.

"Alright, little Lion," He moved his hand off of her shoulder so that he was cupping her face as he kissed her on the forehead.

Liana let out a little cry.

"What is it?" He said sounding worried as he moved his hand away from her face, but briefly the hair alongside her face was moved, displaying one of her red ears. In a split second Liana was pulled closer to Snape, and he had her head tilted up as he promptly pulled her hair back and began inspecting. "What did you do?"

"I let Parvati pierce my ears." She said quietly. Severus looked at the other side.

"And you've created quite the infection." He said firmly, but loving. Exasperatedly he moved away from his desk and towards a shelf of potions; Liana followed him, "Take these two now," he handed her two vials. "I'll administer the rest as necessary." Liana nodded and took the potions. "What were you thinking, letting someone put two holes in your head?"

"I was the only girl in Gryffindor without pierced ears."

Severus ran a hand through his hair feeling dejected, "You can come to me about anything, Liana. You could have told me." Liana sat on a Potion's stool as Severus leaned against the table, "Next time promise you'll come to me, please."

Liana nodded, "Promise."

Smiling, Severus nodded. "Good, now get off to your next class." Liana hopped off the stool, but as she was leaving the room Severus called her name again. "But no more piercings please, and don't even think about ever getting a tattoo!"

"Bye, Sev," Liana smirked as she skipped out of the classroom leaving Severus chortling behind her.

5.

It was a long walk for Liana to go from the dungeons, the lowest point in the castle, to the highest point in the castle—the Divination Tower. Arriving right before class she slipped into the classroom and slid onto the chair next to Ron.

Professor Trelawney airily came into the classroom and assigned the task of drinking tea and reading the leaves. Ron and Liana drank the hot tea, anxious to get out of the hot classroom. Once their teacups clanked back onto their saucers, they began inspecting.

"What do you see?" Trelawney asked Ron, who held Liana's cup in his hands.

"She err—she'll…" Ron mumbled.

"Let me see dear," Trelawney gently took the cup. And then she gasped and dropped the cup. It shattered loudly on the floor, causing the entire classroom to turn their heads. "My dear," she looked at Liana through her lenses that seemed to magnify her eye size. "My dear, you have _the grim!_"

"The grim?" Liana questioned.

"My dear girl, it is an omen—the worst omen—of death!" She cried. "I'm so sorry, you poor girl. How will your father handle this? He lost your mother, now you. Such a shame!" Professor Trelawney let out a hysterical cry.

The rest of the class period was quiet, even Lavender Brown seemed to try and be friendly towards Liana. When the class ended the entire group of third year Gryffindors walked quietly and gloomily down the massive amounts of stairs to the Defense Against the Dark Arts once they group arrived they took their seats without saying a word.

Professor Lupin looked up from his desk. Gryffindor was usually the rowdiest House—especially this year. "Very quiet today…" He began. The whole class sat staring into space—not even a head nod was given. "Maybe I should bring out the Bogart again; will that liven you up?" Lupin's smiled faded as not even the slightest grin was cracked.

"Liana, what did you do, and how many points did you cost your House?" Parvati looked as though she was about to cry over Lupin's second anecdote. "Would someone like to tell me what is going on?"

"Sir, we just left Diviniation—" Neville began, but he was cut short.

"And Professor Trelawney saw the grim in someone's tea leaves?" The worried look faded from the Defense teacher's face. "Who was it?"

"Me," Liana said softly.

"Professor Trelawney has been finding grims in tea leafs for years! I once drank a cup of tea nearby her, this was many years ago, and she swore there was a grim in mine as well." The class seemed to perk up by this remark. "This is nothing to be concerned about, but don't tell her I said that." Lupin winked and the entire class seemed to enjoy one great sigh of relief.

6.

"Why won't you let me go?" Liana whined. She stood in Snape's office holding her Hogsmeade permission slip. "Everyone is going, and this is my last chance to get mine signed."

"No, there is a killer on the loose, and he is after you. There is no chance I'm signing that form." Severus lectured without even looking up from his cauldron.

"This is so unfair; everyone gets to leave soon!" She exclaimed.

The stirring of the cauldron stopped. "I know this isn't fair, but this is for your safety." Groaning, Liana stomped towards the door, "Don't even think about forging my signature—I've made it clear to McGonagall that you will not be going."

"Bye!" And the door slammed behind her as she raced up to her dormitory, stomping her feet on the way. When she pushed past the Fat Lady the Gryffindor common room was already empty of every student above third year.

Plopping down at a table, Liana tried to work on her homework, but once she stared at her blank essay for fifteen minutes she realized that wouldn't be getting done today. Grabbing a jacket she pulled it over her white uniform polo, which was draped messily over her, along with a pair of Hermione's jeans—Liana had already grown too tall for the one's Severus got her before school.

Then she was back out of the Fat Lady, heading down the staircase to the Entrance Hall. When the fall breeze hit her face she decided to walk against the wind, heading towards the back of the school. As she went lower in the grounds, she found herself in an area she never adventured to before.

A sound came from the bushes. Something was moving behind them. Cautiously she stepped forward. A pair of eyes looked at Liana directly through the brush. She stepped forward, closer, but then with a swish of black fur the dog bounded off away.

Then a cold feeling crept over Liana. She looked at the small bit of skin showing on her forearm; goose bumps were beginning to appear. And then she heard it…

"_I'm going to make you suffer… You're going to watch me kill your daughter! Then I'm going to kill your wife! If only you joined the right side all those years ago, Snape!"_

"_Not Liana! Please not, Liana!"_

"_Get out of the way! I'll kill you, too! Avada Kedavra!"_

"_LILY!" _

"_Stupid fool! Who would try to jump in front of a killing curse? Now it's your daughter's turn!"_

"_Avada Kedavra!" _

Liana opened her eyes. She was on the ground; Remus was at her side. "Eat this," he handed her chocolate. She sat up, "Are you feeling better?" She nodded. "What were you doing on this part of the grounds?"

"Just walking around and then I saw something in the bushes. Then the Dementors came." Liana replied.

"What did you see?" Remus asked cautiously.

"A big black dog; I swear it looked just like that wolf I saw over the summer. Weird, huh?" She said absentmindedly as she stood up.

"Come with me," Remus spoke curtly, but to lighten the sting he put a gentle hand between her shoulder blades. Once they were inside the castle, Remus led her to the dungeon, "I'm sure your dad would like to spend today with you."

"I'm not too sure about that," Liana whined, but Remus ignored her.

As Remus opened the Potion's office door, Severus was quickly at Liana's side. "Dementors," Remus whispered. "I've got some matters to address today, but I thought it might be good if Liana rested down here for a bit."

Suspiciously, before either could answer, Remus left the room. Neither addressed it further as Liana plopped down onto a stool by a brewing table. She rested her head on the cold desk, as Severus rubbed her back.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Potion's office door, Remus was bounding up the Grand Staircase, taking two steps at a time until he stood in front of Professor Dumbledore's door. After knocking Remus entered, and was greeted by the Headmaster.

"There is something I need to tell you about?" He paced back and forth before his desk. "There is something I need to confess—about Sirius Black."

"And what is that?" Dumbledore spoke plainly and tranquilly.

Remus scratched his head, and then he blurted out, "Sirius Black is an Animagus."

"Yes, I know." The headmaster replied humbly.

"You know?" Remus spat. "How could you possibly know?"

"Sirius told me during the first war. There may be a thing or two _you_ don't know about Sirius Black." The old wizard sounded as though he knew something Remus didn't.

"Do you know he may be on the Hogwarts grounds?" Remus growled at the headmaster's secrecy.

"That would be news to me…" Dumbledore leaned back in his chair.

"I think he's trying to break into the school and kill Liana, just like what he did to her mother, and his old friend. There are passage ways into this school that you might not be aware of!" Remus was now losing all his guilt and gaining a rage.

"Remus, there is nothing about this castle I do not know. If Sirius Black is after anyone it would be me. You may rest easy about Liana's safety. And you can pass that note along to Severus as well. We haven't exactly been on friendly speaking terms in years."

Curtly Remus nodded and left the office, students would be returning from Hogsmeade soon, and then dinner would start…

7.

"I got you everything I could find that I thought you'd like," Ron said beaming as he handed Liana a sack full of Zonko's products over the dinner table.

"Thanks!" Liana grinned as she looked inside excitedly at all the candy and jokes Ron picked out for her.

She looked up at the staff table and her eye caught Severus who appeared to mouth, "Dinner first." Humored, she put the bag down.

Once dinner was over Liana and her friends, along with most of the school, left the Great Hall and headed to their dormitories. The students entered the Grand Staircase and then everyone went silent. Looking around the students instantly noticed that every single picture frame was empty.

Professors McGonagall, Snape, Lupin and Dumbledore were soon standing along with the students. "You," McGonagall called to a knight that was squeaking away frame by frame. "Where are all the subjects of the pictures?"

"Sirius Black is in Hogwarts!" The knight cried as he clanked off in his armor.

Panic filled the area, Liana soon felt a strong hand on her shoulder; she didn't have to look to know it belonged to Severus. The student's worried chatter grew louder.

"Silence!" Dumbledore bellowed. "All students, back into the Great Hall, all professors check the castle on your way to the dormitory to be sure all students are securely within the Great Hall. Students will have an early bedtime tonight."

Panic turned to groans as the students walked back through the massive doors to the Great Hall, but already the Great Hall was unrecognizable. The tables were gone and hundreds of sleeping bags were scattered on the floor.

The four re-entered, and their school clothes instantly transformed into black pajamas with the Hogwarts crest on the front pocket. They quickly grabbed four sleeping bags and pulled them off to a secluded corner as the massive doors shut again, and a series of locks snapped on the doors.

Liana tried to carry a conversation on with her friends, but for the first time she felt danger for the situation. She wasn't exactly worried about her, but now the entire fate of the school rested upon what this killer's intentions were.

The sky in the celling was now turning black as students dozed off. Liana lay awake, listening to her friend's breathing. When sleep was just about to find her she noticed a dark shadow standing over her. Barely opening her eyes, she saw Severus lean down to kiss her on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, Liana. No matter what you dream it will always be a world of your own."

8.

The next morning the entire school seemed to wake up at about the same time. They all learned that Sirius Black somehow escaped, and Severus made it clear to Liana that she was in greater danger now. But Liana skipped off to her dormitory without a second thought to Severus's morning lecture. Today was the first Quidditch match of the season; Liana had more important things to worry about than a mass murderer.

In her dormitory she braided her hair into one long braid down her back, and dressed in her Quidditch robes she left the dormitory with her Nimbus 2000 in hand. With the rest of the team they made their way down to the pitch. The sky was foggy and a dewy mist was constantly coming from the sky.

But Liana didn't let the weather stop her. This was Oliver Wood's last year on the team, and he made it completely clear that Gryffindor would be winning the cup. As the whistle blew Liana kicked off of the ground.

She eyed Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker. Then she spotted something, a gold flicker against the dark sky. She raced off, Diggory following.

Before she could reach the golden snitch a hooded figure flew past her. Liana heard a faint scream in her ears, but the pressed forward. Another hooded figure, the screaming grew louder. The wind was making it even harder for Liana to stay on course as she felt herself growing weak.

A white light raced past Liana to the Dementors. For a moment they seemed to be pushed backwards, but it was already too late.

"_Lily! Noo!"_

Liana lost her grasp from the broom and was now freefalling towards the ground from the dark sky.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know in book three there is some special place to touch on the Whomping Willow to make it freeze, but that doesn't exist in my story. Trying to fit that aspect in made the timing in this chapter even more difficult to write.

1.

Liana lost her grasp from the broom and was now freefalling towards the ground from the dark sky, Cedric Diggory had now caught the Snitch; Diggory raced to the ground in a dive to catch the falling Liana, but his attempt was not necessary; Severus launched forward in the stands, thrusting spells at the falling unconscious girl. Snape decreased the speed of her fall; Liana was soon merely floating down to the ground, Cedric and all the other team members following.

Remus was still casting Patronus Charms along with Dumbledore beside him. When Liana safely landed on the ground Severus took off from the viewing stand he stood in; Remus followed.

Meanwhile, in the stands Hermione, Ron and Neville were already beginning to hear the taunting coming from other students, especially the Slytherins, for they could see their Head of House was out of earshot, thus it was safe to insult his daughter. "Shut it!" Neville stammered to a Slytherin fourth year that was impersonating Liana's fall.

"Let's head to the hospital wing," Hermione whispered. "The match is over, and I know that's where Snape will be taking her." The trio could already see Snape leaning down to carrying her off the field.

"Alright," Ron agreed as they squirmed through the crowd. As they made their way there Ron spotted something on the ground below the Whomping Willow. "No," He said under his breath. "That's her Nimbus 2000." Ron and Hermione quickly grabbed it up before the tree could put them in the same condition as the destroyed broom, and they made their way up to the hospital wing's doors. As they pushed the doors open they could see the entire team around her, except Oliver Wood—he still wasn't emotionally ready to leave the locker room.

Madam Pomfrey scolded the students for their quantity in her Wing, and she gave Liana some chocolate. The team turned to notice the three that just entered. "Out!" Cried Madam Pomfrey. "There are too many of you in here! She needs rest! Out, out!"

The three ignored her and made their way to the bedside. Liana smiled at the sight of Hermione and Neville, but then they separated to show Ron following, her broom in his arms. "I'm sorry; we found it below the Whomping Willow."

"My broom…" Liana said sensitively. Severus leaned down and kissed her on the forehead and he stroked her hair. The whole team watched in aye of this soft moment from Snape, but as Snape straightened up he glared at the team with a look so commanding it could have made a first year cry.

"This is the last time I'm saying it, OUT! All of you!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed. This time the students obeyed, but as they left another entered—Remus Lupin.

"That was some fall; how are you feeling?" He asked as he walked towards the bed.

"Alright," Liana sighed looking at her beloved, broken broom at the food of her bed. "The Dementors seems to be pushed away by this cloud, but it wasn't soon enough…" Her head jerked up, "Wait? What was making the Dementors be pushed away? Severus eyed Remus for him to answer; he already knew what the next question that his daughter would be asking, "Can somebody teach me how to do that?"

Severus smirked as Remus replied, "I casted a Patronus Charm, but I'm not sure if you are ready to learn something like that. It's sixth year magic I believe." Severus nodded in agreement of what level magic it was.

Liana's head plopped back down. "Fine," she huffed.

"But we could always try." Remus said softly.

Severus turned to look at him, "I am not allowing my daughter to be spending her free time with a Dementor practicing a spell that is found extremely difficult to adults! That is too taxing and not to mention potentially exceedingly dangerous! I won't allow it."

"I understand what you're saying, Severus; I don't plan on having Liana fool around with a Dementor," the more easy going patriarch in Liana's life grinned slightly. "I found a Boggart in my closet the other day, and I think I may know what Liana's Boggart will be…"

Rolling his eyes, "I suppose that would be _acceptable_." Severus said the word acceptable as though he was grading one of his most despised student's potion, and he was somehow forced to give a passing grade.

"Very good, Liana, how about we start the next Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Excellent," Liana grinned for the first time since she fell off the broom and lost the match.

Severus rolled his eyes at the pair as Remus began telling her about the spell, and he took a seat in a nearby chair; his mind was aching with questions he had put aside for months now. "_Why was it that Remus and Liana seemed to be constantly in some kind of childish alliance? I'm her father, it's like Remus just popped over, joined our family, and now he steals all the moments with Liana because he hardly acts like a proper guardian. Which reminds me, I need to visit the Ministry and get Liana's legal guardian changed from Black to Remus; what was Lily thinking when she chose Black? Another poor decision._" Severus starred off into space, still mulling thoughts over.

"Can I leave now?" Liana asked, interrupting Snape's thoughts.

Severus looked for Madam Pomfrey, but Remus began to speak, "How man fingers am I holding?"

"Four."

"She seems alright to me, go on up to your common room." He beckoned. Liana smiled and slid off the bed and out of the hospital wing.

"She should have seen Madam Pomfrey first," Snape spoke through gritted teeth, but Remus rolled his eyes humorously.

2.

The next day at dinner Ron was trying to cheer Liana up; she was still a bit down about losing the match and her broomstick. Hermione and Neville were even surprised by how Ron was trying to cheer her up over a lost Quidditch match; usually he was one of the biggest Quidditch fans in the entire House, but for some reason he didn't seem to be too bothered about the lost match.

"Even if the Dementors don't show at the next match, how am I going to beat Ravenclaw to the Snitch with one of the school's brooms? I doubt Sev is going to be buying me one; he didn't even buy me my first broom!"

"That's because McGonagall just beat him to it," Hermione interjected. "I'm sure your dad will buy you a new broom before the next match—"

"What is that?" Neville said, motioning above them.

"Really, Neville, it's the evening mail!" Ron rolled his eyes as he took another bite of his cereal.

"I know that," Neville defended, "But look at that owl, its package; it's coming towards us!"

"That's a broom," Liana mouthed as a large gray owl plopped a long package down in front of her. Her eyes went to the head table. She looked from Severus to McGonagall to Lupin. The three professors were standing up; moving towards the Gryffindor table, but neither looked joyed as though they were the givers of the gift.

"Open it!" The Weasley twins chanted. Oliver Wood looked nervously excited at the package.

Slowly Liana reached towards the string and pulled the bow undone. Then she pulled the brown paper back and gasped.

"That's a Firebolt!" Oliver Wood leaped from his seat in excitement. "There's no way Chang can beat you to the Snitch if you've got that in our next match!" As the Ravenclaw table began snickering and whispering and Professor McGonagall was now in sight, Wood sat back down.

With a beam across her face, Liana reached her hand towards the broom. When she was less than an inch away, a large hand snatched around her wrist. She looked from the long boney fingers to her father's face, "Don't… Touch… That…" He said slowly and seriously.

"I don't get, if neither of you sent me a broom, then who did?"

"Potentially, Sirius Black, dear." McGonagall said as she gave Liana's shoulder a squeeze. "Severus, levitate it with the wrappings still around it."

"Yes, Minerva," Severus groaned as the new broom was suddenly lifted into the air and out of the Great Hall with the three professors.

"What just happened?" Ron said as the entire Great Hall was looking at the Gryffindor table.

Liana shrugged as a student then shouted out, "Looks like daddy doesn't want his little girl flying on a dangerous broom. Not like being any faster will help you out fly the Dementors!"

"Shut it, Malfoy!" The Weasley twins clamored as most of the Gryffindors walked away from the table and out of the Great Hall.

"Let's just go outside; the suns still out," Liana said as they turned to towards the large doors. "Maybe visit Hagrid before curfew?" The three friends nodded. Neville and Hermione started walking in front of Ron and Liana; those two were bothered by the winter wind more than Ron and Liana.

As a bitter breeze covered the evening sun with clouds, Ron did something surprising, something very surprising. He reached his arm around Liana's shoulder and pulled her a little closer. Liana looked at her close friend, and as her eyes met, her grin turned to a blush, and she looked away—smiling as she turned her head in the other direction…

3.

Later, the four friends left Hagrid's hut with bellies full of tea and rosy cheeks from being in front of the warm fire. They began the walk back towards the school, but the sun was setting and the bitter cold was setting in even more since there was no beam of sun to keep them warm. Neville and Hermione was practically running back to the school to get out of the cold.

"Pretty chilly," Liana said to Ron as they were practically secluded by the others.

"Yeah," Ron said, a smile creeping across his face, "Pretty chilly." As Ron spoke his last remark he took a step closer to Liana and put a hand softly around her waist. Liana gasped. "Sorry! I don't know what I was—"

Ron immediately wished he didn't act of his feelings towards Liana as he jerked his arm away and leaped backwards, almost tripping in the snow. "No," Liana whispered. "Look," She beckoned her head towards the Whomping Willow.

"What is that?" Ron asked, sighing a quiet sigh of relief that Liana wasn't rejecting him. "Is that a wolf?"

"It's a dog… I've seen it around my house this summer, and then I saw it on the grounds when you were all at Hogsmeade." Liana whispered to Ron, her face close to his ear, as if the dog could overhear and understand what they were saying. "Lupin acted unusual that weekend when I told him what I saw."

"What if it's not a dog?" Ron began. "Look, it's about to be a full moon tonight. What if that's a werewolf?"

Sounding like Hermione, Liana replied, "Ronald, it's too early in the evening for that that to be a werewolf, and if it was it would be charging at us—"

"Liana, RUN!" Ron grabbed Liana's hand as they raced up to the castle where Neville and Hermione were already waiting for them, but they weren't fast enough. Ron let out a deep scream as Liana felt his hand let go of hers. She jerked her head around to see behind her. Ron was being pulled by the monstrous dog towards the Whomping Willow, whose branches were flailing around violently.

"RON!" She chased after him. She could hear Neville and Hermione now coming, too. The massive dog slipped between the thrashing branches and Ron seemed to disappear under the tree. "Did you see that?"

"Let's get help." Hermione said.

"One of you get my dad, then get Lupin, too. He knows something about that dog." Liana said quickly.

"You can't stay here!" Hermione exclaimed nervously.

"I know that; I'm following Ron and that dog." And Liana turned and ran towards the Whomping Willow.

Hermione knew it was pointless to argue with Liana, so the other two turned and ran towards the school. "I'll get Lupin; you run down to the dungeons and get Snape!" Hermione ordered as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"Can't you get Snape?" Neville said hesitantly.

"Fine!" Hermione barked, feeling anxious and worried about the fate of her two friends. As Neville ran towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts office, Hermione took the cobblestone steps two at a time towards the dungeon, hoping Snape was in his office still.

Hermione was soon pounding on the thick door, "Professor Snape! Professor Snape!"

The door instantly opened; Snape looked worried, "Granger, what's all the shouting for?" Hermione explained what happened as Severus slammed the door shut and bolted past her before she could finish.

Neville must have found Lupin in the corridors because those two were already heading towards the Entrance Hall, Neville explaining to Lupin what just occurred outside. "Stay here," The two professors barked as they raced out of the Entrance Hall onto the grounds towards the outrageous Whomping Willow.

At this point Liana already managed to slip past the branches, although she received one good blow to her arm, which now lay limp at her side, and one thin branch whipped across her face, leaving a long cut across her cheek which now trickled blood.

"I'm in the Shrieking Shack…" She whispered as she moved towards a room with the door ajar. Slowly she crept across the creaky floor, and she pushed the squeaking door open.

"Liana, it's a trap; he's an Animagus!"

Ron shouted when saw Liana. He was lying limply on a canopy bed inside the room, clutching his leg in pain from where the dog pulled him, but nothing was going to stop Liana; she moved towards Ron, but then stopped as a man walked out from the shadows.

"You've grown so much…" The man said with a look of madness.

"You're Sirius Black," Liana said calmly. Black nodded, and Ron shouted at her to run and leave him, but Liana shook her head; anger was bubbling inside of her from the stories she was told about Black betraying her parents. In a swift, Snape-like motion, Liana pulled her wand out from inside her school robes and pointed it at the murderer.

"You betrayed my parents. Severus told me what you did." Liana spoke slow but powerful, much like Snape.

"Severus? Quite unusual for a daughter to address her father by his first name, isn't it?" Black took another step forward.

"What's even more _unusual _is why a Secret Keeper would betray his friends… Friends." She repeated the last word with deep emotion.

Before Sirius Black could say anymore, running footsteps were heard behind them, the two professors had finally gotten past the Whomping Willow. "Liana!" They both gasped, clearly not accustomed to sprinting across the grounds and past a violent tree. Severus squeezed Liana in his arms, and promptly pulled her around so that she stood behind him.

"Black!" Spat Remus as he stepped in front of Liana as well, protecting her from the traitor. "I'll kill you…" Remus sneered in a voice so cruel sounding that Liana could have never imagined him using it before.

"No, Remus; I'll be doing that." Liana held her breath. "My wife is dead because of you!" Severus was now shouting. "You tore apart my family!" Severus held his wand forcefully.

"You don't understand; Lily never told you; I just need to speak to Albus. That's why I brought a student here—"

"To hold captive?" Remus snarled.

"Yes, but you have a way of making that sound worse than what I intended." Sirius seemed to almost laugh slightly. "I need to speak to Dumbledore! We were friends. Just please get me Dumbledore."

"The only thing I'll be getting you is a Dementor," Snape said stepping forward as he pressed his wand into Black's throat.

As Severus stepped forward a gap was created, allowing Liana to be in Black's sight again. Before Severus even realized anything, Sirius had already swiftly moved around the wand at his throat and he reached his hand past Snape. Quickly he yanked Liana towards him, pulling her against his scruffy, thin chest with one arm around her. Then as if out of nowhere, an old knife appeared in Black's other hand, and the knife went straight up to Liana's throat.

"Get me Dumbledore, or her blood will be spilled like Lily's." Black spoke harshly as the blade scratched against Liana's neck, drawing a thin line of blood.

"Remus?" Severus spoke quietly.

"I'll get him," Lupin replied as he dashed from the room.

The next few minutes seemed like hours to Snape. Every step forward he took caused the blade to be pressed harder into his daughter's throat. Ron lay petrified on the bed, not moving a muscle. Liana's breathing was quick and sharp, never taking her wide green eyes away from her father's, until she saw something. She looked down at the arm holding her around the waist, but something on Sirius Black's wrist caught her eye.

"You're a Death Eater?" She breathed. Severus averted his eyes from Liana to Black's wrist and then back to Black.

"You have the Dark Mark?" Snape bellowed in astonishment. Liana inspected the mark further; she had only heard of the mark before, but there, imprinted on Black's skin, stood a black skull with a snake souring from its mouth.

"Dumbledore will explain it!" Sirius yelled back. Footsteps were finally able to be heard again, quick ones followed by a slower set of feet. Remus appeared in the doorway; clearly he had heard Snape's shouts because after looking at Liana his eyes went to Black's wrist.

"Albus is here; let her go!" Snape shouted, and the blade was removed. Liana ran the few feet back to her father, wrapping herself against his side, clutching his robes.

"Sirius," Albus said courteously.

Black stormed across the room, "You couldn't get me a trial? You clearly couldn't them," He motioned towards Remus and Severus, "What happened?"

"Sirius, please." Dumbledore spoke softly. "If I had gotten you a trial it would have looked suspicious, and you would have been proven guilty anyways. You have the dark mark—"

"Because of you!" Sirius bellowed. Remus and Severus looked at Dumbledore; clearly something was going on between Black and Dumbledore that nobody else knew about. "I became a spy for you!

"Sirius," Dumbledore spoke deeply and sternly. "You have said enough. You are coming with me to the castle. Now." Liana looked up at her father; he was unsure of what was going on as well. "Remus, could you assist, Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing?"

Ron was soon standing again, his arm over Remus's shoulder. Liana stayed close to her father as Sirius and Dumbledore stepped out of the room first, Sirius was clearly bickering ferociously. Soon the first two stepped out of the Whomping Willow and into the moonlight; Liana and Severus followed, along with Remus and Ron until they were away from the branches' reach.

"That's one bright moon," Liana said nonchalantly as she still wrapped her unbroken arm around Severus.

"No…" Severus gasped looking to Remus and then to Dumbledore and Sirius.

Suddenly Ron was flung from Remus. Ron groaned in pain as his broken leg landed in an unnatural position. "What's happening to Remus?" Liana said terrified as she looked into Severus's eyes. Remus was growing in height and size until his body was enormous and hairy. "He's a werewolf?" She gasped at Severus, who nodded as he quickly ushering her towards the school.

Remus stood on his back two legs, howling into the air, his fangs huge and shiny, dripping with hungry saliva, and then the uncontrollable Remus Lupin turned to see Ron, lying helplessly on the ground. "Ron!" Liana screamed as she tried to wiggle away, but this time Severus wasn't letting danger get between him and his daughter.

Snape gripped his daughter tightly around the waist, raising her from the ground and over his shoulder. Liana tried to fight free, but only have one good arm made her effort less effective, but then someone ran past her—Sirius Black. Liana tried to see what was going on, but Severus was trying to get her safely to the castle as fast as possible. "Ron!" She shouted one last time before she was safely inside the walls on the castle.

Setting her down, Liana turned to run to the door. "Liana, NO!" Severus shouted as he snatched her around the waist. "You're coming to the hospital wing with me. Mr. Weasley will be fine! Professor Dumbledore is out there with them."

However, then Severus thought to himself, "_Although, Albus has been known to offer people as bait lately, including the outlandish proposition he made about my daughter and that ridiculous prophesy…_"

"Sev," Liana begged, looking tearful, an expression not often displayed by the young girl.

"Ron will be fine." Severus pulled her close as they made their way to the hospital wing, "But if he isn't, I'm sure you'll find yourself another boyfriend." He joked to lighten the mood.

Apparently, Liana did not take the joke so lightly. She stopped walking and looked at Severus seriously, "He is not my boyfriend."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Severus wasn't sure if he should laugh or be relieved. He was not ready to deal with boys wanting his daughter yet.

But soon they approached the hospital wing. Severus opened the door, and at once Liana was relieved. Hermione and Neville were in pajamas lying on hospital beds. "You're not here for an upset stomach as well, are you?" Madam Pomfrey spoke to Liana, but then she saw Liana and gasped, "Severus, what happened? Your face and neck! It looks like you got into a knife fight!" Liana snickered, she practically did.

"It's my arm mainly." Liana said honestly.

"Come behind this curtain, Miss Evans," Madam Pomfrey motioned for her to enter behind one of the privacy curtains. With the help of Madam Pomfrey, Liana was soon dressed in a pair of tartan pajamas, and the curtain was being pulled back again.

Liana looked at Hermione and Neville; she smiled at them, knowing they invented their ill stomachs just so they could stay in the hospital wing because they assumed correctly that the hospital wing would be the first place Liana would be going once inside the castle again.

"You've certain got a broken arm." Madam Pomfrey inspected Liana's elbow area as Severus sat at the edge of the bed. Severus began applying a healing balm to the cuts on Liana's cheek from the tree and the slice on her neck as Madam Pomfrey left to find some healing potions.

Hermione and Neville sat, anxiously waiting for the adults to leave so Liana could inform them of what happened. Hermione mouthed, "Where's Ron?" But Liana gave her a worried expression that ended their silent conversation.

With a tray of vials in hand, Madam Pomfrey returned, "A portrait just informed me that I'm needed somewhere else immediately. Do you mind?" She held out the vials of potions in the hopes that Severus would administer them himself.

Severus held out his hand and received the handful of potions as Madam Pomfrey quickly left the wing. "Looks like a pain potion, one for healing cuts and scrapes, and then two for broken bones, bottoms up." He said as he handed her the vials one by one.

After the four potions were inside Liana's stomach, she plopped backwards against the pillows. "Sev? What happened tonight?"

"I'll find out. I'm more than certain Madam Pomfrey just left to assist Mr. Weasley—" Severus began saying, but the hospital doors opened once again before he could finish.

"Ron!" All three friends exclaimed at once, Liana the loudest. Madam Pomfrey helped Ron hop to a bed.

"Severus, could you assist Mr. Weasley?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she closed the privacy curtain around his bed. Snape nodded, and Ron looked slightly shaken at the idea. But within a few moments the four friends were in similar pajamas, all in nearby beds.

"Ahem!" Everyone in the hospital wing turned towards a portrait on the wall. "I have a message from Professor Dumbledore for Professor Snape." Said a man dressed in knight's armor.

"Yes?" Severus asked.

"You are to report to the Headmaster's office."

"How surprising…" Severus mumbled under his breath so no one could hear him. "I'll be back later to check on you," He said in a normal volume as he kissed Liana's forehead and stroked her hair.

Once he was out of the hospital wing, "Time for bed, all of you. It's well past your usual bedtimes." Madam Pomfrey said as the lights went out from a swish of her wand.

The four friends lay in darkness. Liana whispered, "Ron, what happened? How'd you get away from Remus? Did Black save you?"

"What?" Neville and Hermione exclaimed loudly.

Madam Pomfrey's office door opened again, "I said no talking! I can't believe the four of you all in her on the same night…" And her office door shut again.

Liana and Ron whispered what happened up until the point where Severus carried Liana away to safety. Then Ron carried on with the rest of the storytelling. "Liana was just having a fit, but Snape carried her off, but I don't blame him. It was a pretty dangerous situation. Then Lupin was about to come at me; I could smell his dog breath, or should I say werewolf breath? Anyways, Black was excellent. He fought Lupin off of me, and then howled like a werewolf, but he made it sound like the howl came from another direction, and then Lupin just took off."

"I can't believe all of that…" Neville said astonished.

"Do you really think Black is a spy?" Hermione said softly.

"He had the dark mark on his arm, but lately my dad hasn't even liked Dumbledore, so maybe Black is really just framed." The four lay in silence, each growing sleepier. "I don't know… Dad will tell me tomorrow." And then Liana drifted off to sleep.

_To be continued…_

***Would you like to see an innocent or guilty Sirius? I've had both requested, as of now it's pretty vague because I still can't decide. I would love your opinions.***

A/N: My close friend has started posting her first Harry Potter fanfiction. If you are looking for a story you should really give it a go! It's such a unique plot. It's called _Seperated by Evil twin by Magic. _Written by chocolateladyhorse. There is a link in my profile, too. 


	16. Chapter 16

1.

"You put a knife to my daughter's throat, Black!" Snape roared as the door to Dumbledore's opened. He raced across the marble floor so that he was standing closer to the pair. "I demand an explanation, Albus!"

"Severus, please, sit down." Dumbledore spoke graciously, causing more vehemence in Snape's movements, but Severus obeyed, sitting while Sirius sat back down again on the golden staircase behind the desk.

"Sirius Black did not betray your family, Severus."

"Then who the Hell did?" Snape's voice was booming across the office.

"Peter Pettigrew," Sirius spat as he stood up from where he was sitting.

"You were out damn Secret Keeper, Black!" Severus roared.

Dumbledore now stepped in, "It's true…" Sighing, "I needed a spy, knowing Sirius would never decline anything I asked of him, I made him the offer. We studied Occlumency for months, but he still didn't feel strong enough in being a spy and your Secret Keeper."

"I asked Lily, knowing it was her that got the final say in the matter anyways," This remark from Black almost made the corners of his mouth turn up. "Lily agreed to let Pettigrew become the Secret Keeper instead of me. Then I went to the Dark Lord; I got the mark…" His tone of voice was now laced with anger, "_And then I became Dumbledore's slave_."

Severus eyed Sirius. Sirius was very much aware that his mind was being searched by the Potions Master, an even strong master of Occlumency.

Sirius continued, "Lucius Malfoy was bitter about how I, his schoolboy enemy, could suddenly change sides and take the best spot at the Dark Lord's side. He was already fighting against my cousin for that praised position. Bellatrix and Lucius were nearly driving themselves mad by their attempts to please the Dark Lord."

Haunted by his memories, Sirius paced across the office, "Bellatrix went for James, but he knew nothing of your location; he was still tortured, and only a little while after the questioning came his surprising death, _so quickly after Lily's_." Sirius sounded as though he was in pain by bringing forth the memories. "Peter was next since it was a full moon, and Peter couldn't do it. Pettigrew betrayed you! When I heard Pettigrew was being interrogated, I apparated to the scene immediately, but Peter had already given the location."

Slamming his fist on the railing of the staircase, "Then Malfoy framed me! Lucius murdered Pettigrew and the other muggles that witnessed the torturing… I was put in Azkaban for murders and for being a Death Eater." He rolled his sleeve back to look at the dark mark imprinted on his skin. "Bellatrix was already in Azkaban for the torture of the Longbottoms, and Lucius finally got his wish… He still resides at the Dark Lord's side.

"I'm supposed to believe this?" Snape said lucidly.

"Believe whatever you want, Snape. We both know I was your least favorite growing up. You even disliked James less than me."

"Potter wasn't as arrogant as you." Severus interrupted.

"You broke up the Marauders. When Remus told you he was a werewolf you felt pity and took him in. He followed you and Lily around like a lost puppy." Sirius bantered.

"Remus was the only real man in your circle. He wasn't concerned about Quidditch and girls, including my wife…" He spoke bitterly as he recalled the days James had feelings for Lily. "He was the only practical one." Although Severus he never fought with Sirius or James, he mainly just put up with them because they were somewhat friends of Lily, and then they were all in the Order together.

Dumbledore now spoke, "I'm presuming that you escaped past the Dementors in your _other form_?"

"What?" Severus questioned before Sirius could reply.

"Your best friend, Remus didn't tell you?" Sirius smirked. "Before you broke up the Marauders we had quite the way of uniting."

"Sirius…" Dumbledore spoke sternly, but Sirius ignored him and continued to stir the pot.

"We were all illegal Animagi. Where do you think the names, Padfoot, Prongs, Wormtail and Moony came from? We learned to transform so we could still be with Remus during the full moons, until you broke up the Maunders." Sirius could see the rage rising. "Liana happened to see me at your summer cabin, and when she mentioned it to Remus he had to move in. Didn't Remus tell you that I'm a wolfhound?"

"You're certainly a dog," Severus spat. "And I didn't break your precious group up; I merely separated the men from the children.

"Remus had his reasons for not informing you, Severus." Dumbledore again interrupted, sensing the conversation was taking a turn for the worse. "He knew it would be a betrayal to me if Sirius was truly guilty. Remus came to me months ago, admitting what he believed was his fault. Don't let this ruin the relationship you have with Remus."

Taking his anger out on Dumbledore, "You expect me to let this go? If Black was guilty he was putting my daughter in danger!"

"No, he wasn't." Dumbledore argued. "He came to your summer home to ensure her safety. And would you really take away one of the few adults Liana loves and looks up to?"

This quieted Severus. As angry as he was at Remus, he had a bond with Liana—something he could never imagine taking away from her. Sighing, he shook his head. This was going to be difficult to get "get over."

The three adults were quiet now, each one absorbing the situation. Dumbledore was the next to speak, "Sirius, you will have to remain in hiding. I will banish the Dementors from the grounds tomorrow, but you are still Wanted." Sirius nodded. "Severus, please try to move past the events of tonight. No one would ever put Liana in danger."

"She looks just like Lily," Sirius spoke softly. "Except the hair, but at least she didn't inherit the greasy gene."

"Black…" Severus barked, but in a less serious voice. "I'm going back to the hospital wing…" And with that being said, he stood up and left the office, feeling beyond emotionally drained.

He walked past the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office and into the empty dark corridor. As he replayed the previous situation in his mind, his limbs filled with anger towards Lupin for not sharing the fact that Black is an Animagus, and towards Black, for simply returning into Snape's life. "_I'd rather have to deal with the return of Potter than Black._"

By now he reached the hospital wing doors. Slowly he pushed one of the large oak doors open. Two dim torches hung by the door. Their light faintly illuminated the hospital wing. All four students were sound asleep. With his robes billowing behind him, Severus quietly glided to Liana's bed. She was sleeping with her arm above her head, her blanket pushed off of her.

Severus pulled the blanket back up to her chin, but then felt a hand on his shoulder, "Sev?" She whispered.

"Shh… Go back to sleep."

"What happened? Is Sirius Black bad?" She sat up in the bed a bit.

"I'll tell you in the morning," he kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait… _Please_," She whispered, squeezing his arm.

Smirking and rolling his eyes, Severus knelt by the side of the bed. His daughter had an incredibly innocent way of persuading him. "Sirius Black wasn't our Secret Keeper." Severus gave a quick explanation of who Peter Pettigrew once was, and what Lucius Malfoy did to him and how he framed Sirius Black.

"Sirius Black is innocent then?" Liana snuggled against her father's chest sleepily.

"I believe he is." Severus paused. "There is something I need to tell you… He's your godfather."

"He is? I thought Remus was?" Liana questioned.

"Remus will be soon I believe; how do you feel about having two godparents?" He asked, knowing even if Sirius was back into his life he still didn't fully want him as his daughter's godfather alone. There was still work to be done with Sirius Black before he could be truly and completely trusted around his daughter.

"_There is work to be done with everyone's relationship with Black_," Severus thought to himself, rising above the pitting emotions he'd been experiencing all night.

Liana nodded as if she wasn't surprised. She spoke while yawning, "I knew he wasn't bad when I learned he was an Animagus and that he'd been following me around." She acted as though she had completely forgotten that the man was holding a knife to her throat a few hours ago.

Raising his brow, "Lion, next time you notice a strange dog following you could you tell me?"

Liana nodded, but then a serious expression crossed her face, "Remus is a werewolf?"

"He has been since his days at Hogwarts, but other than your friends," He beckoned to the other three sleeping. "You mustn't tell anyone. I'm sure he only plans on teaching here for one year, but he'll be sent packing if parents were to find out."

"Poor Remus, I bet that's why he's always so exhausted looking during the end of a month." Severus nodded, feeling proud that his daughter has no prejudice towards a werewolf, and she still thought of Remus the same way.

"_She certainly has grown since that night I first found her; she's a little Lily, with Lily's heart." _

Liana interrupted his thoughts as she spoke softly, "Can I keep the Firebolt then?"

"I suppose." Severus said exasperated. Liana smiled; as he looked back down to see her reaction she had fallen back asleep in the crook of his elbow. Carefully Severus gently maneuvered her head back onto the pillow. After one last kiss on the forehead he tiptoed out of the hospital wing and down to the dungeons.

2.

The next morning Severus woke up early, hours before breakfast. Quickly he dressed into his all black robes and left the dungeons. The corridors were entirely empty still, but the light was beginning to peak through the windows. With his robes billowing behind him he made his way back to the hospital wing. After he checked on his sleeping Liana he made his way towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts office.

"Enter," Remus said sounding exhausted as Severus opened the door. "I knew it would be you." Remus sighed, "You or Dumbledore." Severus walked into the office and took a seat. As Remus returned with two cups of tea, he sounded stressed as he asked, "What does Liana think of my moonlight appearance?"

"Liana is Liana, she thinks absolutely no different of you I'm sure." Severus replied absolutely.

That statement seemed to relieve Remus quite a bit. "Care to fill me in on what happened? Clearly I forgot to take my Wolfsbane Potion last night. We were so busy inspecting that broom, and then Neville caught me as I was on my way to your office to pick it up." Then he seemed to think of something, his voice became panicky, "I didn't hurt anyone last night, did I?"

"Black stopped you from getting to the young Mr. Weasley." Severus began as he then started to explain everything else that happened after they left the Shrieking Shack, nothing was left out. Every detail shared in Dumbledore's office was repeated to Remus. Then finally Severus reached the point of how Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban.

Remus began desperately trying to explain why he wished to not expose the secret of the Marauders being Animagi. "I wanted to—"

"Remus, I understand." Severus groaned.

"You do?" Remus looked shocked.

The corners of Severus's mouth turned up. Clearly even his closest friend wasn't even expecting forgiveness so quickly. "Yes, Remus, I understand." The final weight seemed to be lifted off Remus's shoulders. "But I have one question for you, Remus."

"Anything, Severus."

"Will you become one of Liana's godfathers?" Severus asked cleverly. Remus never loquaciously answered the question, but the enormous grin and outgoing hug showed his overjoyed acceptance of the offer.

3.

Simultaneously, the four students awoke in the hospital wing as Madam Pomfrey stepped out of her office. With four flicks of her wand, the privacy walls were in place and the four began to get dressed. Once they heard her office door shut again, Liana began retelling what Severus told her during the night.

"You can keep the Firebolt then, right?" Ron said as he pulled his curtain back. Ron was still hobbling around, but the majority of his broken leg had healed.

"Yes," Liana said with a beam on her face as she poked her head out from her privacy curtain. "I suppose I should thank Sirius Black. He just seems so… rough. I understand why he did it, but still… He held a knife to my throat." With her hand she rubbed the still visible cut.

The four were quiet until Neville spoke, "Well, I guess that's what years in Azkaban will do to you, and if he's still in hiding I'm don't you see him very often, so that will give Black time to return to himself, and you time to get used to him being around and move past what happened last night."

"Ergh!" Liana let out a frustrated sigh.

"I mean you don't have—" Neville quickly began to take back his previous statement, although he wasn't sure which part was upsetting to her.

"No, Neville," Liana stifled a laugh, "I agree perfectly with that you said. I just can't get my arm into my sleeve."

"Let me help," Hermione stepped out from her curtain to help her friend. "Madam Pomfrey did say you'll need a sling for a few days."

Once Hermione helped Liana into her top the four sat, dressed, on their beds, waiting for Madam Pomfrey to allow them to go to breakfast. "I can't believe that about Professor Lupin…" Neville said softly. "I would have never guessed."

Ron and Liana nodded, understanding. "I already knew," Hermione spoke quietly. The three turned to look at her, confused. "I wasn't certain but…" Hermione began to speak of the odd behaviors that Lupin has around the time of a full moon each month.

"I guess I never noticed his clothes being tattered before, but I did always wonder why he never seemed to get enough sleep." Liana sighed, and the four sat in silence until Madam Pomfrey returned. "You two are free to go," She said to Hermione and Neville. After inspecting Ron's leg and giving him a potion she freed him and began to wrap Liana's arm in sling, and then she was free to leave.

Neville gave Ron a shoulder to lean on as they slowly made their way down to the Great Hall. Once they entered the Great Hall Liana felt an arm around her; her friends continued as she held back near the door. Remus knelt down in front of her, "Are you alright? Your arm, and all those cuts and scrapes… I'm much apologize for—"

"Remus," Liana began as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Everything is fine." She spoke reassuringly as he hugged her back.

Pulling back, Remus smiled, "You're just like your mother." This made Liana smile as Remus stood back up and walked with Liana to her spot at the Gryffindor table with her friends. As she sat down at the table, the questions of what happened to the four last night had already stopped. Hermione apparently came up with a quick, smart excuse for why they were all absent from the Tower last night and why Ron and Liana now had visible injuries.

Halfway through breakfast a man with shoulder length black hair poked his head over her shoulder, "How are you this morning, your arm okay?"

"Sev, I'm fine." Liana turned her head around and spoke quietly, with a hint of embarrassment.

"You've still got quite a few scratches, especially your neck…" He mused allowed.

"Severus, I am fine." Liana repeated in the same tone.

"Alright, Lion," After a small smile and a quick kiss to Liana's temple, Severus ducked back out and strolled from the Great Hall.

"Bloody 'ell!" Seamus Finnigan chimed once his Potions instructor was gone.

"I love seeing the rare form of a soft Snape in his natural habitat!" Fred Weasley joked, making George laugh and Liana smirk while rolling her eyes.

"I'll be right back; I'll meet you in class." Liana said, her friends giving her an odd look as she ran from the Great Hall and down the stairs to the dungeons.

She arrived at the Potions office just after Severus had. He was sorting through a pile of essays when she got to the door, "Is something the matter?" He set the stack of papers down.

"Could I get my Hogsmeade permission form signed now?"

Laughing, "Yes, Liana Violet, I'll let Professor McGonagall know, and maybe it's time you get your invisibility cloak back as well, as long as you'll be using it properly this time." Liana looked at Snape in complete shock of his generosity. "Don't you have class starting soon?" He said in his "Potions Master" tone of voice as a put-on.

"Thanks, Sev!" She exclaimed as she gave a quick kiss to his cheek and ran out the door towards her first class as her dad watched her with a gleeful smirk upon his face.

4.

The broken bones, cuts and scrapes healed as time passed. The significant night under the moonlight was nearly out of everyone's mind. The last winter wind had blown, but warm weather was still distant. Liana gleefully experienced her long awaited Hogsmeade visit, and she now had her invisibility cloak back, which was tucked safely inside her trunk. However today none of those memories were crossing Liana's mind, only one memory was prevalent.

"What should we do today?" Ron nudged Liana as he winked and stretched, glad the weekend had arrived.

"We should use today to start studying for exams. They will be here sooner than you think," Hermione mothered.

"I think I'm going to visit Remus this morning," Liana replied, breaking from her thoughts and speaking allowed.

Once breakfast was over she made her way up to the Defense office, knowing her new and recently legal godfather would be there. After a quick knock she let herself into the office. "Liana," Remus instantly beamed as he ruffled her hair. "For what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Remember my last Quidditch match?" She said, sitting down behind his desk as she began to play with a knickknack.

"I remember that match quite vividly, although I wish I could just forget it." He added, "I don't like remembering the image of you falling from the sky."

"That's what I came here for. Remember after the match when you said it was you that helped to send the Dementors away?"

Remus finished her question, "And now you're here to learn how I did that." Liana smiled. "Follow me to the classroom; you're not going to accomplish this today. This spell will take time." They moved down the stairs of the office into the regular classroom area until they stood in front of a rattling wardrobe.

"You keep a Dementor in your classroom?" Liana questioned.

Remus put an arm around her, squeezing her, "Liana, inside here is a Boggart. A Boggart is a shape-shifting creature that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. If I'm correct, yours will be in the shape of a Dementor." His last sentence was more of a question than a statement.

"Without a doubt," Liana confirmed as Remus then went into details, explaining the spell and how to perform it. Once he believed she understood fully and was ready, he opened the door. The Dementor soared from the wardrobe, hovering over Liana. She tried to focus her mind as she cast the spell, "Expecto Pa—"

5.

When Liana woke up she was on the floor on the classroom still. Remus was kneeling next to her and immediately helped her sit up. "Eat this, dear." He handed her a chocolate frog.

After Liana bit the frog's leg off she felt better and stood back up. "Again?"

"Again?" Remus questioned. Liana nodded. Once again the wardrobe doors opened, and once again Liana found herself awaking on the floor, although the second time a faint mist came from her wand. She leaned against Remus, rubbing her scar as she sighed. "May I ask what memory you're focusing on?"

Liana scrunched her face, "The first one was the first time I rode a broom, then the second one was the first time I saw Hogwarts with Sev when I was little."

"You need something more powerful than that." Remus added.

"I think I have something," Liana said standing up.

"Alright, this is your last try; we can try again another day after this."

Liana nodded. The door opened again. Liana felt the cold dread slip over her body. For a moment she shut her eyes, imaging her family: Severus, Remus, her friends and her mother. She opened her eyes, looking fear in the face, "Expecto Patronum!" A stronger gleam of mist came from her wand, "Expecto Patronum!" The glimmering mist grew stronger and stronger as the Dementor was pushed back into the wardrobe, Remus shutting the door behind it.

"I have the most talented goddaughter." He grinned kissing the top of her head as she plummeted onto a step, eating the rest of her chocolate frog. "What are your plans for the rest of the day, love?"

"Ron and I might start studying for exams." She said wiping her hands on her jeans.

"You mean your boyfriend?"

"Remus!" Liana exclaimed, her eyes wide, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Alright, if you say so," Remus added.

"He's not my boyfriend," Liana said more defiantly.

"Well, that's probably a good thing. I'm not sure how your father would take to you dating." Remus joked.

Liana shook her head as she stood up, "But thank you, Remus."

"Anything for you," He added as she wandered from the room, "And try to get in some studying today!" He called as she left the room, still slightly blushing over Ron.

6.

She made her way from the Defense classroom back to the Gryffindor tower. Hermione had her nose in her books, but Neville and Ron were on the couch trading chocolate frog cards. Liana jumped from the other side of the couch so that she was sitting with them.

"Hey," Ron said, giving her another nudge.

"Hi…" Liana said in an airy tone.

"You alright?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, fine." Liana cleared her throat, although nothing was in her throat affecting her voice. She then began to explain what she had learned from Lupin, even Hermione seemed to be overhearing and looking impressed.

Once she was done speaking, Ron asked, "Want to go outside? It's sort of nice out today." Liana nodded quickly.

"I'll come, too!" Neville said, stuffing his cards into his pocket.

"Neville," Hermione stood up from her spot at the table. "I was… I was hoping you could help me with my Herbology."

"Oh, okay," Neville agreed as Liana and Ron walked from the tower.

The two walked quietly through the hallways until they reached the grounds. Wordlessly the two walked near the pond, "Fred told me the giant squid once ate a student." He said as he plopped down below a tree, his back leaning against the base of the tree.

Liana did the same, "I fell through the ice on my first day at Hogwarts; I don't think the giant squid eats students or else I bet it would have eaten me." Ron nodded and grinned as they stopped speaking. Both of them knew how ridiculous their conversation was anyways.

A sweating hand was placed on top of Liana's. Liana blushed; they both looked at each other differently, staring into each other's eyes. Ron scooted closer to Liana. Liana didn't take her eyes off of his. Very slightly Ron tilted his head. Ron's glance went from Liana's eyes to her lips and then back to her eyes again. Liana moved closer until—

"Liana!"

Before the two got any closer they flew apart, both knowing exactly whom the voice belonged to, "Liana, could I have a word?" Severus Snape said as he approached the now standing pair. Snape seemed to have just appeared from nowhere. Liana nodded and moved towards her father. "Are you okay? You look a bit flushed," His hand went to her forehead, checking for a fever.

"Sev, I'm fine." Liana whined, stepping backwards.

"If you say so," He spoke slowly. "I came to ask you something. Would you be interested in eating dinner in our private quarters tonight with Sirius Black?" Liana was hesitant. She hadn't seen Black since that night many moons ago. Although she did know that Severus and Remus were still speaking to him throughout the months. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Severus added concerned.

"No, I will." Liana said. "I would like to."


	17. Chapter 17

1.

The evening eventually rolled around, and Liana was inside the girls' dormitory, curling the ends of her hair to pass the time before she would need to leave for the dungeons. When she heard the voices in the common room quiet down she knew it was time to leave for dinner. She quickly glanced at her reflection in the tall mirror that stood by Lavender's bed. Her long black hair curled near her elbows, near where the sleeves of her three-quarter length emerald shirt ended. She adjusted the small locket she wore around her neck; the one Severus found when they were packing to move almost a year ago now. As she ran her hand through her hair in a very Snape-like manner, she left the room, down the stairs and out of the tower.

Without needing to knock, Liana entered the office and went through the doorway to her "other home." She walked into the corridor and past the living space and into the dining area. "There she is," Remus grinned; he was becoming quite known towards Liana for having the warmest of welcomes.

Liana cautiously stepped into the room where Severus and Remus stood. Somewhere behind Severus she heard a chair scoot, and Sirius Black stood, coming into her view. Although if she didn't know who he was, Liana would probably of had a hard time recognizing him. He didn't look like the insane man who once glowered off of the front page of the Prophet. He seemed to stand taller now, his hair was clean and cut into a similar style as Severus, but Black had wavy brown hair. His cheeks were fuller, and his eyes seemed softer. "Liana," He said in an unrecognizable voice as he reached out his hand.

"Hi," Liana said, unsure of what else to say, as she firmly shook the hand before her. Severus beckoned for the four to take a seat around the table, but before Liana could take a seat Severus put his arm around her and placed her next to himself at the table, in the spot the furthest from Black.

With a pop a house elf appeared, "Dobby?" Liana questioned the elf with tennis ball eyes.

"Miss Evans!" The small house squealed.

"How does she know the Malfoy's elf?" Remus and Sirius seemed to mouth wordlessly to Severus, who shook his head, not wanting to be reminded of the Chamber of Secrets.

"Dobby, how are you here? Don't tell me you're trying to save my life again." Liana groaned the last statement, the three adults watched intently.

"Dobby is a free elf!" The elf squealed in delight. "Master Sirius Black freed Dobby, with his own sock!"

For the first time, Liana made real eye contact with her other godfather. "They took mine, so I took theirs." Severus and Remus now gave a pressing glance, so Sirius continued, "My home growing up, the one in London. My irate cousins, Bellatrix and Narcissa destroyed it, and took the house elf. Not that I was ever a fan of that terrible creature or the house for that matter, but I thought I needed to equal the playing field."

"Not that you really grew up in that house at all," Remus added. "You spent most of your time at my house if I can recall correctly."

"I did do that," a smile crept across Black's face. "Do you still have your home in London?"

"I do, my parents left it for me, although I can't say I spent much time there." Remus looked slightly saddened. "I don't enjoy being in a house alone all the time; I'm afraid I bunked with the Snape family last summer."

"But we enjoyed having you," Severus added, taking a sip of the red wine that Dobby had just served him; Dobby continued serving drinks, another red wine to Remus, pumpkin juice to Liana but something in a clear glass to Sirius. Liana assumed it was some kind of much harder liquor.

Dinner was then served. The conversation was mainly light; the three adults spoke of the past but nothing that would lead to a controversial topic. Liana stayed quiet, watching Sirius Black. He seemed tense still, like he couldn't fully relax, even after Dobby refilled his glass a couple times; however, the new Black did seem different, still very rough around the edges but softer inside.

"I do believe I owe you an apology, Liana." She snapped out of her thoughts as she realized Black was speaking to her, "Well, quite a few apologies actually and one to Mr. Weasley as well."

"I'm sure Liana can pass along an apology to her boyfriend." Remus snickered.

This time Liana didn't find humor in the fun, especially because of the moment her father had only recently interrupted. "Remus. He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend." Liana spoke slowly and spat the last word, sounding identical to Snape when speaking to a dunderheaded student.

Severus seemed to change his thoughts; clearly he had never thought of their dynamic in a romantic way before. Why was he not cautious that his daughter's best friend was a male? _"What was going on below that tree earlier?" _Flashed across Severus's mind.

Sirius raised a brow at the interactions but then continued again, "Anyways, I didn't mean to harm Mr. Weasley, nor you." Sirius looked deeply bothered by his confession, as though that confession was the last thing burning inside him before he could truly move forward.

"It's fine," Liana said, she was beginning to feel as though Sirius Black was genuine, but she still wasn't letting her guard down.

"Also I must apologize for coming to your last Quidditch match—"

"I'm so sorry!" Liana blurted out, "I forgot to thank you for the broom."

"No need to thank me; if I hadn't of gone then you would still have your old broomstick, and good luck tomorrow—last match of the year." Sirius smiled, his entire face seemed to light up when he smiled, and his eyes glistened. Turning towards the other two men, "I hadn't been to a Hogwarts Quidditch match since James was the Seeker."

"Remember that snitch he used to carry around?" Remus laughed. "He took that everywhere!"

"He thought that's what the girls like about him," Severus smirked.

"He could have been right," Sirius added. "Severus, you're the only one that managed to snag a wife, and I must say Lily was someone no one could compare to…" He trailed off his last sentence as the trio remembered their past friendship and memories.

Remus finally broke the silence, "Even if James found the perfect woman I don't think he'd ever settle down. He wasn't fond of commitment. Every time I'd see him he had a different woman on his arm! Maybe it's a good thing he never settled down and had children; that's one less boy you'll have to keep from dating Liana."

The three laughed as Liana realized she had lost count of how many glasses of alcohol they'd been drinking, not that anyone at the table was near being intoxicated, but they certainly had loosen up quite a bit. Severus then spoke, "Please don't put my daughter's name and dating in the same sentence," Severus stroked Liana's hair. "I'm nowhere ready for you to be growing up…"

Liana tried to smile, but a yawn escaped her mouth. Severus checked the wall clock, "Is it really that late already?"

Standing up, "I'd better be going, curfew is soon." After a quick goodnight from Severus and Remus, Liana slipped out from the dining room after giving a fast goodbye to Sirius Black, even if he was different than that night long ago, she still would need some time before getting accustomed to him, and she also was in a bit of a hurry to return to the common room. There was a particular Weasley boy she was eager to see again…

She slid out from the private quarters and to the office area. Once the door was shut behind her she raced off to the Gryffindor tower, pausing in front of the Fat Lady just for a moment to catch her breath. Then she slipped through the passage. Her three friends were sitting by the fire; Liana joined them. "Hey," She breathed taking her usual seat next to Ron.

Ron didn't say anything, but the other two responded normally. Brushing the odd reaction aside, Liana continued to replay the events of the evening to her friends. Hermione, of course, had mounds of questions to ask, and Neville had a few insightful comments.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Liana sighed, Hermione got up too as Neville wished them goodnight. "You alright, Ron?" Liana finally asked, speaking a bit quieter.

"Yeah, just fine," He scoffed.

"Really? Because you don't seem like it." Liana added, raising her brow in a way that her father often did. Hermione and Neville weren't sure what was going on, but they dashed from their spot by the fire and up to their dormitories. "What's wrong?" Liana asked again.

"Absolutely nothing is wrong," He replied, in a voice much higher than what his normal voice had begun maturing to. Liana wasn't satisfied with this answer; she sat back down on the couch. Ron spoke again, in a grumbling kind of voice, "Listen, I can't be anything more than friends with the Potions Master's daughter. He'll kill me."

"What?" Liana made a face; she wasn't making a face to be rude, but she never saw his comment coming.

"Liana, just forget it okay?" With that Ron stood up before Liana could even absorb what was said, and he walked off to the stairs leading to his dormitory.

Putting her knees to her chest, she began to think… They had been clearly getting closer over the months. It all started on the night they met Sirius Black, and since then their friendship had slightly adjusted into… "_Into what?" _Liana pondered. It's not like there had been anything said or any definite action, "_Well, not until today. Why'd Sev have to show up? He just ruined everything!_"

For the first time ever, Liana felt venerable and truly irrational, but mostly hurt. Not that she was hurt over Ron's dismissal of seeing her romantically, but she was more hurt that her best friend, her longest friend, he was able to just scoff everything off without a care of how she felt. "Gah!" Liana groaned angrily as she quickly and dramatically stood up from her seat, but then she lost her momentum as she slowed down and sulked up the stairs until she met Hermione in their dormitory in near tears.

"Liana!" Hermione immediately rushed to her friend. Liana sunk on her bed and told Hermione everything. "I knew it! I knew something was going on between you two!"

"Well, not anymore," Liana mumbled. "Why am I even upset?" She asked as a tear slowly streaked down her cheek. "It's not like anything even got the chance to begin between us…"

"Ronald has been your friend since you got here," Hermione comforted Liana. "It's natural to be hurt by someone's curtness, especially in your situation." Liana nodded, feeling less doleful of herself. "Just forget about everything, you're still both friends. And it's Ron's mistake; you'll find someone ten times better!" Hermione said, trying to sound cheerful as she crawled back into her bed.

Liana nodded and pulled the covers up to her chin, although all she could think was, "_But I'm not interested in anyone else…"_

2.

"Liana, get up and out of bed!" A shrill voice called from across the room, "Oliver Wood has been calling your name for five minutes. A pillow hit Liana as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. How could she of forgotten? Today they played Slytherin in the last match of the year, Wood's last match of his Quidditch career.

"Alright, alright," Liana sighed to Lavender Brown and so that Oliver Wood could hear her up as well.

Within a few minutes she was dress in her red Quidditch robes, with her long hair in one braid down her back. "Good luck!" Hermione called as Liana hopped down the stairs to the common room.

In with whirl of red, the team went down to the Great Hall together. The Slytherin team was sitting closely together at their table as well. They too were competing for the cup today. The entire time at breakfast Wood could only talk about how if they won the cup would be theirs. Oliver Wood was too nervous to eat. Liana sat with the team, Ron wasn't even in sight, but she wasn't even going to let yesterday bother her. Today she was going to catch that snitch.

Soon the team was walking into the pitch; Liana held her new broom in hand as she looked at Draco Malfoy across the field, the two eyed each other. "Three, two—" And Madam Hooch blew her whistle, starting the game. Liana knew she had a ways to go before she could catch the snitch. Wood made it clear Gryffindor needed to be up by 700 points first. She soared around the pitch, testing her new broom.

"Gryffindor in the lead 300 to zero!"

Skimming across the sky, Liana found Severus and Remus in the stands together, but then she saw something, a golden glimmer—the snitch. Liana looked for Malfoy; clearly, he didn't see it, but Liana couldn't risk hi seeing it. Suddenly Liana took off in a nosedive, in the complete opposite direction of the snitch. Draco instantly followed Liana. It wasn't until Liana was only a few feet from the ground that she turned up her broom. Draco had barely a moment to pull up his Nimbus 2001 before he would have smashed into the ground.

Looking back at the sky the snitch was gone. She sighed, relived.

"Gryffindor in the lead 700 to 100!"

Only 100 more points until Liana could catch the snitch. Again, Liana saw the glimmering ball. She took off in the opposite direction, Malfoy right behind her.

"Score! Gryffindor up 800 to 100!"

That was Liana's cue. She now could catch the snitch. Quickly she turned her broomstick around, almost running into Draco who wasn't sure what was going on. Off to the other side of the pitch she raced, and then she plummeted below, not stopping until the golden snitch was securely in her hand.

"Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor wins the cup!"

The entire team flew down to Liana as the Gryffindor students fled the stands and onto the field. Liana beamed; then she saw Oliver speeding toward her, half-blinded by tears; he seized Liana. In delirious sobs he kissed Liana near her lips, and then squeezed her tightly, along with the rest of the team. Nothing could dampen Wood's mood or any Gryffindor's for that matter, not even the Potions Master on the sidelines who looked as though he was growling at Wood.

"Party, twenty minutes, in the common room!" The Weasley boys shouted…

3.

Liana crawled into bed early that night, annoyed by the awkward and silent glances she had repeatedly with Ron. Another thing she couldn't get off her mind was the dinner with her two godparents the night before.

It wasn't that she didn't believe Sirius Black; she just didn't think Severus and Remus would be so openly inviting… Then an idea occurred to Liana; her invisibility cloak was now back in her trunk. Maybe should would pay Remus an evening visit.

"It's not that past curfew…" She said aloud to the empty common room as she pulled the silky cloak from the trunk at the end of her bed and threw it over her shoulders.

The common room was still busy with excitement, so it was easy to slip out. Quietly she moved quickly down the hallways, and she was soon knocking on Remus's office door. When the door opened her head appeared out of thin air as she dropped the hood of her cloak.

"Can I talk to you?"

Remus smiled warmly and ushered her inside, "You do know it's after curfew, don't you?"

"Would I be wearing that cloak if it wasn't?" She replied like a Snape as the laid the cloak down on an empty chair.

Humorously, Remus sighed as the two took a seat on a couch within the office. "What is it that's on your mind, Snape-ling?" He said as he smoothed her black hair.

Liana huffed a breath of air, "Sirius Black." Remus snickered. "Suddenly you three are the best of mates!" She moved away from Remus. "I know it's been a long time since you first met him again, but I'm just—"

"Not used to him." Remus interrupted. Liana shrugged. "Is that shrug your way of saying yes?" Liana nodded.

"He's so rough—"

"And he will be for some time. He wasn't always like that. He's improved over the months, gotten back to being his old self a bit… Azkaban will change people… Especially if they're in it for as long as he was." Liana began to wonder what it would be like to be constantly surrounded by Dementors. Maybe she should be a bit more accepting of her new godfather. "You know your father and I would never allow someone to be around you if we believed for a second they might be dangerous, right?"

"Yeah," Liana nodded. "I guess he did free that poor house elf, Dobby, too."

Remus snickered, but continued on, "As angry as we all are about the past, Sirius Black is not at fault. I could have never predicted Peter Pettigrew being the fault… And there is no point in feeling hatred for him; he's been dead for over a decade now."

Liana nodded. She knew Remus was right, but she just couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something odd about Black. She leaned against Remus's shoulder. "Does someone need to go to bed?"

"In a few minutes," Liana yawned. Remus looked down at his goddaughter with a raised brow, but before he could say another word she was already fast asleep. Sighing, since she was already in pajamas, he found a blanket and covered her up. With a smile he dimmed the light and left to go into his own private quarters.

4.

Liana was startled when she awoke the next morning. For a moment she didn't know where she was, and then she looked around to see what the sound was that had awoken her.

"What are you—" She began softly as she saw a large portrait hole swing open, and Sirius Black entered.

"I'm sorry; did I wake you? I would have never guessed you'd be here." Sirius began. "Portrait holes are the only way I'm able to move about the castle these days," then he added bitterly, "And for the rest of my days…"

Liana began to see another side of Black as she watched him stand before her. "Congratulations on your match yesterday. Quidditch was my favorite part of Hogwarts—"

"Did you play?"

"Not on the team. Filled in as Chaser a couple times, but that was it." Liana nodded. "May I sit down?" He asked.

Again Liana nodded as Sirius Black sat down at the other end of the couch. "Liana, I want you to know I would have died to keep your parent's secret. I could never live a life of betraying my friends." His voice was softer, a tone she had never heard the man use before.

"I know," She said quietly, once she said the words she realized she actually meant them. Sirius Black was a rough man, but his real side was starting to come out. Liana knew it would take time, but she was starting to come around to the idea of three father figures in her life…

"Remus," Sirius stood up. "I thought I'd stop by to see if you needed any help packing—"

"Remus, where are you going?" Liana inquired. Sirius looked agape and uncomfortable as he realized he'd shared something that wasn't announced yet.

"Seeing that the school year is almost complete, I need to begin packing all my things…" Liana looked confused. "Liana, sweet… I only took this post for one year—" She opened her mouth to speak, "But I will still visit—"

"When were you going to tell me?" She sat up suddenly and looked at Remus, her green eyes starting to gloss over. But before either adult had the chance to put a word in edgewise, Liana snatched her cloak and stomped from the office all the way back to her dormitory. By the time she arrived in the Gryffindor common room, her eyes were too tearful to note the odd looks she was receiving from storming all over the school still in her pajamas, carrying an odd, old looking cloak.

Throwing herself on the bed she pulled her privacy curtain shut as she felt a mix of emotions but mainly confusion; however, since she turned thirteen, the confused behavior had begun becoming the norm for her.

She didn't go downstairs for breakfast; she was grateful for having no classes. Liana just wanted to be alone as she wound herself up in a lump under her blankets. Her stomach growled as she heard footsteps approaching.

Hoping it was Hermione with a snack, her heart plummeted—it was Lavender and Parvati. "I hope Professor McGonagall gets well soon!" Parvati exclaimed.

"I can't believe Snape is taking over her spot as Head of House until she's better!" Lavender exclaimed.

"I guess Wizard Pox is pretty serious when you have it as an adult." Parvati continued.

"Snape in Gryffindor Tower, ugh!" Lavender's voice trailed off as the girls descended back downstairs.

Remus leaving, Ron not speaking to her, and now Severus taking place of Gryffindor Head of House… Liana planted her face in her pillow as she let out a frustrated yell.

After a moment of huffing hot air from her nose, she decided that she might as well go down to the common room. She was hungry after all, and McGonagall usually had the house elves bring snacks up to the common room on the weekends.

Walking down the stairs she realized how quiet the common room was. And then she knew why. Professor Snape sat in a chair in the corner grading papers. Everyone seemed to have their nose in a book, or they looked as though they wanted nothing more than to leave the common room.

She passed a group of seventh years, "I'm sure glad I wasn't in Slytherin…" She heard one whisper.

"Yeah, who would want to spend all their free time with the greasy git watching over while you study…" Another replied. Liana walked past but rolled her eyes; although she also felt grateful she could that she didn't belong to her father's house.

She took a seat next to Hermione at a nearby table, avoiding Ron's gaze. Liana wasn't aware the Potions Master was watching intently, and he also noticed the odd interaction between his daughter and the Weasley as Liana began speaking to her friends, informing them on the events of the past day.

"I can't believe Professor Lupin is leaving. He's our first good Defense teacher," Hermione whispered.

"And when was he going to tell me?" Liana then mumbled, "It's like every guy I thought I could count on just decided to back out of things…"

"Huh?" Neville asked as Hermione look at Liana sympathetically. Ron sunk further in his chair.

"Nothing," Liana mumbled, giving a quick eye in Ron's direction; however, Liana then noticed Severus standing up and speaking with a portrait nearby him.

The older man in the portrait spoke softly to Severus; he stood almost against the portrait; this was not something he wanted to be overheard. Then the group wished they knew what was said even more because immediately Severus looked over at Liana with a worried expression. Then with a swish of his long black cloak he went out of the portrait of the fat lady.

The entire common room sighed a breath of relief once Snape had left. "What do you reckon that was about?" Neville asked.

"I dunno," Liana replied. "Not something good by the looks of it though." Then she did something she hadn't done in years, "Ouch!" Her hand clasped to her scar. The three friends all looked at her cautiously. They all knew who made her scar hurt.

5.

Meanwhile, outside of the Gryffindor common room, Severus Snape was practically racing through the hallways, eagerly trying to reach the headmaster's office. Once he reached the golden eagle statue he muttered the silly candy password and ascended up the stairs.

Once arriving he threw the door open. Sirius Black was sitting next to Dumbledore; his forearm was outstretched. The two men were looking intently on Black's inner arm. Snape neared the two, and he immediately felt as though he could be sick with worry. Sirius Black's dark mark was burning.

"I'm not being called," Black stated. "But there is something going on… Something is happening."

"What is going on, Dumbledore?" Severus spat.

"Severus, I don't know; however, I have some ideas… But they are just that: ideas." Dumbledore replied as Severus rolled his eyes. Snape felt as though he could explode at the old man if he dared mention the word: prophecy.

"Someone is helping the Dark Lord." Sirius looked at Dumbledore as though he was awaiting an order.

"Not yet, Sirius, you will not be returning to Voldemort's side until he has a side to stand by. We mustn't get ahead of ourselves. Although, Severus, you must keep a close eye on your daughter."

Snape sneered, "With you plotting her battle with a pointless prophesy I don't dare let her out of my eye."

"Then you know she didn't spend the night in Gryffindor Tower last night?" Dumbledore said mischievously with a twinkle. Severus looked speechless as the headmaster continued. "Not to worry, she merely was in Remus's care." Severus looked relieved but livid that Dumbledore knew something he didn't about his own kin.

Sirius then interrupted the growing tension between the two, "Severus, I'll let you know immediately if anything new is ever felt."

"Although, Miss Evans is also connected by a mark to Voldemort… Maybe ask her how her scar has been lately."

"Of course," Severus grumbled, but before Dumbledore could say anything else aggravating, Severus swiftly moved from the office and back down the stairs… His robes billowing behind him as he quickly returned to Gryffindor Tower.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks, Vicki for helping me find that part in book three that I was searching for! I would have spent ages searching if you didn't already know what chapter I was looking for.

1.

When Snape returned to the Gryffindor common room he instantly noticed Liana rubbing her forehead. "I need to speak with you." He stated plainly. Liana's friends slipped away from the table, leaving the two secluded. "Your scar?"

She nodded, "What does that mean?"

"The wizarding world is becoming less each day. You need to be cautious wherever you go, and you must not go anywhere alone."

Liana looked at Severus unsure if she agreed with what he said. Not that she disagreed with the wizarding world becoming less safe, but she wasn't sure how she felt about him saying not to go anywhere alone.

"Is there anything you would like to talk about?" Severus asked slowly, clearly changing the subject before Liana could ask anything further about Voldemort. "Like where you were last night?" He paused as Liana gave a humorous smirk, "Or the young Mr. Weasley?" The smirk vanished and turned into a complete scowl.

"No," She said feeling peeved. Immediately she stood up. There was a knot in her stomach, and she felt as though she could scream. There was no way she wanted to speak to Severus about either of his questions now.

Turning to leave the conversation, he spoke again kindly, "Liana." She looked back, he gave a slight smile, "Everything will turn be fine in the end." Liana nodded and walked off up to her dormitory as the seventh year students now whispered of how Snape's "gone soft."

2.

Later in the evening Liana came down from her dormitory. Every other Gryffindor student had already eaten dinner and gone to bed early just to avoid the evening study session run by Snape in the common room. Dressed in pajama pants and a baggy gray t-shirt she approached her father as he sat by the fire grading papers.

"Liana," he put the papers down and patted the spot next to him on the couch. Liana took the seat and pulled her legs to her chest, resting her chin on her knees, her long dark hair was damp and flowed over her shoulders. "Something on your mind?"

There were a great many thoughts running through Liana's head, but there was just one thought she actually wanted to speak to another person about, "Voldemort." She replied bluntly. Severus didn't look surprised. "Why is my scar hurting again?"

"I can't say," Snape replied.

"You must know something. That portrait said something to you and you rushed off." Liana questioned.

"I know nothing more than what I've told you," Severus replied, but Liana looked at him in disbelief. "Honestly, Liana." He could tell she still questioned him, but there was nothing more he could think to say to convince her.

"I'm going to bed," Liana put her feet on the ground.

"I would tell you if I knew." Severus repeated. But Liana wasn't entirely sure if she believed him. There had been times in the past when she wasn't fully informed, and she felt like this was one of those times. She turned to leave, "Liana." She turned back around. "Come here," Liana sighed as Severus stood and put her arms around her. Liana hesitated at first but then squeezed him around the middle.

When Severus pulled back he heard a small voice, "Not yet." He tried to hide his laugh but it was useless.

Liana finally pulled back, and Severus kissed her on her lightning bolt scar, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Who's watching the Slytherin's?" Liana asked heading towards the stairs.

"I've taught my Snakes to behave themselves properly and to follow a stead schedule so that I don't need to constantly be present the common room in order to maintain competent students; Professor McGonagall doesn't quite have the same reputation with her Lions, so I was asked to fill in since she didn't want just her prefects in charge."

Taking a step up the stairs, "I'm glad I told the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor; I couldn't imagine studying every night!" She laughed, but then she stopped.

"Excuse me?" Snape said strictly, but she could tell he was finding humor in what she said. "You better be studying every night."

But Liana had already slipped up the stairs, "Night, Sev." He heard her call from above.

As Snape turned to leave the common room, Liana turned onto the landing of the stairs. She was startled to see Ron standing there, his finger over his lips, signally her to stay quiet. Once they heard the portrait of the fat lady he spoke, "Look at this," he held out an old piece of parchment. "Fred and George had it; they just gave it to me."

Looked at him confused, Liana wondered what was so important about an old piece of parchment? But Ron soon answered that question; tapping his wand to the paper he said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Liana grinned, not just because of the parchment but because she and Ron we speaking normally again. Her eyes widen as the Marauder's Map began to show its secrets. "Is that really—"

"Dumbledore in his office, yeah." Ron replied.

"How'd Fred and George get this?" She asked amazed.

"Nicked it from Filtch I guess."

"Wicked…" Liana whispered.

"I was wondering if you could hold onto it? I don't want Fred and George to be able to want it back and then just be able to just swipe it from my trunk."

"Yeah, of course." Liana replied.

"Night," Ron said as he turned back towards the boys' dormitory. "When you want it blank again just tap it and say, 'mischief managed' or else anyone can read it."

Liana nodded, "Night, Ron." Then she turned around and walked into her dormitory. Crawling into bed she lightened the tip of her wand and walked some of the named figured walk around. She saw Professor Severus Snape walk down to the dungeons and into his private quarters. She glanced at Professor Remus Lupin's name; he was pacing in his office.

Then another name caught her eyes—Sirius Black. Liana knew Black mostly resided in Dumbledore's office, but tonight that wasn't where his name was labeled. Sirius Black was alone in the Astronomy Tower.

An idea occurred to Liana. "_If anyone where to know about Voldemort then it would be Sirius Black. I bet that's who Severus went to see today, too. I'm certain he wouldn't try and hide information from me like Severus might do…"_ She thought to herself as she then slipped from bed and pulled her invisibility cloak out. Leaving the dormitory she had the cloak maneuvered over her head and body so that she could still have her wand illuminated to see the map as she walked through the corridors.

The halls were empty all the way to the Astronomy Tower. "Mischief managed," she whispered as she stuffed the map into her pajama pants pocket and removed the cloak. Sirius Black instantly stood up and tried to hide in the shadows when he heard the door open.

"Sirius?" Liana called out. Black moved away from the shadows and into the light coming from the moonlight.

"Do you need something, Liana?" Sirius was obviously incredibly surprised to see her.

"Could I talk to you?"

"A-A-Absolutely." Sirius stuttered a bit. He could have never expected this. Liana moved towards one of the limestone benches and the two took a seat. They both seemed to enjoy the night air from the open Astronomy Tower. "Is that James Potter's invisibility cloak?" Liana nodded. "That cloak got the Marauders and me in loads of mischief."

"The Marauders?" Liana said aloud. She suddenly realized it wasn't the first time she heard that word. It was on her map, and she also might faintly remember Remus or Severus saying it before. She pulled the map from her pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Sirius asked, sounding surprised and not the least bit stern. Liana shared how the map got into her possession. "Filtch took that from us during our seventh year. I never thought I'd see this again…" Liana looked at Sirius; he always seemed much softer when recalling the past.

Sirius continued to explain the map, "The four of us made this map…" He continued to explain the nicknames on the map and how they represented the Animagi each of the Marauders was, except for Remus. "Don't let that map get into the wrong hands," Sirius said once he finished storytelling.

Liana nodded and changed the subject to the question she was longing to ask since she first arrived, "What is going on with Voldemort?"

Sirius didn't seem surprised to be asked this. "Somehow the Dark Lord is gaining power. I don't know much, but I would guess someone is helping him. He's a step closer to returning…"

Liana was surprised by how quickly and openly Sirius explained the situation. What he said was entirely different than what Severus had told her. "Who do you think is helping him?"

"I couldn't say. Could be a Death Easter, could be some weak person he found… But if I had to guess—"

"I'd guess Malfoy; every year I've been here he's caused something to happen with Voldemort." Liana interrupted.

"I was going to guess the same, but that is only a thought. I haven't an idea who it truly could be... But I will always tell you as much as I can."

"You will?" Liana was surprised. Sirius seems to have no hesitation to let Liana know any news.

"Out of all the people in the Wizarding World you seem to be the most deserving of learning news. You're the one the Dark Lord seems to be the most after." Liana scoffed. Sirius was right, but she had never actually thought about that before.

The pair sat in silence until Liana decided to return to the Gryffindor Tower. She thanked Sirius for sharing more details, although now she felt even more curious. As she descended from the tallest tower she wished for a moment that there was some way she could directly find answers.

Once she was on the seventh floor her thoughts stopped. She heard two voices. Two voices she instantly recognized. Draco Malfoy was running about the dim corridors with Pansy Parkinson. "Draco!" Liana heard a giggle and the sound of kissing.

"Bleh!" Liana made a face under her cloak. As Liana was making her disgusted expression she suddenly realized the couple was now directly next to her. Slowly, Liana inched away, but she didn't realize the bottom of the long cloak's hem was under Draco's foot.

As Liana pulled back the cloak swiftly slipped off her head. Pansy gasped. Liana's eyes widened. Malfoy spat, "Evans!" as he leaped backwards, freeing the hem of the cloak. Liana used her invisible arms to recover her head with the cloak again. Just as quickly as Liana's head appeared it had disappeared.

Draco and Pansy whispered to each other, but Liana couldn't hear them; she was already racing down the corridor. She didn't stop running until she made her way back to the common room. Racing back up the stairs she shoved the invisibility cloak and the blank map into her trunk. With her heart racing and her lungs out of breath, she flung herself back into her bed, pulling the blanket up to her chin and forcing her eyes shut.

When her breathing was almost at a normal pace again she heard heavy footsteps coming towards her, and suddenly her bed's curtain was being ripped open. Her green eyes opened and met with her father's black eyes. He looked absolutely livid.

"Come with me." He said softly but bitterly. Liana slipped from bed; Severus grabbed her by the forearm as they moved down the stairs and to the common room where Severus gently but forcefully placed Liana in a chair, "Sit."

"Mr. Malfoy has just come to see me with a strange story." Liana didn't say anything. Snape's eyes were boring into Liana's. Liana tried hard not to blink. "Mr. Malfoy saw an extraordinary apparition. Can you imagine what it might have been, Liana?"

Liana still didn't speak.

Snape continued, "It was your head, floating in midair."

There was a long silence.

"What would your head be doing in the corridors at night, Liana?" Said Snape softly. "Your head is not allowed in the corridors at night, no part of your body has permission to be in outside your dormitory at night.

Snape bent down, a hand on each arm of Liana's chair, so their faces here a foot apart. "If your head was in the corridor, so was the rest of you." He snarled, his black eyes flashing dangerously. "I should have not given you that cloak back."

She still didn't say a word.

"It is my highest priority to ensure your safety. No one knows what You-Know-Who is doing. And you just decide to go wherever you want to, with no thought for the consequences... Where did you go?"

"I-I went to see Sirius Black." She replied unused to seeing such a harsh side of her father.

Severus pulled back, not expecting that response, "In Dumbledore's office?"

"No, the Astronomy Tower." She replied, not sure how she would answer what would most likely be Snape's next question.

"How did you know he would be there?"

"Lucky guess," she shrugged.

"Indeed?" Severus sneered, but he didn't inquire further. "I suggest you stay in Gryffindor Tower, where you belong, for the last few nights left in the school year." Liana nodded intently. "Get back to your bed," Severus spat as he moved back, allowing Liana to escape back up the stairs. "And fifty points from Gryffindor!"

Quickly she moved back towards her dormitory. As she took the stairs upward she heard footsteps rapidly scurrying away. "I guess Snape hasn't gone soft!" She heard some older students, which were clearly eavesdropping, whisper. Liana sighed and continued back to bed.

However, she didn't sleep much. Not because she couldn't fall asleep, but once she did fall asleep she had a dream that kept her awake the rest of the night once it ended. This wasn't an ordinary dream. Part of Liana felt as though it wasn't even a dream; it was so real. Liana lay in bed, replaying the dream in her mind again.

_Lucius Malfoy was in a dark room of an old house. He kept speaking to an oddly shaped infant in a large chair. The oddly shaped infant's voice was one that belonged to an adult though. The voice sounded strained and uncomfortably familiar. Lucius spoke of a plan that would begin in the fall. Mr. Malfoy repeatedly spoke about how he would not fail…_

The dream was short, and it didn't make much sense, but it kept Liana awake. It was somehow too ironic that her scar hurt and then she dreamed something so real feelings. Turning over in her bed, she glanced at Hermione—she was sound asleep, and there was no way Liana was leaving her bed before morning again.

And she was uncertain about who she would speak to this about. Severus wasn't someone she wanted to talk to just yet, she hadn't spoken to Remus since he told her about resigning from his post, and Sirius Black wasn't someone she could just talk to yet. Rolling over in bed again, Liana decided she would speak to whichever of three adults she saw first in the morning, unless it was Severus.

3.

The sun eventually began to peak through the window next to Liana's bed. Hermione awoke next to Liana and she began to fill in her friend in on the details of the night. The girls dressed as Hermione agreed that Liana needed to talk to her father of one of her godfathers about the dream. It was almost eerie that she had the dream during the same night as Severus and Sirius warned her of something occurring with Voldemort.

The girls went down to the common room; they squeezed out through the portrait with a group of other students so that Severus Snape wouldn't notice Liana. They would tell the boys what happened over last night over breakfast and away from Snape.

The pair reached the Great Hall moments later, Ron and Neville were already there, and Snape walked in shortly after them. Liana shared with the boys everything that had happened over the night.

"Blimey, I thought if you had the map then less trouble would be caused!" Ron exclaimed while he stuffed scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Liana scoffed, she wasn't in the mood, especially since she had nearly no sleep last night, although she was pleased to see that Slytherin had lost one hundred points over the night, and she was certain she knew who was at fault for losing their house points—Malfoy and Parkinson. Ceasing her thoughts she spoke, "What do you think about that dream? It felt so real. It wasn't like any other dream I've had."

The other three were silent. They were all thinking the same thing, but neither wanted to say anything. No one wanted to tell Liana that she might have been connected to Voldemort's mind somehow. "Maybe it was just a normal dream, and it just felt odd from stress. I mean it is exam time." Hermione reasoned.

"Before you know it school will be out," Neville began, "You'll have the whole summer to be able to sort this out."

"Hopefully, because whatever is planned will begin in the fall…" Liana sighed as she rolled a sausage link across her plate. "Remus is getting up; I'm going to talk to him."

Hermione looked at Liana with a concerned expression, "Liana our exam starts in only a few minutes… You'll be late."

Clearly Liana was weighing the options, but she nodded. "I'll see him again later…"

4.

But she didn't. She had never had such a busy last few days of school. The last few days were a complete blur. And her Potions exam was almost atrocious. She had never felt uneasy brewing Potions in front of Snape before, but nothing had been said between the two since Liana's midnight excursion in the castle.

Liana now sat eating breakfast with her friends at the table in the Great Hall again; however, now they were eating the last meal of their third year. Once the students finished eating they would be leaving on the Hogwarts Express.

"You must talk to Professor Lupin later today." Hermione lectured. "And you must send us an owl of what he says, and if anything else happens over the summer." Hermione added, already beginning to miss being with her closest friend every day.

Liana smiled and nodded as students already began clearing out of the Great Hall. "We better get going," Neville said looking at his watch. Liana left the Great Hall with the rest of her friends.

The four moved from the Entrance Hall towards the station; students were walking all around them as well. Once they arrived at the side of the Hogwarts Express, Hermione looked nearly tearful as she hugged Liana tightly. "If _anything_ happens over the summer don't hesitant to send me an owl."

"I will, Hermione." Liana smiled as she fixed a lock of her hair that was frizzing out of place.

"Have a good summer, Neville." Liana said as she stood on her toes to hug Neville around the neck. He really had grown during the past year. Most of his baby fat was diminished from the sudden stunt in his height, too.

"Ron."

"Liana."

The two spoke each other's name and stood watching each other awkwardly. They each took the slightest of movement forward, but then Ron stepped backwards again, closer to the train. Liana felt a small pit in her stomach as she mumbled, "Goodbye," and turned to walk away from the train.

Hermione and Neville turned back around to give a wave, but Ron seemed determined to quickly get to the train. With that the three boarded, and Liana now stood alone on the station floor, as most of the other students had boarded as well. She watched the train leave until she could no longer see it in the distance.

When they were out of sight she made her way back up to the castle. Turning to leave, she realized she wasn't alone on the platform. "Hagrid!" Liana moved to her giant friend.

"'Ello, there, Liana. Leavin' tomorra?"

Liana nodded.

"Want to 'elp me with sumthin'?" Hagrid asked sounded excited.

"Of course!" Liana replied; she could put off speaking with Lupin for a bit.

"Professor Dumbledore said your Care of Magical Creatures professor is retiring!" Liana wasn't sure where Hagrid was going with this. "And I might be able to get the position!" Hagrid beamed happily.

Liana, not sure if that was truly a good idea, still exclaimed, "That's wonderful, Hagrid!"

Hagrid looked down and nodded, "I've got me some lessons I'm planning out, but there is one mibe you could 'elp me on? Not sure if it's too dangerous."

Liana gulped, if Hagrid was considering it dangerous than it was probably quite fearful. The two moved closer to his hut, and then they went around back. "What's that?" Liana asked as she saw a large horse, but it wasn't a horse for it had the top half like an eagle.

"That's Buckbeak; he's a Hippogriff." Hagrid replied cheerfully. He then began to explain what a Hippogriff was and how they are very sensitive towards their pride. Liana nodded the whole time, not sure how she was going to fit into this.

"If ya'd like to try?" Hagrid said suddenly. Liana's eyes widened, but she stepped forward and bowed. Buckbeak followed. "Excellent work!" Hagrid said, "Now you can ride 'em."

"What?" Liana said, but Hagrid had already picked her up, and she was feet from the ground. She was then put on the Hippogriff's back.

"Don't pull out any of 'is feather's; he won't like that!" And Hagrid slapped Buckbeak's hindquarters. Immediately he raced off from Hagrid's hut. Galloping across the grounds until they reached the lake, where they then soared into the air. Liana squeezed around his neck tightly, careful not to pull any feathers.

Once they were high in the air, Buckbeak raced down towards the lake, skimming a hoof across the water as Liana loosened her grip, feeling delight in the flight. She heard a whistle behind her; Buckbeak turned around and before she knew it Hagrid was lifting her off.

"Well done!" Hagrid smiled. Liana didn't want to spoil his glee by telling him others might not enjoy the lesson as much, others might be beyond too fearful of a Hippogriff. "Well, you must have packing to get off to…" Hagrid concluded. "And don't be forgettin' to write this summer!"

After their goodbye, Liana made her way up to the castle. Once she reached the castle door she saw someone standing in the shadows. He stood with his arms crossed across his chest, his black robes blending into the corner behind him.

"If Hagrid gets the position I'm going to have a head of gray hairs by the time you graduation, worrying about what you're doing in his class…" Severus snickered.

Not saying a word, Liana walked into the school with him, still avoiding his gaze. He spoke again, "We'll be leaving late tonight instead of tomorrow."

Surprised but still avoiding look at him she replied, "How will the train be back so soon?"

Chuckling, Severus said humbly, "Magic."

With that Severus walked back down the stairs to his dungeons, leaving Liana standing in the Entrance Hall alone. She decided to make her way up to the Defense office. Shuffling her feet down the stone quiet corridor, she realized she had not talked to Remus since he told her of his resignation. For a moment she felt grateful that the summer was underway. She felt the urge to really work on her relationships with quite a few people.

Moments later she was pushing open the ajar office door. The office inside was empty except for a few packed trunks. And then Remus appeared. "Liana…" He grinned; she moved towards him giving a hug. "I haven't spoken to you in a few days, thought you might be angry with me."

Liana looked at Remus, giving an expression almost identical to her father's usual one. "I need to tell you something." Once her Snape-like face faded, Remus could tell she felt truly bothered by something, and really needed a chat with someone.

The pair sat on the couch in the office as Liana told of her dream. She also gave a little recap of the mischievous events before the dream, and what Sirius informed her about someone helping Voldemort, but Remus already seemed to know all of that from Severus. Liana was momentarily surprised Severus knew as much about the night as he did.

"What does it all mean?" She finally asked.

Remus said what Liana feared, "Somehow you are connected to You-Know-Who. Your scar isn't an ordinary scar. Somehow you two are linked." Remus smoothed her hair. "You'll tell Severus or me about any more of these dreams, won't you?"

"Mmhmm," Liana agreed, feeling slightly more annoyed by Severus since he seemed to be incredibly reserved about sharing information compared to everyone else.

"But hopefully there will not be any more dreams. As long as these are not common occurrences we need not worry yet, sweet." Remus said.

The two sat quietly.

Liana eventually spoke again, "Will I see you much this summer or next school year?"

Remus smiled, knowing this had probably been bothering her for some time. "You'll see me as often as you'd like. I am always just an owl away. And you're always welcome to Floo to my home in London, except at a certain time of the moon's cycle. Liana giggled and Remus pulled her into another hug, kissing her forehead.

5.

The late evening eventually rolled around, and it was time for Liana to head down to the dungeons to meet her father for their departure. Like what they did last year, they were going to take the train and then a taxi to their summer cabin. Her foot stepped off of the moving staircase and onto the cobblestoned dungeon floor. Feeling hesitant she moved towards Snape's office, and was soon pushing the door open.

Severus was charming his potion's cabinets shut, the last task he always does before leaving Hogwarts. When that was complete, he turned to Liana, "Ready to leave?" She nodded, avoiding his eyes, afraid to see the dangerous spark inside them that was there last time they spoke. "Is something the matter?"

"No," Liana said in a high pitched voice.

The corners of Snape's mouth went up. "It doesn't sound as though you are certain about that." He spoke smoothly.

"Don't taunt me," Liana snapped.

Severus raised a brow but then spoke softly, "Come here." She didn't move. Severus, who was leaning against his desk, reached out and gently pulled her into his chest, "Lion, I want to keep you safe. I know your godfathers are a little more lax about what they are willing to share, but I only do what I do to keep you safe."

"I know," Liana mumbled.

Tilting his head down he kissed her on the top of her head, "Times are changing, Liana…" She rested her head against his chest feeling suddenly tired. "Let's go, you can sleep on the train. Tomorrow you'll be waking up in your bed at home."

"Home," Liana sighed with a smile as they embarked out of the office.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I've been told that some readers are having some trouble reviewing since I combined chapters, and you are not allowed to review twice. If you're having that problem you don't need to be logged in to review, and I am more than happy about getting anonymous reviews from any reader! And thank you, Vicki for telling me about homes in London! And happy birthday, Tammy!

1.

She opened her eyes and looked around; Liana was finally in her summer cabin's bedroom. Stretching while still under the light covers she recalled last night, it was nearly midnight when the train pulled into their station. For the duration of the train and cab ride Liana was asleep on Severus's shoulder. Liana couldn't even remember arriving at the cabin; she could only faintly recall Severus carrying her up to bed.

As she crept downstairs, Severus's door was still shut, he was probably sleeping in. Quietly she opened the cupboard and pulled out a frying pan, and then she pulled out an assortment of ingredients: flour, eggs, milk and a few others.

First she grabbed the flour bag. She fumbled with the string holding the paper bag shut. Finally she gave it a quick tug—which was a mistake. The entire top half of the bag came off and a trail of white flour went soaring through the air, landing like snow in the kitchen.

Liana tried not to giggle. Her black hair was covered in specs of white flour. It had certainly been a long time since she was living at the Dursley's and forced to make breakfast every day. Once she poured the proper amounts of each ingredient she began mixing as the frying pan began heating up.

Once the griddle was hot she poured a circle of the batter, and waiting. She waited too long. The smell of burning food filled her nose, and as she flipped the black pancake the smell began to invade the whole kitchen, and the entire downstairs.

Severus's door opened. Her father stepped out in his usual Potions attire but no robe. "May I ask what you are up to?" He asked moving towards her and starting to take over the breakfast making process.

"Hungry," Liana replied with a crooked smile. "I guess I haven't made breakfast in a while."

The Potions Master snickered as he spooned batter into a perfect circle, and flawlessly flipped pancakes. Once a couple pancakes were made he placed them on a plate and handed them off to Liana who then completed them with syrup and various other toppings. She took a bite and grinned.

"I wonder if you got more flour all over this kitchen and yourself than you managed to get into the bowl." He said with his back turned towards the stove. Liana wondered for a moment why he wasn't using magic, but she didn't pause much, this was such a wonderful father and daughter moment, even if it was a very muggle activity.

"I had a little difficulty opening the bag." She was now done with her two pancakes, and decided to help Severus with making the rest, rather than just continuing to eat them.

"Why don't we make a few extras so that you can just heat them up for the next few mornings?" Severus asked. Liana grinned and grabbed the bag of flour to pour some more into the bowl. "Not that much!" He exclaimed as she dumped the bag completely upside down.

"Opps…" She said softly as a cloud of flour surrounded the both of them. When the cloud faded, Liana's face and hair had a film of white on them, and Snape's black robes—they weren't exactly black anymore. "Sorry…" She whispered.

"It's quite alright," Severus put an arm around her and kissed her forehead as they continued to cook in their floury mess…

2.

The summer days continued to pass by. Liana and Severus very much enjoyed the dynamic of being a family together. As much as Liana loved Hogwarts, she truly enjoyed living in a home with love. This particular summer day had dipped into a cool summer night. The sky was dark since the moon was hardly present. Liana was in her dark bedroom, lying in bed, listening to the crickets outside, and then she drifted off to sleep…

3.

"Liana!"

Severus shook his daughter, but she continued to thrash around in the sheets. Sweat was growing on her brow, her hair was becoming damp, and her sheets were twining around her legs. "Liana, wake up!" Her hands were pressed to her scar intently as she continued to jerk about.

Then, suddenly, she stopped. It was as though her bad dream just ended, and she could be released from her own mind. Her green eyes jerked open. Her room was light; Severus had turned the lamp nearby the bed on.

"Sev!" She squeezed him around the middle, one hand still on her scar. He rubbed her back, not even sure of what happened. "Liana…" He spoke softly.

"It happened again." Although Liana never told Severus about her vision during her sleep that occurred before the school year ended, he seemed to know what she was talking about. Liana wasn't surprised that Remus has shared her experience.

"What did you see?" He spoke slowly and cautiously. Being excellent at Occlumency and Legilimency, Severus was already more than aware of how dangerous this situation was.

"There's a graveyard, and then a house nearby. Inside the house Voldemort was there, and Lucius Malfoy was there, too. The same as last time, but this time they were talking about something different. Last time they only mentioned some kind of plan that would begin this fall, and it sounded as though it had already begun. Malfoy is helping to plan something, something to get me to Voldemort."

Severus squeezed his daughter tightly, comforting her. As Severus sat at the edge of the bed, Liana moved herself into the crook of his arm as he rubbed her back until she fell asleep once again. When sleep finally found her, he crept from the room, but as he descended down the stairs to his own bedroom he placed an enchantment upon the bedroom to alert him if she was ever in some kind of uncomfortable dream again.

Leaving both Liana's door and his own bedroom door ajar, he crawled back into his bed, but sleep never found the Potions Master. Restlessly his thoughts kept him awake. He couldn't understand why there was a connection between his daughter and You-Know-Who. How could she speak Parseltongue as well?

Whenever Severus demanded answers from Dumbledore he simply stated that there was a transfer in powers, but Severus couldn't just take that statement. He knew there was something deeper, and ever since her second year when she found a horcrux, he didn't even want to think about what their link could potentially be.

4.

The summer days continued to pass by, and Severus Snape became more and more worried about the fall's arrival. Liana's nightmares hadn't stopped. Every few nights she tapped into Voldemort and the discussions with Lucius Malfoy, but still every dream was vague enough to keep Severus up at night worrying for the moment when he would hear Liana's whimpers and he would be left in even more worry and confusion.

Albus Dumbledore was of no help. When Liana was away at Remus's for the weekend Severus would often Floo to the headmaster's office and question him on anything happening in the next school year, but Dumbledore was all too vague himself as well, making Severus's already negative opinion of the man even worse.

On this particular summer day Severus was walking up the stairs to Liana's bedroom. He pushed the ajar door open after knocking softly. "Remus's again?"

"He sent me an owl this morning asking if I could come by this weekend." Liana replied with an odd tone of voice as she packed a few things into her school book bag.

"Everything alright?" Severus asked as he picked up on her tone.

"It just seemed a bit different, Remus's owl I mean. He sounded sort of erm… urgent?" She spoke the last word as a question. "He said he had something he needed to tell me."

Severus himself wondered what the werewolf godfather was up to, but he knew Remus, and he had nothing too severe to worry about, on top of all his other daily worries. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, Lion." He kissed the top of her head as she tucked her pajamas lastly into the bag, and the pair headed down stairs towards the fireplace.

A few moments later the father had said goodbye and goodnight to his daughter, and Liana was whizzing off to London in a blur of bright green smoke. All the Floo traveling this summer had gotten Liana accustomed to landing in a fireplace. Without even a stumble, she landed on her feet and stepped out into the living room.

She put her bag down on the chair, and walked down to the kitchen, where she could hear voices, one she knew belonged to Remus, the other was unrecognizable. She arrived on the first floor of Remus's London home in London.

"Hello?" She entered the kitchen door from the living room, and she was instantly surprised. Remus wasn't alone, beside her godfather, at the table drinking tea, sat a woman, a rather odd looking woman actually. She was quite pretty with petite facial features, but her face wasn't the first the Liana's noticed about her. Liana's eyes instantly were fixed upon her hot pink hair, which fell in loose soft curls shortly past her shoulders.

Remus looked almost nervous, "Liana," he stood to hug her; when they separated from their hug the woman was now standing nearby. Liana looked from the woman to Remus, waiting for an introduction. "Liana, this is," then his voice slightly croaked, "This is my fiancée, Tonks."

"Fiancée?" She spoke to herself softly then turned to look at Remus, who looked almost frightened. Then she looked past Remus and back to Tonks, "I'm Liana," she said feeling daft by the obvious introduction as she gave her godmother-to-be a quick hug.

"I've heard so much about you, really. You are the main topic of all of Remus's conversations! You have no idea how proud he is to be your godfather." Liana smiled and nodded feeling awkward but trying not to show her slight discomfort. Tonks was already his fiancée, and Liana had never even met the woman before; Liana knew she would be wonderful, but it was still a surprise to say the least. "Would you like some tea?" Tonks asked as they sat back down at the table, and tea was served.

The only sound heard was the clinking of china until Liana asked politely, "So… Err, how did you meet?" Remus instantly began to conversation about how they knew each other from the Order many years back. Liana remembered her friends telling her about the Order a few years ago. Remus explained how some members of the society have been in contact lately. Liana found that odd, but anything related to Voldemort was the furthest from her mind.

Tonks began to filter her thoughts into the story as well. The two dated very much in the past, but drifted apart after Voldemort was gone, mainly due to Remus. Remus began having a different opinion of what "danger" consisted of once Voldemort had vanished; since a dark lord was no longer the largest threat to Tonks, his werewolf identity seemed to turn into the most dangerous situation Tonks was getting into, and Remus couldn't imagine putting her in any danger.

"But those who are meant to be together always find their way back," Tonks smiled as she gave Remus's hand a squeeze.

And then a thought crossed Liana's mind, the way unexpected thoughts often come into one's conscious, an image of Ron Weasley graced her memory, and just as quickly as it had appeared it had disappeared. Remus looked as though he was nervous still when Liana made eye contact with him. She gave him a grin, "I'm very happy for the two of you." And once that was said Remus looked as though a thousand pounds had been lifted from his shoulders.

5.

The three continued to talk into the evening and past supper until night had arrived. After a few yawns escaped Liana's mouth, Remus gently guided her to the top floor, the third floor where the bedroom was that she normally stayed in. It only took Liana a few moments before she was dressed in pajamas and in her bed. Once she was under the covers Remus softly knocked and entered the room.

Moving across the dark bedroom he sat at the edge of her bed. Although it wasn't necessary, he pulled the blankets further up to Liana's chin and patted her knee under the covers. "How are you, sweetheart?"

"Mmm…." Liana responded tiredly. "I like Tonks; she's very nice." Liana said, not knowing what else to say, but knowing Remus was hoping for some reassurance in Liana's opinion of Tonks.

"I'm sorry it was all so sudden." He sighed. "I made certain that you were the first person I told about the engagement. Liana, I needed to be sure you were alright with this."

"Remus," She sat up and put a hand upon his forearm. "Really, I'm so happy for you." She gave a genuine smile. "There is nothing for you to worry about." She said, remembering when he acted the same way the morning after Liana discovered his werewolf identity.

Her werewolf godfather didn't say anything after that, but he pulled Liana close to his chest and squeezed her tightly as he kissed the top of her forehead, and when he finally pulled away from Liana she had already fallen asleep in his arms.

6.

The next morning Liana walked down the stairs to the first floor. She walked past a cupboard under the stairs on her way to the kitchen; that made her smile at the memories of when she once lived in the Dursley's cupboard, back long before Severus took her away from there.

When she pushed the door open to the kitchen she was instantly greeted by the aroma of French toast and Tonks's hair which was a softer shade of pink this morning. "Sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you." Liana nodded and sat down as Tonks put some French Toast on a plate for her and then covered the toast in powdered sugar and maple syrup and placed the plate in front of her. "Thanks." Liana said again.

"Ready for today?" Remus said as he walked in and kissed both girls on the cheek.

"I've never been to a muggle book store before." Tonks said.

"Well, book stores aren't too different in the muggle world. Liana and I look forward to this ritual each year, spending the day in a muggle book shop in London all day and then going to a long hike in the country, then off to Diagon Alley for her school books the next day."

"It does sound exhilarating. Liana, really, if you don't want me barging in on your tradition I don't mind staying behind."

"Honestly, Tonks, you are more than welcome!" Liana exclaimed with a mouth full of toast.

Remus moved towards the table to finish the toast he was already eating. "I just can't believe that soon you'll be getting on the train for your fourth year at Hogwarts." He kissed Liana on her temple as he sat down at the table.

"Remus, you're going to get syrup in my hair!" Liana said as she began to smooth her hair over, hoping not to have it too full of sticky syrup from her godfather's lips.

"Teenagers," Remus sighed in a laugh.

"Hair is always important to a girl no matter what the age." Tonks smiled as she sat down, giving an understanding grin to Liana as the breakfast conversation moved to another topic, and soon Remus was casting a spell vanishing the dirty dishes.

After the three washed the sticky syrup from their fingers it was time to leave. The three soon were walking the busy streets of London. Liana and the two walked around the busy cars. Secretly, whenever Liana visited Remus in London she always longed for the fresh air she had at home and Hogwarts.

It was only moments later when the three ducked into a muggle book shop, and that's where they spent the next few hours. Liana loved walking through the store, smelling the scent of new paper and seeing all the covers of stories that filled the shelves around her.

When they walked out of the store Liana held a carrier bag of a few new books from Remus and Tonks to read during her last weeks of summer. The two then made their way back to Remus's home where there was a portkey to take them to the countryside for their hike.

Walking through the busy streets they eventually wound up back at home. "Hedwig?" Liana questioned as she noticed her snowy owl sitting on the fencing beside the house.

"Looks like you've got a letter." Tonks added as Liana moved quickly to her owl and removed the letter.

"It's for you," She said looking a Remus surprised.

Remus looked slightly worried as he opened the letter and read.

_Remus,_

_Keep Liana in your house. Order has a lead; Lucius Malfoy is really after Liana. Don't know much yet. Keep her safe; let me know of any new information from her nightmares, they seem to be exceptionally accurate. Give Liana my love._

_Severus_

"Looks like we're going to have to delay our hike." Remus said as he ushered Liana into the house, handing the note to Tonks so she could read it and then destroy it.

"What now?" She sighed setting her bag down in the hallway. "Last summer it was Sirius Black. Who's after me this summer?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Remus replied, leading her into the living room where they plopped onto the couch.

"I could have told you that," Liana groaned.

"Well, we've got to keep you safe." Remus kissed her scarred forehead. "We will make up our hike, little one. Are you alright?"

"Fine…" Liana grumbled, feeling mainly annoying simply because she was once again trapped in a house over the summer.

Tonks gave Remus an understanding look, and the two left, leaving Liana in her privacy.

7.

Twenty minutes later Remus stuck his head back in the living room. "Everything okay, Liana?"

"Fine…"

8.

Another many twenty minutes passed and all questions were followed with a grumbled, "Fine."

9.

Remus walked back into the living room. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine."

"You've been fine seven times since we got back; can I get another word?"

"Frustrated." She sighed. "Why do I always have to be locked up?

"We do this because we care about you, and we want to keep you safe." Remus stroked her hair. "Lucius Malfoy is a very dangerous and powerful man. You know what he's done in the past and is capable of."

Liana stood up, and looked at Remus as though she had something wanted to say but changed her mind. She paced back and forth across the room, running a hand through her hair. Then she let out a sigh.

"Nothing is ever accomplished with tears, Liana." Remus spoke softly. Liana touched her cheek; she hadn't even realized she had tears down her cheeks. Sulking, she moved back to the couch. "This will all be over someday; I promise."

10.

"Severus!" Liana exclaimed rushing down the stairs from her bedroom to the floor of their summer cabin. A few days ago Liana left Remus's home, and she was now back home with just Severus, and tens of protective charms around the house.

"What is it?" He looked worried.

"Ron invited me to the Quidditch World Cup!"

The worry instantly faded from his face, but then it was filled with sadness. "I'm sorry, Lion. I know the past Death Eaters may be planning something against you, and it would be too dangerous. There are some very dangerous people that aren't in Azkaban. None of us know what is going to be happening in the wizarding world, but I know something is stirring."

"But I'll be with Mr. Weasley the whole time!" She whined, but Severus shook his head.

"Please…" She begged, pulling on his hand.

"I'll speak to the Weasleys." He finally said, but Liana didn't hear him she was back up the stairs to her room, a place that felt more and more like a dungeon each day.

11.

It wasn't until later in the evening when Severus walked up to Liana's bedroom with a snack in his hand. He knocked softly and found Liana on her bed reading one of her new books from the muggle bookshop. "Liana…" She knew that tone. She looked up hopefully. "You must promise me to not go looking for trouble, and you must stay by Mr. Weasley at all—"

Severus couldn't finish his sentence. Liana was squeezing him around the middle and repeatedly kissing his cheek. "Thank you, thank you!" She kept exclaiming. Then she stopped, "I don't go looking for trouble…"

Severus laughed, "Really? You seem to be The-Girl-Who-Draws-Trouble-Like-A-Magnet then!"

Liana momentarily rolled her eyes like the hormonal teenager she was rapidly developing into, but then she seemed to remember she was going to the Quidditch World Cup in a couple days, and her moodiness passed just as quickly as it arrived.

12.

A couple days later Liana couldn't believe it. She had just watched the greatest Quidditch match of her life, and then she would be returning to Hogwarts shortly. Liana had a top with just the Weasleys. The experience was indescribable. Liana noticed Mr. Weasley was very watchful over her as they walked back to their tent. The Weasley twins were singing songs behind them all the way back to the tent.

The twins didn't stop the entire night, too. Liana didn't mind. She was having the best time she'd had in months with Hermione, Neville and Ron. There wasn't a negative thought in her mind. Everything from her missed hike to her Lucius Malfoy nightmares was far from her mind, until the night air was suddenly filled with screaming.

Mr. Weasley quickly gathered everyone close to him. Hermione grasped Liana's hand as the left the tent, but the world outside the tent was nothing Liana could have predicted. It was a mad panic everywhere, and the family was quickly swept away, and Liana's grasp on Hermione's hand was ripped away. For a moment Liana heard Hermione and Ron's screams calling after her, but they were soon unrecognizable as other terrified voices echoed across the campground.

All Liana tried to do was to get away from the crowd; there were cloaked figures everywhere causing most of the terror; something inside her told her to stay away from the people whose faces were hidden. After squeezing through the crowds she eventually made it away unnoticed. She stood panting in the night air, glad to be away, but then she suddenly fell to the ground unconscious.

"Morsmordre!"

The same wizard who caused Liana to drop to the ground cast the second spell straight into the sky causing a green snake and skull to appear against the black night sky, and then with a pop the unknown wizard vanish.

"Expelliarmus!"

Multiple wizards then appeared all around Liana, all casting the same spell right above Liana. They all would have hit her if she wasn't lying on the ground.

"Liana!" Severus shouted as he shoved past the Minister of Magic, nearly knocking him off balance and countless aurors. Remus and Arthur Weasley were close behind.

Severus wrapped his arms around Liana, who woke the instantly someone touched her. "What happened?" She whispered to Severus, but he didn't reply; he only tightened his grip on her, keeping her close.

"You conjured it!" The Minister of Magic, Fudge, exclaimed.

"Have you gone batty?" One of the other wizards nearby questioned. "That's Liana Evans."

"I know bloody well who it is!" Snapped Fudge. "And she's been caught at the scene of the crime!"

"What's going on?" Liana looked at Severus nervously.

"Someone put a Dormi Bene charm on her." Severus snapped. "The guilty person has obviously apparated already."

"Who did you see do it?" Someone asked.

"She was obviously unconscious!" Remus exclaimed in an angered tone Liana had never heard him use before. Remus was now at Liana's side as well, helping her up from the ground.

"Paranoid…" Remus whispered to Severus, but Liana overheard him and agreed as well. Severus was right. Something was starting to occur in the Wizarding World.

Fudge still wouldn't give it a rest until he had inspected Liana's wand and was assured that the spell causing the Dark Mark to appear wasn't the last spell Liana cast from her wand. Once that was complete they were finally left alone, and the group took the portkey early back to the Burrow.

"Fudge has gone mad!" Remus shouted once they were all in the kitchen.

"He knows something is happening, someone from the Order must have topped him off that this fall we are to watch for something," Severus spoke seriously. "He wants to be sure nothing happens, too. He would be in a mess of magic if anything worse than tonight occurs." The Weasley nodded along with Remus, Liana, Hermione and Neville.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to then notice the children were present during an adult conversation, and she whisked them all off to bed, leaving the adults to speak in private. They all spoke of Liana's dreams and how they all seemed to be correct; something was happening this fall; it was clearly already coming into place, but no one had a clue what could possibly be in store once Hogwarts started…

A/N: I made up the Dormi Bene spell. It's Latin for sleep well.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Bryna, you're so sweet! *Blushes*

1.

Liana didn't sleep that night. She was up whispering with Hermione and Ginny all night back at the Burrow, and her scar was keeping her awake, too; it hadn't stopped aching since the attack during the World Cup hours ago. Once Fudge seemed fully satisfied that Liana wasn't the one who cast the Dark Mark, Arthur Weasley quickly rushed everyone to a portkey and back to the Burrow, where Severus was already waiting with Molly and the older Weasley boys; they sat at the table nerviously drinking tea when Liana returned.

But now, upstairs, the conversation between the whispering girls varied all night. It danced between light and dark topics. Hermione and Liana could talk about Bill and Charlie for hours it seemed, but even the topic of charming boys couldn't keep them from returning to speaking of Death Eaters and Voldemort…

Finally the sun came up over the treetops and the three girls dressed and went downstairs, hoping to be able to overhear some of the adults that were still up and conversing about what had just happened; however, when they crept to the kitchen they were disappointed to see it was empty, not even the twins were up yet.

The girls began taking bowls of cereal out when Ron and Neville walked down. The small group quietly poured their cereal and milk and began eating. Liana was the first to speak, clearly one particular thing had been bothering her already, so early into the day, "They're so accurate; I seem to find everything out before the Order even does."

Everyone at the table knew she was talking about her dreams, and everyone also knew this was one of the last times they would be able to discuss the topic freely. The adults were floored when they realized the children already knew what the Order was. Severus looked particular astounded when Liana first asked him a casual question about it a few weeks ago. Once school started they really couldn't risk being overheard.

"They are only dreams," Ron said bracingly. "Just a nightmares."

"Yeah, but are they though?" Liana said turning to look out the window at the morning sky. "It's weird isn't it? … My scar hurting again, these dreams, the Order getting the same leads, and then Death Eaters are on the march, and Voldemort's sign up in the sky."

"Don't—say—his—name!" Ron hissed through gritted teeth, his cereal bowl clattering as the spoon dropped into it, splashing some of the remaining milk. Liana momentarily glared at Ron, but then more footsteps were heard entering the kitchen from the upstairs.

A tired Mr. Weasley walked downstairs with Percy, "The Minister is just furious—"

"I'd say more terrified than furious." Mr. Weasley cut in as they began getting bowls and breakfast cereal. Percy looked slightly hurt from being interrupted, especially since he just began his Ministry internship, and actually was getting to know the minister quite well.

The twins then appeared in the kitchen from practically out of nowhere, probably through some secret passageway within the house since they couldn't of apparated yet, "I'd say Fudge is mad."

"Absolutely bonkers!" Added George after Fred spoke.

"You just better hope You-Know-Who never returns," Charlie said while fiddling with his earring. "The Ministry will be a mad house…" Arthur Weasley nodded grimly.

Percy began to open his mouth to speak, but Fred seemed to already stop him, "Oh, shut it, Weatherby…" Fred grumbled, making George laugh as he gobbled his breakfast hungrily.

"Normally, there is at least one sane person having great influence over the magical world," a familiar voice began. Liana looked up to see Severus; she saw him last night, but still, it was still comforting seeing him once again after a night like that. "Don't even get me started on Dumbledore…" He groaned. And no one said a word after that, the only sounds left were the clinking of spoons and bowls. Most people knew Severus was hardly on speaking terms with the Headmaster, although no one really understood the reason why.

When everyone was finished Mrs. Weasley whisked all the dirty dishes away with her wand, and the children went back upstairs; Ginny and the twins went to their rooms, while everyone else went into Ron's. They still had a day before leaving on the Hogwarts Express, and now Mrs. Weasley was going to get everyone's books alone, mainly because Severus didn't want Liana walked around Diagon Alley.

Still the day managed to move onward, although the tension never faded inside Liana. It was like she couldn't completely relax, her muscles were always tense; she couldn't shake off this slight feeling of nervousness, not knowing what was going to happen… Especially since fall was now arriving.

2.

_Chooo!_

"I'm here to be sure you and your friends don't turn around and head back to the parking lot and decide to fly a car to Hogwarts," Remus winked at Liana as she stepped onto the train. Severus was already at school, and Remus thought it'd be a good idea if he and Tonks accompanied Liana to the train.

Liana grinned and looked at the couple standing before her. She couldn't help it, but her mind thought something she almost felt guilty of thinking once the thought passed… "_Parents._" After a tight hug from Tonks and a warm hug from Remus, it was time to say goodbye.

She watched them stand together on the platform as she took her seat, and the train began to move away. Remus had one arm around Tonks and the other was waving goodbye with Tonks as well. Liana reached her arm out the window and waved to the both of them until they were out of sight.

"What is this thing?" Ron exclaimed, bring Liana back to reality.

"The Monster Book of Monsters, Ronald." Hermione lectured, when suddenly the book seemed to try and snap at Ron, but the leather belt bound around it prevented the book from successfully biting Ron's face.

"What kind of mad teacher—"

"Hagrid," Liana snapped at Ron. "He mentioned he might be teaching the class when I ran into him on the last day last year, and he would get a book like that; I'm sure of it." Ron almost looked shameful now for criticizing Hagrid's chosen book.

"He could be a great teacher for that subject," Hermione added.

"_Could be_ is the key word; I hate to admit it…" Liana added. "I could see him having third years studying something like Hippogriffs on the first day!" The four laughed, but they all slightly felt pits in their stomachs for that was something they could honestly see Hagrid doing.

But then the compartment door slid open, and the Weasley twins came in, each one taking a seat on either side of Liana. Ron almost looked even angrier at that, but no one seemed to notice him. "Got anything to eat?" Fred asked.

"We're saving up our money," George added.

"Mum gave us all money for sweets this year," Ron began. "I'm not giving you any of mine!"

"What's got his wand in a knot?" Fred asked Liana, giving her a nudge with his elbow. Liana shrugged, wishing she could answer that. Nothing had been what it seemed with Ron in months now.

"What are you saving up for?" Neville asked as he shifted Trevor on his lap.

"Weasley Wizarding Wheezes!" The twins chimed.

"And what is that?" Hermione asked.

"A joke shop!" The twins said together again.

"Did I even need to ask?" Hermione laughed to herself.

"We've got to start saving up, but if you've got nothing for us to eat then we'll be off." George said.

"Got to go find us some first years to mooch off of," Fred added. Hermione opened her mouth as though she was going to say something but decided not to.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was uneventful and quite painful for Liana. She spent most of the journey with her throbbing scar against the cool glass in the window as the night rain trickled down from the sky, leaving streaks of rain moving across the window.

She was glad once the castle lights came into view. It was like a sudden relief swept over her entire body, and she could finally breathe easier, she was finally home to the safest place in the world.

Quickly the four took turns using the train compartment to dress in their robes, Liana and Hermione then Ron and Neville. Before they knew it the time had arrived for them to load into the horseless carriages, and they were on their way to the castle.

Once they four stepped into the castle it felt as though they had never left. Turning, they went into the Great Hall and took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Liana eyed the empty plates and then each other; at least their love of food was one thing still normal between them.

"Who's that?" The four friends looked at Seamus Finnegan. "That Professor. Looks like he's seen better days."

"Why, that's Mad-Eye Moody." Ron said, "He's an Auror or was an Auror; I'm not too sure."

"He certainly looks mad," Dean Thomas added, overhearing the conversation.

"Genius from what I've heard," One of the twins added.

"Is Dumbledore going to give his speech?" Liana whispered to Ron once the sorting was over.

"I don't know if I'd even be able to hear him over my stomach growling," Ron replied making Liana giggle. The Headmaster finally rose in his chair. "Ah, get your fork ready, Liana…" Ron snickered.

"Now that you are all sorted there is quite an announcement I must make." Ron and Liana looked at each other. "This year Hogwarts will not just be your home, but it will be the home to other students from other schools as well, for this year Hogwarts will host the Triwizard Tournament!" Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the hall.

Liana looked at Severus; he was practically glaring at Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore then began to explain the tournament; his speech was almost interrupted by the Weasley twins when he announced the age limit, which they fell short by a few months, Dumbledore himself had to ask the boys to settle back down. "And now let us welcome the lovely ladies from Beauxbatons Academy!"

Everyone's eyes went to the doors of the hall as they opened. A tall woman stepped out; actually she was more than tall, for she was practically a giantess. Behind her followed a group of girls, they all seems to have sleek, smooth hair that was pulled back perfectly, and all the girls' hair was almost as shiny as their blue satin uniforms, which seemed to lightly flutter as they entered the hall in almost a ballet like motion. Liana happened to notice Ron seemed very interested in the parade of flawless girls before him.

"And our friends from the north!" The Durmstrang students now entered the Great Hall. They seemed to march down between the tables.

"Merlin! That's him, from the World Cup! That's Victor Krum!" Ron seemed even more excited than when he was watching the Beauxbatons girls enter, but Liana didn't notice. As she was watching the second school of students enter the hall, her eyes met with one of the Durmstrang boy's. He looked so familiar, but she couldn't place where she'd seen him before. Something about that messy black hair seemed to jog her memory. The mysterious boy couldn't look away from Liana either; he looked from her scar back to her green eyes. Then he winked one of his own brown eyes from behind his glasses at her, and then he seemed to disappear into the sea of blood red uniforms.

Again, Dumbledore stood to speak. Liana tried to look for the boy with the messy, jet black hair, but that seemed impossible. Her gaze went from the Durmstrang boys back to the head table. Severus still had a ferocious look upon his face, the kind of look he only reserves for a few dreaded first years. Liana seemed to notice that Severus was directing his powerful gaze at the Headmaster from Durmstrang, but Liana didn't think much of it because then the food suddenly appeared on the plates before them.

After Liana had a stomach full of food, everyone in the hall was dismissed for bed. "Go head, I need to talk to my dad." She said to her friends, they turned to leave and she gave a small smile to herself. She had recently begun thinking of Severus as _Dad_ in her mind, but she hadn't referred to him as that out loud much ever. Once she pushed through the students heading in the other direction she made it near the table where he was still sitting.

"What's the matter?" He asked as the angered look fell from his face and nothing but concerned filled his gaze.

Liana already had her hand lightly on her scar, "It hurts." She whispered.

"Come with me," Severus swiftly moved around from the head table, and he walked with his arm around Liana as they left the empty Great Hall. His cloak billowed behind the both of them as they turned to the stairs down to the dungeons.

Once they were inside Severus shut his office door behind them. He moved towards his storage and pulled out a small vile. "Take this; it will help."

She couldn't help but notice that the always composed Potions Master seemed a bit distressed. "Is everything alright, Sev?"

Severus looked at Liana, immediately he was annoyed at himself for breaking composure, but he always seemed relieved Liana asked. "No, Lion…" Sighing, "I came to school early when I heard the Triwizard Tournament is going to take place this year."

"I thought you'd be relieved; now you don't have to worry about me while I play Quidditch." Liana said humbly, making Severus laugh, and he then pulled her into his lap.

"I'd rather worry about you flying around in the sky on a broom than have Igor Karkaroff in the same building as you."

"That's the Headmaster of Durmstrang, right? I saw you really giving him quite the look at dinner."

Severus smiled and kissed her scar, which was feeling better already, "Igor Karkaroff was a Death Eater, and no one stops being a Death Eater, Liana." He added with a serious tone. "Promise me you won't go looking for trouble this year. You're dreams are already giving me enough to worry about."

"I don't go looking for trouble!" Liana said defensively. "It just always happens to find me."

Severus snickered, "Regardless, I need you to be watchful. You need to be aware of Karkaroff's presence; I don't want that man near you; I do not trust him, nor should you. I don't want him laying a finger on you—ever!" Severus sounded almost angry, as though this wasn't the first time Karkaroff was offending him.

"As I have said in the past, I am not a kind man to many. My retaliation would be swift, and permanent." Severus leaned over his daughter. Liana's chin was lifted upward so she could look up at her tall father. "Remember this, little one, I do not make threats. I make promises." Liana smiled, she felt so protected. Professor Severus Snape would let no one hurt her. Ever.

3.

That night Liana found it hard to fall asleep, but that wasn't unusual for her first night at Hogwarts, almost each year was the same as this. She'd toss and turn in her bed for hours; feeling exhausted but just not tired enough to keep her eyes shut and actually fall asleep.

Like she had done during many sleepless nights of the past, she pulled the red blanket from her bed, wrapped it around herself, and sat in the windowsill of the tower she slept in. It was almost a full moon, but the clouds from the night's storm blocked most of the moon from view.

Her mind traveled over a plethora of topics, but her thoughts were mainly on Ron. It was though he and Liana couldn't quite get it right lately. They were either both laughing and everything seems momentarily normal, or they were bickering in a pointless quarrel, sometimes neither even knew what the argument was even about. Something had changed between them last spring, and it saddened Liana to have their friendship where it was now, but it almost felt as though there was nothing she could do about that anyways. And on that note she felt sleep become too powerful, crawling over to her bed, she plummeted into the cocoon of blankets surrounding her, and she then fell into a deep sleep.

4.

"Liana, are you up yet?"

Opening her eyes, she left the graveyard and Voldemort and entered reality as Hermione called her name. Quickly, she dressed in her pleaded gray skirt and the rest of her uniform, spending a little more time than usual on her hair this morning, and then the two walked down to breakfast together. "We should have a break this morning before our first class," Hermione had already memorized the schedule.

The two girls seemed a bit separated this morning from the usual other half of their group, but Ron and Neville were busy discussing the Quidditch World Cup with Seamus and Dean, and although Liana could of jumped right into their conversation, she didn't want to leave Hermione without a friend since Quidditch wasn't exactly something Hermione talked about too often.

The two girls sat alone, again Liana rubbed her scar. "I had another dream last night." Hermione looked up from her Prophet. "Same as before," in a monotone voice she said, "The plan is falling into place, blah, blah, blah… If only Voldemort or Malfoy could spit out what the plan is." Liana rolled her eyes, appearing more annoyed than worried that a dark wizard was after her.

She took her hand from her scar and reached for the pumpkin juice when a small vial and a note appeared beside her plate.

_I see your scar is bothering you again. This will help._

_Love, Severus_

Liana looked up to the head table and smiled appreciatively at Snape, who for a moment showed his softer demeanor as he looked at his daughter, and then he seemed to look right back at Karkaroff, who surprisingly was watching Liana intently. And clearly, Severus did not like that.

Once breakfast was done Liana and Hermione decided to spend their free moment in the courtyard nearby. Potions was their first class, but they still had nearly a couple hours before they even had to head down to the dungeons. "Looks like we have double Potions with—"

"Slytherin on the first day of school?" Liana groaned as she stepped out into the cool morning air of the courtyard.

"No, Durmstrang!" Hermione added excitedly.

"But how is that possible? All the students are at least seventeen; how can they been in the same class as fourth years?" Liana wondered.

"I guess they don't have very good Potions instructors at Durmstrang." Hermione laughed, "Or maybe we just have an exceptionally difficult one." Liana smirked. "Oh, I found this in my cloak pocket this morning, from the train yesterday. Want it?" Hermione held out a chocolate frog. "You know I'm not one for many sweets. I blame my parents for that. Whenever I was younger I always had to brush for two minutes and then floss after anything sugary."

"Thanks," Liana said as she took the sweet from Hermione and bit a leg off the frog.

"Sweets so early in the morning?"

Liana turned around; of course, Severus would be keeping a close eye on her since there was a known Death Eater in the castle.

Liana sighed. "Y'sir. C'n I at least finish my frog then?" She asked hopefully, her mouth full of chocolate.

"No." Severus extended his palm, and Liana mournfully deposited the half-eaten frog upon it. It was rather linty after being in Hermione's pocket for a bit, she admitted to herself. Severus vanished the treat and walked away, smirking as though he just successfully tried out some good parenting skills he read about.

When Severus was out of hearing range Hermione spoke, "Notice any handsome Durmstrang boys?" Liana instantly remembered the boy with the jet black hair, but she seemed to not need to say that. "I saw you looking at that one; do you know him?"

"No, but I've seen him before. He looks so familiar; like I've seen his picture before somewhere." She whispered, trying hard to remember.

"Well, he couldn't keep his eyes off you either," Hermione giggled, Liana nudged her friend and they then took off in a fun race across the courtyard, laughing with each other as they skipped across the cobblestone ground, both of them seemed to have a joyful, squirrelly mantra this morning.

Severus watched Liana and her friend from behind a corner in the courtyard, and then someone caught his eye. "_It can't be._" Severus Snape forced himself to calm down as he watched the boy from Durmstrang approach Liana and Hermione.

The boy first looked at Liana and smiled, "I'm sorry to interrupt," He spoke with the same accent as the other Durmstrang students, but it wasn't as strong as most. "Could either of you tell me how to get to the dungeons? I can't seem to find the staircase, and that's where my first class is." The boy spoke to both girls, but only gave Hermione polite glances.

"We can show you where that is. We have our first class there this morning at half past ten, is that when yours is?" Liana replied smoothly.

"Yes, it is. With Professor Snape, I believe?" The boy looked at a schedule he pulled out of his uniform pocket.

"That'd be the one." Liana smiled.

The boy looked again from her eyes to her scar, "I'm sorry, I have to ask… Are you, are you Liana Evans?" Liana grinned and nodded. "Then you really know Professor Snape fairly well then." The three chuckled, clearly Liana's name was known quite well throughout the entire wizarding world.

"And this is my friend, Hermione Granger," Liana said as he shook Hermione's hand, too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione." He looked back to Liana again, "It's a pleasure to meet you both, and thank you for helping me find my class this morning as well." The girls looked at him graciously, although they were waiting for his name. The boy suddenly realized what he'd forgotten to say, "Oh, and I almost forgot to introduce myself; I'm Harry Potter."


	21. Chapter 21

1.

"_I'm Harry Potter." _

Liana realized she was looking at an identical but younger version of James Potter. Harry grinned as Liana tilted her head to the side as looked at him; it was as though they both could tell she was connecting the dots. She couldn't think of James Potter off the top of her head because she had only seen James's photo a few times before, and she recalled how Severus once said something like, James had a hard time settling down with just one woman, or something along those lines. Liana's mind began filling with questions. Was this boy really related to James Potter or was Potter just a coincidence?

Harry also seemed eager to speak, for he then began explaining. "I'm actually not even old enough to enter the contest. I'm still sixteen, I actually just turned sixteen, but my dad went to school here, and I just wanted to see Hogwarts for myself."

"Your dad wouldn't be James Potter would he?" Liana asked; Hermione seemed to then realize who he looked like as well.

"That's him, or well… was him." Harry added lower but still optimistic. "You've heard of him?"

Liana smiled, "You could say that."

"If you're only sixteen then how are you able to take classes with the other seventh year Durmstrang students?" Hermione said in reference to the Potions class they'd be leaving for soon.

"I found out about the tournament quite early on; last school year I doubled my work, and then I continued to work throughout the summer, so that I could be at the same level as the current seventh years. It wasn't too bad; Durmstrang isn't really known for its academics." Rumor had it that Durmstrang was more focused on discipline than anything else.

Harry continued, "I can't compete in the tournament, but I was still able to come. Most of the classes we're all taking are of sixth year levels, all except Potions; either we have a terrible Potions program or you have quite a prestigious one, maybe both." Harry grinned as Hermione looked at him impressed.

Harry looked around the courtyard, seeming to breathe it all in still. "It's just so thrilling knowing my dad was here. My dad walked these halls. My dad could have stood here and talked to his friends just like I'm talking to you two now!"

"Did your mum go to Hogwarts?" Liana asked, wanting to learn more, but not wanting to pry.

Harry didn't seem to mind the questions at all, "My mums a muggle actually. All I know is that my dad was on some sort of mission up north where we live when they met. They didn't exactly date much I guess, and then my dad had to return here before my mum knew she was expecting me."

"I never knew James Potter had any children." Hermione added.

Harry began filling in the details of his story, "My mum didn't know much about my dad, being a muggle and all. They always kept in touch, but she never told him about me; she wanted to keep my safe because all she knew was that there was a war going on in the magical world, and You-Know-Who was after my dad, and then before she knew it, my mum got the news about his death."

Liana and Hermione both stood in awe of Harry Potter's story, but he seemed so cheerful still, even though he was speaking of his father's death. Harry just seemed genuinely proud to be his son. "Harry, that's such an amazing story, but that must have been tough growing up without a dad," Liana said.

Harry spoke, "Mum's just amazing. It's her I couldn't imagine growing up without." Then he chuckled. "We sort of have a similar situation, but reversed parents, you and your dad, me and my mum." Liana nodded, realizing the two did share a similar history in a way as she looked into his brown eyes.

Interrupting their moment, Hermione reminded, "We better get going for Potions. That's one class you don't want to be late for, even if you are friends with the Potions Master's daughter."

The three put their book bags over their shoulders and they were soon descending down into the dungeons, and into the drafty classroom. Snape was already seated at his desk, rapidly grading essays from older student's summer homework assignments.

The classroom soon flooded with students, half in black Hogwarts robes, and half in the red Durmstrang uniforms. Harry was one of the few students in red sitting around a mass of black robes. Snape rose and scanned his classroom.

"_Just because he looks like James Potter doesn't mean… Oh, the Hell with it. Of course it does" _Snape's eyes kept returning to his daughter and the boy sitting next to her; he did not like seeing the two together; it reminded him too much of a scenario that could of easily happened a generation back. If Lily wasn't so forgiving it probably would have happened_. "The boy is a clone of his father, and he will do anything in his power to torment me like James did as a boy; James is back to haunt me in the form of a sixteen year old boy already captivating my daughter." _

Needless to say, the students, especially those from Durmstrang, saw the very severe and unforgiving side of Severus Snape on their first day of Potions.

2.

CONSTANT VIGILACE! Barked Mad-Eye Moody at the class.

Liana sat in her seat next to Neville in their second class, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Normally Liana and Ron would sit together in this class, but Ron seemed a bit peeved at Liana after Potions with Harry, but now it was just the Gryffindors in Defense class. Liana couldn't understand what had Ron's wand in a knot, but he so often acted that way now she didn't even bother trying to make amends.

"There are three unforgiveable curses!" Neville and Liana looked at each other in shock; Liana knew why Neville started fidgeting in his seat slightly, and Liana was the only one that knew why. She momentarily recalled the time in their first year when they both snuck off to the Mirror of Erised together, and how they were friends after that night.

"Fudge doesn't want you to see this; I say differently! Who can name one of them?"

Neville stood up in his seat.

"Longbottom, is it?" Neville nodded at Professor Moody. "Well?" He snapped.

"The—The Cruciatus Curse." Neville stammered and sat back down.

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Longbottom?" Liana gave Neville a small pat on his hand as Moody turned away from the class; the rest of the class looked at Neville curiously. When he turned back to the class he had a large insect in his hand. "Crucio," The bug starting twitching and squealing uncontrollably. Liana sunk down into her seat, remembering what it felt like when Quirrell used that spell on her. Neville looked as though he could be sick.

"Stop it! Can't you see it's bothering it?" Hermione shouted.

Moody seemed to think that was enough as well, for he ended the curse and the insect sunk downward as though it felt a sudden relief. "Who can name another one?" Barked the new professor.

"My dad told me about one; the Imperious Curse."

"I'm sure your dad hears quite a bit about that one." Moody replied, almost sounding haughty.

"Imperio," This time the insect didn't seem to mind the spell; Liana didn't even find the spell disturbing at first, not until Moody used the spell to control the insect to practically drown itself. Liana leaned her side against Neville, making them both feel a bit better.

"And the last spell? Anyone? … Miss Evans?" Liana shook her head, not making eye contact with the new professor. "Fine then, Avada Kedavra!" Ron gave an involuntary shudder in the desk beside Liana; he looked across the aisle at her, but Liana was still starring where the green light had erupted from Moody's wand. She couldn't look away, not even when Moody spoke, "There is only one person who has survived the killing curse, and she's sitting in this room." Liana then realized every eye in the classroom was focused on her, even Moody's glass eye. "Class dismissed!"

Once Moody dismissed the class most everyone took off like a heard of Hippogriffs towards the door and away from the classroom, but Liana and Neville were far slower than the rest. Liana felt light headed, and Neville still looked as though he could be sick any minute. Quietly, they left class after all the others, even Ron and Hermione had gone ahead; the both of them assumed Liana and Neville were just close behind.

Step by step they descended down the staircase. "Are you sure you don't want me to go with you to the Hospital Wing, Nev?" Liana asked softly putting a hand on his shoulder. "You really look ill."

"Madam Pomfrey wouldn't be able to help." Neville said hardly opening his mouth.

"I wish Remus was still at Hogwarts…" Liana said in a whisper as they continued to take each step slowly; Liana started to rub her scar again.

"I wish he was our Defense teacher still." Neville added.

Liana's voice crackled slightly as she spoke, "I just wish he was still at Hogwarts." She suddenly seemed to realize that Remus was no longer just at quick walk down the corridor from her. "At least my dad is though." She suddenly realized she called Severus _Dad_ once again.

They neared the end of the long staircase now. "Neville, I think I'm going to go to the dungeons instead of going to lunch. Severus should be there still, and I don't really want to sit in the Great Hall; will you be alright?"

Neville looked out the window, it was raining outside, and the red colors of fall looked as though they were already starting to turn into the grey colors of winter. "Could I come, too?" Neville asked apprehensively.

"Of course," Liana replied, surprised Neville wanted to spend his free time with Snape, but grateful he was coming with her; she might not have truly been able to leave him alone knowing Neville wasn't quite alright. They continued to walk down more flights of stairs until they reached the dungeons.

"Sounds like he's teaching a class still; let's just head into his office. He'll come here before he heads up to the Great Hall." Neville nodded, he was starting to look a bit more nervous about being in Professor Snape's office. He was growing accustomed to the Potions Master, but he still wasn't exactly near being able to be comfortable around him.

The two took seats by at an empty lab table that was often used when a student really needs help with Potions or their attitude. Liana rested her head against the wooden desk. Her scar seemed worse after class. Neville too rested against the desk. The door opened suddenly; Neville's head jerked up.

"Is Liana alright?" Severus asked Neville in a tone Neville really had never heard the strict man use before.

Liana lifted her head up, "Sev, can we stay here for lunch?"

"Certainly, but is something the matter?" He looked from Liana to Neville. "Neither of you look well." Snape flicked his wand and another stool moved so that he was sitting across the table from Liana and Neville.

Severus was surprised when Neville began to speak first. "We just left Professor Moody's class. We watched him perform the three unforgiveable curses."

Severus then knew exactly how the two were feeling. He called for a house elf by snapping his fingers; after ordering soup for the pair he turned to his potions store. Walking back to the desk he carried three vials. "This will help your stomach, Longbottom." He handed a vial to Neville. "The same for you, Liana; the second is for your scar."

The pair took the potions and the soup then arrived. Severus gave a small and very quick comforting smile to Neville as he slid the bowl of soup in front of him and Liana. Then she spoke, "If we did Unforgivables on our first day what are we going to do the next time we have him?"

"It can't get any worse." Severus said, not wanting to tell the two that there is magic even darker and more unforgivable than those three curses. "Professor Moody is a bit different than I remember; I'm not sure if his past profession has gotten to him or what is going on with that man…" Severus's words seemed to mull off into thoughts.

Two spoons clinked into empty bowls as the two finished, "Feel better?" Severus asked as he used his wand to vanish the dirty dishes.

"Yes, thank you, Professor." Neville said, not sounding as timid as he often did around Snape.

"Thanks, Sev."

"It's my pleasure to help," he added, "The both of you," looking at Neville somewhat kindly. "If I'm correct, you two have Transfiguration next. If you don't want Professor McGonagall transfiguring one of you into a pocket watch it might be wise to get one your way."

Neville politely rose and thanked the professor once again; he seemed to be back to himself, Liana was glad for that; that helped her break out from her down mood as well. "See you, D—Sev." Liana hugged him tightly before leaving. Severus watched the two walk down the hallway, although Severus acted as though he didn't notice, he now had a grin that not even Harry Potter could wipe off. Liana almost called him Dad.

3.

"_I need the girl, Lucius! It cannot be done without the girl! Everything you do will be pointless if you cannot get her in the end!"_

Liana's green eyes opened suddenly. Rolling over in bed, she looked out the window; it was still dark out. It would be hours before she would need to get up, but she knew sleep wouldn't find her again. She had a hard enough time falling asleep that night. Even though Severus was there for her and Neville after class, she still couldn't get the disturbing green light from her mind. It recalled too many memories from her that had been repressed for thirteen years.

The dormitory was chilly; she grabbed the afghan lying upon her bed and wrapped it around her as she stepped down stairs to the common room. The fireplace was still quite steady, which surprised her; normally it would be nothing but ambers by now.

"Neville?" Liana was surprised to see her friend sitting in front of the fire with his face in his hands. "Are you alright? Have you slept at all?"

"Couldn't sleep well, came down here and put a log on the fire a bit ago. Are you alright?" Neville replied sounding exhausted.

"Just another dream again… You didn't answer my question; are you okay, Neville?" She sat on the couch, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It's hard seeing that spell, you know?"

Liana leaned against him and shared part of her blanket as they watched the fire. "I know exactly what you mean, Nev. I still can't get that green light out of my mind."

"He just acted like those were simple spells, something a first year would know, and as though anyone should perform them without a real thought to the consequences." Liana looked up at Neville; she had never heard real anger in his voice before. "That spell took my parents away."

Liana nodded sadly. "I know." She whispered.

"You're the only person that really knows, Liana." Neville sunk back against the couch as his comfort increased. "I'm not ashamed of them, quite proud actually. I'm just not ready to let anyone else know."

"Neville, I would never share your secret—"

"I trust you more than anyone, Liana. I know you'd never, but Professor Moody, he just spoke as though it was nothing that happened to my parents." Liana knew what moment he was talking about in class. _"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you, Longbottom?"_

"I miss having Remus as a teacher." Liana repeated again.

"Same here," Neville sighed as he put her arm lightly around Liana, and they starred at the fire until dawn arrived.

4.

"I know it'll be Krum!" Ron exclaimed as the four raced the Great Hall for the announcement of the three champions. "No one stands a chance against Krum!" The other three laughed at Ron.

"At first I was disappointed there wouldn't be any Quidditch this year, but honestly I'm getting really thrilled for this tournament." Liana said with a giddy voice; really one of the main reasons she was glad for the tournament was that the tournament practically guarantee d that the school wouldn't be focusing on her… for a first.

"Come on now, let's get a good seat." Neville said, once morning arrived he started to cheer up.

"Right here okay?" Hermione asked as they sat sort of near the front of the head table where the Goblet of Fire stood before.

"Dumbledore's coming!"

"The minister is here!" Hissed the students all around as the hall suddenly went silent. Not a single student was paying attention to the speech about eternal glory that Dumbledore gave at first. Every student was bouncing with excitement, wondering whose name would be pulled from the Goblet.

"What's that?" Ron asked to no one in particular as a bit of parchment flew from the goblet and into Dumbledore's hand.

"And the Durmstrang champion is Victor Krum!"

"No surprise there!" Ron jumped up and clapped as Victor Krum stood up and walked into a room behind the head table.

Another piece of parchment flew through the air. Dumbledore announced, "And the Beauxbatons champion is Fleur Delacour!" A pretty girl with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes leapt up and raced into the room while the girls that were surrounding her sulked into sobs, they didn't even attempt to hide their disappointment.

"Hogwarts is next." The students hissed.

"And the Hogwarts champion is…" The parchment flew into Dumbledore's hand. "Cedric Diggory!"

"Better him than a Slytherin!" Ron shouted, but he wasn't even audible. The entire Hufflepuff table jumped into the air in fits of excited screams that filled the Great Hall.

Once Cedric Diggory left out of the hall the noise level lowered greatly, and then the hall grew eerily silent. "What's going on?" A student exclaimed, pointing to the goblet.

Albus Dumbledore took a step closer to the goblet; all the professors watched it curiously, and then gasps filled the hall as another piece of parchment flew into the air and into Dumbledore's hand.

"Liana Evans."

Liana sat there, aware that every head in the Great Hall had turned to look at her. She was stunned. She felt numb. She was surely dreaming. She had not heard correctly.

There was no applause. A buzzing, as though of angry bees, was starting to fill the hall; some students were standing up to get a better look at Liana as she sat, frozen, in her seat.

"I didn't put my name in," Liana said blankly. "You know I didn't." She turned to her three friends; they all looked at her blankly. She looked to Severus next; he stood up at the front of the school, looking at Liana intently with an unreadable expression.

At the top table, Professor Dumbledore straightened up. "Liana Evans!" He called again. "Liana! Up here, if you please."

"Liana, go." Liana received a slight push from Hermione.

With shaking legs she moved forward, as she walked past Professor Dumbledore he handed her the piece of parchment with her name on it. She looked at it feeling numb. Taking steps forward she reached Severus. Her green eyes met his emotionless black ones. Liana wanted just to hug him and tell him she didn't put her name into the goblet, but Severus then gave the smallest of understanding smiles; no one else would have even noticed, but Liana did, and she then continued on into the room behind the hall.

She looked at the paper again when she stepped into the room. Cedric Diggory looked at her confused, as though he was waiting for her to speak. Fleur Delacour looked livid even though she didn't understand why she was even there. Victor Krum was the only one who looked at her patiently.

The three champions soon discovered why Liana Evans had entered the trophy room. "You! Cheat! You asked an older student to put your name in!" Igor Karkaroff was the first to reach Liana; he shook her strongly, his eyes looking almost insane.

It was only a second later when Severus had caught up. In one swift moment Karkaroff was shoved away powerfully and Liana was pulled closer to Severus, his hands on both her shoulders.

"Liana, did you put your name in the goblet?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"No, sir!" Liana exclaimed wanting to just scream the truth for everyone to hear.

"Did you ask an older student to do it for you?"

"No, sir!" She repeated; glad to have Severus close by her.

"She can't compete, Albus." Professor McGonagall said as Severus rubbed Liana's back gently.

"She must; the goblet is a legal contract!" Fudge shouted nervously.

Liana was about to say she didn't put her name in the cup again, but Severus seemed to of erupted. In a moment he had stepped from behind Liana and he was only inches away from Dumbledore, his hooked nose was nearly touching the headmaster's half-moon spectacles. "She will not be competing!"

Liana took a step backwards. She had never heard such uncontrollable rage from her father before. This was not even comparable to the outrage the worst students ever received. Everyone was silent, even Karkaroff looked slightly terrified.

"This isn't just a game, Dumbledore! She could be killed! This is a dangerous tournament!" Severus panted air and spoke through clenched teeth, although his voice still echoed greatly. "I will not be putting my daughter's life in mortal danger just so the school can have some entertainment!"

McGonagall looked at Severus compassionately; she knew this was anger long built up. "Albus, you can't allow this. She's too young." McGonagall put a hand on Liana's shoulder.

"She must," Dumbledore spoke; it's not up to me. "The goblet is a legal binding contract. If Evans does not compete than she will lose her magic."

"This discussion is not over, Albus." Severus spat.

"And I am just supposed to watch this happen? Hogwarts gets two champions?" Karkaroff began. "This is not fair. We deserve another champion then!" He pointed to himself and the giant woman, Madam Maxine.

"The cup is done. It will not give another champion until the next tournament." Fudge explained. Karkaroff looked disgusted.

"Champions, you are free to go." Dumbledore said, and then he added downheartedly. "And congratulations…"

Liana looked at Severus, "Our quarters," he spoke in the tone he only used around Liana. She nodded and left back into the Great Hall, she didn't even notice who was left in the hall. They all whispered and pointed at her, but she refused to even make eye contact with a single one. Steadily she walked through the tables until she reached the corridor, and then she took off in a run towards the dungeons.

When she arrived at their quarters she had hot tears on her face, and she threw herself into the chair in their library room. She curled up into a ball, hiding her face in the quilt thrown over the back of the chair. Once she was curled up her hot tears turned to sobs, and she hardly noticed when Severus appeared.

Looking at his daughter about broke Severus's heart. Carefully he lifted her up, and sat back down so that she was on his lap. She still remained curled into a ball, but the quilt was dropped on the floor and she now clutched Severus's robes tightly. Severus couldn't recall a time when he'd seen her so upset, but he didn't blame her. This wasn't something his teenage girl was prepared to face today.

When her last sob was done she pulled away from him. "Liana, you will have help through this tournament. I am not allowed to assist you, but you'll have Remus, Tonks, and Sirius even, so many people will help you. We'll get through this, little Gryffindor."

Liana nodded, breathing softly now. She hadn't been on Severus's lap like this since she was much younger. Her eyelids grew heavier as she recalled not getting much sleep the night before. Liana didn't hear the rest of what Severus had to tell her because she fell asleep against his chest a moment later.

A/N: I couldn't believe it; my phone seemed to be beeping with emails all day when I posted the last chapter, emails from fanfiction with everyone's review! Getting all those reviews was just fantastic; I've never had such a huge reaction before! I had a grin I couldn't wipe off. Thank you everyone for all the reviews; it honestly made my day and meant so much to me!


	22. Chapter 22

1.

"_SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE!"_

"_Lily?"_

"_Of course, who else would I be?" A woman with long locks of red hair and green eyes approached the Potions Master as he looked up from a brewing cauldron, clearly confused. _

"_Lily!" He gasped as he moved towards his deceased wife, wrapping his arms around her, smelling the familiar flowery scent that always surrounded her. _

"_Severus," She spoke in a warning tone. He pulled back and looked in her eyes. Her eyes were the one and only thing he didn't ache for because he still saw them every day with Liana. "Sev," She repeated sounding softer. "What the Hell is going on with our daughter?"_

_Severus groaned, remembering the tournament that had just begun a few hours prior to him falling asleep on the sofa, Liana still on his lap. "Lily, I know she didn't enter herself—" _

"_I know that, too, Sev; you act like I have no idea what's going on." She smiled momentarily. "It's not Liana I'm concerned about, it's you."_

"_Me?" The dreamlike Severus questioned. _

"_Well, more your choice of parenting. All these years I have sat back and watched you make mistake after mistake—"_

"_Lil'," It was Severus now who's tone was a little tense. _

"_Severus, just listen to me. You haven't exactly made the best of choices as her father. I understand why you made all the choices you did, but you can't let guilt keep you from being a proper parent."_

"_I don't let guilt—"_

"_You do," Lily interrupted. "You still feel guilt about those five years she spent with my sister, and you feel guilty about keeping your identity as her father from her for so long. You can't let those emotions keep you from being a proper parent!"_

"_Liana is a perfect daughter—"_

"_I'm not saying she isn't anything less than wonderful, Sev. It is spectacular watching her grow; I only wish I could truly be with her, you as well." She stood a bit straighter, "Sev, have you ever grounded her?" _

_The Potions Master was speechless as Lily continued, "Have you ever really even punished her?" Again Severus looked blankly. "You are the parent; she needs guidelines. You let your guilt get in the way of being a proper parent!" Severus didn't say a word. "Voldemort is coming back, Severus. She needs discipline; she needs her father. You've given her too much space."_

_Severus nodded. "Lily, I'm sorry. I never realized. I just never wanted to push her away—"_

"_She is our daughter; you can't push her away. Liana will always need you, and right now she'll need you to set rules and guidelines," the soft tone of her voice slightly faded, "And consequences if those rules are broken." _

_Severus ran a hand through his hair, which was looking slightly greasy from stress. "I will, Lily." His wife smiled as she turned to leave, Severus wasn't even sure where they were, sort of an odd, cleaner version of his potions lab. "Lily, wait!" _

"_Yes, Sev?" _

"_Lily, I love you." Severus whispered. _

"_I'll always love you, too." She said warmly. "And Sev, why don't you try telling that to our daughter more often?"_

_Severus felt a pit in his stomach. He hadn't voiced that to Liana much, if ever. "Severus, don't let that guilt interfere with being a father." Severus nodded, looking venerable. _

"_Lily, is this real?"_

"_Severus, it's not as real as I wish it could be…"_

Severus Snape woke with a gasp. "Lily?" He said aloud, although he knew it was all a dream, but it felt so real to him. He looked down at the daughter asleep on his chest still. He kissed her forehead; he noticed her hair smelled just as flowery as Lily's always had, he never noticed that about her before. "Liana, I'm so proud to be your father, and I love you." He whispered to his precious daughter as he slowly stood up, carrying her in his arms towards her bedroom.

Once inside the emerald colored room he laid her in the bed. She immediately sunk into the pillows, and Severus knew she was still deeply sleeping. He covered her up, kissing her upon her lightning scar once again, and he then quietly tiptoed from the room.

"Sirius?" Severus was surprised after he shut Liana's door and found one of her godfathers standing in the hallway.

"Got back from my investigation earlier; I just left Dumbledore's; he filled me in, a fourth champion?" Sirius sounded worried, and not much made Sirius Black show his worry.

"Don't remind me. It's going to be hard enough not breaking my magical contract to not help since she's a contestant."

"Especially since Fudge seems to be going mad; you'll really want to stay on his good side, Liana will, too." Sirius said as they walked into the kitchen area of the Snape quarters. Sirius went straight for the liquor cabinet and poured himself and Snape a hard drink; Severus raised a brow at Black's lack of manners in someone's home, but he didn't say anything.

"You know the rules only apply for directly helping a contestant." Sirius began after taking a swig of the liquid.

"And I plan on taking great advantage of that loophole," Severus smirked as he took a sip. "What have you discovered?" Severus said, changing the subject.

Sirius knew he meant his spy investigation, which he only just returned from. "Apparently this is more than one person inside the walls of Hogwarts that is not to be trusted. Karkaroff, of course, and I don't know who else… The Death Eaters that know are being very quiet about something they are plotting; even Karkaroff isn't being told plans, and since the Dark Lord isn't present, I'm not quite a favorite amongst them." Severus poured Sirius another glass. "Keep Liana close this year, Severus… Something is brewing."

2.

When dawn came up Liana awoke. After she opened her eyes and realized where she was, all the memories from the previous night came back, and she didn't even want to get out of bed. Severus Snape knew his daughter well because he soon entered her room with a plate of breakfast.

"Did I assume correctly that you would want to avoid the Great Hall this morning?" He sat at the edge of her bed as she nodded, nibbling on a piece of toast. "You've got about forty minutes until double Transfiguration."

"Double Transfiguration with whom?" She sighed, hoping it was Ravenclaw.

"Slytherin," Severus replied. Liana groaned. "It won't be that bad. If it is I will certainly be speaking to my Snakes about appropriate behavior." Liana rolled her eyes. Severus was about to let that pass, but then he was reminded of Lily's dream visit. "Do not roll your eyes at me, young lady."

Liana looked at him, a bit surprised, but she quickly apologized, and then thanked him for the breakfast in bed. Severus then left her alone to finish eating the last bit and to get ready for class. Eventually the time came around that she needed to leave the dungeons and head up to Professor McGonagall's classroom.

Once she left the dungeons she wished she could just stay hiding all day. Students stopped their conversations as she passed through the halls on the way to the classroom; it was as though silence followed her. Often she heard the word _cheat _follow her through the corridors, some even had to nerve to shout it at her. Liana kept moving forward, not even looking anyone in the eyes. A few older students even tried to push her around a bit. Liana continued to class, feeling hot tears start to build, hoping no one could tell.

At last she reached the classroom. Her friends were already there, Hermione with Neville, Ron sitting alone behind them. Liana slipped into the desk with Ron. Everyone's eyes were on her. She put her head on the desk, squeezing her eyes shut, refusing to let a tear slip out.

"Good morning, class." Professor McGonagall's voice spoke over the whispering students, most whispering about Liana still, and it wasn't just the Slytherins. Their voices instantly hushed. Minerva McGonagall always had an effortless way of keeping her class in control.

Professor McGonagall gave a very quick lecture which was not her normal lesson plan. When she finished giving instructions the class began their assignment, turning a deck of cards into a steak. Liana raised her head. The first thing she did was look at Ron, but then she immediately wished she hadn't.

Ronald Weasley was eyeing Liana down with an anger she had never seen before. He had dark patches under his eyes as though he didn't sleep well the night before. However, then Liana discovered why McGonagall's lesson was short today. The tall witch was standing before Liana. Gently, McGonagall patted her on the arm, "Are you feeling ill, Liana?" She spoke just as gently as she'd touched her arm.

"I'm fine, Professor." Liana tried to give a smile. McGonagall gave one of her tight smiles back, but Liana sensed worry in her Head of House's eyes.

After a few attempts at the assignment, Liana, ignoring her own troubles for a moment, spoke, "Everything alright, Ron?"

"Everything is just _great_," he snapped.

"Sure?" Liana asked, not really wanting to get into an argument in front of the entire class, that was already sneaking peeks at her any chance they got. She had never seen such a deep angst on Ron's face before, and she wasn't quite sure what to expect from him.

Ron ignored her pry and went back to the assignment. Liana gave a sad sigh and did the same until Ron spoke to her harshly, "You might have thought to tell your best mate how you did it."

"What?" Liana practically spun around in her seat so she was directly looking at Ron, her voice was a few octaves higher than normal as well. "You think I entered myself?"

"How else did your name come out of that goblet then?" Ron bickered back.

Liana was quiet, "I don't know…" She grumbled. Ron smirked as though he proved something, but today wasn't a day to push around Liana Evans. She scowled right back at Ron, looking at him powerfully with her green eyes, speaking through gritted teeth, "Just because I don't know how it happened," and then she lost it, her voice was practically a scream, "Doesn't mean I put my name in the goblet! And for you not to believe me about that…" She stood up. Ron looked incredibly flabbergasted. Her voice lowered back down again, "You aren't the friend I always thought you were." And then she snatched her book and school bag and ran from the classroom, hearing the buzz of chatter begin as she loudly burst open the classroom door and disappeared down the corridor.

Liana kept running, but she didn't know where she was running to. Mainly she just wanted to keep moving, and not stop racing down the corridor because once she stopped her motion, her thoughts would truly begin to race through her mind.

She turned a corner, somewhere on the usually secluded third floor, and at the end of the long corridor she saw someone, tall in long black robes. Straightaway she knew it was Severus, who looked worried as he clearly left his class to search the castle for her.

Liana raced the length of the corridor; she couldn't remember a time in her life where her feet moved so quickly. When she neared Severus, she literally threw herself into his arms; amazingly Severus was able to keep balanced as Liana gripped a mass of his robes tightly in one of her fists, her other hand was over her mouth as her knees lost the ability to hold herself up, and Severus guided her gently as she sunk to the floor.

"Liana, child…" Severus whispered. His heart almost breaking at the sight of her as she lay collapsed on his lap on the floor of the corridor like a little girl. "Everything will be okay, sweetheart…" He wasn't sure if Liana could even hear him over her sobs.

After Liana had cried her heart out, she pulled back from his now tear stained potions robe; her eyes were red and puffy, her cheeks were flushed. "You b-believe I d-didn't put my name in the goblet d-don't you?" She squeaked with a looked of desperation in her eyes; an expression Severus had never seen on her before.

"I never thought for a moment you did!" Severus exclaimed truthfully, hoping that might lighten her mood a bit, and he was surprised that she even questioned his belief in her; he wondered how he ever appeared doubtful to her, but then he realized it was probably more situational than her questioning if he really believed her.

She hiccupped a few times, her head back in the nape of Snape's neck. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back, "Would you like to tell me what happened in Transfiguration? I received an urgent memo from Minerva saying you ran from class, and I should look for you. Care to fill me in on the rest?"

"Ron's a prat."

Severus wondered if his new, more disciplined parenting style should not allow such language, but he reasoned that this was going to be an exception to the Lily enforced policies. "And what did Mr. Weasley do?"

"He thinks I put my name in that stupid goblet." She sniffled.

It made more sense to Severus suddenly, why Liana desperately needed to know at least he believed her. "There are going to be students who don't believe the truth—"

"But Ron!" She interjected. "He's my best friend," she paused for the slightest of moments; he really hadn't been her best friend in months. "I knew some wouldn't believe me, but I never thought Ron would be one of them."

"What does Miss Granger or Mr. Longbottom believe?"

"Dunno," Liana mumbled. "I only talked to Ron in class, and that really didn't go to well." She looked up at him with her emerald eyes.

"The Durmstrangs and fourth year Ravenclaws might be a little more appreciative of you now; you got them out of a double Potions." Severus snickered softly, referring to the class he must have been teaching prior to searching the castle. Severus momentarily wondered how grateful _that Potter boy _must have been since he was getting the wrath of Snape far more than anyone else in the classroom.

Harry Potter was a clone of his father, his hair, his eyes, his glasses, and that blinded Severus from even attempting to see what character traits they shared or did not. Severus did appreciate James Potter when they were older, but he still never truly liked the man for trying to take Lily. Severus Snape did not want a Potter taking anything that was his.

"Can I just stay in our quarters today?" Liana asked quietly.

Without thinking, Severus was going to allow that, but then he again remembered Lily. "You'll have to face the school eventually, so you might as well begin today. This will pass, Liana, but it won't pass as quickly if you hide from it."

Liana looked a bit startled that she didn't get her wish, but Severus was even more astounded that she nodded and accepted the situation. "We do have some time for tea before your next class however." Severus suggested and Liana nodded as he helped her off the floor, and the two walked solemnly towards the dungeons.

When Severus opened the door to their quarters, Liana flung herself onto the nearest sofa. Severus began preparing the tea, and then he came back to sit with her, holding out a cup for her to take. "Liana, I must press upon you how unsafe the castle is this year. The enemies are inside the walls, and you must be cautious about where you are going." Liana nodded, sitting with her legs to her chest, and her long black hair flowing over her shoulders as she sipped her tea.

"Do you know why I went looking for you this morning?" She shook her head. "Not that I wouldn't have done that when Minerva told me you were upset, but it is a danger for you to be in the castle alone."

Severus gave a meek smile, "I know you haven't been allowed much freedom in your life; it always seems as though there is something threatening your safety, but your safety is my top priority. I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to you, Lion."

His voice gained a more serious tone. "Liana, you must promise me to be watchful of where you are going and who you are with."

"I will, Sev. I promise."

Severus was almost surprised she agreed so easily. Maybe Lily was right; was it possible that Liana actually craved a more parental figure?

3.

Meanwhile, in Transfiguration, no one in the class seemed to be truly focused on the assignment at hand. "Ron," Neville whispered. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have one." Ron gritted back at Neville.

"You know, I thought you liked Liana…" Neville shook his head as though he couldn't believe Ron's behavior.

"I don't want anything to do with that skinny little brat." Ron spat. Neville looked shocked, and Hermione poked her head past Neville, not able to truly believe her ears.

"Let us know when Ron Weasley is back," Neville said sounding appalled. Ron didn't say anything back; he just sunk in his chair, trying to work on the assignment in front of him, but it was hopeless because Ron was pronouncing the spell entirely wrong.

4.

Crookshanks jumped into Liana's lap that night as she sat in front of the fire with Hermione and Neville. Ron was off sulking in the boy's dormitory; it didn't help that McGonagall gave just him extra homework since his attempt at the day's lesson was absolutely pitiful, and Hermione had refused to help him with the extra homework.

"I knew you couldn't have done it," Hermione began. "It would take an immense amount of dark magic to trick the Goblet of Fire. No offense, but I knew it couldn't be done by you." She smiled and Liana gave a little laugh.

"I just knew you didn't do it," Neville replied bluntly.

"Thank you, both…" Liana spoke softly, her eyes tracing towards the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"He'll come around." Neville said.

"You know why he's acting like this, don't you?" Hermione asked. Liana looked at her puzzled. "He's jealous. He grew up in a huge family, he doesn't get noticed much, and it doesn't help when his best friend is the most noticed person in the school suddenly."

"I didn't ask for this to happen to me!" Liana spat angrily. "Sorry, I…"

"We know." Hermione spoke gently. "I think Ron does, too. He just needs to get a few things sorted first."

5.

The next morning Liana was sitting off in a damp courtyard. This was the most alone place she could be with truly being by herself since Severus wanted her to be careful. There were only a few students out, and most of them weren't Hogwarts students, so Liana wasn't ricking being too taunted by others.

Her moment of peace was broken when her friends came walking towards her. Liana had finished her breakfast quickly that morning, and the other three must of just finished and went looking for her; however, Liana was surprised to see Ron following Hermione and Neville.

"Ronald would like me to tell you that Seamus told him that Dean was told by Parvarti that Hagrid's wants to see you this evening." Hermione said, sounding flustered.

Liana looked up at her friend, already annoyed by Ronald. "Is that right? Well... what?

Hermione looked at Neville and Ronald as though they were going to help. "Uh... Dean was told by Parvarti... please don't ask me to say it again. Hagrid wants you at his hut tonight."

Looking past Hermione at Ron, "Well you can tell Ronald—"

"I'm not an owl!" Hermione exclaimed at Liana, and then both girls immediately looked at each other apologetically.

"Okay…" Liana said in a soft tone as the three turned to walk back into the school. Neville looked back and tried giving Liana a hopeful grin. Liana didn't even attempt to return the smile.

6.

Liana snuck back into the castle under her invisibility cloak. She still couldn't believe it: dragons! She argued with herself that although she was alone like Severus had asked her not to be, she was with Hagrid most of the time, and it wasn't even her idea.

Although she did feel an odd feeling upon taking her cloak out, she was given the cloak because James had no children to leave it with; well, no children that he knew of. Liana wondered if she should give the cloak to Harry… But that wasn't the most urgent matter in her mind; she was more focused on the image of the fire blowing dragons she just saw.

When she got into her dormitory she pulled the cloak off, putting it carefully in her trunk, and plummeted into bed. She wondered if Severus knew what the first task was, but she didn't wonder long because sleep quickly found her.

7.

"What a charismatic quartet! Hello, I'm Rita Skeeter." A lankly blonde woman in a bright green suit began early the next morning. "I write for the Daily Prophet. But, of course, you know that, don't you? It's you we don't know. You're the juicy news."

She moved closer to the group, "What quirks lurk beneath those rosy cheeks?" Rita pinched Fleur's cheek and then gave it small smack.

"What mysteries do the muscles mask?" She gave a curious and suggestive squeeze to Victor's arm.

"Does courage lie beneath those curls?" She said, ruffling Cedric's hair.

"And what secrets lie behind those _spellbinding green eyes…_" She pinched Liana's chin.

"In short, what makes a champion tick? Me, myself and I want to know. Not to mention my ravid readers. So, who's feeling up to sharing? Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely." With that she grabbed Liana by her robe and they trailed off.

"I hope this isn't too cramped—"

"We're in a broom cupboard…"

"Then you ought to feel right at home then." Rita snapped, pulling out a levitating green quill and a notepad.

"Do you think it's your father issues that made you want to enter such a dangerous tournament? Trying to get daddy to notice you?"

"What?" Liana spat.

Rita seemed to carrying on still. "After those years in your childhood you were forgotten, and then it took so long for the truth about your dear Potions Master's true relation to you to come out. I understand, dear. Most women have daddy issues."

"I don't have any issues with my dad—"

"You still have your mother's maiden name. Is that because you're so hurt from your father's neglect that you couldn't bear his name?"

"They both wanted me to have my mum's name since it would make me less of a target for Voldemort." Then pen stopped moving.

"You speak his name?" Rita said softly, and then it was like a light bulb went off; the pen moved rapidly across the pages of the notebook again. "Why don't you tell me about that night? I full interview about The-Girl-Who-Lived! We could make the best seller's list!"

But Liana didn't hear the last of Rita's idea, for she got up from the broom cupboard and walked out of the room entirely, Rita still calling questions to her until she was in the corridor and could no longer hear her.

When she was alone in the corridor she remembered Severus asking her to not do that. She quickly went down the stairs to the Great Hall, knowing Hermione and Neville would be there. Hopefully they would be able to help ease her nerves about the first task ahead. Her godfather's and Tonks had been in the dungeons for a couple days now, trying to decide the least dangerous way about the task.

Too caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize who was coming her way until she almost ran into him, "Harry!" He caught her by surprised.

"How'd your first press interview go?" Harry asked kindly.

"Dreadful," Liana rolled her eyes a bit. "How'd you know that's what I was doing?"

Harry smiled, "One thing I've noticed about this school is that news travels fast, especially anything related to the famous Liana Evans."

Liana sighed, "Ugh, don't call me that." She took a seat on the steps she was walking down.

"I'm sorry, I was just poking fun." Harry sat next to her.

"No, it's alright. I'm just nervous for the first task tomorrow…" Liana said pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'm sure you'll be great." Harry reassured her, but Liana wasn't so certain.

Liana tried changing the conversation, "How come you don't have such a strong accent as the other Durmstrangs?"

"I traveled to England quite a bit growing up. My mother was from Blackpool, so she doesn't have much of a northern accent either, she only moved when she was older. That's actually how she knew my dad. They went to school together when they were younger, before my dad went to Hogwarts. Every day I can't believe I'm here where he went…" Harry sounded so genuinely happy it made Liana smile.

"I heard my dad was sort of friends with yours, but he doesn't seem to care for me much." Harry sighed. "Maybe because he was just closer to your godfathers, but it's not like I can go and have a chat with Sirius Black. Sort of sad knowing my dad's best mate turned out to be a Death Eater."

Liana opened her mouth to correct Harry and tell him the truth about Sirius, but then she remembered she couldn't, so she just nodded and agreed. For a moment she wondered how Harry knew so much about her, but then again most people already knew that about her, too.

The two sat in silence until Harry spoke, "You'll do great tomorrow." He gave her a little nudge. Her green eyes met the brown ones behind his glasses, well what she could see of his eyes anyways. Harry had a mess of black hair that seemed impossible to keep orderly, but Liana wasn't complaining. In fact, she rather liked Harry's messy hair.

"I wish this was just a regular school year; then all I'd have to worry about is Quidditch." She gave a small laugh to herself. "Or I wish I wasn't in this tournament; that's what I really wish." She leaned her head against the cobblestone wall. "This tournament could have been amazing, meeting students from all over the world; I didn't even know there were schools other than Hogwarts, but now it's just another year where more things are going wrong than going right…"

Harry looked at her sympathetically. "Chin up; it'll all work out in the end." He paused. "Here's an idea, maybe you can work Quidditch into the tasks; like, I dunno… Maybe use your broomstick for something since that's what you're used to."

An idea went off like a spark in Liana's head, "Harry, that is a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" Liana flew up from the stairs she was sitting on. "I've got to go," she exclaimed leaping down the staircase. "Thank you!" She called over her shoulder as she raced to the dungeons.

8.

"I see your nerves are fading," Remus smiled as Liana raced into the den area of the pirate quarters. Remus and Sirius were sitting alone in the den, both looking exhausted.

"I'm going to fly past the dragon!" Liana exclaimed. "I just need to work on _Accio_ a bit more before tomorrow."

"How do you know what the first task is?" Remus asked, looking at Liana oddly.

She sunk into her usual leather chair, curling up with a blanket. "Erm… Hagrid told me." She tried sounding innocent.

"Told you or showed you?" Sirius Black added with a mischievous smile.

"Showed me…" She said softly. Black gave a small laugh, and Remus looked exasperated.

"Nothing happened to her, so there is no point on focusing on the past." Sirius began, probably interrupting the lecture that Remus was about to begin on. "She's a fair enough flyer that that could be our best option."

"Dodging a Bludger is a bit different than dodging a dragon…" Remus began, but he sounded as though he was thinking deeply.

"Dad's really not allowed to help me with the tournament?" Liana said, her thoughts focused on tomorrow's task; she didn't even realize what name slipped her lips.

Remus looked at her, staggered for a moment, but then he forced himself back to his usual expression. Sirius hadn't been around Liana and Severus enough to notice that Liana still only called him by his first name. "No, Miss Trouble; he can't even speak a word of help or the ministry will be alerted, and we don't need Fudge in our business any more than he already is."

"Is it fair that the other contestants don't know what's coming tomorrow?" Liana asked meekly.

"Trust me, they know what's ahead." Sirius remarked. "You need not worry about them."

"I told you she was a real Gryffindor," Remus muffled a proud laugh.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Again, you're so sweet, Bryna! And if you're a nerd for reading Harry Potter stories at 11 at night, I'm a bigger nerd for being up writing Harry Potter stories at 1am (my time) when I got your review!**

1.

The morning of the first task arrived, and if Liana wasn't nervous before she certainly was now, and Severus, unintentionally, wasn't helping that matter.

"Eat some toast, Liana." Severus's eyes held nothing but worry; he was trying to hide it, but wasn't having much luck. The normally collected Potions Master was nearly at a breaking point it seemed.

"I'm not hungry." She pushed the toast away.

Sirius, Remus and Tonks also sat at the table; Liana decided not to eat in the Great Hall that morning because Rita Skeeter was snapping photos every second, and Liana's last Prophet interview didn't turn out well, at all.

"I'm ready to see some damn good flying." Sirius remarked with a grin as he drank his black coffee, trying to lighten the mood, but his comment seemed to make Severus even more distressed, for Severus shot Sirius a glare that could stop Voldemort in his tracks.

"I'm sure she'll be great." Tonks said reassuringly. Her comment appeared to be more directed towards Severus than Liana.

"I know she'll be phenomenal." Remus remarked, smiling at Liana from across the table.

"I've got to get going." Liana scooted back in her chair, putting her hardly eaten toast down; nervous nausea had completely crept up on her as she clenched her lips together for fear she would sick up the few bites.

"I'll go with you!" Severus exclaimed. Liana looked at him, starting to feel a bit more worried about him than herself.

"I'll clean up here," Sirius said, knowing he couldn't be seen in the stands. "Make me proud, Liana." Remus and Tonks rose, too as Liana thanked Sirius, and the four left the dungeons.

They arrived at a large tent on the grass near where the event was going to take place. Hermione and Neville were there waiting for her. Hermione threw her arms around Liana, and began to nervously mutter spells she might find useful. Neville gave her shoulder a small squeeze and wished her good luck, not wanting to do anything to forward looking with Snape's daughter since Severus was standing nearby, and not looking as though he should be messed with.

"Good luck, Liana." Tonks gave her a hug. "Go get that dragon." She said giving her an energetic grin.

Remus's hug was a bit more solemn. While hugging he whispered in her ear, "If you get into a hard situation I will do anything within my power to help you, and I know your father will to." With that the engaged couple left for the stands, leaving Liana with Severus.

She wrapped her arms around his middle, and he returned with a bone crushing hug and multiple kisses on her forehead. "I love you so much, Liana. I don't know what I'd ever do without you." The Potions Master sounded slightly choked up.

"Sev, I love you, too." Liana smiled.

He stroked her black hair, and kissed her forehead again.

"_Champions!" _

Dumbledore's voice boomed from inside the tent. After one more tight hug Liana slipped behind the curtain, and Severus made his way to the stands, snapping fiercely at a few students to get out of his way, even though they were really nowhere near him.

2. (Action in the stands is in _italics_. It jumps around quite a bit.)

"_Severus, breathe…" Remus spoke deeply to his friend, although Remus's voice was trembling as Liana stepped into the ring. _

His dark haired daughter saw the golden egg she was in search of; she stepped forward, coming out of the shadows of the rocks surrounding her; the dragon wasn't in sight, and then it suddenly was at its large, strong tail whipped across the arena and hit Liana squarely across the stomach.

"_Severus, sit down!" Remus hissed as Severus looked as though he was going to bound into the arena._

As the wind was knocked out of Liana, she crashed into the rock behind her, bumping her head—hard. Raising a hand she touched the sore spot, her hair was already becoming matted with blood. She wiped her bloody fingers on her robes and looked around for the dragon, but she didn't have to look far… Fire suddenly surrounded her as she curled up into a ball and hid safely behind the rock.

"_Your wand! Use your wand!" _

_Severus looked to see Hermione Granger shouting from the stands; he'd have to remember to thank her, or at least just not call her a know-it-all in class for a few days. _

Liana seemed to hear Hermione and she suddenly remembered her plan. "Accio Firebolt!" Immediately after casting the spell Liana leaped from where she was, for the dragon's tail lashed downward, crashing into the ground in the spot she was just moments before.

Then a whishing sound filled Liana's ears; just as the dragon opened its toothy mouth to blow fire again, Liana leapt onto the broomstick that zipped right past her, and she was quickly gone from harm's way.

_Tonks rested her head on Remus's shoulder; he put her arm around her and held her tightly, using his other hand to squeeze her hand tightly._

Once Liana was on her broom she soured into the air, leaving her nerves on the ground below her. The dragon let out a dangerous cry, flapping its wings, trying to reach her still. With one gust, the dragon burst upward, accelerating forward with such force the chain maintaining the dragon was snapped, bits of metal flying towards the crowd.

"_Albus! Do something!" Severus bellowed in a rage that made even the headmaster slightly timid. _

"_Severus, please…" Albus whispered. "I cannot." Severus glared at Albus Dumbledore, fuming fiercely. However, his attention soon left the manipulative headmaster and was back fully on his daughter, who was now leaving the arena. _

The dragon was biting at her heels, and she was soaring every which way just to avoid having a foot amputated by the gashing teeth.

"_I can't see her!" Tonks cried; her calm façade was no longer even attempted. Remus squeezed her tightly, still giving Severus worrying glances. Severus sat back down, his face in his hands, feeling desperation consume him; racking his brain for something he might be able to do._

_It seemed like hours, although it was only minutes, when suddenly the crowd began to whisper. Severus looked up, scanning the empty horizon. _And then he saw his daughter fly up over the stadium and into the center of the ring; the crowd roared as she snatched the giant golden egg, and then she swiftly collapsed off her broom onto the rock below her. _The crowed hushed slightly, but the cheers were still intense; no one could tell if she intended on coming off her broom like that._

Pushing past students, Severus made his way to the entrance of the arena just as Liana was being helped out and back into the tent by a Healer and Madam Pomfrey. Liana fell onto the last empty bed, the other three beds were filled with the other three champions; it was as though they almost expected them to need extensive healing after the task.

"Sev!" Severus pushed past Karkaroff roughly and then Madame Maxine, and anyone else that was closely in his way. At once he knelt down on the ground before her, throwing his arms around her tightly, professing to her how much he loves her, his precious daughter.

Pulling away, he finally got a chance to get a look at the damages. Her hair was matted in blood which was already hardening in the long braid down her back. Her lip was cut, and other than a few scrapes she didn't look too beat up for just battling a dragon.

But then he recalled how she fell off the broom. Liana wore a long red and gold cloak over her more athletic competition clothes; Severus looked at Liana; she tried to smile, but he instantly knew pain was filling her face. He pulled the cloak upward and tried not to gasp. The inside of her right calf was quickly oozing blood, the muscle was even revealed.

"Where's that bloody Healer?" Severus shouted, but the Healer was only right behind him, waiting for Severus's moment with Liana to end.

"Dragon bite…" The Healer shook his head, clearly exasperated by the particular injury on the youngest contestant.

Severus watched intently as the Healer moved her onto the cot and began inspecting the bite. Remus then appeared at Severus's side. "Tonks went to tell Sirius." He whispered quietly as Severus nodded, not thinking about anything but his daughter before him.

The Healer pulled the cloak back to fully reveal the wound; Liana winced from the friction of the fabric on the open gash. Severus was about to step in, but the Healer then cast a numbing charm, calming Liana greatly.

When the searing pain was gone Liana's head plopped onto the pillow in relief. Her gaze met Severus's worried eyes, and then it traveled around the room. Cedric was getting a splint for his arm, and Fleur looked as though she was in bad shape as well as Liana. Victor was the only one who looked as though he escaped without a scratch; as Liana looked at him, he gave a quick but surprisingly gentle smile then he looked away before Karkaroff could see his kindness.

"_Those Durmstrangs aren't too bad…_" Liana thought to herself with a small smirk; she then wondered what Harry Potter thought of her performance.

The thought of boys quickly escaped her mind as Severus kneeled beside her, "Is there anything I can do?" Severus asked softly, kissing her forehead, which was still covered in dirt and sweat.

"Severus," she spoke seriously, "I'm fine." Remus chucked as he kneeled next to the bed as well.

A smile gaped across Snape's face as he pushed a lock of her sweaty hair from her forehead, revealing her scar. Shortly after the Healer was finished healing the wound the best he could. With a combination of spells and topical potions her leg was once again covered by skin, but the skin covering the wound was incredibly pink and tight.

"You'll really have to take it easy for a good week or so." The Healer said, sitting Liana up so he could inspect the wound on the back of her head. As he sat Liana up, she suddenly shut her eyes and reached for Remus's hand, gripping it tightly as her head seemed to bob on her shoulders. "Blunt trauma to the head, that'll cause dizzy spells for a bit…" The Healer said, now looking at the wound, repeating the same process as he did to the leg wound.

The wound on the back of her head didn't take much to heal completely. "I'd say a warm bath and an early bedtime, and she'll be as good as new." The Healer gave a chuckle, but then after a looked from Severus and Remus he could tell Liana Evan's health was nothing to even joke about.

The Healer then slipped away, back to Fleur. And then Liana's heartbeat then began to quicken as Harry Potter walked through the tent. For some reason she couldn't control the need to smile. Her father and godfather seemed to notice the change in her as well. Remus was the first to make the connection; when he first saw Harry his jaw nearly fell to the floor. He was an identical clone of his father.

Harry went over to Victor, the two sat on the bed in discussion. Harry gave Liana a couple quick glances, each time he looked at her Liana's stomach seemed to leap up into her throat. Remus chuckled, but Severus seemed to hardly notice, or he was pretending not to notice.

Hermione then came bounding through the tent and to Liana. "Are you alright? Are you hurt badly? You did wonderfully. How are you feeling?" She ratted off anxiously.

"Better than that dragon," Liana snickered. She hadn't even mentioned to anyone yet that the dragon was dead from crashing into a castle bridge while they were outside of the arena, but somehow everyone already seemed to know the dragon was dead.

Neville came in, too. "Well done, Liana!" He gave her a thumbs-up. "They've just announced you're in second place; nobody else killed their dragon!"

Victor and Harry gave a small laugh; Liana, for the time being, assumed it was Victor who took first place. Hermione turned to see who was laughing; as she looked at Victor he gazed back at her. He gave her a kind smile, but it wasn't the same smile he gave Liana earlier, something deeper was making him grin.

Totally oblivious to Hermione's connection with Victor, Neville spoke again. "There is a party in the common room starting. The Weasley twins are stealing food from the kitchen as we speak—"

"Mr. Longbottom, do you think it wise to announce a party in front of two of your professors?" Snape smirked, but the corners of his mouth were up in a slight grin.

Neville blushed and whispered just to Liana, "Hope to see you there."

"Where's the young Mr. Weasley?" Remus asked, changing the subject away from the party. Neville looked at Hermione; neither had even told Liana of the hurtful things Ron said about her the last time they spoke to him, and neither had even spoken to Ron since then.

Remus then realized when he changed the subject he changed it to an even more awkward subject. Thus, deciding the end the conversation in all, "How about we get you to your room, Liana?"

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Severus added.

Neville and Hermione gave quick goodbyes and then slipped away as the Healer then appeared by Liana's fathers. "Here," he handed Severus a muggle crutch. "She'll need that for a week; can't put too much pressure on that new skin, could burst, don't want her muscles flopping out again." Severus did not look amused as he snatched the crutch from the man and thrust it towards Remus, who didn't even appear surprised by this.

"Today, she won't be needing that." With that Severus bend down and gently picked Liana up in his arms. Instantly, Liana peered around, hoping that Harry wasn't there to see her father carry her like a baby. Relief swept over her when she noted that both Durmstrang boys had left the tent already.

With Severus's large strides they were soon in the dungeons and within the Snape quarters. Sirius was at the door, waiting, ready to greet them like an excited dog. "Tonks said you were nothing short of brilliant!" Sirius was beaming. "You didn't just get past the dragon, but you killed it! Have I ever told you how proud I am to be your godfather?"

Liana turned her head back, looking behind Severus's shoulder at Sirius as they kept moving forward, and she grinned back; Severus rolled his eyes at the two _children,_ not that Severus wasn't proud of his daughter; it was just that he was still truly horrified from watching the experience. When they reached her bedroom Severus flicked his wand towards the bathroom; Liana then heard water running.

When they reached the bathroom door Severus sat her down. Remus was there to hand her the crutch. Liana clumsily looked at her fathers for a moment, unsure how she could move into the bathroom on her own, and then Tonks seemed to suddenly appear. "I'll take care of this," she eyed the two men who looked relieved.

3.

After a good hour later Liana was in her bed ready for bed, although it was only shortly past noon. Her now clean and shiny hair fell over her shoulders. The cuts are scrapes were still present on her face and arms, but they were not longer covered in dried blood and dirt.

Severus walked in, carrying a tray of his daughter's favorite foods, PB and J sandwiches, cookies… Not the usual and healthier options he normally provided when he was in charge of Liana's meals. He laid the tray upon her lap; Liana realized how hungry she was now that the stress of the first task was past her.

Once her stomach was full she rested her head on the pillow, the sleepless night before was weighing in on her, along with just killing a dragon… "Take a nap," Severus kissed her forehead, and Liana was asleep before he even left the room.

4.

"She's asleep." Severus said quietly, entering the kitchen.

"Snape, relax; everything turned out fine." Sirius said.

Severus clearly did not appreciate this comment, "Fine?" It was more of an exclamation than a question. "Fine?" He repeated. "Have you seen all her injuries? And this was the first task! She barely made it out of there, and the next two will be worse. You want me to relax—"

"Stop it." Remus put down the mug of tea in his hands roughly. "You two will wake Liana." Tonks shook her head at the two. Severus sat back down and sighed. He wouldn't rest easy until the tournament was through.

5.

"Get back in bed, little one." Remus looked at Liana who was standing in her doorway with the crutch under her arm.

"But I'm not tired," she groaned. After all she had slept for a few hours. Now all Liana could think of was the fun going on without her in the Gryffindor common room. "Can't I go back to the tower?"

Remus smirked at her, putting an arm around her. "I know you Lions… There's a party up there I'm sure." Liana looked up at him, unsure what a reply would be that could allow her to escape. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He put his arm around her tighter and Liana did the same as Remus took her crutch back, and he helped her walk from her door to the edge of the Snape quarters and up to the Gryffindor common room.

When they reached the Fat Lady Liana gave the password. The roar of cheering Gryffindors hit them instantly. Remus helped her in as he said, "I'll be back in a couple hours to get you. Now I've got to go tell your father what I've done. Have fun—"

"Liana!" The Weasley twins were the first to notice her. The two boys lifted her onto their shoulders and carried her into the common room. When they set her down Neville appeared, handing Liana her crutch. Hermione grinned at her, and then her grin faded, and the entire room hushed.

Liana turned around to see Ron walking towards her, looking at his feet mainly, running a hand nervously through his hair. "Back to your knitting; this will be awkward enough without all you nosy sods listening in." One of the Weasley twins said. Liana hadn't realized the entire Gryffindor house knew about her fight with Ron.

Ron stepped up closer to her as Liana struggled for a moment with getting her crutch properly holding her up. Ron helped the crutch get properly under her arm. Liana mumbled a, "_Thanks._" And Ron gave a hesitant smile.

"I realized someone has to be mad to put their name in that goblet." He said quietly, although the entire common room could overhear him. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

"Took you long enough." Liana replied angrily.

"Hey, I warned you about the dragons." Ron whispered in her ear.

"How did you—" Liana looked at him, even more exasperated.

"Parvati never told Dean or Seamus anything. It was just me all along." Ron gave a cautious smile, waiting to see how Liana would take this new information. When she stared at him blankly he added in a sensitive voice, "I thought you'd figure out it was only me all along…"

"Who could possibly figure that out?" Liana questioned. "That's mental."

Ron looked at her, his eyes searching her face, unsure if forgiveness was near. Liana sighed, pushing all the thoughts of how upset and hurt Ron made her feel out of her mind as she reached out with the arm not holding the crutch and put it around Ron, who took practically leapt forward, squeezing both his arms around her tightly.

Liana wasn't aware, but as Ron held her tightly he deeply breathed in the scent of her hair feeling relief sweep over him. Neither Ron nor Liana paid attention to the entire common room that was cheering; they were both too focused on their friendship being reunited. For months now Ron and Liana were both oblivious to the fact that they were a common gossip topic amongst the students from all the schools Houses. Nearly everyone thought there was something between them, everyone except Ron and Liana.

When Liana stepped back from Ron, he helped her walk over the couch. The students on the couch all scooted away, making room for the pair. Liana looked at Hermione; she and Neville were smiling. It was as though a great relief suddenly spread over the four friends and everything had fallen back into place, the group was certainly back together again.

6.

After Liana and Ron ate their body weight in sweets, the two were sprawled across the couch as their sugar high rapidly faded, leaving them both feeling exhausted. Most of the students had strolled off to their dormitories; there were a few older students at the table doing homework. Practically every Gryffindor skipped dinner and just settled for the sweets that the Weasley twins brought up from the kitchen.

One by one the older students stopped studying for their OWLS and NEWTS, and they crept off as well, leaving the four friends in solidarity. Liana, too tired to really acknowledge, curled up next to Ron. Her arm around his middle as her head rested against his chest.

Hermione laughed to herself as she and Neville left for their dormitories, leaving the couple alone. Ron looked down at Liana, her eyes were shut and she was already asleep. "You were really brilliant today." He said quietly as he scooted out from under her. Her head sunk further into the sofa. Ron knelt down in front of her. The common room was dark now, the only light coming from the embers in the fireplace.

As he pulled a blanket up over her shoulders he spoke in a whisper to his sleeping friend. "You're not just my best friend, Liana." With that he stood up, and his stomach jumped into his throat. Someone was standing by the Fat Lady entrance.

It wasn't a student; the man walked further into the dull light. "You're up a bit late, Ron."

"_Merlin, it's not Snape."_

Ron felt slightly relieved as he replied aloud, "Yes, sir."

"You better be off to bed. I'm certain your sugar rush has crashed, and you'll need your strength; Liana will need someone to carry her books for her this week."

"Yes, Professor." Ron headed to the stairs.

"Ron?"

He stopped. "Yes, Professor?"

"Keep an eye on her when we're not around." Ron knew he was talking about her other guardians.

"Of course, Professor."

"Someone in the school doesn't want her here, and she isn't safe." Remus said as he bent down and picked Liana up into his arms, and he walked from the common room, her crutch levitating behind them.

7.

"I'm putting her to bed right now, Severus." Remus said before Snape could even open his mouth to complain about how late it is and that she needs her sleep.

"Let her live a little, Snivellus." Sirius added, making Tonks giggle softly. Snape shot the two a look and followed Remus to her bedroom.

When the two where alone inside Remus spoke as he tucked Liana into her own bed, "I know I said I'd get her earlier, but each time I stopped in she was looking to happy and I didn't want to be the one to end it."

"I know, Remus." Severus sneered, although the corners of his mouth were turned up. "Would her happiness have anything to do with the youngest Weasley boy?" He added.

"You know?" Remus asked, unsure what to reply.

"I know I almost caught him kissing my daughter last spring." Snape raised a brow.

Remus chucked. "Mr. Weasley may have eyes for Liana, but he's not her love interest this year…"

"What?" Severus spat, clearly he hadn't noticed what Remus saw in the tent earlier.

"You didn't notice the way her green eyes lit up when Mr. Potter walked in?"

"You can't be serious." Severus sounded serious. Remus laughed quietly as the pair walked out of her room. "I can't believe it; Potter has come back to haunt me."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I've forgotten how cathartic writing is when given the chance; it always makes things better. Thank you everyone, especially Abbyli for letting me vent to you; I feel like that message was a novel, xoxo! And I don't thank you enough, Vicki for always just a text (tweet) away, xoxo!

1.

Ron got up early the first Monday after the first task. Liana had returned to sleep in Gryffindor tower the previous night, and Ron was bound and determined to start acting like a better friend. But Ron didn't wake up early enough, which was surprising, for Liana had never gotten up so early in all the time Ron had known her.

When he walked into the Great Hall he knew why she had gotten up so early. There sitting next to her at the Gryffindor table was _"That Durmstrang boy." _Also known as Harry Potter. A burning feeling ignited inside Ron's stomach, and it wasn't hungry.

Neville and Hermione then appeared at Ron's side. "Who's he?" Ron spat.

"Honestly, Ronald, do you not notice anything? That's Harry Potter…" Hermione then went on and explained everything she knew about Harry Potter to Ron as they made their way to the table. Ron ate his breakfast quietly, and he actually didn't eat too much.

When the time arrived to leave for class the group all stood up. Ron stumbled over to where Liana was sitting, nearly knocking into Harry. "Liana, let me carry that—"

"Don't worry about it, mate. I've got it." Harry said smoothly as he slipped Liana's book bag over his shoulder.

Ron looked up at the taller and older boy. "Yeah, thanks…" He grumbled.

"You don't want to be late for Defense, do you?" Harry said, looking at his watch.

"Harry," Ron began sounding too friendly it came off obviously fake. "You don't want to be late for your own class; why don't you just hand—"

Harry interrupted Ron, "I've got Divination this morning. I'm going right past your classroom." He turned to look at Liana, giving her a little nudge. "I was going to walk you to class anyways, even if I had to go all the way across the castle to get to my own class." Ron rolled his eyes, annoyed by everything about Harry Potter, especially his slight accent that seemed to make Liana blush by when he pronounced certain words.

Another Russian accent was heard behind Ron. "Liana, you did very well in the competition."

"Thank you, Victor." She replied. Ron felt hopeless, was there anything he could do to get Liana to notice him?

"Do you mind if I walk with you to your next class? Harry must show me where Divination is, I've forgotten its location. Your castle has very confusing staircases." Victor said, looking at Hermione.

"Of course." Hermione replied, trying not to seem too excited.

The now larger group left the Great Hall in pairs, Liana with Harry, Hermione with Victor, leaving Ron and Neville following behind; however, Neville didn't seem to mind at all that his closest friend, Hermione, wasn't the one by him.

They made their way up the staircases, Harry putting an arm around Liana for each step. Ron, of course, watched and huffed air angrily.

When they reached the classroom Harry helped her right to her desk. Lavender and Parvati watched, eyeing Harry up, neither had anything bad to say about Harry, especially when it came to his looks. Before Harry left he looked at Liana and fingered a curl of hair that was resting upon her shoulder. "I'll be here when your class gets out."

"Thank you, Harry." Liana said; her voice feeling as fluttery and her inside felt.

"Have wonderful class." Victor spoke in his thick Russian accent.

When the two Durmstrangs left the room Ron and Neville took their usual seats next to Liana and Hermione. Ron sat quietly next to Liana, his thoughts running a mile a minute, but for some reason he couldn't voice his feelings. Each time Liana caught him looking at her during Mad-Eye's lecture Ron just grinned softly, and Liana didn't think anything of it.

After Mad-Eye a few more yells of, "Constant vigilance!" Class eventually seemed to end. Ron helped Liana pack her books away as the rest of the class filed out, except Neville and Hermione.

"Good flying, Snape." Moody remarked. Liana raised her brow, if circumstances during her birth were less dangerous she would carry her father's name today, but it was still different hearing someone address her that way, although it wasn't necessarily different in a bad way.

"Thank you, sir." Liana said hesitantly, unsure why he addressed her that way; he knew she took her mother's name. She then walked from the classroom, Moody never taking his eye off her.

"Harry!" Liana's eerie mood spontaneously ended, neither could explain but there was something bringing the two together, an attraction, something that was just there from the first time their eyes met. Like magnets they felt an instant closeness to each other, probably due to the history the previous generation shared.

Harry felt and unexplainable comfort with her, knowing she was the daughter of his mysterious father's friends, and Liana just felt as though Harry was the person she was meant to start being with; he was the son of a Marauder, like how she would feel if Remus or Sirius had a child, but then there was the additional romantic attraction brewing within each teenager.

"Potions now?" Victor said to Hermione. "I find this class the most difficult, and it is the only class we are taking at a very low year." Hermione then began asking Victor all kinds of questions about the academics at Durmstrang.

They made their way to the dungeons and began setting up for class. They knew Snape arrived when the classroom door opened with a loud bang (which made some students jump), and he came marching in, his cloak streaming out behind him, an angry look upon his face.

In an angered tone he flicked his wand towards the blackboard. Instructions appeared. "Begin!"

You could hear a pin drop in the classroom. Not a student dared to put a toe out of line with this Snape, but soon the time came to pour their potions into vials, and then to be dismissed. Liana was again the last one to leave the classroom, Harry carrying her book bag.

"Liana, stay behind." He didn't even look up from the work on his desk. Harry set her bag down on a desk and walked out. Snape stood up, flicking his wand at the door which shut behind Harry.

Snape moved towards his daughter, who took a seat on the nearest stool. "Do you know what Bloomslang skin is used for?"

"No, sir."

"What about Lace Winged Flies?"

"No, sir."

He moved closer towards her, and she was suddenly against a wall of her father's voice, "Liana, if you are lying to me—"

"I'm not lying about anything!" Liana shouted, unsure what all this was even about. As Liana's voice rose, Severus's hand twitched as though for a split second it he might have considered striking her. Liana flinched. Her flinch didn't go unnoticed; her flinch actually took Severus's irrational anger down. Severus looked at her deeply. Liana sometimes got the sense that her father could read minds, and now was one of them.

During all the years Liana had been at Hogwarts she had never once heard of any magic about mind reading. She didn't feel at all concerned that Severus might truly be able to see her thoughts, her memories, a couple memories in particular that she had almost completely repressed into the dark and forgotten part of her mind, memories of Uncle Vernon, ones that she never wished to share, one memory in particular being the very reason why she left Privet Drive the night Severus found her so many years ago.

"Lion…" His voice was back at his normal tone. Although his eyes said something different, it was as though he was seeing her differently for the first time; like a whole new history of her pre-Hogwarts life had come to surface.

"In your second year…" His voice sounded odd, like it was breaking. "You took those exact ingredients; the thought of you disobeying me and brewing Polyjuice again, especially since the school is not safe this year… I lost my head, sweetheart. I just want to make sure you aren't doing anything to put yourself in danger." Then he added. "The thought of someone hurting you… I don't know what I might do."

Liana looked up at her father; her expression showed that she still felt tense about something. He looked at her again, "I am truly sorry for my anger."

"It's fine, Sev." Fine was the furthest from what it sounded like Liana was.

"Are you feeling okay?" Severus asked suspiciously.

She was quiet, and then she added, "I've got to go to lunch." Severus didn't know what was lingering in his daughter's mind, he now had sickening suspicions, but he knew nothing that could confirm his fears. He hoped to someday find out; however, today wasn't the day.

2.

Meanwhile, up at the Gryffindor table, before Liana arrived up from the dungeons, Ron turned to confide in Neville. "What's with that Potter guy?"

"What do you mean?" Neville said absentmindedly.

"He's always got an arm around her or something, surprised Snape hasn't done anything about that." Ron said nonchalantly, but this time Neville saw through him.

"I thought you weren't interested in Liana that way?" Neville remembered the rude comments Ron had made about "_that skinny brat" _not too recently.

Ron huffed, his shaggy red hair in his face, "I didn't mean it." He grumbled.

"Didn't mean what?" Liana sat down next to Ron, taking the last grilled cheese sandwich left on the table from Ron's plate.

"That was mine!" Ron laughed.

"Not anymore," She replied, taking a bite. Ron couldn't wipe the smile from his face, and he couldn't help but to watch Liana as she grinned up at him, simply glad to have her closest friend back. However his grin faded as the Durmstrang boy with messy jet black hair sat down on the other side of Liana, and Ron was left forgotten behind her.

3.

"I can't believe the oaf is actually teaching classes, wait till my father hears about this." Draco Malfoy said quite loudly as he and a group of Slytherins walked down towards Hagrid's hut. Ron was finally able to carry Liana's books after he practically snatched the bag after lunch and insisted that Harry needn't walk her to Care of Magical Creatures.

Malfoy's comment didn't go unheard. The fourth year Gryffindors glared at Malfoy. Once Malfoy realized he created a reaction he opened his mouth to say something vile again, but Liana didn't let that happen. "Shut it, Malfoy!" She exclaimed.

"You going to make it to class, Evans? I must admit it's been entertaining seeing you hop around with that crutch. I was hoping you wouldn't even make it past the first task. My father doesn't think you'll make it ten minutes in the next task."

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks." Liana spat at Malfoy, who was now standing nearby her.

Malfoy ignored her comment. "I disagree with him; I don't think you'll last five!" And then it took Liana a moment to realize what happened. Ron tackled Draco to the ground, pinning him on his back.

"Ron, it's not worth it!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ron glowered at Draco but got up. Malfoy looked smug as Ron turned to walk away, but then before Malfoy could make another comment Ron whirled back around, punching Draco in the nose, which instantly burst with blood. "My—my father will hear about this!" Draco said as he turned and ran back up the hill to the castle.

"Ron," Liana beamed. "That was bloody brilliant!"

"Bloody alright." Ron snickered.

"You better hope you don't get into trouble, Ronald." Hermione lectured.

"If I do it'll be worth it." Ron said, picking Liana's book bag back up and throwing it over his shoulder as they continued towards Hagrid's class.

4.

"I heard about a quarrel between Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy today…" Severus said as Liana entered their private quarter's that night. She felt slightly unusual being around him after his accusation and her reaction earlier; however, she needed her dragon hide gloves for her morning class and they were somewhere in her dungeon bedroom.

"Is Ron going to get into much trouble?"

"Mr. Malfoy is not one I would recommend picking a fight with, simply because of Malfoy senior, but this event will probably be innocuous. I have no doubt that Mr. Weasley was provoked." Severus raised his brow, clearly wondering what was going on between his daughter and her _friend_.

Liana didn't pick up on Severus's curiosity. "You don't think Malfoy will talk to his dad?"

Severus sighed. Liana knew her father had a pure hatred towards Lucius Malfoy. "I don't believe Mr. Malfoy knows how to contact his father. He's been missing for months, and of course it has something to do with You-Know-Who, which worries me endlessly because that man seems to have a personal vendetta against you." He pulled her closer. "You haven't had any dreams lately, have you?"

Playing with a lock of hair she shrugged. "Sometimes but it's the same one as before, Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort making plans..." She ended the dream description with that, knowing these talks made Severus anxious enough.

She could tell Severus was uneasy, and decided to change the subject. "Why don't I have your last name?"

Surprised, Severus began, "I thought you knew—"

"I mean, I know why I wasn't given it when I was born, but why was it never changed as I got older? It's not like anyone doesn't know your my _dad_."

Severus could tell she stressed the last word of her sentence; the corners of his mouth turned up. "When you're of age you can change your name if you'd like, but it almost seems unnecessary since your last name will most likely be changing again when you're older."

"_Merlin, what if she becomes a Potter?"_ Severus couldn't help the quick subconscious thought, and then something else crossed his mind, _"What if she's dating Potter? She's not old enough to date, especially a boy so much older than her!"_

"Sev, are you alright?" Liana looked at the tense look upon his face.

He looked at his young, innocent daughter. Tonight wasn't the night to give her a boy talk; it wasn't necessary yet, he hoped. "Yes, I'm fine." He said, stress accumulating knowing he'd have to think about what to say to her about boys soon.

"You sure?"

"Yes," he laughed, pulling her close and kissing her forehead. Liana looked at him skeptically, but she needed to find her gloves and head back to the common room before curfew. Still looking at him with a curious smirk, Liana shook her head feebly and walked off to her room.

5.

Nearly a half hour later Severus walked passed his daughter's bedroom, not expecting to find her in it still, and he was especially not expecting to find everything inside the bedroom scattered across the floor. He stood in the doorway, his arms crossed upon his chest, his black robes draped over him. "Looking for something, little one?"

"Can't find my dragon hide gloves," she said, throwing one of her extra skirts over shoulder and onto the floor.

"I thought you might have learned something from the first task…" Liana turned around and looked at him confused. Severus held up his wand and said, "Accio gloves." Liana rubbed her scar, which ached slightly, annoyed at herself for forgetting one of her newer spells.

But the gloves never appeared. "They must not be down here." Severus added, swishing his wand, causing all the clothes and books on the floor to return to their place.

Sighing, "I must have put them in my trunk."

She walked towards the doorway where Severus pulled her into a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lion."

"Night, Sev." She stepped into the hallway. Severus still couldn't get the memory of her flinching earlier out of his mind.

"Liana?" He called behind her.

"Hmm?" She turned around.

"If there is ever anything you need to talk about you can always come to me." He added, unsure what to say; he didn't want to pry too hard at her Dursley past.

"I know, Sev." She replied, trying to act coy but knowing why he was acting differently.

He pulled her into another tight hug, feeling guilt over the lost years of her childhood sweep over him, "You know I love you more than anything, right?" He sounded saddened.

"Of course I know that; I love you too, Sev." Liana said softly.

He kissed the top of her head, "Night, Liana Violet."

"Good night, Severus."

6.

Liana made it up to Gryffindor tower just moments before curfew began. Needing to start her homework as well, she raced up the stairs to her dormitory. She thought about using _Accio_ but she didn't want everyone's gloves to soar at her, so she opened her trunk and began searching.

Reaching her hand into a bottom corner of her trunk she felt the dragon hide. She almost laughed at herself as she realized her gloves where here the entire time, but then she saw it, the silky material. She touched her invisibility cloak; it felt like water between her fingertips.

That is when she realized who the proper owner of the cloak is. She only had this cloak because James Potter had no children, no children anyone knew about. Footsteps were heard approaching; Liana stuffed the cloak back into her trunk, not wanting Lavender or Parvati to see it, but Hermione entered the room.

Liana pulled the cloak back out; Hermione already knew what she was thinking. "What are you going to do?"

"It's Harry's cloak or at least it should be." Liana said honestly.

"Professor Snape will be glad that's no longer yours." Hermione said, taking a seat on her bed. Liana rolled her eyes, laughing, as she folded the cloak up and carefully placed it in her book bag to give to Harry the next time she was alone with him.

7.

A few days had passed before Liana had the chance to speak to Harry in private. It was after dinner one evening and their group was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the nearly empty Great Hall. Only a few older students were sitting at their House tables, and a couple professors were drinking tea and chatting up at the staff table, including Snape and McGonagall.

Harry stood up to leave, to head back to the tower where the Durmstrangs were staying for the year. As she saw him slip from the Great Hall she remembered what was still in her bag, Liana closed her book shut and turned around off the bench. "Harry, wait up." She had abandoned her crutch earlier in the day, but she still had a little limp from the taunt wound.

They met up in the Entrance Hall. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Certainly," Harry replied happily.

Liana beckoned him around the corner into a hidden corridor. "I have something that should be yours." Harry looked confused, but Liana reached into her bag and pulled the cloak out. "This was your dad's. James left it to me since he didn't know of you. It should be yours." She held out the cloak for Harry to take.

Harry looked speechless; his mouth was opened in surprise. He reached out and fingered the soft material. His hand slipped under a layer of the fabric, and he instantly knew what kind of cloak this was. "My father had an invisibility cloak?" He spoke aloud to himself, but Liana nodded.

Gently he picked up the cloak from her hands and let the silky material run over his hands like water. For a moment he felt so connected to the past, but then something brought him back to the present. "Thank you, Liana, but I can't keep this."

"Harry, you must; it belongs to you."

"No, my father left it to you; he wanted you to have it, and I refuse to take this from you." Harry leered.

Liana opened her mouth to argue, but Harry shook his head and quickly folded up the cloak and put it back into her bag. "Harry, the cloak should be yours…"

Harry handed the bag to Liana, "How about this, how about you give me a tour of the castle under the cloak? Surely two people can fit. It would be pretty brill walking around the castle with no one else knowing we were beside them."

"I've got an even better idea; there is nothing quite like the castle at night," Liana was slightly stunned by what she was saying.

Grinning, Harry looked at her mischievously. "That does sound like an even better idea…"

"I'll meet you in front of your dormitory right after curfew." Liana said putting the bag over her shoulder and stepping out of the hidden corner.

"I'll be waiting," Harry said demurely as he watched Liana slip away down the corridor.

8.

Liana made her way back to the common room and hopped onto the couch between Neville and Hermione. "You've got quite the grin." Ron remarked, they were wondering where she was at since she had left the Great Hall before them. Liana filled her friends in on what just occurred.

"You better hope Snape doesn't catch you tonight." Neville added jokily.

Liana hadn't even thought of that. In fact, she hadn't even thought about how she wasn't supposed to do anything that could put her in danger, and she knew this could most definitely be considered such. Being around Harry made her forget everything; it was as though she was consumed by the floating feeling she got in her heart each time she saw him.

"He won't catch us; we'll be invisible."

Hermione raised a brow, but she didn't say anything further. Liana looked to see Ron and what he'd have to say, but Ron had left the couch and was nowhere to be seen in the common room. Hermione now stood up, "Well, I'm going to bed before I hear more about your rebellious plan that I should probably be trying to stop you from doing."

"Have a good night," Neville said smiling as he patted her on the side of her leg as he got up and followed Hermione.

9.

The sun was sinking when the time arrived to Liana to leave the common room. She felt slightly guilty now, especially since her actions against Severus had started having consequences lately; she had to admit his permissive parenting style was fading quickly.

She put the cloak over her shoulder and stepped into the hallway. The drafty empty hallway seemed to breeze all her guilt away as she excitedly moved across the castle to the tower where the Durmstrangs were staying.

After she and Harry started growing closer to each other she examined her Marauder's Map until she realized where they were staying; Harry never questioned her knowing the location, she already knew so many secretive places in the castle. Liana did find it odd that though that the Beauxbatons girls were chosen to stay only a corridor away from Gryffindor tower, while the Durmstrangs were near the dungeon level, the furthest point from her Tower.

When she reached the statue that hid their dormitory, Harry stepped forward out of the darkness. Liana took off the cloak, "How did you know I was coming?" She whispered.

"I heard your shoes," Harry snickered. Liana looked at his feet; slippers were sticking out from under his blood-red robes. She slipped her shoes off and kicked them into another dark passageway. For a moment she felt funny standing in the castle corridor with just her socks on her feet; she hadn't done that since she was little, long before she was a student.

Harry took a step closer to her, "This castle is so magical at night." Liana handed Harry part of the cloak and he covered himself up, and they began walking away from where they once stood. The windows outside now showed nothing but darkness and stars. "I wonder if my father snuck around the castle at night under this cloak."

"From what I've heard of James Potter I'm sure he was the type that did." Liana giggled.

"I hope I'm like him; my mum has nothing but spectacular things to say about him, when she brings him up that is; which isn't often." Liana sensed the sadness in Harry's voice, but then her hand accidentally brushed against his, and she lost focus of everything around her, especially when Harry then took her hand gently within his.

Hand in hand, Liana showed Harry her favorite parts of the castle. They made their way up to the last location; the cool night air breezed up under the cloak as they stepped out onto the open Astronomy Tower. The two pulled the cloak around their shoulders, keeping warm in the early winter wind.

The clock tower nearby began striking midnight. "Midnight," Harry stated the obvious.

"We should probably head back to our dormitories." Liana said although she really didn't want the night to end just yet.

"We should," Harry replied; Liana felt the warm air from his voice nearby her. She could only see the outline of his face against the glittering stars behind him, "But there is something I'd like to do first." Harry took another step closer, and Liana held her breath. Gently he reached his hand against the bottom of her cheek, lifting her head up slightly.

Instinctively Liana closed her eyes as she felt her lips on Harry's. It was as though the two were at a standstill, but the world was spinning around them, but then it all stopped; it all happened so swiftly—suddenly a third person was standing beside the couple, and the cloak was snatched off.

"Strange how nearsighted being invisible can make you…" Sirius Black taunted.


	25. Chapter 25

1.

"Sirius!" Liana could only see the frame of the lean man in the darkness.

"Lumos," Sirius ignited the end of his wand, illuminating his face, which was smirking down at his goddaughter.

Harry instantly gasped. "You're Sirius Black!"

An exasperated sound came of Sirius; clearly he had not thought this through completely. Harry shoved himself between Liana and Sirius, "Go, get back in the castle!" He roared in a protective manner.

Harry had his wand whipped out already, but the teen was not as fast or experienced at dueling as Sirius was. With a quick _Expelliarmus _Harry's wand was in Sirius's other hand.

"Liana, run!" Harry exclaimed, throwing himself in front of her once again.

"Harry; it's fine; he's my godfather." Liana added; Harry looked at her completely confused, but Liana couldn't see his expression in the darkness.

"Your father is not going to be pleased, Liana. And you, young man…" Sirius moved the ignited wand in front of Harry's face to see who she was with. He had assumed it would be Ron Weasley; if he had known it wasn't, he probably wouldn't have exposed himself. When the light filled Harry's face it was Sirius that then gasped. "James…"

Sirius continued to hold the light over Harry. "James?" He said once again, sounding as though he was in a daze.

"Erm, Harry Potter, sir." Harry replied unsure how he should treat the fugitive. "James was my father."

Liana's godfather seemed to have snapped out of the shock now, knowing Remus or Severus would fill him in later; now it was time to act parental or slightly disciplinary. Sirius looked at Harry further, but now his expression wasn't quite as welcoming, actually it was nearly terrifying. "I don't want to catch you alone with my goddaughter ever again." He snarled, thrusting Harry's wand back. "Get back to your dormitory!" Harry gave Liana's hand a tight squeeze in the darkness, and then he was gone. Sirius hollered after him, "Enjoy your next Potions, Potter!"

Once Harry was gone Sirius moved the light in front of Liana's face again. He was looking at her intently as though he was unsure how harshly to react; after all, Sirius didn't exactly have the same bond with her as her other guardians.

For the first time Sirius knelt down before Liana so that he was at her height. Putting a hand on her shoulder, still keeping the ignited wand between them he looked into her eyes. "Looking into your eyes is like seeing Lily again." He said softly and nostalgically.

Liana was unsure what to do; she wriggled her toes below her, hoping Harry would remember to grab her shoes. Sirius spoke again, "You know the castle is not safe, this year more than any other…" Liana nodded, looking down and biting her bottom lip nervously; Severus Snape was never going to let her leave the dungeons.

And Sirius seemed to know this two. With a crooked smile he asked, "What would you say if this was our little secret?" She looked up, shocked. "You'd have to promise be that you'll never do something like this again—"

"Sirius, thank you!" He was nearly knocked over as Liana flew herself into him, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing him tightly. "I promise I won't! I promise!"

Wrapping his arms around her too, Sirius was glad it was dark, but he didn't want Liana to see the lone tear sliding down his cheek; he had finally broken the wall between his goddaughter and him, and he couldn't be happier.

"Thank you, Sirius…" She whispered again.

Pulling back, he looked at her up close, something he hadn't really been able to do in all the months they'd been together. "You're very welcome; now get off to your bed, squirt! If you're tired in class tomorrow your father will know you were up to something."

Grinning, Liana turned to leave, but then she stopped. Once more she turned to hug Sirius. "Goodnight." And then she grabbed her cloak and raced out of the Astronomy Tower and back to her bed.

2.

It seems like a short time when the sun was again climbing over the horizon and into Liana's dormitory. Even though it wasn't long ago when she crawled into bed for the night she was wide and ready for the day. She bounded onto the foot of Hermione's bed, waking her up suddenly. Liana was restless and ready to share what happened.

Once she was finished, "Wait? So now Harry knows about Sirius being innocent?"

Liana hadn't thought about that. "I don't know what he thinks, but he does know he's clearly not dangerous. I probably should give him a bit of an explanation." She snickered as Hermione slid off her bed to start getting dressed; Liana did the same.

When the girls were dressed they went down to the common room. Ron and Neville were waiting, and the three Gryffindors began looking at her differently as she was clearly searching for something. "Where's my shoes—shoot!"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Harry has my shoes…" She said quietly.

Ron scoffed and Neville looked confused; Hermione just laughed. "We've got to get my shoes!" And she raced through the portrait, the three following her, but they didn't have to go far. Harry was making his way up to Gryffindor tower.

"I thought your Tower was somewhere around here; I thought you'd need these." He handed her a pair of black dress shoes. Liana beamed and slipped her shoes on over her knee socks, not even bothering to unbuckle them. "You alright, Weasley?" Surprised, Liana turned around to see Ron, who was unknowingly scowling at Harry. Ron muttered something no one heard, nor did they ask for him to repeat it.

3.

The rest of the school day was quite blissful for Liana. She wasn't sure if it was irony or planned that she happened to see Harry between each of her classes. When the sun started to dip lower on the horizon she started to feel as though she hadn't gotten much sleep before, but it wasn't even dinner time, and before dinner could even start there was a meeting for all Gryffindors in the common room.

Rubbing her eyes, Liana curled up on the sofa against Neville. McGonagall glanced at her shiftily; it was as though the whole school, including the staff, were trying to figure out which boy held her interest, she certainly hung around enough of them.

"Ahem," Professor McGonagall looked at the Weasley twins, who were goofing around still. "As you know the Triwizard Tournament has brought quite the festivities this school year." Liana rolled her eyes; she didn't think this announcement would have to do with the tournament. The last thing she wanted to hear was anything about the tournament.

But McGonagall continued, "In a few weeks Hogwarts will be hosting another event." A pit fell in Liana's stomach, was there going to be a fourth task? "Before Christmas break begins Hogwarts will be hosting the Yule Ball." Liana looked around; the girls in the room all seemed to stand up straighter. "I expect you all on your best behavior, because after all, the Yule Ball is a dance—" Excited whispers filled the common room, and McGonagall knew she wasn't going to get another word in, so she ended the meeting, dismissing the students for dinner.

"What will I wear?" Liana heard Lavender Brown panicking as they walked down the stairs. Parvati was more concerned about who her date was going to be, as Liana overheard their conversation.

Dinner that evening was loud. Every student old enough to attend was already making plans. Liana ate her dinner huddle by Hermione, the two were already discussing ways to wear their hair, and who would take them, they both had certain Durmstrang boys in mind.

Their girl talk was interrupted by a letter that appeared in front of Liana's plate. Before opening it she knew who it was from—Snape. Her stomach turned into a knot, had he found out about last night? Quickly she read the letter. The letter only requested she stop by after dinner. Liana was grateful that he meal was already nearly over because she wouldn't be able to eat another bite out of nerves. Snape was going to never let her leave the dungeons again.

Slipping from the table, she headed down the stairs to the dungeons and into the Snape quarters. She walked through his office and into their home area. Sirius was sitting on a sofa, but Snape wasn't in the room. "Sirius," she spoke sounding confused.

Sirius winked at her, "Relax, or else someone might think you're up to something." A sly grin crossed his face, assuring Liana that he had kept his secret, and then Sirius laughed out loud as he visually saw the relief on Liana's face. "Good ol' Snivellus is in the library waiting for you."

"Thanks," she breathed, feeling slightly embarrassed, not just for her unnecessary worry but, also because last night the man had caught her the first time she was with a boy.

"Go on," then he added quietly. "You've got nothing to worry about."

Trying to bring herself back to normal, since Severus could read guilt off of anyone's face, she walked into the library. Severus had already been acting differently around her, ever since she flinched the other day. She hoped he hadn't read into it much; she hoped he had just forgotten it, and she was bound and determined to not speak about it.

Walking in, he shut the Prophet he was reading, Liana plopped into the leather chair nearby. "I'm sure you are very much aware of the Yule Ball…" Severus began; Liana nodded, wondering where this was headed.

"I'm not one for shopping, especially if it's something like a dress." Severus looked at her, waiting for her to catch on. "Would you be terribly disappointed if Tonks took you dress shopping this weekend instead?"

Liana was taken aback. She hadn't even thought about a dress. Then she smiled as the idea of dress shopping came clearer in her mind. "Not at all, Sev; I might actually prefer Tonks—no offense."

"That's what I figured." Severus smiled, but deep down he felt a twinge of sadness that it wasn't Lily taking her. "Be here Saturday after breakfast; and try not to spend too much money." He smirked, and Liana knew he was only poking fun.

She turned to leave the room. "One more thing," she turned back around slowly. Severus was looking at her intently; he was clearly at a loss for words. "Sit back down, please." She obeyed. Severus stood up and began pacing the floor. "Liana, you're getting older, and you'll most likely be attending this ball with a gentleman caller."

"_Gentleman caller?" _

"I expect you to act your age." He looked at her. "I mean this in two ways. Firstly, you are growing up and need to act as a young woman should. Secondly, you are just that—a _young_ woman. I may condone you attending the ball with a boy…" Severus prayed for a moment that it wouldn't be Potter though. "But I do not condone you dating a boy." Liana looked at him oddly, not sure what to make of it. Severus added, "You can date after you're married."

"What?" Liana exclaimed, partially because that statement made no sense, and partially because her teenage hormones were making her feel frustrated.

"I don't even want to discuss the idea of you dating until you're older, much older. Boys only want one thing—"

"And that is?" Liana snapped, feeling quite moody now.

Severus ran a hand through his hair, clearly uncomfortable. This was supposed to be something Lily would cover with their daughter, and that's when the idea struck him. "Ask Tonks if you want to know."

Exasperated at her father she huffed out a breath of hot air. "There is no need to be so theatrical, Liana. You have plenty of time to grow up; there is no need to rush it." Severus moved towards her, deciding that was enough of "the talk." Tonks would handle the rest.

He sat down on the large leather chair; Liana scooted over to make room. He put his arm around her, and she rested her head on the pillow. "Don't grow up too quickly."

"I'll try, Sev, but no guarantees." Liana replied making the Potions Master snicker amusingly as she walked from the room.

Watching her skip away, Severus could tell Liana hoped he had forgotten about their unusual encounter, but that was the furthest from reality. He had never struck his child but the way she flinched away, that second of fear in her eyes towards him; it tormented Severus to think someone once might have… It was haunting his every moment.

What was really bothering the Potions Master was the uncertainty of the situation. She had never once shown any sign that the Dursley's might had laid a hand upon her. Severus couldn't get his mind away from wondering why she started to show it now, if anything did truly happen. He debating if it was his new parenting techniques or maybe he had nothing to worry about and it was just the stress of the tournament's first task that made her feel edgy.

Snape would have never listened to Dumbledore for a minute if he knew the Dursleys were inflicting harm upon his child; guilt began to sweep through him again for those five years they were separated. He recalled Lily's dream message to him and swallowed his guilt; he wasn't going to let that affect his current parenting anymore; that wasn't going to happen once again.

He wouldn't dare ask her; it was something she would need to confess once ready; again, if anything had happened. Tempted to pour a hard drink he wondered why she would keep that a secret. The worry was practically consuming Severus's mind, but it was getting late; Severus knew he should start getting ready for bed, especially since sleep was probably never going to find him.

After many hours of starring at the dark ceiling sleep finally did overcome the Potions Master, but he had the furthest from a restful sleep. Nothing but nightmares filled his mind. Flashes of Vernon Dursley's purple face haunted him, along with unspeakable images of his daughter, and then the dream shifted; he realized he was no longer dreaming horrid images of his daughter, but reliving memories from his own childhood.

Abruptly Severus awoke. He had sweat across his brow. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself; he may even be acting entirely irrational. Looking at the clock he saw that it was only the middle of the night, but sleep never found him again.

5.

The rest of the week went by slowly, except for when Liana was with Harry. The two were always hidden in shadowy corners together, and at one point when they were huddled closely alone together, away from the other students in the corridor, Harry had asked her to the Yule Ball. A giddy Liana accepted, and then shared a quick kiss, not wanting others to see. Harry may be brave for dating the Potions Master's daughter, but he wasn't senseless enough to snog her in front of other students.

Liana felt so close to Harry. She had filled him in on so much about her past, mainly with Sirius's true history and how she was raised mainly at Hogwarts; she knew she could trust him; she never once doubted his intentions with her. Harry was such a true person; he wouldn't even take his father's cloak. He already cared so much of Liana, and as badly as he longed for something tangible of his father's he could never imagine taking something from his girlfriend.

For the rest of that day that Harry asked Liana she had a smile that no one could wipe off her face, not even Ron Weasley. The classic four friends were all sitting in front of the fire. The Yule Ball was the main topic of their discussion. "I've got to find a date…" Ron grumbled.

"Victor asked me days ago." Hermione lectured. "You should take care of that soon..."

"Liana, you're a girl—" Ron began, but instantly stopped at the glower Liana gave him after his nearly rude comment. "I just thought…" He mumbled, not even finishing his statement.

"Harry asked me today. You best ask someone or you'll be stuck with some boogie-picking first year." Liana said satisfactorily.

"Nev, you and me, tomorrow we're not returning to the common room until we have dates." Ron spoke defiantly.

The Weasley twins plopped onto the couch and Fred spoke, "It might interest you to know Neville already has someone."

"Wha'?" Ron asked dumfounded.

George gave a smirking grin, "Neville is escorting our wonderful little sister."

"Wha'?" Ron repeated.

"I knew she wanted to go, and third years can't attend…" Neville said a little nervously.

"It's fine, mate." Ron said, "Just promise me you'll help me find someone tomorrow."

"Deal." Neville said, sounding sort of relieved.

6.

Liana never did find out if Ron found himself a date, but she wasn't too focused on that. Finally the weekend arrived; Liana was ecstatic to leave the castle with Tonks. Most of the girls couldn't get away from school, and they were forced to order everything they needed from catalogs.

Most boys had their mother's take care of everything they needed. Liana was surprised that Neville actually sent an owl to his gran ensuring he had proper robes. Ron couldn't have cared less about his dress robes, and the robes he was sent from his mum proved that as Ron instantly became regretful he didn't put any input into picking out robes.

Quickly she scurried down to the dungeons. Liana didn't have any idea where they would be shopping today. She didn't know if magical dances were different than muggle ones; she was thinking they would be the same.

"Ready for what's going to be a spectacular day?" Tonks sounded just as excited.

"Absolutely," Liana replied. Since she met Tonks over the summer she had taken an instant liking to her; it was as though, in a way, she could fill a bit of the loss of the mothering role in her life, although Tonks did it in more of a sisterly flair; Tonks was someone she could talk to about anything; even though she was going to be her godmother she was always going to be a friend first.

Her three fathers walked into the main living room now. "Tonks, please nothing too revealing; don't forget she's fourteen." Severus began.

"No need to worry, Severus." Tonks replied, giving Remus a quick kiss goodbye. Remus then moved to Liana, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head.

"The portkey should be ready in a few minutes," Remus added. On the table sat a muggle cell phone. "Thought the portkey shouldn't be something too unusual if you're carrying it around all day; I hear all muggles carry one of these things around, so be certain not to confuse it with another muggle's."

"Twenty seconds now." Severus said, "Have a wonderful time, Lion." He gave her a quick hug as she put her hand on the mobile.

"Ten, nine…" Severus said.

"See you, Sirius!" Liana called just moments before she felt a tug, and her feet were lifted from the ground; however, she was lifted too soon to see Severus and Remus look at Sirius somewhat surprised; she had been so keen on avoiding of him for so long.

Moments later they landed. Liana would have stumbled but Tonks caught her arm. "Where are we?" Liana asked looking around; they stood in a small room with only a chair and a mirror.

"In a fitting room in Harvey Nichols, in London," Tonks beamed, checking over their current outfits in the mirror once more. "I think we both look like muggles," she sounded pleased. "First on the list is the dress, then shoes, and, of course, we'll need to get you your hair and makeup products are well, so let's get started." And they walked from the little room.

The first place they walked was past the makeup counter. Tonks seemed to know a thing or two about makeup. Minutes later Liana was carrying a bag which held a black mascara wand and a compact of smoky green eye shadow and another compact for her face.

Turning a corner they hit the hair products. "Any ideas on what you'll do for your hair?" Tonks asked. Liana shrugged; she hadn't decided yet. "Maybe a more natural look would be best; you do already have a curling iron, right?" Liana nodded, grateful Tonks was taking charge. "I'll take care of your hair for you then; I've got some spells up my sleeves that'll hold better than any hairspray." She added in a whisper.

They made their way to the shoes next. "Nothing too high…" Liana said as she ran her finger down the heel of a stiletto.

"What about these?" Tonks held up a formal, strappy, black sandal with a moderate heel; they had satin ribbons for the ankle straps. Liana nodded as Tonks asked a man nearby for one in her size. The man came back with the shoes and slipped them on Liana's feet. She stood up as he tied the smooth ribbons around her ankle, really putting the shoes in place on her feet.

"I'm taller." Liana said humbly, for she had never worn anything more than the rubber heals on her school shoes before. Tonks laughed, beckoning for the man to wrap up the shoes as Liana slipped them off.

Tonks carried Liana's shoes as Liana carried the smaller makeup bag, and Tonks led Liana out of Harvey Nichols. "We'll need energy before we embark on finding the dress." She steered Liana into a small café. Tonks clearly knew her way around London quite well; it was obvious she loved the city and living there with Remus.

They sat down at a small round table by a window, away from any muggles. They took their heavy winter coats and scarves off as a woman came with menus, and then left. "I know Remus cannot wait to see the final look for the ball. He thinks so highly of you." She smiled; then the woman came back and Liana placed her order of hot chocolate with a sandwich. Tonks ordered the same but tea with a lemon slice instead.

"Tell me about Harry…" Tonks sounded like a thrilled teenager as the waitress left again. Liana began to describe Harry, and then their drinks arrived. She sipped the warm drink as Tonks smiled.

"Your dad asked me to _talk_ to you about boys." Tonks raised a brow, trying to impersonate Snape. The two laughed. "Listen, if you've got any questions there is nothing I can't answer. You're a smart girl, just be sure to make smart decisions." Tonks gave her a slightly serious expression. "You're young; don't feel as though you need to grow up yet. Sound good?"

"Sounds brilliant." Liana replied as the sandwiches were placed in front of them. She hoped that was the end of adults attempting to speak her about sex.

When they finished eating Tonks led her back to another store; this one wasn't as conventional as the previous. A bell dinged as they pushed the door open. Inside the smaller store was filled with unique dresses covering racks everywhere.

"Any color you'd like?" Tonks asked, sifting through a rack.

"Red." Liana replied. "Gryffindor red."

"What about this?" Tonks held up a strapless red dress with beading along the top. Liana nodded. This process continued a few more times until they had a good little pile of red gowns.

Tonks helped Liana in the fitting room, strapping, zipping, and tying her into what seemed to be endless dresses. Each was flattering in its own way, but she hadn't found it yet. "You'll know it's the one when you don't want to take it off." Tonks said, slipping out of the room with some unsuccessful dresses in her arms.

"I found one you have to try on," Tonks came back in. "Before you say anything, just try it on." Liana looked at the dress reluctantly. She didn't have anything negative to say about it; it actually looked amazing.

"Does it come in red?" She asked.

"Nope, I already asked." Tonks said as Liana stepped into it.

"But it's Slytherin color…" Liana said softly as the emerald lace landed on her shoulders.

Tonks tied the ribbon behind her, and then poked over Liana's shoulder, "No, it's the color of your eyes." Liana beamed, and she knew that she had found her dress.


	26. Chapter 26

1.

The next week, after Liana's London excursion with Tonks, went by slowly. Each minute of her classes seemed to tick by at a snail's pace. All every student could think about was the upcoming dance, and Christmas vacation since that began the day of the Yule Ball as well.

Liana leapt from her desk when her double Defense Against the Dark Arts with Slytherin was finally dismissed that Friday; the ball was tomorrow. As she rushed out the door she thought she saw the faint sign of a smile upon Professor Moody's face as she and Hermione raced past the Slytherins to their dormitory. She had plans to hang about the dormitory with the rest of the girls until tomorrow afternoon; for some reason all the other Gryffindor girls needed nearly half a day to get ready.

2.

The next morning Liana awoke to the sticky mist of hairspray invading the dormitory. Parvati was already having a fit over her thick hair that was clearly not cooperating in the way she wanted. Coughing, Liana sat up in bed. The sticky mist formed a cloud around the entire room.

Slipping from bed, Liana made her way to Hermione, who had found a less occupied corner of the dormitory; however, Hermione was also fiddling endlessly over her hair. "I just want this bushy part settled down…" She groaned as she reached for the large bottle of hairspray.

Liana, who had had enough of the sticky spray, snatched the bottle from her hand. "Let me try, Hermione." She said sweetly as she reached for the flat iron. Hermione smiled.

3.

Once Hermione's hair was in order, which was hours later, Liana made her way down to the dungeons; finally it was time for her to get ready for the ball. It had only been a week, but she felt as though she hadn't seen her dress in ages since it was hanging up in her dungeon bedroom. Thinking about it made her even more thrilled with each step forward, and thinking about dancing with Harry—that was a whole other level of excitement.

Quickly she rushed into the Snape private quarters; Tonks, giddy as a schoolgirl, leapt from the table and the pair went into Liana's bedroom while the three fathers laughed from their spots at the kitchen table. Tonks shut the door behind Liana as Liana moved to the wardrobe. Opening the large doors she saw her Slytherin colored dress before her—

"Nope, hair and makeup first…" Tonks interrupted.

Liana sat down on a stool before her long mirror. Tonks brushed her long, shiny black hair. With a flick of her wand half of her hair was up, magically. "Now some barrettes to hold this in place," And out came a handful of green hair clips, which blended into her hair, leaving only a glimmer of green when the light hit a certain way.

Her long hair still cascaded over her shoulders, "And now for the curls… This is a little trick I learned from the girls in school…" Tonks beamed as her wand began to glow red towards the tip, "Heating spell." With that being said she began to twirl Liana's locks around her wand until her entire head was covered in voluminous, bouncy curls but still pulled back by the glittering clips.

Liana sat in awe; she'd curled her hair before, but nothing like this… It was so full, but still looked so natural and soft. "Makeup time…" It didn't take Tonks long to darken Liana's eyes and apply some shimmering gloss to her lips. "And done." She set the tube of gloss down.

"And now you can put your dress on." Liana quickly got up and moved towards the wardrobe. She pulled the hanger from the bar and carried the dress to the bed. She quickly slipped off her muggle outfit and stepped into the dress; Tonks, from behind, helped her. The wide lace straps set on her shoulders as Tonks began lacing up the corset of the tight bodice. Once that was complete she buttoned the tiny button behind the base of her neck revealing part of her upper back, and then she tied the long satin ribbon around her waist. Quietly, Tonks added, "This dress better not be coming off tonight until you're in your dormitory for bed."

"Tonks!" Liana hissed, knowing Severus probably put her up to it.

"You're young; you have many years ahead of you to be with Harry if he is the one for that…"

Nodding, but changing the subject, "I look like a Snake." Liana said sarcastically.

"A beautiful Snake then." Tonks winked as Liana slipped her shoes on and emerged from the bedroom door. Snape was standing in the doorway, surprisingly—somewhat shocking Liana.

"Interesting choice in color." But before Liana could make any last remark. "But it's missing something." Liana looked up at her father quizzically, but he pulled a small wooden box from behind his back; holding it out on the surface of his palm, Liana gently picked it up, pulling the jewelry box's lid back.

"Sev…" She whispered as she looked down at two emerald earrings. The green stone glimmered, enclosed in swirls of silver keeping the stones bound to the back of the earrings. Quickly she pulled the posts from the stand and put the two earrings into her own ears.

"Perfect." Severus said, kissing her forehead. Then he smiled as he noted that she still wore her mother's locket around her neck.

"Sev, you really didn't have to—"

"Oh, but I did. My closest friend throughout my life was your mother, and being friends with a female for so many years… one picks up on things… like how an outfit is never complete without the proper jewelry." Severus smirked.

"Thank you." Liana said softly.

"You look beautiful." Severus stated, touching her chin gently, the once icy Potions Master who never lost control was now a man of open emotion and affection, only his daughter could bring out that side of him. Before Liana could thank him again Remus and Sirius bounded the corner.

"You're going to have every teenage boy's eyes on you tonight, Evans." Sirius winked, but that comment made Remus look slightly uneasy.

Liana gave a humored smirk at Remus, "I'd better get up to the Great Hall—"

"Don't forget I'm chaperoning," Severus called from behind her as she walked out.

However, Remus had something further to add. Quietly he followed Liana out of the private quarters and into Severus's office, "Liana."

"What is it, Remus?"

Remus looked uncomfortable, and then he began, "Sometimes teenage boys will say things in order to receive—"

"Not you now…" Liana twirled in a circle sighing. "First dad tried to give me a sex talk, then Tonks, and now you… What is Sirius going to try and chat before I go on the dance floor?" She sounded exasperated.

Remus looked relieved to know that he wasn't the only person concerned about this particular matter. "Just remember what I've said."

"I will," Liana replied impatiently, and then she turned to leave—

"One more thing…" Liana hesitantly turned around. "You look just like your mother." Liana's smile showed the grateful emotion she could not form into words. "Go on, have fun." Liana turned to leave the room, but before stepping out into the corridor she turned back to Remus, giving him a quick hug, and then she stepped out into the drafty hallway and slowly lifted the hem of her lace dress and stepped up the stairs.

Waiting at the top of the stairs stood a small group of people. As she reached the top of the staircase she first noticed a head of red hair standing next to a mess of jet black hair.

Ron turned, making eye contact with Liana for a moment as she emerged closer. "She looks beautiful…" He said to no one in particular.

Although Harry overheard him, he turned to see his girlfriend approaching, "Yeah, she does." And with that he passed Ron, leaving him in the distance behind him, and he moved towards Liana. The young dark haired couple stood before each other wordlessly looking deeply into each other's eyes, and then Harry reached his hand around Liana's waist, strongly pulling her close to him, and she, putting a hand on his chest, reached up to kiss him.

Ron scoffed and turned away to find his date, Luna Lovegood. Neville managed to discover that Luna Lovegood was still dateless when they went searching a few days back (Ron wasn't surprised she was still available, but he figured it was her or no one). Ron quickly found Luna talking intently to Neville, and Ginny (Neville's date) was standing with Hermione and Victor looking slightly peeved by Neville ignoring her for Luna Lovegood.

"There you are," Professor McGonagall called. Liana instantly jumped back from Harry. "Are you ready?"

"For what, Professor?" Liana asked confused as Professor McGonagall looked from Liana to Victor.

"To lead the dance, the three champions—well, in this case four, are always the first to dance." Victor nodded and led Hermione near the entrance where Cedric stood with Cho Chang and Fleur stood with an older Hufflepuff boy. The other students had seemed to all disappear from the Entrance Hall, and then Liana heard music emerge as the doors opened and the four couples walked in.

The Great Hall looked like a winter wonderland. Snow fell from the ceiling, but stopped just feet about their heads. As they entered, Liana's arm wrapped around Harry's, she looked around the room. She saw her father standing in the front of the room with Professor McGonagall. Her eyes gazed to Ron, who was standing away from his date; Neville still seemed to be engrossed by Luna, and Ginny was off alone as well. She also noted that it wasn't just her friends who had their eyes upon her, practically every Gryffindor boy in her year was also gazing at her longingly.

The music's intensity increased, and Harry fastened his hand on Liana's back; swiftly he began to glide her across the dance floor; every problem of the tournament slipped Liana's mind as she twirled across the room under the sparkling snow. Eventually more students joined and began to dance the night away.

4.

A slow dance came on, Liana had her head upon Harry's chest as they swayed back and forth, and not even an inch was between them. Suddenly she heard a too familiar voice—Potions Master, and Snape didn't sound happy. She turned her head, expecting to see him approaching, probably to give another lecture about boys, but she felt relief when she realized the wrath was not intended for her.

"One hundred points from Gryffindor—each! How dare you put alcohol into the punch; wait till your head of house hears about this, too, and I'm sure your mother will appreciate learning of this as well!" Fred and George Weasley's ears were red, and they truly looked as though they bit off more than they could chew. Liana snickered and turned back to Harry, who gave her a quick kiss on her temple.

The song's rhythm began to quicken, and soon the students were dancing much quicker. "Need a drink?" Harry said over the volume. Liana nodded as he took her hand and twirled her from the floor. "I'll go get them," Harry said once he noticed Liana had spotted her friends.

"Hot isn't it?" She said sitting down between Ron and Ginny. Neville and Luna were out on the dance floor with Hermione and Victor.

"Can't believe you," Ron grumbled.

"What's got your wand in a knot?" Liana asked.

"He's too old for you." Ron replied angrily.

"What?" Liana sounded genuinely surprised. "Ron…" She sounded agitated and as though she was at a loss of words. "You're ridiculous." She stood up and walked from the Great Hall.

The cool breeze felt good as she walked in the outside courtyard, her green lace dress flowing across the snowy ground as she walked between the carriages parked around her, and then she heard something, "Snape! I know something is happening; something is going to happen this year! My mark has been burning, and I know you know what the Dark Lord is up to…"

"What would I have any idea what You-Know-Who is doing, Karkaroff?" Spat Snape, who was opening carriage doors, clearly checking for scandalous students searching for privacy.

Karkaroff persisted, "You, _more than anyone in the world_, is the most concerned about what the Dark Lord is up to… You have something to lose if he returns. You want to know what he is doing in order to keep your daughter safe; you probably know the most about the Dark Lord's activities because you have so much to lose if you're simply ignorant." Liana could hear the sneer in Karkaroff's voice. "It would be such a shame if something happened to your precious daughter—"

Liana heard what was probably a body being slammed against a nearby carriage. "Don't you dare threaten me, Karkaroff! I will make you regret the day you ever became a Death Eater. How you got out of being in Azkaban I will never understand."

"Connections, Snape… I'm not a person you want on your bad side." Karkaroff added viciously.

"You've always been on my bad side." Snape sneered. "And don't you dare lay a finger on my daughter—ever!" His voice boomed and Liana heard what probably was Karkaroff's body being thrown strongly towards the ground.

She heard her father's footsteps approaching; quickly she rushed behind a castle pillar, sighing a breath of relief when he didn't notice her as he angrily stormed by. She slipped in after him; she met Harry with their punch.

"Let's go somewhere a little private." Harry said softly leading her away from the Great Hall and down a vacant corridor until they were in an isolated window seat, the only light illuminating their faces was from the moon and stars in the window outside where thunder was beginning to gently rumble, and rain slowly began to tear down the windowsill.

"You look amazing tonight," Before Liana could return a compliment Harry added, "You are amazing." She blushed as sipped her punch, feeling to giddy to speak. Soon her drink was finished. She put her glass down next to Harry's, and before she knew it they wear sharing a fruit punch flavored kiss. Slowly, their kiss began to grow in passion; Harry hoisted Liana onto his lap, and then he slipped on top of her, one hand on the back of her neck, the other grasping her hip.

And then the pair heard footsteps coming; just as quickly as the footsteps sounded, Harry managed to leap from off of his girlfriend into a more innocent position just as Professor McGonagall rounded the corner. McGonagall seemed to shake her head humorously. "Get back in the Great Hall, you two…"

5.

The rest of the night went by quickly, Harry kissing her goodnight at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower; the entire night was perfect. Quietly she slipped past Ron and Neville on the couch and up to her dormitory. Hermione was pulling her hair out of its hairclips. Liana sat in front of her own mirror and began doing the same. Soon her hair remained only in long locks, the curl still holding at the end. She pulled on her flannel pajamas and fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.

But she didn't remain asleep for long. "LIANA!" Hermione's shrill voice eventually awoke the thrashing Liana. Her legs were tangled in her bed sheets, but she managed to lean over the side of the bed and get sick all over the floor. Lavender shrieked, not at Liana's fit but because of the vomit that nearly missed her feet.

"I'm getting McGonagall." Parvati said as she slipped from the room.

McGonagall came almost instantly; she raced into the room in a plaid nightgown just as Hermione finished the last of vanishing the vomit. McGonagall reached Liana's side. "What is it, Liana?"

Liana gasped for breath. "Ginny—Ginny—Where is she?"

"She's in her dormitory—" Professor McGonagall began.

"SOMEBODY CHECK!" Liana shouted.

"Miss Brown, check that Miss Weasley is in her bed." McGonagall ordered, speaking calmly; however, Liana could see fear in her professor's eyes; McGonagall knew this was not one of her ordinary nightmares.

"She's not in her bed…" Lavender whispered, not sure what that meant. The time was nearly five in the morning, a time any student would be in bed; even if she did intentionally stay out after curfew.

"Where is she?" McGonagall asked Liana as she worriedly took a breath as she awaited an answer.

"In the Forbidden Forest, with Karkaroff…Dead."

In a second McGonagall was out of the dormitory, ordering the rest of the girls to return to their bed, while also ordering Liana to wait in the common room.

Within minutes her father appeared in the common room. By this point Liana regained her composure slightly; although she was now physically shaking with panic. "Where is Ginny?" Severus was quiet. "Where is Ginny!" She shouted.

"I need the other Weasley boys then we are going to the Headmaster's office." Severus's cloak billowed behind him as he marched up the stairs, soon all the other Weasley children were behind him. Fred and George didn't look amused to be awoken, but Ron looked worried. He looked at Liana strongly as though he was hoping for a hint of what was going on.

"Headmaster's office now." Severus placed a soft hand on the back of Liana's neck and the boys all followed until they reached the spiral staircase past the gargoyle statue. Quietly they all followed the Potions Master until they stood in front of Professor Dumbledore's desk, McGonagall was at his side, the both looked somber.

"Take a seat." Dumbledore said to the boys as Liana noticed there was a line of chairs in a row before the fireplace for the three Weasley brothers.

"What's going on?" George asked.

"This isn't an easy announcement—" Dumbledore began but he was interrupted by a fit of cries from Liana, who instantly knew her dream was being confirmed as reality. "I am sorry to inform you that your sister…" Dumbledore took a breath. "Ginny Weasley has been found dead."

Fred and George said quietly, George's face sinking into his hands. Ron looked at Liana, horrified. Slowly the now youngest Weasley stood up and walked to Liana; she threw her arms around Ron as the two sobbed into each other's shoulders.

After what seemed like hours the two finally pulled apart; Dumbledore began to speak, "I have a portkey for you three to take you home; the rest of your family has already arrived at the Burrow."

Before Liana could wonder where she was going, Severus spoke, "You'll be staying in the dungeons for the rest of Christmas holiday." His voice was soft, but full of order; lately he seemed to have much more of a parental demeanor.

Liana didn't argue; mainly because she felt exhausted in every way possible. The guilt was already starting to drive her mad. As the Weasley boys disappeared she closed her eyes for a moment. She felt an arm around her as Severus led her from the office and towards the dungeons. The next thing she knew was that her father was gently laying her down on the bed.

"We'll talk when you wake." Severus said softly. Her eyes were still shut as her memory began to recall the vivid events from earlier. Images in her mind formed of Karkaroff standing over Ginny's cold body. She looked small and weak as though she did in her first year when she was taken down into the Chamber of Secrets. Then suddenly a screeching voice came from the small, infant body Liana seemed to be inside, "She knows nothing of Evans, but she knows too much; kill her." And a green light came from Karkaroff's wand.

Liana sat up, gasping for breath again. Her room was no longer dark; it seemed to be midday already. Severus, Remus and Sirius were already at her side. "Nightmare," she said as she rubbed her eyes. "Same one as earlier…"

"Are you ready to talk about it?" Remus asked gently.

"No," Liana snapped. "But I don't think I ever will be." She added in her more usual voice as she sighed and began to tell the tale of Ginny Weasley's murder in the dark woods. When she spoke of her position in the infant body on the ground the three adults shifted in their seats, looking nervous. When she was finally finished she plopped back into the pillow.

"Get more sleep." Remus said kissing her forehead as the three men left her room.

Once the door was shut Remus's kind voice snapped, "She's seeing You-Know-Who's mind?"

"What she described, that's You-Know-Who?" Severus looked at Sirius, "You're the damn spy? She obviously had a real connection with him."

"You know I'm not an active spy right now; Albus doesn't want me involved until I have to be… But you do know what this means, Severus?" The Potions Master looked at Sirius intently, knowing exactly what he meant. "She needs to begin Occlumency."

Severus knew it was necessary, but he also knew it wouldn't be easy, especially since she is only fourteen, and he didn't want to lose their trust by prying into her mind. Although this would give him an opportunity to discover why she truly did flinch weeks ago… Something that was still in his mind even though the incident was incredibly quick and vague.

"When she wakes we'll begin. She'll need some protection before we go to the Burrow for the funeral ceremony." Severus said, running a hand through his greasy hair. His hair always had a way of appearing dirty when he was stressed, the way it used to look on a daily basis before Liana was in his life again.

6.

The next time Liana awoke and walked from her room it was nearly twilight; by now she knew the entire school probably knew of Ginny Weasley's death. Liana stepped out of her room and into the kitchen. "Tea?" Sirius asked; Remus and Severus were out of the Snape Quarters, most likely prying Dumbledore for information on Voldemort—a pointless task.

Sirius poured the tea into a mug for Liana and placed it before her. "It's my fault; if I woke up sooner; if I could have gotten someone to her before—"

"Stop." Sirius said sternly. "You cannot change the past; there is no reason living a haunted life trapped by it. Do not relive those memories with a desire to have anything different happen. When you think of Ginny think of the wonderful times you had with her, not of the bad. Right now that is difficult, and right now you're hurt, but that is what you need to work towards." Sirius sounded as though he was speaking from personal experience and not just giving sappy advice. Sirius Black had much more depth than most ever gave him credit for.

A voice came from behind her, "Liana, I need to speak to you." She rose and followed Severus Snape out of the kitchen and into the den area. Pillows were lying all over the floor, an odd arrangement for the usually pretty tidy room. "Please sit." Severus beckoned to the large chair she usually curled up in. "You can see You-Know-Who's mind; you need to learn how to block the connection. You need to learn to control your mind… We will begin learning the skill of Occlumency." Liana looked confused. "You will learn to block certain thoughts, keeping you safe."

Severus explained a bit more of Occlumency, and then it was time to begin. Liana seemed a bit nervous knowing that Severus would be able to see her memories and her thoughts and she might not have much control over the matter, at least not until she's more of a master at Occlumency. Severus didn't seem to be concerned about any of his memories. He didn't seem the least bit concerned, Liana assumed it was because he was more of a master of Occlumency or simply he just didn't have any memories to hide.

"Legillimens," Severus exclaimed as he pointed his wand at Liana, and Liana's worst fear of Occlumency was coming into reality; an exact memory of a few weeks ago was on the surface of her mind.

_"Liana, stay behind. Do you know what Bloomslang skin is used for?"_

_"No, sir."_

_"What about Lace Winged Flies?"_

_"No, sir."_

_Liana was suddenly against a wall of her father's voice, "Liana, if you are lying to me—"_

_"I'm not lying about anything!" Liana shouted. As Liana's voice rose, Severus's hand twitched as though for a split second it he might have considered striking her. Liana flinched. Her flinch didn't go unnoticed; her flinch actually took Severus's irrational anger down. Severus looked at her deeply. Liana sometimes got the sense that her father could read minds, and now was one of them..._

The memory changed.

"_You ungrateful little brat! We took you in! You earn your keep!" Cried Vernon Dursley, and then a hand struck at Liana's cheek, forcing her to the ground._

After that second memory her mind changed from foggy visuals back to its normal consciousness. As Liana opened her eyes on the floor of the room; she realized why the floor was covered in pillows, and Severus Snape finally realized why his daughter flinched at him those few weeks ago.


	27. Chapter 27

1.

Severus looked at his daughter with an expression of pure hurt and pain; he couldn't believe what she endured during her childhood. Out of all the pain Severus Snape ever experienced in his life he never felt something so heartbreaking as to look at his child and know she had even less of a childhood than he already imagined she had at the Dursley's. Then he felt a rage of hatred in his stomach towards his wife's relatives. "Liana…" He spoke in the softest voice, one she had never even heard him use before.

"I—I have to go pack for the funeral." Liana stammered.

"I'll go with—"

"Sirius!" She practically screamed as she turned her back to her father; Liana wasn't sure where all the emotion was coming from so suddenly, but Severus seemed to understand what she was going through as she left from the room to find her godfather.

The den door peaked open a second later, "I'm going to Gryffindor Tower to help pack?" Sirius spoke although it sounded like a question; he thought she already had everything needed in her bedroom in the dungeon.

"It seems as though you are." Snape said softly, sounding on the verge of breaking down. "Watch out for Karkaroff; his hearing is still taking place in Dumbledore's office; for all we know that could be having a recess and he could be marching the halls for another victim."

Sirius nodded, it was quite obvious something had just happened during their Occlumency lesson. He snuck from the door again, and Severus heard their quarter's door shut as the pair clearly left the dungeon home.

On the way up the stairs Sirius tried to get some answers about what was possibly going on, but he didn't want to pry anymore at the young girl; she had been through far too much already. She entered Gryffindor Tower, which was completely empty. "Every student has been called home by their parents for the remainder of the holiday. A student's death on Hogwarts grounds is not good publicity." Liana didn't reply; Sirius thought maybe his last statement was a bit too insensitive. Sirius felt such relief walking through the school's corridors without having any real risk of being seen by someone who would think he was a mass murderer.

Liana came down from her Tower bedroom with a toothbrush in her hand. "That's what you needed?" Sirius raised a brow.

"I like this one more than the one in my dungeon bedroom." Liana said blankly, as though she was feeling completely numb. Sirius's suspicion was entirely confirmed as he now knew she only wanted to get out of the dungeons because of Severus.

Eventually Liana's slow footsteps led the two back to the dungeon. Liana swiftly moved past Remus, who looked tearful, and she closed her bedroom door, sinking to her knees on the other side. She felt great relief that Severus didn't even try to speak to her… yet—she knew the conversation was unavoidable, but she'd try and delay it as long as possible. Her past was not something she wanted to face right now, not after Ginny.

She stayed locked in her room for hours; finally grief was able to take its turn, not that she had time to finally think to herself and realize all that had happened. The guilt wasn't as terrible after what Sirius said to her, but it still ached in her stomach like a constant gut-wrenching thought she couldn't let slip from her mind no matter how hard she tried.

Sirius came into her room with a tray of dinner. He seemed slightly different towards her; no doubt Severus had the chance to fill both her godfathers in on what he saw in her memories by now. Liana thanked Sirius, but she was grateful that he didn't stay long; she found relief in the solidarity of her dungeon bedroom.

2.

Light peaked through the enchanted windows of Liana's dungeon bedroom, and Remus was soon at her side with some buttered toast and juice. "Thanks," Liana mumbled, today wasn't going to be easy. Today they were going to the Burrow for Ginny's funeral service. Today was also Christmas Day, but no one even wanted to utter about the holiday.

Remus sat quietly, stroking Liana's hair as she nibbled on the corner of some toast. "If you need anything today I'll be right by your side." She nodded slowly. With a kiss to her forehead Remus left the room.

Soon all the breakfast Liana was able to eat was gone. Slowly she got dressed, black tights with a simple black dress and her school dress shoes. She pulled her dark hair into a high bun, tied with a black ribbon, but the bun appeared to be messy with flyaways falling down after a few minutes; her mind was nowhere near concerned with the state of her hairdo.

Avoiding her father especially, she stepped into the family room and grabbed her warm, black cloak. They were traveling by Floo. Liana was the first to arrive at the Burrow. Immediately she went up to Ron's bedroom; Neville and Hermione were already there. Ron looked entirely inconsolable. His eyes were swollen, pink and puffy with dark patches below. Seeing Ron sent a panicky serge of guilt through Liana's body once again; she mentally repeated what Sirius told her, and that seemed to ease the adrenaline.

The day was a blur. Liana avoided Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to the best of her ability, along with Severus, who seemed to have a constant eye on her; once again she felt that feeling she'd gotten at various times in her life, that feeling where she felt as though Severus could read minds, only now she knew it was true; although she didn't think he would ever press into her thoughts without consent.

Ginny's pale, cold and lifeless body was lowered into the ground inside the cherry wood casket. Magically the dirt and grass covered the mound, which instantly blossomed in white daisies; they pushed through the snowy ground as if they didn't know it was Christmastime as the tombstone appeared on the ground. Some stepped near to look at the engraved stone, but Liana pushed back against the crowd, falling back inside the Burrow. Ron seemed to slip in after her.

The two teens looked at each other anxiously. Then an emotional gasp escaped Liana's lips as she ran into Ron's arms, sobbing. The two remained that way until the rest of the crowd merged back indoors. Liana slipped from Ron and clung to Remus's side the rest of the evening; it would have seemed impossible to sever her from Remus's arm.

3.

Liana must have fell asleep because she woke up in the dungeon family room, curled up against Remus's side still, her head on his shoulder as Tonks rubbed her back. "What?" She mumbled, not even capable of forming a sentence.

"You fell asleep at the Burrow," Tonks spoke gently. "You've been asleep since then; it's well into the morning now."

Liana looked around; her formal clothes had been transfigured into flannel pajamas and sunlight was beaming through the enchanted dungeon windows. She didn't feel like moving, not one bit. And that's what she did. For the rest of the Christmas vacation, although it hardly felt like Christmas even though they did exchange gifts, Liana didn't move from that spot on the couch; she stayed curled up, wrapped up in a blanket, usually with Remus or Sirius at her side. Whenever Severus entered the room she happened to be "sleeping."

4.

Alas, Christmas break finally ended and the students finally returned to the school; well most of the students, some were kept home after the death of a student on the school grounds, but at least Karkaroff was proven guilty, and he now remained behind the bars and Dementors of Azkaban.

It was breakfast time up at the head table in the Great Hall. Severus Snape had his eyes on his mournful daughter as he heard a voice whisper in his ear, "Is she ready for the second task?"

He turned to Minerva McGonagall with a questioning look. Suddenly, the Potions Master realized he was being hit in the back of the head with a rolled up Daily Prophet, "Severus!" Hissed Minerva in a very catlike way, "Must I remind you that you are the parent? That girl has you wrapped around her finger even more than Lily did."

Severus smirked as he rubbed the back of his head then took a sip of tea, but she was right. Once again Severus needed an awakening to realize who the parent truly was in the situation.

5.

The bitter winter wind whipped by as the small group of students huddled together towards their next class after breakfast. Liana was huddled close to Harry to keep warm. Hermione was wrapped in Victor's coat, he didn't even appear chilled. Luna Lovegood had joined their group since school began again; she gently held Neville's hand as they tracked through the snow. Ron followed the group alone.

The made their way into the Herbology green house and began removing their heavy cloaks. "Are you ready for the second task?" Luna asked Liana kindly.

"Erm—" Honestly, Liana hadn't even thought about the task in weeks.

Hermione saw right through Liana's unease. "Li, you said you figured the egg out weeks ago!"

Liana recalled lying to Hermione. She was about to sneak out of the Tower to go kiss Harry under the stars before bed; back then it felt like the second task was days away…

6.

Needless to say, Potions was awkward. Liana hadn't avoided Severus like this since her first year when Hermione let it slip who her biological father was. She was grateful when class was dismissed, and she wasn't surprised when she was held after. She tossed her book bag on the ground next to a stool by her father's desk.

"Is everything alright, Lion?"

His voice was soft, making the emotionally unstable Liana want to rush into his arms and sob over everything that had happened recently, the death of Ginny, the resurfacing of her tortuous Dursley memories.

"I'm fine."

She grabbed her bag to leave for the door, but a firm hand grasped her forearm.

"Sit."

Liana plopped back down; the gentle tone from his voice was nearly gone.

"What?"

Severus gave her a look that banished her snarky attitude immediately.

"Are you prepared for the second task?" Liana shook her head. "I figured." He noticed the relief that seemed to sweep over her when Severus didn't ask about the memory he saw during their first Occlumency lesson. She was glad he was only asking about the task, for the time being.

"You know I cannot help you, but your godfathers are currently working on the egg; they've made quite an amount of progress. Mr. Malfoy's old house elf, Dobby was it? He was the greatest assistance actually. He somehow knew to put the egg under water…"

Liana raised her brow, a very Snape-like motion; clearly she needed to speak to her godfathers to begin preparing since Severus really couldn't say much more about the matter.

"I'll talk to Remus or Sirius before the task then," she reached and picked her bag up.

"That isn't all." Severus stated, time to be the parent. "We need to continue Occlumency lessons." Liana sighed, "And I need to ask about a memory I happened to see." She threw her bag back on the floor, roughly. "Did your uncle ever harm you?"

"You clearly know the answer to that." Liana said sounding annoyed. Severus breathed a breath of air in. His worst fear was confirmed. He couldn't understand how he could be so ignorant to this matter, especially since Liana has been with him for nearly ten years now. He was unsure what to ask next; he'd faced this issue before with his Snakes, but this wasn't anything like those situations.

Relief swept over him as he heard Liana speak again, "That's why I left that night you found me." Severus looked at her with the kindest eyes; he needed to know what happened, but he didn't want to pry. "He broke a few bones before—" The kindness disappeared and was replaced with anger, but then he gathered control over himself as to allow Liana to continue.

"Whatever he did to me, it always healed itself overnight no matter what it was, but that just made him want to try harder the next time. One night I was so scared… I had to leave—" Severus was squeezing her tightly in his arms at this point, stroking her hair and kissing the top of her head, meanwhile anger was brewing inside him.

He realized this was the end of the tale; he wanted to know more, but he didn't want to pry, and he learned the extend of the abuse, so there was no real reason for Severus to press forward with information, especially since it was such a delicate topic, and he didn't want to reopen old wounds when Liana's mental stability was something she would certainly need for the second task.

Looking at his daughter with sad eyes he could tell she didn't know what else to say; she was quietly looking at her feet. Severus knew he still had something to speak to her about, swallowing the guilt of leaving her those many years ago; he stood straighter and stepped once again into the stricter parenting role.

"Please be in my office this evening after dinner."

"What for?" She looked up.

"We must continue Occlumency."

The seriousness of the mood completely evaporated as Liana sighed, "Why?"

Severus chucked but maintained his strong composure. "You have some kind of connection with You-Know-Who; he may not be aware of this connection yet, hope it stays that way, but we need to be sure you can maintain your mind if he does realize the bond."

"Why is there a bond between the two of us?" She asked innocently.

Severus's face twisted, the way it does when he's thinking something insufferable about a dunderhead student. This was a question that angered him for some reason, but he also bore the look of deep confusion. "I am not certain," he spoke honestly; Dumbledore had the answer to this, not Severus.

"If Voldemort realizes there is a connection then can he _control my mind_?" She sounded disgusted.

"Control it, read it, unhinge it…" Severus said in his typical teaching tone. Liana looked slightly uneasy at the idea of Voldemort controlling her from within. She nodded obediently before leaving the classroom.

7.

The day went by faster than Liana had hoped. Soon she was sitting in a hard chair in her father's office whilst he repeatedly invaded her mind. Memories from her childhood flashed across Severus's eyes, most memories were of her time at Hogwarts, but a few were of her time before Hogwarts, at the Dursleys—all of which made Severus cringe with rage. Those were not pleasant memories to witness.

When the lesson was finished Liana sunk into the chair. "You need to focus more; discipline your mind."

"I'm trying…" She said, sounding exhausted as she rubbed her scar, which was getting more painful as the lesson continued.

The Occlumency lessons continued for the next few nights, but the night before the second task Severus thought it was best to allow her a night off. That night, the night before the second task, Liana didn't sleep much. She tossed and turned recalling the conversation with her father and godfathers that she had earlier that evening…

*Flashback*

Although she had the night off of Occlumency Liana still went down to the dungeons that evening. Severus and her godfathers were going to help her prepare for the task that would begin in the morning. She opened the office door and walked into the private quarters.

The three men were sitting around the kitchen waiting for her. She sat down at the table as Remus and Sirius began explaining the second task to her. A few times they mentioned how they only learned of this task's details because of Dobby, the house elf. Remus explained that a person important to each champion would be taken, Liana's boyfriend, Harry, Victor's girlfriend, Hermione, Cedric's girlfriend, Cho and Fleur's sister.

Sirius gave Liana a leather pouch. Liana opened it up and immediately felt as though she was going to gag. Severus gave a small snicker from the corner of the kitchen. "And this is going to allow me to breathe underwater?" She touched the concoction that looked like a glob of worms and made a cringing face. "Thanks, I guess." She said to her family as they began hugging her goodnight and wishing her luck.

Severus spoke, "If the hour gets near ending you must go to the surface. If you begin to feel the effects of the Gillyweed wearing off you must go to the surface; if anything dangerous appears then go to the surface. Your life is more important than this tournament; don't think there is anything that you must accomplish tomorrow. Even if you cannot complete the task, everyone will be fine, no one will think anything against you; you've already shown the school what you can accomplish from the first task." He sounded stern but worried as he kissed her forehead.

*End flashback*

The sound of Lavender's blow-dryer woke Liana up the next morning. She quickly dressed and grabbed the glob of wormy Gillyweed, stuffing it into her pocket as she headed down for breakfast. She nibbled on some toast but couldn't eat much. Luna, who started eating at their table next to Neville, wished Liana good luck.

Finally it was time to move towards the lake. Without Hermione and Harry she stuck near Ron; she'd been spending a lot more time with Ron lately, just sitting about the common room wordlessly—both having Ginny on their minds.

Quickly, she was standing on the edge of the platform, the cold lake below her. "Put that in your mouth now." Remus whispered from nearby. Liana stuffed the wormy glob into her mouth; Neville patted her on the back a few times because she had a hard time swallowing the slimy ball.

"Champions!" Dumbledore's voice boomed as he gave the formal instructions; however, these instructions did not sound like a surprise to any of the champions. "Three, two, one—"

The three champions dove into the water. Liana froze for a second, she had a bad feeling about what might be under there, but within a few seconds she pushed fear from her mind and dove in last.

As she hit the water she felt her body shake uncontrollably. She felt as though her neck was being slashed by razors, and then it stopped, and she could breathe. Looking at her hands and feet she saw that they had grown into fins and her neck now had a set of gills along the side.

Flipping her fins, she dove deeper under the surface. As she dove further down the lake got darker. Before she knew it everything around her was pitch dark. She wasn't cold from the water, the Gillyweed seemed to diminish that, but a shiver went down her spine as something brushed against her foot.

In the distance she thought she saw a light. Quickly she swam towards it. As the light approached she noted that she was now in what seemed like a building for the merpeople, and then she saw them, Harry, Hermione and Cho. Fleur must have already gotten her sister.

A large object swam past Liana; half shark, half human body—Victor. Liana followed him as he ripped the rope holding Hermione's floating body in place with his razor teeth, and then he was off just as quickly as he arrived.

Liana began tugging at the rope around Harry's ankle. Pausing for a moment, she looked around to see if Cedric was insight since Cho and Harry were the only left to be rescued. She saw a yellow object swimming towards her. Knowing that was Cedric, she tugged harder at the rope around Harry's leg.

With one quick tug Cedric was able to snap Cho's rope in half. Before rising to the surface he tapped on his watch with his hand. Liana knew that time was running out. Liana hurried to untie the knot; she noticed that she ran out of breath easier; her breathing was increasingly shallow. She cursed herself for leaving her wand on the surface with Ron… And she thought she wouldn't need it; Severus was going to kill her if he found out she competed in a task without her wand.

Finally with one tug she broke Harry free. She shoved him as far upward as she could and then she swam towards him, pulling her behind him. Soon she was away from the merpeople's town, and she was surrounded in complete darkness. Although even if she was in light she would not know due to her now complete lack of oxygen. She was nearly faint, everything around her was black; she couldn't even see the surface light above her. Harry's head popped above water, but Liana began sinking down below.

She felt a powerful strength grab her by the arm and pull her upwards; she was nearly unconscious now. Harry pulled her into his arms as he swam towards the floating dock. Severus and Remus pulled her out of the water as Hermione frantically handed them warm towels. Ron, who realized that Harry just nearly saved Liana, handed Harry one of his warm towels.

Liana opened her eyes and coughed as she sat up. "I'm in last place, aren't I?" Liana looked up at Severus.

"You're in first place in my book." The Potions Master said lovingly as Dumbledore made the announcement of who placed what in the task. Fleur, Victor, Cedric and Liana last. Liana rested her wet head against her father's chest. She felt genuinely exhausted, but the second task was done. She could forget about the tournament for months. The third task wasn't until the end of the school year.

Opening her eyes she saw that most of the students were already back inside the warm castle. Only her group of friends remained and most of the staff was still conversing with each other. Remus was assuring a concerned Minerva McGonagall that they would put Liana rights into a warm bed.

And that is what Severus did. He held his arm around her and the group walked back to the school; Harry tried to daringly squeeze Liana's hand a couple times, but it was as though her father could sense when a boy was getting near her, and he'd instantly turn his head in Harry's direction, although the boy did prove to be useful today…

Once Liana was showered and dressed into warm pajamas she crawled into bed, and Sirius knocked on the door before strolling in. "I heard you did beautifully today."

"Not quite."

"Don't forget how much younger you are than the other champions. You're not doing half bad, Liana." This comment made Liana smirk a bit. Sirius kissed her on the forehead and slipped from the room. When Remus and Sirius entered she was already fast asleep. Severus smiled in the doorway and Remus kissed her forehead, the full moon was coming so he would be away from her for a few weeks when she awoke.

8.

When Liana awoke it was the next day, and she felt fully refreshed. After dressing she went up to the Great Hall for breakfast; she was going to eat with Severus and Sirius, but they were having oatmeal, and that didn't exactly appeal to her. Liana was glad it was Sunday, and she didn't have any classes. Although she heard Severus's voice in the back of her mind telling her she should use the day to study.

"Where's Harry?" She looked around the table. The past month she had been inseparable from him.

"Dunno." Neville replied.

"Did Potter finally get enough of you?" Draco Malfoy sneered from behind Liana.

She turned around. "Shut up, Malfoy." But the thought still clung to her mind. Where was Harry at?

9.

Liana continued to wonder where Harry was for the next few days. She had never noticed him disappear for a few days in a row like this before. She longed for Remus, probably her closest father figure, to talk to about this, but he was off being a werewolf.

The next day in Potions she found herself doodling Harry's name on her paper instead of paying attention to her father's lecture. He was all she could think about. Her mind was jumping to so many conclusions. Did he return home to Russia for something? This was so unlike him.

When the full moon sunk below the horizon for the last time that month and the dawn stretched across the Hogwarts grounds, Liana waited by the doors of Hogwarts, waiting for her godfather to walk in; she didn't want to admit to just anyone that it really was tearing her up inside that Harry had just left without saying a word. Normally she never woke that early in the morning. Hardly any students were eating breakfast in the Great Hall.

Finally the door to the castle opened, and Liana's jaw dropped to the floor. Remus looked absolutely dreadful, but that wasn't the reason for her shock. Next to Remus walked in Harry, looking equally drained, and she instantly knew where he was and why he couldn't tell her where he was going. Nothing more needed to be explained; Liana was stunned she never guessed this earlier.

Harry Potter was a werewolf.


	28. Chapter 28

1.

How had Liana not noticed the signs before? Harry Potter was a werewolf. She could now recall the times when he did go missing for a few days, but that was prior to the ball, and she didn't think anything of it. Liana realized she was standing, staring at her boyfriend.

Remus smiled at her, kissed the top of her head as she gave him a quick hug, and then he went down towards the dungeons. Gazing up at Harry, she was the first to speak, "Are you—"

"A werewolf." He finished for her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." She spoke genuinely. "I understand." And she did. She knew exactly what he must be feeling; after all she went through this exact scenario before with Remus.

"Let's talk…" Harry said, leading her into the practically empty Great Hall. "It happened to me when I was younger. Fenrir Greyback bit me." Liana recalled that he was the same person who infected Remus as well.

"Greyback is in Azkaban now, isn't he?" Liana recalled overhearing a conversation about him between her fathers.

"He was put into Azkaban after biting me; my mother made sure to get him behind the Dementors." Liana shuttered at the reminder of Dementors and at the idea of being bitten by a werewolf. "Let's hope he never escapes out." Harry winked humorously, lightening the mood.

Just then the rest of their friends walked into the Great Hall. Hermione had a look upon her face as though she just had an epiphany. Clearly, she just realized Harry's werewolf side, too. Liana gave her a quick glance, and Hermione replaced her surprised look with a poker face; the others seemed totally ignorant of Harry, and Liana was grateful; she didn't think Harry wanted the word of his harrier side spread around to many others.

2.

The winter season continued to truck on by, and so did Liana's weekly Occlumency lessons. Her father never pried at her past, but he still would often as a quick question or two about the abuse. He wanted to know the extent of the abuse and the reason whenever a memory was shown to him, but he also didn't want to pressure her into revealing aspects she didn't wish to speak about, and each time the Dursley's were brought up Severus Snape seemed to sneer in disgust and anger, but then he would instantly try to hide his emotions. It was obviously haunting him…

3.

On this particular winter day Liana was headed out towards the frozen lake. It seemed like ages that she was in the second task and swimming below in the water. At the edge of the lake she slipped her skates on. The sun was out today so she didn't bother with a cloak; the sky was starting to hint that winter may be ending soon, so she only had on her school uniform, and she was greatly looking forward to getting a little time on the ice to herself. Lately she'd been spending all her time with Harry; things were much more serious with Harry lately, emotionally and physically. She enjoyed every minute with him, but she still wanted to maintain herself and have time to herself.

She slid across the ice. The crisp air flew her long black hair behind her and she spun in a circle, when she stopped spinning she saw a tall dark framed man standing by the edge of the ice. She glided over towards her father. He had a friendly smirk on his face, "Your cloak?"

"It's nice out…" She wined.

A cloak seemed to magically appear in Severus's hands. "Put this on, please." Liana groaned as she snatched it. Severus raised a brow, and her attitude seemed to instantly drop. Severus had been truly acting more like a father for some time now. "And don't forget Occlumency tonight."

Liana groaned, and then she stopped herself. "I'll see you there, Sev." He slipped a quick grin before turning back to the castle, his cloak billowing in the breeze behind him.

4.

Once the sun began to sink below the horizon she knew it was time to head down to the dungeons. When she arrived his office was already set up, a large chair in one corner and pillows on the floor surrounding it. Liana had made great improvements with her Occlumency, but she still sometimes found herself on the floor, clutching her scar, after some mind invasions.

Severus entered the room. He seemed to be in a no nonsense kind of mood. They quickly began the lesson.

The first few trials were the same. Liana was making progress, but Severus could still make his way around her thoughts, and then he found a particular thought, not a thought, a memory. A memory Liana herself didn't even know she had trapped in her mind…

"_Liana," sang a sweet voice. "Liana Violet Snape…"_

"_Evans, my love. You-Know-Who is angered enough by me not joining him; let's not make it entirely obvious she's my offspring." _

"_Oh, Sev! As if it's not already entirely obvious. She looks identical to you—"_

"_Except her eyes." The kind Potions Master responded to his loving wife. He then bent to kiss Lily, but Liana made an exceptionally cute cooing noise which made the new parents laugh. _

"_Oh, Liana, we love you so much…"_

And then Liana realized she was on the floor of the dungeon. She sat up with the help of her father. He used a gentle thumb to wipe a tear from her cheek. Liana touched her face; she didn't even know she was silently crying.

"I've never heard her voice before." She said quietly. There was something so comforting in seeing the memory, in seeing her mother's face, but then falling back into reality, she had never felt so heartbroken before. She pulled her knees to her chest; her hair fell from behind her ears, spilling over her shoulders.

Severus tucked a side of her hair back and pulled her close to his chest. Liana couldn't help but to weep as Severus rubbed her back. "I love you so much, Liana…" He whispered repeatedly.

They stayed that way for some time. Severus finally looked down at his daughter and found her asleep in his arms. He smiled, picking her up into her arms and carrying her to her bedroom.

When she was tucked into bed he sat down in the chair in the corner. His mind began to travel back to all the times he had sat in this chair or fallen asleep in this chair in the past, and then his mind went back even further… Back when he and Lily used to stay up watching Liana together.

He looked at Liana once again, making sure she was sound asleep, and then the stagnant Potions Master took his turn to cry.

5.

Liana didn't sleep much that night; she kept waking up every few hours. Her mother's face and voice tortured her in her dreams throughout the night, and that continued for many more nights. Liana began to feel as though the Occlumency was making her mind weaker. Every night she had a haunting dream, whether her mother made an appearance or not.

On this particular night she was once again in her dungeon bedroom. She was too exhausted after Occlumency to tread back to the Tower. When she plopped down onto her bed she felt as though her mind was so vulnerable, but she quickly fell asleep.

_And her mind quickly slipped into dreams…_

_This particular dream felt odd; Liana knew it was more than a dream. It was a vision. She quickly forgot everything she learned in Occlumency and let the dream take over her mind._

_She was seeing Azkaban. There was a high pitched laughter as a woman with long dark hair stepped out of a blown out portion of the wizard prison, and then she was gone. She apparated away. Liana, for a split second, saw Fenrir Greyback, but then he apparated away as well, and then the dream shifted._

_She was standing in a graveyard. The two jail breakers appeared once again, along with many other obvious Death Eaters. Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy appeared from behind a haunting looking tombstone. _

"_I see your escape was successful…" Lucius began. _

"_Cearly," the dark haired woman snickered._

"_Long time, no see, Bella…" Lucius sneered. The woman laughed._

"_Now to business… Everything is falling into place. We just need the girl and the Dark Lord can return."_

"_Can't we use someone else?" A Death Eater suggested._

"_No, the Dark Lord insists that it's Evans. That's why I've had quite the assignment for the past few months now…" Lucius sounded arrogant. The woman scoffed. "We need the girl… Then we'll have our Dark Lord back."_

Liana jerked awake. Her quick gasp and awakening awoke the nearby Potions Master. "What was it?" He was quickly at her side.

"Nothing," She lied, knowing he wouldn't be happy to hear how unsuccessful her Occlumency just was.

"Liana…" His tone deepened. He spoke more meticulously, "What did you see?"

She described the dream to him. When she mentioned the breakout from Azkaban he froze for a moment before regaining composure. "Go back to sleep," He finally said as he went towards the door quickly.

"Sev," She whispered. "What does this mean?"

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "It means you must go back to sleep…" He sounded exhausted at the idea of another threat on his daughter, especially in the middle of the night.

He turned to leave again.

"Sev!" She hissed. "What's happening? I have the right to know; it's about me!"

Whether it was the fact that it was the middle of the night, or just the fact that Severus had been trying to take a stricter parenting role, or the idea of her Occlumency progress being worthless; something triggered the Potions Master. He took a few large steps towards Liana. "You have nothing to think about! Discipline your mind! You shouldn't be having these dreams anymore. This doesn't involve you." He spoke in his teaching tone.

"Doesn't involve me?" Her temper was quickly raising; she got that from Lily… "The dream was about me!" She was standing up now, out of bed.

"Liana Violet, get back to bed, and close your mind." He glared at her. "I will take care of everything." And then he turned to leave the room; her door slamming shut behind him.

This was a new Snape for Liana. She couldn't remember the last time she didn't have him wrapped around her finger. Her stubbornness was blinding her common sense; she walked towards the door and yanked it open.

"You have no right not to tell me, Severus!" She bellowed down the hallway. Remus was staying in London with Tonks, but Sirius was staying with them and his bedroom door slowly peaked open. "If you don't tell me then I'll find out myself- like I always do!"

Then she heard feet stomping, coming near her, "You are a child! You need not get involved in any of this." He breathed deeply. "I repeat myself, get to bed!"

"No, not till I understand what is happening. I'm the person this involves!" She created a similar deep breath like her father just did; Severus took this as mocking him. "Why won't you just tell me?" At this point she was becoming frustrated and realized she had gotten herself into an argument much bigger than herself, but now there was no way out of it. "You're so stupid; if you won't tell me then I'll just dream about it."

This was too far for the Potions Master. "You are learning Occlumency for a reason, Liana!" His arms were clenching in anger. "Do you want Voldemort to have control of you?" This was the first time he said his name in front of Liana. Before Liana could speak again, "You have no right to speak to me this way, young lady!"

Liana scoffed at his strictness with her. She opened her mouth to speak. "Save your breath," He spat. "Get to your bed. Now!" Liana stood there, glaring at him with her green eyes. "Don't make me carry you to your room." He threatened.

"You wouldn't dare—"

And then he forcefully grabbed her by the arm and threw her over his shoulder, the next thing she knew Liana was being tossed into her bed with the blankets being magically pulled to her chin, and the door slammed shut once again. This time she didn't leave her bed.

Instead she rolled over, replaying what just happened in her mind. She hadn't fought with Severus like that in years, and it wasn't anything even worth fighting over. She rubbed her arm; it was a little tender where he grabbed hold. At the touch of her flesh she was reminded of her Uncle's hurtful touch to her, and slowly a tear rolled down her cheek.

She didn't hear her bedroom door open once again. Sirius Black crept in, and he moved towards her bed. Liana kept crying and Sirius rubbed her back until she fell asleep once again; this time no dreams interrupted her sleep…

6.

The next morning Hermione angrily threw the Daily Prophet down onto the table. "How do they break out of Azkaban?"

"Sirius apparently," Liana smirked; she wasn't in a good mood today due to the arguing events from last night and just the overall lack of sleep.

"My gran thinks the Ministry is starting to be corrupt." Neville added.

"I hope you're not right, Neville… With You-Know-Who potentially gaining power… I can't even imagine what it'd be like if the Ministry was against Dumbledore…" Hermione said ironically. The group of friends had no idea what was in store for them starting after the third task.

7.

The day continued to pass by as though it was any other. Well, until Potions… Liana took a seat in the back of the room, and it was as though the entire class already seemed to know there was some kind of tension between the two.

Professor Snape was in an exceptionally bitter that afternoon. Every time he walked past Liana she seemed to make a mistake with her potion, and Severus instantly noticed.

"Does it say clockwise on the board?" He sneered. Her Potion bubbled a giant green mess, and she switched her way of stirring. The Potion turned a shade of dark blue as she changed directions. "Like that's going to make a difference."

The classroom was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Liana opened her mouth to make a snarky comment back, but then she thought better; class was ending soon anyways.

And when class was finally dismissed she was one of the first students out of the classroom. She walked quickly and didn't stop until she was in Divination, sitting in her seat, high in the tower of the castle. When she finally plopped down in her seat she was out of breath.

As the other students began to fill in around her, she realized that she was actually quite tired. The classroom was warm and filled with a lavender aroma as Professor Trelawney floated around the room gloating about the future. As her lecture grew in pettiness, Liana's interests began to fade quickly. Fading more and more until she found the sleep she lost the night before…

Quickly she began dreaming, but once again it wasn't dreaming… It was seeing.

"_The final task! We will get her during the task." Lucius sneered, and the Death Eaters surrounding him burst into laughter. _

Liana abruptly awoke. Her scar was burning on her forehead. She grasped it tightly.

"Are you alright?" Ron knew she didn't just experience a normal dream. She shook her head.

"Professor?" Ron interrupted Trelawney's lecture. "Liana isn't feeling well; I'm going to take her to the hospital wing—"

"I'm going, too!" Hermione perked up.

"Very well." Professor Trelawney didn't seemed bother much. They golden trio left the classroom as Trelawney called after them, "Careful in the third task! I see danger in your future!"

Once the three were in the secluded hallway Liana sunk to the floor, her friends surrounding her. "Lucius says they're going to get me during the third task.

Ron reached for Liana and pulled her into a tight hug. After Ginny's death the two seemed to put all their difficulties behind them.

"Nobody has really even seen Lucius since last fall. He's practically gone missing." Hermione said.

"He's doing something for Voldemort. I know it." Liana said. "He's the main Death Eater after me."

"We're not going to let that happen." He spoke defiantly. Liana knew Ron really didn't have a say in the matter, but she found comfort in his comment and smiled at him. He'd become more protective of her after his sister's death, too. "I won't let any Death Eater near you."

8.

The morning of the task arrived. Summer had practically arrived at the castle. Liana spent the night in her dungeon bedroom. The stress of the event was taking a toll upon Liana. She wanted to be alone to gather her thoughts before the task. She wanted to tell Severus about the "dream" she had during Divination, but she knew he wouldn't be happy about her "seeing things." So she kept it to herself.

9.

After class, that day of the dream, she told Harry, who looked completely terrified. Liana starred off into the distance; Ron crossed her mind for some reason as Harry looked at her so intensely; he kissed her forehead. Harry seemed more worried about the final task than Liana.

When evening arrived she snuck down to the dungeon. She was glad to find only Remus sitting at the kitchen table. She told him about Harry being exceptionally worried. "He must have very strong feelings towards you."

Liana nodded seriously. "I love you, Remus."

"And I love you, too, Lion." He grinned.

Liana, who lately had been secretly thinking about love and her feelings towards certain boys, asked, "Do you love, Tonks?" She knew it was a stupid question; of course he loved his fiancée, but Liana just felt the need to ask. Matters with Harry were very romantic and intense, and she wanted to be sure if it was actually indeed real love, and she thought her petty question to Remus might help her organize her thoughts.

Remus took a long sip of coffee. "I just might," he said with a chuckle. "Is everything alright?" Remus could tell there was a deeper issue.

Liana nodded quickly. "Well, are you going to marry her soon?" She said optimistically.

"We'll see, we'll see…" He said to her before she scooted off to bed.

10.

As she watched the sun rise in her window she began getting dressed. She wore her red champion's uniform and she braided her dark hair down her back, leaving a few longer pieces around her face and bangs out of the braid.

She walked from her bedroom towards Severus's office. She saw Severus and Sirius sitting at the kitchen table; she snuck by, still wanting to avoid her father. She opened the door leading to his office.

"Liana?"

Severus didn't sound angry still; in fact it was quite comforting to hear him speak in his softer tone because she hadn't heard that voice in a few days, but she still slipped from the door and up to the Great Hall for breakfast, not like she was able to eat anything though.

11.

The task arrived quicker than Liana had hoped. She was hardly able to take a bite of toast, so her stomach was grumbling for reasons other than nerves. The four champions stood outside the maze with their families as the students began to gather in.

Remus and Tonks were the closet to Liana; she made polite conversation with her father, but she still felt edgy around him after he yelled at her like a dunderheaded first year, and Sirius also stood nearby under Liana's invisibility cloak.

"Champions!" Dumbledore called the four nearby.

"Good luck!" Whispered Sirius as she slipped away as her family moved up into the Quidditch stands.

Dumbledore gave the instructions as Liana looked into the maze. She couldn't believe how different her Quidditch field looked. The field was so overgrown the grass was thick bushes much higher than her own height, but the crowd about was still able to see below into the maze.

When Liana was finally able to enter the maze she turned around and looked back out. Dumbledore gave a quick kind smile; her eyes glanced over to her Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Moody. Before Dumbledore, or anyone else, could see he pointed in a direction. Liana looked questionably at him, causing Dumbledore to notice, but before she could see if anything happened the bushes grew instantly and rapidly, enclosing her in the maze.

She moved around the maze in the direction in which Moody pointed. As she rounded a corner she heard a scream and gasps from the crowd. Fleur Delacour was lying on the ground. A cold chill went up Liana's back as she felt a deep pit of depression fill her stomach and into her heart. A Dementor stood over her.

"Expecto Patronum!" She focused her mind and cast the spell. She wasn't sure if it would help Fleur much. She didn't quite master the spell when Remus assisted her with it last year.

But apparently she had now…

A ghostly colored fawn emerged from the tip of her wand as gracefully pranced around the Dementor until it flew away down the maze's corridor.

"A fawn!" Remus exclaimed proudly from above in the stands. "She really is Lily's child… Fitting for the daughter of two does." Severus was beaming, but he continued to watch what was happening below.

12.

Liana seemed to make it through the maze flawlessly. She turned a corner she didn't think she'd been around before. "Cedric!" He gave her a slight fright; she wasn't expecting to run into one of the other champions.

A giant breeze burst down the maze corridor, and then they both saw it. The tall brush moved just enough that they both saw a glint of the cup down and around the corner. They looked at each other and took off.

In the stands, her family was on edge. The Triwizard Tournament was seconds from being over.

Liana and Cedric raced with each other, but Liana couldn't keep up. Suddenly, almost as though it was bewitched, the roots of the tree sprung from the ground grasping at Cedric's ankles, winding up his legs.

Liana passed him, but she then heard him fall to the ground. She turned around, "Liana!" She paused for a moment. Something deep within her head wanted the cup, but her heart stopped her feet from moving any further.

She turned around and moved towards Cedric. Using her wand she spelled the roots into a frozen position and then knelt down beside Cedric to help him untangle himself. "For a minute there I thought you were going to let it get me."

Liana seemed horrified at the idea of leaving him in such a state, "For a minute there so did I."

Then, before anything else could be said, the great wind burst through the corridor of the brush again, and the pair took off in a race. "Take it; you saved me!" Cedric cried over the wind.

"Together!" Liana replied.

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

And then gasps filled the crowd as the pair and the cup disappeared from the maze. Severus stood up frantically; quickly he moved towards Dumbledore, but then after many minutes of ferociously yelling at the Headmaster, he heard a cry and raced back to Liana's currently invisibly godfather.

"Sirius?" He questioned in a hushed voice; Severus knew it had to of been his voice, but he had no explanation for why he would ever make a sound.

"Severus… My Mark, it's been burning since she touched the portkey and now…" He hesitated. "I'm being called." He whispered from under the cloak."

"You're not going anywhere, Sirius." A deep voice proclaimed. Dumbledore stood nearby. He spoke harshly as he took a firm grip on the invisible man's forearm; he somehow knew exactly how to find it. Sirius was now trapped; he couldn't leave the grounds to aparate away. Severus was about to rupture with anger. Remus and Tonks were trying to maintain his composure.

"This is my daughter!" Severus snapped at Dumbledore. "This is her life—this is my life! She is my life!"

"Severus, don't cause a spectacle." Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"You may have her mutt of a godfather in some kind of magically binding contract of spying, but you have no control over me!" He bellowed.

"Severus, there is nothing we can do, just wait…" Remus coaxed, but he felt nauseous with worry. Each person knew very well that the cup might never return…

13.

"Looks like we've got a live one here." One of the Death Eaters smirked as the now human Lord Voldemort stood over Liana, who was trapped against the headstone and struggling to get away.

He pressed his finger to her scar. "And now I can touch you." Liana screamed in agony. This was inconceivable pain. She shut her eyes until his hand left her forehead. When she opened them again she saw Cedric Diggory's dead body on the ground.

"And now we duel." Voldemort said as Liana was released from the headstone. She fell to her knees, weak. "Get up! Get up!" Liana literally felt as though her legs were broken from Wormtail's Crucios. When Liana realized who the man tying her to the headstone was she practically went ballistic, attacking him for betraying her parents. She didn't stop until she was tied back, with blood gushing down her arm from Wormtail's knife.

"Not like she has much of a chance anyway!" Cried the dark haired witch from Liana's nightmare.

"Thank you, Bellatrix." Voldemort sneered.

Bellatrix? Liana wondered if the woman was Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman she knew tortured Neville's parents.

"Any other kind encouragement?" Voldemort spoke sarcastically. "I must say I am disappointed none of you reached out to help me over the years… But still you come tonight as though not a day has passed. All but two of you, and trust me, their service will be greatly appreciated."

From the ground Liana looked around. She couldn't even find Lucius Malfoy, and she knew the other Death Eater was Sirius Black. Liana had a gut feeling Dumbledore had something to do with Sirius not arriving with the others. She recognized Karkaroff standing nearby.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Voldemort turned around once again, "I almost forgot about you… Now I said GET UP!" Voldemort cast a couple unforgiveable curses on Liana. First the torture curse. This wasn't Liana's first Crucio, but this felt nothing like the one Quirrell performed on her during her first year. That was a pinch compared to this. She twitched on the ground uncontrollably. Then Voldemort cast the second unforgivable curse, forcing her to stand on her legs that were in excruciating pain.

"Surely you've been taught to duel? First we bow… I said BOW!" Liana disobeyed. Voldemort cast another unforgivable forcing her to bow down to him. She was able to fight it at first but then Voldemort let out a yell and she couldn't help but to bend down.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Liana only had enough time to duck behind the headstone.

"I want to see the look in your eyes as I kill you, Liana Evans!"

Liana found some bravery in her heart that she didn't even know she had. With all her strength she stood up.

Once more Voldemort cried the killing curse, at the same time Liana exclaimed, "Expelliarmus!"

A bond was formed between the wands. A glowing strand connected the two points. Then something emerged from the center point. A body—Cedric Diggory.

He looked at Liana, not with sad eyes but with understanding and almost worry about her still existing life. "Please, take my body back. Take my body back to my parents." Liana nodded. Then another appeared.

"Mum!" She gasped. "Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you." More people continued to emerge but Liana didn't know them; she didn't know any of them until James Potter emerged. Lily continued to speak, "We can linger for a moment, but just get back to the cup." Lily had her ghostly hands on Liana's shoulders. Liana nodded; she was speechless that her mother was before her. "Daddy will be waiting for you. Ready? Let go… Sweetheart let go…"

Liana didn't know where she found the strength but she raced to Cedric's body then conjured the cup towards her. As her hand grasped around the handle she disappeared into the night as Voldemort's angry cries echoed around the graveyard.

She landed roughly on the ground, clutching Cedric's body, crying hysterically into his chest.

"Liana!" Remus and Severus were running towards her. The instant Severus was near her she flung herself from Cedric into Severus's arms.

"Dad!"


	29. Chapter 29

1.

"Daddy!" She cried into his chest. She didn't even realize what she called him, what she called him to him for the first time since she had spoken it as a toddler. Severus's heart filled with more elation than it had when she spoke that word for the very first time as her very first word ever spoken as a baby.

"Dad…" She cried as he wrapped his arms around her as she clawed her fingers on his cloak. Remus sat by her, rubbing her back, and she felt another hand on her shoulder but could see no one; she knew it was Sirius.

"That's my son!" Cried a man. Cedric's mother fell to her knees at the sight of her son, clenching her hands in the cold grass.

"Dad…" Liana continued to sob saying the name over and over again as though she had been waiting for the right moment. Her friends were now nearby her. Ron, Hermione and Neville were in tears at the sight of Liana. Severus hoisted Liana into his arms. Harry gave Liana's hand a squeeze as he approached her. Severus glared powerfully and Dumbledore who was standing with Mad-Eye.

Severus took long strides until they were in the dungeon. He said down on a large chair in the sitting area. Liana continued to sob on his lap; she didn't care that she was too old for this; she wanted nothing more than to be close to her father. "He a-asked m-m-me to b-bring his b-body b-back..." She made out between cries.

Sirius and Remus now made it into the room. Tonks had her hand over her mouth as she watched the inconsolable Liana. Remus put his arm around Tonks as Sirius entered the room and rubbed Liana's back.

"Get me a sleeping drought and a pain relieving potion, please." Severus said softly to Sirius.

Then Severus saw something that horrified him. Liana moved her arm just so he could see the cut in her uniform's sleeve and the sliced gash down her forearm. "What happened?"

"Peter Pettigrew n-needed my b-blood." She said between gasps.

"What? Wormtail was there?" Sirius snarled as he walked back into the room with the potion. Liana nodded as Severus stood back up with Liana in his arms and carried her into her bedroom.

Sirius pulled down the blankets as he laid Liana down and covered her back up. He gently took her forearm, and as he sat on the edge of the bed he spoke what sounded to be Latin as the wound began showing signs of healing.

"Take these," Sirius handed her the potions. Liana obeyed and instantly felt the ache over her body begin to fade.

"Get some sleep; you've been so brave…" Severus said as her godfathers left the room. Liana shut her eyes; they felt so heavy. Then she felt weight leave the bed as Severus stood up.

"No! Don't go!" She said hysterically as the tears began to form in her eyes again.

"I won't go anywhere." He said soothingly. He Accio-ed the chair in the corner closer to the bed and sat down. Liana laid on her stomach at the edge of the bed as Severus rubbed her back until she drifted off to sleep.

2.

When Liana awoke she was glad to see Severus still there sitting next to her. She had only slept for a few hours few she did feel better.

"Dad?"

Severus turned to her, glad she was awake. "Liana, can you tell me what happened after you touched the cup?"

She sat up. She nodded, but she was silent for some time before she began. She explained everything. Her voice sounded exceptionally sad as she spoke of her mother and how for a moment she was right next to her. Severus looked concerned when he learned that Lucius Malfoy was not in the graveyard.

When she finished speaking she felt numb. She felt empty and hallow, but not to the point where she wanted to cry over her emotions. "Liana, I have to go speak to Professor Dumbledore—" He put a hand on her forearm, silencing her objection. "Tonks will be here and Madam Pomfrey is coming in a few moments…"

Liana looked worried but nodded. Severus kissed her forehead. "I don't know what I would have done if something happened to you; I can't even think about that; I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Liana replied tiredly as Severus left the room. She heard the office door shut as her three godfathers left the Snape quarters.

Tonks then entered her room, Madam Pomfrey behind her. Tonks leaned against the wall as Madam Pomfrey began an examination. She quickly began to heal each fracture as she found them. After a good while Liana was good as new, not emotionally however.

Tonks escorted Madam Pomfrey out of the quarters. Liana rested her head back on her pillow and shut her eyes… She wondered what was going on in Dumbledore's office with the Headmaster and her fathers…

3.

"ALBUS! Do you realize the risk you put her at?" Severus bellowed in rage. "Damn tournament! I could have lost her!"

"Severus, please…" Dumbledore began. Then he turned to Sirius. "You will go to Voldemort. Tell him you stayed because I wanted to support; he will believe you. Do you need to practice Occlumency?" Sirius shook his head. "Good luck." Sirius looked stressed as he nodded and left the room.

When Sirius was gone Severus exclaimed, "Why couldn't you let him go when he was summoned? This isn't a game, Albus! This is my daughter's life."

"This is a war. Sirius would have died for Liana. He isn't afraid to put his life at risk for what his heart knows is right, and I couldn't have him doing that. I'm going to need my spy in the upcoming years…"

"You're sick." Spat Snape.

Remus sat in the corner looking incredibly concerned. "What is going to happen now that You-Know-Who has returned?" Severus had already repeated Liana's experience to the other adults.

"I can only imagine." Dumbledore replied. Severus scoffed.

Remus ignored Severus's scoff. "What is it you imagine will happen?"

"I have a speculation that the ministry won't be accepting of this shocking news. Liana may be in for a rough year."

"What about Lucius? Where is he? He's You-Know-Who's right-hand man. Why was he not there? What is he doing—" Severus stopped.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"Someone has entered the wards." Without another word he sprinted from the office to the bottom of the castle, and he was not expecting to find what he would…

4.

Liana had just risen from her bed to make a cup of tea. Tonks was in the den reading; Liana insisted she didn't need any assistance. She was pouring the boiling water when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. She turned quickly.

"Professor Moody?" She was confused, but her instincts told her this wasn't a good situation. Before anything else could be said he lunged for her.

"The Dark Lord couldn't finish his task but this time I can do it for him." Moody hissed as he pinned her onto the ground. Liana tried reaching for the kettle of boiling water but she couldn't reach. She tried screaming for Tonks but there seemed to be a silencing spell over the room.

Moody was on top of her, his wand pointed. Liana was kicking at screaming below. And then he was pulled from her. Severus cast a curse throwing the large man across the kitchen and instantly he was bound in rope unable to move. Liana crawled back into the corner as Severus said, "You better stay away from her or my next curse won't be so _forgivable_."

Tonks came running in. She began spilling apologies, but Severus was only focused on one person. Remus and Dumbledore soon entered. They checked on Liana until they heard a groan from behind. Mad-Eye was moaning as his body began twitching.

Moody's entire body shook in the ropes until he was no longer Mad-Eye Moody, but Lucius Malfoy lay bound on the floor before them.

Dumbledore was the most furious at this point. "Where is Alastor?" Dumbledore shouted.

"In his trunk." Lucius spat.

"Now you know who's been stealing from your store, Severus." Dumbledore remarked.

"Get this man out of my kitchen!" Severus shouted as Liana hugged onto her father. Severus knew this event was just going to add to the post-traumatic stress his daughter was already experiencing and going to experience.

Remus and Dumbledore forced Malfoy up; they were going to take care of the matter. As Tonks and Severus walked Liana back to her room. Tonks profusely apologized, but Severus was too focused on his daughter.

Liana plopped onto her bed, and Severus stroked her hair. "Dad, what's going to happen now?"

Severus sighed. "Lion, I don't know… I don't know."

"Severus?" Tonks poked her head in. "We have visitors."

Severus knew it was her friends since the night was over now and it was early morning. "Let them in." She kissed her forehead and stepped out.

Hermione bounded through the door and onto her bed. "Are you alright? What happened? I was so worried!" She hugged her best friend. Neville and Ron came in next, and Harry was last. Severus gave Harry a fatherly look as he walked into his daughter's room.

Neville gently patted Liana's hand, and Ron gave her a hug. Harry walked closer; pulling Liana into his arms he softly tilted her chin up and kissed her. Ron looked around the room feeling frustrated. When they separated Liana began repeating what happened; however, this time the story was much vaguer. In fact, there was hardly anything other than the obvious facts repeated, but her friends didn't press her for details.

The group sat around until it was time for lunch; the boys left as Liana began to get dressed then Hermione and Liana met them in the hallway. They group went up to the Great Hall quietly. When they walked in to door Victor met Hermione and Luna met up with Neville.

When Liana stepped in the entire school silenced, and they watched her as they took their seats. "Just ignore it." Hermione whispered.

"I've gotten used to it over the years…" Liana mumbled.

The group sat down at the table. She glanced over at the Hufflepuff table. The entire table looked mournful. Cho Chang looked inconsolable, and when she saw Liana she burst into an even worse fit of tears.

The only thing that distracted Liana was Hermione's conversation, "I can't believe only a few more days, and then you'll be back home, and I'll hardly see you again."

Before Victor could reply Liana spoke? "What?" She had completely forgotten that Harry wasn't from Hogwarts. "What does this mean?"

Harry gave a comforting smile. "It just means we'll write more often." Liana tried to smile, but knowing they were to be separated soon gave her stomach a pain of anxiety; she couldn't imagine spending the rest of the year without him, especially since her mind was often in a dark place lately.

The rest of the day went just as dreadfully as it had started. Liana didn't sleep in the Tower again. She wanted to avoid the glances as much as she could. Although she was in her dungeon bedroom she still couldn't get much sleep.

She insisted that her father didn't need to stay in the room, but once he'd left she regretted that decision. She thought about Harry leaving until she fell asleep… Until she slipped into a nightmare.

This was no vision. This was just an innocent dream… Nightmare actually. Once again she was in the graveyard. Relieving the Crucios, reliving the terror.

Liana was unaware about the fact that she had started screaming in her sleep. Tossing back and forth under the sweat soaked sheets.

"Liana, wake up! It's alright; you're here." Severus coaxed until she was awake. After that Severus didn't leave her room; he sat in the chair next to her bed once again. "Remember when you first came to Hogwarts?"

"Of course," She replied sleepily.

"I've spent the past fourteen years trying to protect you. Every decision I've ever made since they day you were born was a decision that I thought would keep you safe, but you always have a way of finding danger—"

"I don't go looking for it; it always seems to find me."

Severus chuckled. Then he returned to his serious demeanor. "Each year you grow older it is going to become more difficult. Danger is going to surround you, Liana. When you first got here, do you remember all the situations you found yourself in?"

Liana smirked, "Yes…"

"And who got you out of those situations?"

"You… Most of the time." Liana replied.

"Most of the time?" Severus chucked. "I suppose that is true. Remember your first day in the castle, and Minerva had to rescue you from the lake?" Severus sighed. "And then I thought that was the worst… This next year is going to be difficult, and I need you to know you can still always come to me—no matter what."

Liana nodded. "I know."

He kissed her forehead, "I know you do…"

5.

At this point in the time at Hogwarts the Triwizard Tournament had ended and Liana was approaching the Great Hall as the award ceremony was about to begin. The entire school was a morbid atmosphere. The death of Cedric and the news of Moody's true identity was all the voices of the halls could speak of.

The real Alastor Moody was in the school's hospital wing, while his imposter, Lucius Malfoy, was already locked in Azkaban. Severus Snape was finally able to put the worry about that particular man out of his mind; although, now there were dozens of other Death Eaters after his daughter.

Liana still showed such obvious signs of injury as she stood in front of the schools and received the first place prize money from Dumbledore. She felt discussed as she held the heavy gallons in her hands. All she felt like doing was running out of the hall and leaving the gallons behind.

She didn't appreciate giving the students a reason to truly look at her. She was not in the mental condition to handle the attention. As badly beaten as her body visually looked, it was her mind that was in true pain. Each moment was a constant reminder of her memories, her haunting memories.

When she was finally able to sit down and no longer stand in front of the entire school she returned to her seat and sank into Harry's side, but being near him just made her remember that very shortly, very shortly indeed, they would be separated by inevitable miles.

When all the other champions were seated Dumbledore stood behind his podium as began speaking. He spoke of friendships and bonds, how important they are, how important it is to keep the bonds that all the students have created. Professor Dumbledore seemed to be looking in Hermione and Victor's direction as he spoke.

"The bonds of friendship and love are more important now then they will ever be." The headmaster continued.

Liana looked up at Harry. She couldn't believe that in only a few moments he would be leaving for Durmstrang, and then she had no idea what would happen between the two of them. Distance could do so much for everything that just happened between the two. Only time could tell…

6.

It was later that evening when Liana was sitting in the common room. She had already bid Harry goodnight and she was sitting in the windowsill of the common room, starring out at the moon. She felt this overwhelming feeling of sadness. She couldn't place exactly what was causing this emotion; there were so many different variables that could be causing the emotions. She felt weak… Her mind felt so vulnerable.

"If only we could get some kind of a loan of gold…"

She overheard one of the Weasley twins discussing. Liana's ears perked up. She was now in the possession of so much gold she didn't even want to imagine all the tangibles she could purchase. Not like she ever would; to Liana the money felt tainted, just being reminded of the money left a burning pit in the bottom of her stomach. She longed to never be reminded of the funds.

"What do you need gold for?" She asked from her spot.

"Weasley Wizarding Wheezes." Replied Fred. Liana looked at him questionable as he continued with great excitement about the joke shop they planned on opening.

Liana nodded her head, knowing she was probably being disrespectful from her curt dismissal of the conversation; quickly she escaped up the stairs to her dormitory. Once inside she went straight to her trunk, pulling the gold coins out she turned to return back downstairs.

She marched back over to the twins; they looked at her cautiously. Her emotional state made most wary around her, not sure what to expect. "Here." She held out the bag.

George gingerly took the bag, not knowing what was inside of it. He peeked inside. "Bloody… Liana what is this?"

"It's my tournament winnings—"

"We can't—"

"Take it! I tried to give it to Cedric's parents; I don't want it; I don't want it. Use it for your joke shop." She turned around dramatically. "I could use a laugh…" And she trailed off back to her dormitory.

7.

Liana was numb. She woke up the next morning feeling ill before she even opened her eyes. Today Harry was leaving. She didn't want to leave her bed. She didn't want to move ever again. She wanted to shut her eyes and forget everything that had happened over the past few days.

She rolled over. A few more minutes before this dreadful day of goodbyes would begin. She felt her stomach churn as she closed her eyes again. Her eyelids were heavy. She felt relief to finally shut them and let her eyelids slip her into the darkness of her mind.

8.

When she awoke she looked at the time. A pit fell in her stomach making her feel even worse than before (if that was even possible). She had missed Harry's departure…

Night was seeping through the windows of the dormitory now as the other girls piled into their beds. Liana closed the privacy curtain around her, and once all the girls were settled in their beds she crept out of the dormitory.

She knew where she was headed; the thought of putting her invisibility cloak on never even crossed her mind. She walked down the stairs into the common room and right out the door. Ever since she had returned from the graveyard it felt as though Liana was having an out of body experience. It was like her mind couldn't even function properly. Her body still felt weak and for good reason; she was still healing.

She walked down the corridor to the dungeons undisturbed. Her bare feet felt cold on the dungeon floor as she walked into the office in her red pajamas. Severus looked up from his desk. "What are you doing out of bed?" He looked at her with concern. "These are not times where you can be walking around here at night." A slight hiss was in his tone.

"I'm sorry, Dad." She said quietly as she stepped into their private quarters.

That name, that one word, it had more power over Severus Snape than any spell. He put his striker parenting style on hold for a moment.

"I just want to sleep in my room." She said as she slipped away.

And sleeping away in her room she did. When Liana awoke the school year was most certainly over with. Her body may have healed, but her mind was the furthest from how it should be. Every moment was a haunting memory waiting to resurface.

While Liana was in her bed experiencing yet another nightmare a knock came from outside Snape's office door. Severus knew the students should be getting on the train about now; he didn't know who to expect at the door, but he hoped it was nothing important; he sensed Liana was once again in distress.

Opening the door, he was stunned to see Harry Potter.

"Please, sir, let me talk to your daughter." Harry pleaded. Severus figured it

"I trust you are smarter than to believe I would let you into my home, Mr. Potter." Professor Snape spoke slowly. "You seem to be the only remaining Durmstrang at the school…"

"I just couldn't stay away." Harry replied.

"From the school or my daughter?" He raised a brow at the young student.

Harry's checked reddened. "Sir, could you just tell her I'll be back next year? And I'll be in England this summer at my grandparents, please, sir?"

"I'll try and remember that, Potter" Although his tone was firm, deep, there was gentleness in the smooth voice that rarely anyone but his Snakes ever heard.

"Thank you," Harry spoke quickly as he dashed back up the stairs to catch the Hogwarts Express.

As Severus watched the boy run up the stairs he then heard a cry from behind him. With long strides he was quickly at Liana's side. Her nightmare had quickly turned into a Voldemort vision.

Severus shook her awake. She had sweat dripping down her face, making her bangs stick to her forehead around her scar. "Liana!"

Her green eyes darted open as she gasped for breath. "He's after me—"

"Who?" Severus sat down on the bed, pushing her damp bangs aside from her face and kissing her forehead.

"Fenrir Greyback."

Severus was speechless. "He knows I'm Remus's goddaughter and Harry's g—friend." She wasn't quite comfortable announcing her official dating with Harry Potter. She then realized that her dad might not know Harry was a werewolf, but he didn't seem confused, so she figured Remus must have filled him in.

"He was talking to Voldemort. He wanted to get revenge with Harry for some reason, and instead of going after him he's now going to come after me." She paused, not sure how much Severus knew about her werewolf boyfriend. "Why does he want revenge against Harry?"

Severus sighed. "Because Mr. Potter was the last person he bit before getting put into Azkaban. He has quite the wealthy family on his mother's side, and she wouldn't rest until he was put behind Dementors."

"Greyback wants to bite me now because of that?" She asked.

"Greyback is the kind of person, erm… animal that wants to inflict pain on as many people as possible. He probably realized if he hurts you there will be more repercussions than what would occur if he were only to harm Mr. Potter. He bit Remus, too…"

Liana seemed to be putting the pieces together. "Is Greyback a Death Eater?"

Severus nodded, "A leader of the werewolf community, too. But you have nothing to be concerned about," he added knowing the mental stress she was under. Her thought process wasn't even what someone would call normal anymore. She spent practically all of her time asleep (whenever she wasn't having nightmares), and the rest of her time was spent starring at nothingness.

"Want to go shopping today?" Liana looked at her dad, confused. "Remus and Tonks picked a date, and it's coming up pretty soon, and I can't recall you owning a summer dress."

A tiny grin came on Liana's face, and Severus hoped that this could help bring back his daughter from being trapped in her tormented mind…


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: I've been extremely tempted to abandon this story, but I'm going to try my best to finish this for all my amazing readers that have been with me over the many years. Thanks, everyone.

1.

The morning sun was shining through the faded old window curtains that hung before Tonks's childhood window. Liana zipped up the back of her new dress—a pale blue dress; it went along with the wedding's color theme. She admired the blue silk flowing down her sides until it flowed above her knees. A darker blue ribbon traced the bottom of the dress. In a way the outfit reminded her of Fleur Delacour's school uniform.

Her eyes gazed up higher as she admired the sweetheart line, strapless top half, another ribbon tracing the top of the dress, a tighter bodice. Her mother's locket fell before the dress began. Her long dark hair was curled at the ends by her elbows; her hair had been recently cut into bangs and some shorter layers around her face. This hairstyle really showed that she was growing older. Her black hair seemed to match flawlessly with the pale blue.

She looked in the full length mirror at what was going on behind her as she tied the third, darker ribbon, and one going around her waist and leaving a long bow sitting on her lower back. Tonks's other bridesmaids were helping her into her satin, strapless gown. Liana smiled at her soon-to-be godmother. Tonks smiled back at Liana warmly.

Some time had passed since the night in the graveyard, but in Liana's mind it happened last night. Haunted was her mind to say the least. Her body may be fully healed from every bruise and scrape, but her mind was a dark place to be, and it was very much her own worst enemy. Especially since her last Voldemort vision was when she learned Fenrir Greyback is now on the hunt for her.

"A few more minutes…" One of the other bridesmaids said peacefully. The entire day had been so tranquil. Not a single person in Tonks's childhood home felt nervous. The day was going by faultlessly. All the women slowly made their way down to the flowery garden. Liana wrapped her arm around her groomsman—one of Tonks's cousins. He was a kind boy, much older than her, but he was no Harry.

"_Or Ron…"_ She thought momentarily.

Liana couldn't even recall what was said the last time she spoke to Harry. She hadn't heard from him in weeks. That was mainly her fault. She let Hedwig out for the summer once she arrived at the Snape summer cottage. And whenever Hedwig returned she never even looked at who the letters were from. She was in such a pit of darkness she wanted to isolate herself from the world.

The bridal march began to play as Liana and her partner took a step down the aisle behind the flower girl. She saw her father and Sirius (under Polyjuice Potion) sitting on the groom's side of the aisle. As Liana took graceful steps her father watched her cautiously. It was no secret that Liana Evans was ill. Severus Snape felt as though he hadn't seen his daughter in weeks.

When they reached the end of the aisle Liana separated from her partner and went to stand by the pastor with the other bridesmaids. She gazed out at the audience. She saw the Weasleys; Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting with all their children, this made the loss of Ginny seem even more powerful. Liana felt as though she could almost burst into tears at the sight of the daughterless family.

Neville was sitting with his grandmother further back, and other than her closet boy friends she didn't know a face in the crowd, but that didn't bother Liana. She still felt alone with Ron and Neville nearby. She felt a despair she believed no one else could understand. After such a tragic experience she felt all she wanted to do was isolate the world from her… Because there was no way they could understand.

Liana looked up to see Tonks walking down the aisle. She looked beautiful. But what was more beautiful than Tonks was the way Remus was looking at her. With each step closer it appeared as though Remus's heart was beaming more and more, if that was even possible.

As Remus reached out for Tonks's hands Liana's mind slipped once again into the dark spaces of her memories. She had a cold sweet on her face when the pastor finally announced that Remus could, "Kiss his bride." The cheers and applause made Liana snap out of it. She smiled at clapped, but as Remus and Tonks walked down the aisle Liana glanced towards her father; he was looking at her very cautiously. He probably had his eyes on her for the entire ceremony, watching her mind slip into the past.

Liana watched the other bridesmaids descend from the altar until it was her turn to walk back down the aisle with her groomsman. When the wedding party all stood in a spot around a tree, hidden from the rest of the audience, everyone hugged the newlyweds. Remus embraced Liana tightly, kissing the top of her head as Tonks squeezed her arm lovingly, but then guests started to exit the backyard pews, and their attention was diverted until Severus had an arm around his daughter…

"Need to begin Occlumency again?" He looked down at her.

Liana shook her head, "No, Dad, I've just got a few things on my mind."

"Anything I can help with?" He raised a brow. Liana shook her head and mumbled something Severus did not hear. Before she could wander off he placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke clearly but quietly, "This will all pass. You're so strong." She turned to look at her father as she tried to give him a hopeful smile before going off to find Ron and Neville.

She finally found the two boys under a weeping willow tree away from the rest of the crowd. They seemed to be making small conversation. Ron was taking steps recovering from his grief over Ginny, but he still was nowhere near being recovered. Depression seemed to consume him, especially since they were at a family gathering.

As Liana approached a light seemed to momentarily trigger behind Ron's eyes, a glanced she couldn't quite recall seeing since his sister's death, but it disappeared just as quickly as it had been shown.

"Good holiday so far?" Neville asked.

Liana looked at Ron for a moment; he was the only one that could empathize what she was feeling. She knew just as much as Cedric haunted her nightmares, Ron's dreams were probably filled with images of his sister, only to wake up and realize the reality every morning.

"As good as I could expect." She tried to sound upbeat, but Neville knew her better than that.

"You look really pretty." He added, trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you, Neville." She smiled, she thought she heard Ron quietly agree, but she didn't make certain.

"Heard from Hermione much?" Liana asked.

"Of course," Neville began… "Hermione loves her letters." The three grinned momentarily.

"Can you believe Victor's staying?" Neville continued.

"What?" Liana asked as memories of being intimate with Harry flashed through her mind, but before Neville could explain the guest were all called into a tent area. Liana assumed Hermione didn't mention the news to her in order to not upset her about Harry still leaving. Or maybe she missed it in her letters, most of the time Liana felt too distressed she couldn't even focus long enough to really read one of Hermione's letters.

As they walked into the tent they noticed a grand dance floor with tables all around. Candles floated in the air around the tent and inside. Liana was grateful that her seat was nearby the bride and groom and the Weasleys.

Throughout dinner it was obvious that the Weasleys were still adjusting to their missing family member. Mrs. Weasley tried to remain bright, but that almost made her pain even more obvious. Liana felt so overwhelmed she couldn't even eat.

When the cake was passed and Liana still couldn't have a bite Severus knew something was bothering her. Since her return from the graveyard he had tried everything to adjust her thought process, but no one was getting through to her. It was like she was trapped in her own thinking.

When the father daughter dance began Severus patted Liana on the back. "May I have this dance?"

Liana gave her Snape-like smirk. "I suppose…" She smiled as he whisked her from her seat and out onto the dance floor. As he spun her around, for a moment she caught Mr. Weasley's eye's—full of tears. The smile faded from Liana's face as she rested her head against her father's chest.

Moments before the song was ending she felt someone tap on her shoulder, and she heard a familiar voice, "May I cut in, Sir?"

"Harry!" Liana whirled around and threw her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm staying in England for the summer before Hogwarts in the fall—"

"Hogwarts?" Liana interrupted.

Harry glanced at Severus, "I thought you could tell her yourself…" Severus said nonchalantly as he slipped away from the dance floor.

"You're staying here this fall? I can't believe this…" She really couldn't help but to smile.

"I can't believe you didn't know, no wonder your father invited me to the wedding… I tried telling you on the last day, and then once I got to my grandparents in England I had no way of getting ahold of you; they're muggles and I had no way of getting an owl to you—"

Liana squeezed Harry tighter, making him completely forget his train of thought.

Severus sneered humorously as he turned to walk away from the newly reunited couple. Then he heard a voice in his ear, "Looks like your watchful, fatherly duties have another year yet."

Severus turned to look at Albus Dumbledore and replied, "If it wasn't Potter it'd be Weasley…"

"I do see something there… But not something they're even ready for." Albus Dumbledore spoke wisely.

Severus rolled his eyes, still annoyed with Dumbledore's lack of security during the Triwizard Tournament's last task and the portkey. The Potions Master turned to leave before his instincts of snapping at the old man kicked in. "This year is going to be a struggle…" Albus whispered.

Sighing, he stopped his motion and looked back at the headmaster. "I've been trying to keep the Prophet away from her, but I know she's seen it, and I know it's getting to her… She's still not in a right state after Diggory… It destroyed her."

Albus nodded looking concerned. "At least she has Harry as support. Friends are what she needs right now—"

"I don't think Potter is a _friend._" Severus smirked.

"He's _support_." Albus said knowingly.

Changing the subject to something that had been pressing on Severus's mind lately, "I've heard a certain Death Eater is after my daughter…"

The headmaster sighed. Then nodded, creating a pit in her father's stomach. They both knew which particular Death Eater, but neither wanted to mention it.

"Keep her under your eye, Severus. Every second of this summer you must be watchful of her. When she returns to Hogwarts I'll be sure every member of the staff is aware to watch over her safety, but until then," he trailed off, "Just watch her."

With this speech being said, Severus looked around the candle lit tent for his daughter. Last he saw her she was on the dance floor with Potter, but now she seemed nowhere to be seen. Quickly, he slid his chair back and slipped out from the tent.

Gazing across the area he saw two shadows sneaking away hand in hand in the distance. He knew exactly where she was. He moved quickly, planning on scolding the pair for their irresponsibility. Everything then seemed to happen so quickly.

In the distance Liana was pulling Harry further away. She saw something glimmering, something in the shape of a human, and only one human came to mind for Liana—Cedric. Harry wasn't able to see what she was searching after, but he didn't want to stop her.

Liana pulled Harry behind a tree after the glowing, ghost-like figure.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Liana didn't reply. Now she could clearly see an illusion of Cedric being magically displayed in front of her. She reached out to touch the figure. Still holding Harry's hand, she grasped forward, touching a hard object. The image of Cedric disappeared and before her stood a solid replica of the tri wizard cup.

With her hand on the cup she gasped, even Harry could see the solid object before them. Then it all happened so fast; she felt a tug. Before she could let go she realized once again the cup was a portkey. A scream left her mouth as she was pulled from the ground, Harry trailing behind her.

Severus watched in horror. He raced to the spot, but the pair was gone by the time he arrived at their location.

Severus didn't realize how late it was. When he returned to the wedding's tent Remus and Tonks had already left for their honeymoon. Severus scanned the crowd, forgetting what Sirius looked like under the polyjuice. When he saw a man take a swig of something gag-worthy he knew it was Liana's other godfather.

Instantly, he was at his side. "She's gone."

Sirius turned, looking concerned, "Greyback?"

"My only guess." Severus snapped, fearing taking over. "Potter's gone with her."

"What does he want her for?" Sirius ran a hand through what would be his hair, but the muggle who he currently looked like was quite lacking in hair.

"I would say revenge…" Dumbledore walked over towards the rest of the adults. "Revenge on Potter and Revenge on Remus. After all, Potter was his last bite, of which put him in Azkaban, and Greyback was furious when Remus wouldn't join his side in the first war. It only makes sense to attack the girlfriend and goddaughter of his enemies."

As though he almost ignored the wizard, Severus turned away from Albus, livid. "How do we find her?"

Before anyone else could reply another Order member approached the group. Professor McGonagall asked, "Why is everyone standing—"

Before she could finish, "Liana has been abducted by Greyback!" Severus snapped.

"Potter, too." Added the disguised Sirius.

"Has Remus left already?" Minerva asked. The group nodded. "We must get him immediately! Werewolves have tracking abilities. Remus should be able to sense wherever the nearest werewolves are."

The tiniest bit of relief flashed upon Severus's face, at least now there was a plan. "I'll get him, and tell him." Sirius added. "He's in for one interesting wedding night."

2.

"Let go of me!" Liana wriggled away from a Death Eaters grasp. A small group of Death Eaters stood around Harry and Liana in a wooden area.

"Don't touch her!" Harry shouted, once the portkey landed they were immediately bound at the wrists in taut rope, and their wands were taken from them.

"Harry Potter…" Greyback appeared from the trees and spoke slowly and maliciously. "You don't know what I've gone through in the past few years because of you. I almost got the Kiss while I was in Azkaban. Do you know what it feels like to be threatened with a Kiss?"

Harry didn't move; he just continued to glare at Greyback. "Well, then." Greyback began again. "This will be a learning experience for you." Greyback beckoned with one of his claw-like fingers. Liana felt the cold before the cloaked creature came into view.

"Potter, you're worth nothing to us, tasty revenge maybe but nothing more. It's Evans we wanted… It's Evans the Dark Lord wants." He looked at Liana. Her blue dress had a tear up the side as she sat on the ground by a nearby tree, her hands bound behind her back, her long hair had fallen from perfection and messy curls reached down to her elbows.

The look upon Liana's face was beyond distressed; the approaching Dementor wasn't helping either. Harry tried to wiggle backwards, but he was bound so tightly the struggle was pointless.

"I have a better idea." Greyback began. He motioned for the Dementor to leave. Once the Dementor was out of sight Liana and Harry locked their gaze upon each other, both looked at each other, trying to be brave together, but the moment didn't last long.

Within seconds Greyback lunged toward Harry. Harry yelled at the werewolf chomped down on his neck's flesh. Liana screamed, still not taking her eyes off of Harry's, but moments later Harry's terrified gaze turned to just a look of emptiness.

Harry Potter was dead.

3.

"REMUS!" Sirius pounded on the bedroom door of their honeymoon suite.

An irritated Remus opened the door. "Can't a man have one night with his wife?" Remus said sound exasperated but also worried. He knew Sirius wouldn't be here just for a chat, something serious had happened.

"Greyback has Liana." Sirius said as Tonks appeared in the doorway.

The color from Remus's face faded. "Any idea where she is?"

"Not a clue and he has Potter." Sirius replied seriously.

Remus ran a hand through his hair as Tonks gently touched Remus's arm. "The full moon isn't for a few more days—"

"Greyback can bite anytime of the month!" Sirius snapped.

Remus took a deep breath before continuing, "I know that, but once it is a full moon and I transform I can then track other werewolves and find Liana's location." Sirius looked momentarily apologetic. "But until then we'll just have to brainstorm locations."

Remus kissed his new wife on the forehead and whispered an apology as the trio walked away from the honeymoon suite and apparated to Snape's summer home.

When they arrived at the home Severus led them into the kitchen. Remus poured his wife a cup of tea as the godfathers began discussing possible situations.

"Is Voldemort allies with the werewolves yet?"

"Are there any Death Eaters we can pry for information?"

The questions kept coming until Severus couldn't handle it anymore. He stepped away from the table, trying not to break down. He knew Liana wasn't herself still from the third task of the tournament only a few weeks ago. She was mentally broken down, not her normal strong self. This wasn't something she was capable of handling right now.

Tonks rose from the table to comfort the man. "I can't lose her." He stuttered quietly, trying to remain composed. "I can't lose her…"

4.

For the rest of the night they sat around the table, completely forlorn. No one knew what to say or what to suggest, all completely exhausted but sleep was the furthest from any of their minds. The silence was broken when a ministry owl flew through the open window, a howler.

"The Ministry of Magic has detected the use of underage magic. In the Forbidden Forest of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Liana Violet Evans cast a Patronus Charm at four seventeen this morning and is hereby expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Goodbye."

And this that the letter lit up in flames and disappeared.

Severus never imagined he would be so relieved and ecstatic to hear his daughter was expelled. The group looked at each other, Severus quickly barked some orders, and they all then began aparating out of the Snape home and to the edge of Hogwarts's grounds.

The four took off in all different directions. Tonks ran to Hagrid's hut, Remus ran to the school for more help, while Sirius and Severus entered the forest.

"They'll be in the deepest part," Sirius said as he navigated around the brush; clearly he knew the forest better than Severus.

They walked for hours. If they weren't so deep into the forest they would have noticed that the night sky had disappeared and the sun was peaking over the trees already.

Suddenly there it was, Remus's Patronus stood before the two. He had found her. Severus took off after the illumination before Sirius could even mutter a word. The two men wished they could just aparate to the spot; it had to be a mile away.

When they finally reached the spot where Remus stood Severus watched in horror.

"Crucio!"

"She can't feel it anymore," Remus whispered. "I made a transfer spell," he beckoned towards a misshapen deer off in the distance. "Tonks is coming with the rest of the Order."

"Where's Potter?" Sirius asked as he scanned the ground.

"Dead." Remus replied.

Severus's heart sank. This was more than his daughter could handle. He could barely stand hidden in the brush, but an ambush would be useless right now, not while the numbers were so uneven.

"The Order should be here soon." Tonks replied. "They're flying once they get on the grounds—"

"I hear them," Severus murmured before leaping from his hiding spot. He couldn't wait any longer. He'd rather die than have Liana die while forming a plan of fighting.

"Dad…" Hope filled her eyes as she saw her father come out. But before anything else could be said dueling began. Sirius, Remus and Tonks leapt forward, and only a minute later the rest of the Order surrounded the Death Eaters and Greyback.

The Order had them out numbered now. A Death Eater ran off into the words, clearly giving up, two more followed.

Greyback made a motion of receding, but before he could turn his back, "Avada Kedavra!" The wolf man stopped dead in his tracks. Remus couldn't believe what he had done, but nor did he have any ounce of regret.

At the site of the fallen Greyback, all the Death Eaters then began to disappear until they were gone. "This area still isn't safe." Mr. Weasley said; the other Order members nodded.

"Where is Severus?" Another Order member asked.

"He's headed back to Hogwarts with Liana. He grabbed her the second he could get away from dueling." Mrs. Weasley replied.

"We should all head back to Hogwarts." Remus replied, sounding drained. This was not the wedding night he had expected, but now that Liana was safe he couldn't ask for anything better.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: It's been about three years since I've updated… I've finally gotten the urge to finish this story… Thank you to each and every single person that has stuck with me and to just all readers in general—Thank you.

1.

Liana slipped in and out of consciousness as she lay in her father's arms as they flew across the treetops against the morning sky towards Hogwarts. Severus couldn't remember the last time he rode a broomstick, but that was the furthest from his mind.

She felt limp; he wondered how many Crucios she endured, also how much more emotional damage was done. Seeing her first boyfriend slaughtered wasn't exactly going to help Liana's already venerable state. With as much fighting and external conflict that was going on within the wizarding world, Severus was still more concerned with all of Liana's internal conflict.

He flew right up to the window of the hospital wings. Madam Pomfrey was already there and ready for Liana and any other Order members that may follow. Severus quickly placed her gently onto a bed. Madam Pomfrey began and examination, the injuries were quite endless.

"Severus, This is worse than I ever expected. This is far more trauma than any fifteen year should ever have to go through." She stated as Severus gazed down at Liana's face as she now looked up at him weakly. "And I don't just mean physically, Severus."

Severus's mind slipped back to the howler from the ministry about his daughter's expulsion. He would need Albus to speak to the ministry to assist him with that dilemma; he loathed having to ask him for help, but he wanted it taken care of as soon as possible, and with as little of his daughter's involvement as possible.

Severus now loathed the ministry more than he thought was even possible. He was terrified of what was going to be on the Prophet tomorrow, but more than that, he was terrified of the day Liana learned what the Prophet had been writing about her all summer. When she was better he would tell her, he told himself once again… When she was better. Whenever that may be…

2.

The rest of the day went by slowly for Severus. He didn't move much from Liana's bedside in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey offered to have her moved to her dungeon bedroom, but Severus didn't want to disturb her; she was sleeping most of the day anyway. The other Order members stopped by the hospital wing, but they knew nothing could comfort Severus at this time, only the wellbeing of his daughter.

Lucky for Severus, Liana began to stir as the night began to arrive, but she wasn't awake—trapped in another nightmare of a vision.

Visions of a furious Voldemort filled her head. Apparently Liana had escaped only moments before Voldemort was to arrive at their hidden spot in the forest. He couldn't believe she had escaped once again.

"Liana!" Severus shook his daughter, breaking her free from the nightmare. Severus didn't need her to explain; he could only assume the fury Voldemort probably expressed in the vision.

Each and every time Severus woke Liana up from a nightmare he felt terrified by the look she gave him. It was like the nightmare still didn't end when she woke up. Her gaze was always empty. She looked numb, expressionless. She may have not been the one in the forest to die, but the look upon her face displayed that something within her had died.

This wasn't the same girl anymore.

3.

The rest of the next couple days went by the same. Liana's family and Madam Pomfrey were quite worried for Liana's health, not that she was not physically healing, but she obviously lacked all emotional stability and will to heal.

She couldn't eat. She kept repeating the images of Harry's murder in her mind. No matter what potions she was given she still felt too sick to eat. Weight was already starting to slip from her slender frame. She couldn't escape the repetitive thoughts, and they left her feeling an intense nauseated depression.

One evening Severus wondered if she would do better at their country home. He knew she was having flashbacks of the events, even when she was awake. He pondered if a change in scenery may help, somewhere that didn't remind her quite so much of Harry, even though the inevitable funeral was to be happening shortly.

When the next morning arrived Liana groggily rose from the hospital wing bed. She felt no urge to even live out the day. Despair and grief were the first emotions to meet her that morning, same as any other morning. Wearily, she got dressed behind the privacy curtain around her bed and stepped out.

She was surprised when the hospital wing was empty. Maybe her godfathers had gotten fed up with her disastrous mood, but she didn't care. Another person's life was taken, and she believed entirely that the fault was upon her; it didn't matter how many times her godfather's told her it wasn't her fault when they were trying to get her to eat—it was. Or at least it was in Liana's mind, and Liana's mind was nothing shy of a completely toxic environment.

After speaking to Madam Pomfrey, in a monotone voice she had never heard Liana use before, she left the hospital wing and started to descend into the dungeons. The cooler air typically gave her a sense of relaxation, but nothing seemed to calm Liana's nerves. Her stress level was at a constant elevated rate for days now.

She entered the office to find her father working behind his desk. She was unaware that he was writing a letter to Professor Dumbledore about his daughter's expulsion from Hogwarts. He wasn't sure when he was going to tell his daughter that she had been expelled and a trial awaited her before the end of the summer.

"I didn't think you would be up this early." Severus said. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

If Severus Snape knew one thing about females, when they said they were, 'fine' they certainly weren't.

"I'm just going to go lay down." Liana added as she walked through the office into his private chambers.

Severus sighed. Every depressing moment with his daughter made him feel more and more like a failure as a father. He truly didn't know what to do. He looked over to the side of his desk. There lay the letter from the ministry. At least Albus Dumbledore had managed to arrange a hearing for Liana, and he offered to assist in her case as well.

Remus's trial had ended days prior for the murder of Greyback. Albus Dumbledore assisted on the case saying the murder was very much self-defense. The ministry may be biased against the Order at the moment, but there was no possible way they were going to prosecute for the death of a very wanted criminal. Remus was completely relieved of any charges.

Severus couldn't believe his daughter was on a large of a trial for a simple case of underage magic. The idea was completely preposterous, especially for someone with an entirely clean record. Severus shook his head in dismay as he rose from his chair; he thought he could hear Liana having a yet another nightmare off into their private quarters.

When he reached her bedroom he realized that she was not having a nightmare. She was having some sort of completely awake flashback.

"Liana!" He rushed to his daughter. She was sitting on the floor of her bedroom holding her invisibility cloak that she found folded on her bed; Sirius had placed it there after borrowing it to watch the third task.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, but this only worsened the situation. The physical touch on Liana seemed to heighten the flashback as she clawed her way away from her father, pushing herself backwards on the floor away from him until her back ran into the edge of her bed. Sweat covered her brow.

"Liana! It is me!" Severus pleaded staying his distance from her. His heart felt as though it was breaking watching his daughter in such distress. "Liana!"

The sound of her father seemed to break the flashback. Her green eyes still looked blank, but now they at least looked as though there was something going on behind them.

"Dad…" She cried as he moved towards her and she pulled her knees to her chest. Severus pulled her onto his lap, a position she always felt comfort from as being a child. She cried hysterically into his chest until she wore herself out and fell asleep. Liana never noticed the silent tears falling down the Potions Master's face.

4.

A few days past, all the same. Liana's anxiety level was constantly at an incredibly heightened level. Her calmest moments were still at such a level of panic, and anything that vaguely reminded her of her night in the forest set her into hysterics. All throughout each day her breathing was always shortened as though she could never catch her breath. Her eyes still looked blank as though she was numbed, but there was something in her gaze—terror, still…

It was just Liana and Severus in the private quarters. Remus finally was off having his honeymoon with Tonks, and Sirius was staying in Remus's empty London home.

One morning Liana walked into Severus's office. He was at his desk already preparing curriculum for the following school year.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked as she sat down in front of his desk.

Liana didn't respond. It was almost as though she didn't even hear him.

"Liana?" He spoke softly.

There was still no response. She just stared forward, looking at nothing though.

Severus Snape moved around to the other side of his desk. Liana didn't move at all. She didn't even acknowledge seeing him even though he had always been right in her view of vision. He bend down and wrapped his arms around her. Then he noticed he heard a constant and rapid pounding—her heart beat.

Her heart was beating as though she had just exercised vigorously.

"Liana," he spoke sounding bothered. "Are you alright?"

As he put his hand to her wrist to insure her heart rate she responded, sounding dazed yet tense. "What? Yeah, I'm fine."

A knock came at the office door. Suddenly she gasped and grabbed her father's forearm. Her breathing was now heavy, almost as though she was gasping for air.

"Liana?" He spoke softly but questioningly. His daughter was not even able to function throughout a day. He quickly gave her a calming drought. Her anxiety lessened to about the level of a nervous student about to take their O.W.L.S. exams.

Severus went to the door. Professor McGonagall was on the other side. "How is she?" She inquired. Severus hadn't even glanced at the prophet for fear of how they displayed Liana's abduction story.

"We've had better days," Severus said quietly as he opened the door and let her in.

"Hello, Professor." Liana spoke nervous but humbly. Severus was glad to see a more usual version of his daughter appear, even if it was only when she was medicated.

Professor McGonagall made small talk with Liana and her father, having no real reason to come down to the dungeons other than to see Liana's progress.

"I'm thinking about going back to our summer home one last time before the school year begins." Severus stated. "A change in scenery _will _be good."

5.

That night Liana was in her summer home bedroom. The windows were open as a warm breeze blew in. She sat in a chair by the window, looking out at the stream below. Trying to control her thoughts, not for Occlumency, but from her memories. Liana knew it was her own thoughts leading her to panic. Sleep was starting to seem impossible to Liana; she never relaxed to the point her body could actually allow her to rest. The dark bags under her eyes showed this.

Severus was downstairs in his own bed, not able to sleep. Before he had gone to bed, Liana asked him to place more protective charms over her windows and the property. This was a totally different person. Liana Violet Evans was trapped somewhere in her mind…

6.

The day Severus Snape was dreading had arrived. It was the day of Harry Potter's funeral. They were going to Floo to Harry's home; her friends were to be there as well. Remus had filled Liana's friends in on her state; however, it was not shared how Liana's location was found. The information of her awaited trial was still only known between the three guardians.

The day began with Liana getting ready in her room. Numbly she pulled a simple black dress from her closet. The dress had a high neckline, and she wore no jewelry. Her hair had been greatly neglected since the night in the forest. Styling her hair was the furthest from what Liana wanted to be doing. She grabbed a black ribbon and used it to tie her hair up into a ponytail. This was as ready as she would ever be.

She walked out of her room and into the family room area of the private quarters. Her three guardians were sitting around the table. Severus and Remus were dressed in black robes, ready to attend. Remus looked stressed; he didn't give the appearance that he just arrived home from a honeymoon. Although Tonks was with friends for the day, she didn't look as though she just returned from a holiday either. And Sirius, regretfully, could not attend since he was still a framed murder—even if Peter Pettigrew was still alive and at Lord Voldemort's side.

"You look lovely." Remus said gently. Liana nodded vacantly.

"Ready?" Her father asked hesitantly. Liana again nodded vacantly as they began to Floo away to Russia…

7.

When the three landed, they were instantly greeted by sounds of sorrow. Liana didn't have a moment to look around before a tall woman with shoulder length ashy blonde hair came up to her and squeezed her shoulders.

"You must be Lee-onna! I am Ludmila- 'arry's mother. Vot a joy to meet the woman my 'arry loved." And then it was as though she was suddenly reminded her only son was dead all over again as she covered her mouth with a hand and her eyes filled with tears.

Liana looked up at Severus, her breath shallow. Remus seemed to realize how triggering the situation was beginning to be. He put an arm around Ludmila and led her away.

Severus looked down at his daughter as she began to look around the room. It was especially crowded. She recognized many of the Durmstrang students that attended Hogwarts the year prior with her, including Victor Krum. And then she noticed something—the casket. It was on the other side of the room. Moving silently, she walked across the room towards the chestnut colored casket.

Her legs felt shaky as she walked towards where Harry's remains rested. She didn't even notice that her three closest friends had just arrived; they all left from Ron's house together, along with Fred and George, too.

Standing before the closed casket she put a hand upon the wood. Standing behind her was Severus. And then it was as though the realization of the death was hitting her once again. Making a fist, Liana bit her pointer finger as tears filled her eyes. Turning around she faced Severus and took a step forward and rested her head on his chest; he put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head as he heard her breathing become more rapid and whimpers came from her.

Suddenly she felt so overwhelmed she sank to the floor in sobs below the casket. Her friends watched heartbreakingly—not accustomed to seeing her in such a state.

"Liana…" Severus knelt down to her. She was still making a fist and biting the side of her finger, not wanting to move it away because that was what was keeping her lips from trembling and her cries from increasing their volume.

Reaching to her hand, Severus pulled her fist away. Liana didn't even realize how hard she was biting herself to try and contain her emotions. Severus used the sleeve of his robe to wipe away the blood. Scrunching up her face, Liana's cries became louder.

"Come on…" Severus helped her up and led her outside the house to the warm Russian outdoors. The two sat down in an isolated area, Liana's face in her hands sobbing. Watching his daughter, Severus felt like a failure. "Liana," he spoke softly, "death may end a life, but death cannot end a relationship. Harry's memory will always live on within you. You will always be able to cherish the moments you spent together."

"I don't want to forget him." Liana said softly looking at Severus.

He felt relieved she was opening up, "You never will. He was one of your closest friends this past year." He paused. "There is never a day I don't think about your mother. I never thought I would be able to carry on after her death."

"Really?" Liana said softly and innocently.

"I couldn't even function for weeks, maybe months. But it gets easier. You keep busy and you learn to accept what life is without that person in it, and eventually you'll feel joy again." Liana looked hopeful for the first time in days. "You'll laugh and be happy again someday."

"Will I?" She asked desperately.

"I promise."

8.

The day of the funeral was finally over, much to Severus's relief. Severus thought friends might help Liana; she hardly even acknowledged them at the funeral. He believed if she was busy then her thoughts may not get to her as much, and maybe it would be better for her to focus on her other friendships.

Her group of confidants spent a couple days with her, much to Ron and Neville's dislike for staying in Professor Snape's house.

Severus thought he saw a spark of emotion when Ronald Weasley affectionately hugged his daughter, but that quickly subsided into her emotionless depth. The teens tried everything to assist their fragile friend. Every topic of conversation was sensitively picked as to not spark a panic attack or worse—a flashback.

9.

Liana still didn't know of her expulsion from Hogwarts or her upcoming hearing, and the summer's time was soon ending, and the date of her hearing was quickly approaching.

When her friends returned to their homes Severus decided it was time to tell her. Sirius was at the summer cabin along with Remus and Tonks. They all sat at the kitchen table on afternoon having tea, a calming drought in Liana's.

Severus explained the situation in the most optimistic way possible. "It's just an appearance you have to make in the courtroom. Professor Dumbledore will handle everything."

Liana nodded and replied that she was okay with the plan. Severus wondered if he poured too much calming drought into her tea, or maybe she was really starting to cope better. Even her guardians seemed surprised at how well she was taking this. By now they have all seen the worsts of her. Everyone at the table was relieved the news had been broken to Liana.

10.

It was a gorgeous summer day when Liana ventured into the kitchen one morning. Liana was doing better. She quickly relapsed into panic and flashbacks, but her constant state was less anxious, and she didn't seem so detached from what happened around her.

"Any plans for today?" Severus asked as Liana poured herself a cup of tea. Severus was glad for this improvement. He didn't know what to do other than help her from various potions. Prior, whenever he tried to get her to talk she just withdrew into herself, and her stress level was clearing going back up with each mention of anything pertaining to the night in the Forbidden Forest.

Liana shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe go for a walk?"

"That is a good idea," Severus replied. This was an improvement from her typical daily activities—or lack of. "I know you know the boundaries." She nodded as she slipped on a pair of sandals. She also wore a black tank top with torn jeans. Her hair was starting to look more like her father's as well—not in a good way. Shine coated her long locks, she was starting to have a natural wave as well from the lack of brushing. Severus noted he had never seen her hair so greasy in his life, but Severus understood how vanity can slip from being a priority, but he was concerned about her weight loss. Her clothes hung loosely on her. Her shoulders were exposed from the tank top, and Severus noted that he could see multiple bones in her upper body physique—too clearly.

Leaving the house she followed a trail in a very open area. She tried thinking about the new school year approaching, but all she could think of was a year without Harry Potter. The last year they really did form something special.

She continued to walk down the path, noticing the sky was darkening slowly and a cool breeze was blowing inward. She stopped under a tree to rest. Her lack of an appetite was truly changing her health.

As she sat under a large leafy tree rain started to fall from the sky, slowing and then increasing in intensity. Soon it was quite a heavy rain. Liana wasn't exactly protected from the rain under the tree, but she chose to remain there.

The rain continued for another ten minutes before she noticed Severus approaching her with a large umbrella. He approached her and took a seat next to her under the tree. They sat in silence. Liana feeling tired leaned her head against Severus's shoulder.

"What can I do to help you?" Severus asked.

Liana shook her head, "Nothing."

Severus was quiet for a few moments, and then he spoke, "These last few months have been a nightmare for me because you have been so un-happy, and I haven't known how to help you, and I feel like I've failed you, Liana, and for that I'm sorry. You've got all sorts of strength inside you. You can get past this."

She looked up at him. She felt glad to hear that someone believed in her. Nothing was said from Liana, softly she shook her head in difference, but she didn't argue the optimism.

The rain was starting to lighten. Standing up, Severus reached a hand down. "Come on- let's go home."

11.

A few mornings later Liana dressed into professional apparel that Tonks had gotten for her. A black pencil skirt and a red dress blouse. Her hair was braided in one long French braid down her back; it looked clean yet very sleek.

Today was the day of her hearing.

Severus handed her tea as she entered the kitchen, a calming drought hidden within the warm beverage. He did not want her having any kind of breakdown at her hearing, even if she was starting to slowly have less moments of complete panic recently.

Then the two Floo-ed to Remus's home in London. Remus and Tonks were already waiting nearby the fireplace for the two to arrive. Severus and his daughter then had planned to walk to the Ministry, which was not very far from Remus's home.

Severus had planned to take Liana quite a few hours early to the Ministry to show her around. He couldn't help, but to want to show his daughter potential careers; Severus heard from Minerva that Liana had once mentioned to her she thought about becoming an Auror, and Severus wanted his daughter to be aware of other less dangerous professions.

When they stepped outside the London home the weather was mild. The father and daughter walked along the sidewalk until they reached an old and dingy public phone booth. "This is it." Severus led her inside. With a flick of Severus's wand the phone booth began to sink lower into the ground like an elevator. As the daylight became slipping away he noticed his daughter tense up. "You're safe." He whispered. And shortly light began to appear from below them until the door opened and they stood in a bright and busy main lobby of the Ministry of Magic.

"Severus…" It was as though Albus Dumbledore was waiting for them. "The hearing is in ten minutes."

"What?" Severus spat. "It's not for another four hours—"

"They changed the time; I'm sure it that wasn't done for Liana's favor." He turned to her. "You have nothing to worry about, Liana." He spoke calmly to reassure her. "Now let's get going—it's being held in the Department of Mysteries."

12.

After a few minutes of being in an elevator, that may give some motion sickness (for it moved in all directions and not just up and down), the elevator doors opened to display a long and narrow hallway. The hallway was dimly lit, but they didn't go very far down it, for the court room the hearing was to be held in was shortly on their right. Severus told Liana that he must wait outside, and assured her he wouldn't move from the spot until she exited the hearing.

Dumbledore put a gentle hand on Liana's shoulder as they walked in. Liana looked above her to see many Ministry officials looking down at her from their elevated seats. She recognized the Minister of Magic. Fudge look peeved. "I see you heard of the time change, Albus."

"As it so happens, I am just glad I happened to arrive four hours early." Dumbledore responded as he conjured an arm chair to rest in. Liana remained standing before the Ministry officials.

Fudge began reading the complaints against Liana for her use of underage magic. Liana objected, "You expected me to not use magic against Voldemort?" The corners of Albus's mouth went up; this was the first time she had used a normal tone in weeks.

At the sound of Voldemort's name, a woman next to Fudge, gasped. Liana instantly became irritated with her. She also stood out because she wore a pink scarf, every other person there had on plain black robes.

Liana began again, "What did you want me to do, tell Voldemort, 'Oh, sorry, I'm underage and can't duel right now.' Because that would have gone over well!"

The woman with the pink scarf seemed to be clearing her throat quite loudly, "Did you say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was there?"

"Yeah, Voldemort." Liana retorted.

The woman gave a laugh that sounded like a snort. "I just can't see how that's possible! Clearly, the Prophet is right—she is mad!" She turned to Fudge, "I hope you take this into consideration for her verdict. We don't want someone having access to magic when they are clearly _unfit_."

Liana wondered what this woman was talking about. She had no idea what Prophet had continued writing about her since the Triwizard Tournament had ended. But her thoughts didn't remain on that very long. Dumbledore began to speak directly to Fudge, ignoring the rest of the Ministry that was present. He recommended Fudge to stop living in denial.

The woman in pink snickered, "Professor Dumbledore, I think the Prophet may be right about you, too. I see no point in discussing the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It's impossible!"

Liana felt relieved to hear that Dumbledore was also in the spotlight for the Prophet. That made her feel less concerned. Wizards and witches always believe Dumbledore, so Liana figured that everyone must know the Prophet is all lies.

Her attention was brought back to the trial when Fudge spoke, "Let's take a vote."

13.

After the trial Liana followed Dumbledore out of the room. It was as though he wanted to be rid of the trial as quickly as possible and move on. When the door was opened Severus was right there waiting for her.

"Dad, they're dropping all charges." Liana sounded relieved. Severus wouldn't go as far as to say she sounded happy, but she did sound very relieved.

"That's wonderful news!" He hugged Liana. Turning to Dumbledore, his entire voice changed to the tone he uses with students, "Thank you for your assistance, Albus."

"It was the least I could do." Dumbledore looked over his half-moon spectacles to Liana and winked before he walked down the hall of the Department of Mysteries and out of sight.

14.

The rest of the summer went by quickly, and smoother than the previous parts of the summer. Severus was no longer sneaking in calming droughts into Liana's tea. However, he couldn't say that flashbacks had stopped entirely. He knew that could take months though. His missed the sound of his daughter's laugh, and he missed the sight of her smile. He couldn't remember the last time she had laughed or smiled. Actually he could remember the exact last time he saw her laugh and smile—at Remus and Tonk's wedding as she danced with Harry Potter.

Now that the summer was at an end, Liana stood on Platform Nine and Three Quarters with Severus Snape. Students seemed to groan and the sight of Professor Snape. It was as though they forgot how dreadful he could be, and the sight of him by the Hogwarts Express had suddenly reminded them all.

"Bye, Dad." Liana said as she was about to hop onto the train.

"Just because I'll see you in a few hours doesn't mean I can be denied the parental right of seeing their child off to school for the year." Severus smirked.

Liana gave him a pestered look that resembled Lily quite well and she reached her arms around him to hug him. Severus felt worried about her slimming frame. Her shoulder bones were now far more visible than Severus would like them too be. Her frame had lost so much weight over the summer. He was really hoping school would help matters.

After their final goodbyes, Liana boarded the train and found the cabin with her three closest friends: Hermione, Neville and Ron. They noticed Liana's demeanor was different still. Each friend made an effort to try and get her to laugh—to smile even, but none had any luck.

Remembering what happened at the trial, Liana asked her friends what the Prophet had been saying about her, even though she could assume along the lines of what was being said. Neville summed it by saying how it's just talk of how Liana and Dumbledore are mad thinking Who-Know-Who is back. Neville also added that his gran stopped their subscription to the Prophet.

Her friends asked a bit about the trial; which Liana filled them in on the details. Finally, Liana added, "I didn't think that casting a spell would be what gave away our location so that the Order could find me." She added softly, "I just wished I had thought of that earlier."

Hermione leaned forward from where she was sitting across from Liana. "No, it all happened so fast. It wouldn't have. Please don't be bothered by the ideas, Liana." Liana nodded.

Neville looked at Liana concerned. It was clear he just didn't know what to say.

Ron then surprised them all. He, who was sitting next to Liana, reached a hand out to touch the top of her hand and gave it a small squeeze. "I do know that I am so glad that _you _are okay, Liana…"

15.

Soon Hogwarts was coming into sight. Luna Lovegood and Victor Krum were now in the train compartment with Liana, Hermione, Neville and Ron. Hermione seemed thrilled Victor was going to be back at Hogwarts for a last year of school, but she also seemed to be hiding her excitement; probably because Harry Potter would have been transferring to Hogwarts as well.

The train was soon slowing down and then coming to a stop. The group of friends walked together towards the horseless carriages. Hermione and Victor walked closely together, each telling about their summer. Neville and Luna were doing the same walking behind them. Ron stated at Liana's side until she stopped walking and looked horrified.

"What is that?" She stammered as the horseless carriages came into sight, except now they weren't so horseless.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That!" Liana responded. "Pulling the carriages!"

"Liana, nothing is pulling them. It's the same as every year…" Hermione added.

For a moment Liana thought the Prophet may be right, and she really was going mad. But then Luna spoke up, "They are pulled by thestrals. They're quite gentle really, but people avoid them because they're a bit—"

"Different…" Liana spoke. "But why can only we see them?"

"They can only be seen by people who have seen death." Luna replied. The rest of the group looked at Luna surprised. Luna knew the attention was all on her so she answered what they were all thinking, "My mum. She was quite the extraordinary witch, but one day one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine."

"I'm sorry," Liana said softly.

"It was rather horrible, but I've got my dad." Luna replied. "We both believe you by the way, that You-Know-Who is back and the Ministry and Prophet are conspiring against you."

"Thanks," Liana said honestly. She hoped Luna's opinion was that of the masses, but she was soon to realize Luna's opinion was that of minority.

They walked into the Great Hall, except for Victor since he needed to be sorted, and they all took a seat at the Gryffindor table, except for Luna who went on to the Ravenclaw table.

"What!" Liana sneered. Her friends looked at her inquisitively. "That woman—there! She was at my hearing. She was the one I was telling you about earlier!"

Her friends all looked at the woman sitting by Professor McGonagall. She was wearing pink literally from her head to her toes. However, they soon discovered who the woman was because Dumbledore's speech began and he explained that Dolores Umbridge was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

"Great…" Liana groaned.

This was going to be an interesting year—that was for certain.

16.

After Victor Krum was sorted into Hufflepuff House and the feast ended, everyone left the Great Hall and moved towards their dormitories. Liana was tired when she finally arrived at the portrait of the fat lady. All she wanted to do was go up and go to bed.

Hermione and Liana walked up to their beds. Liana plopped down on her bed and shut her eyes—until she heard a voice, "I can't believe you came back." Lavender Brown began. "I can't believe I have to share a room with a nutter like you…"

"Excuse me?" Liana asked.

Lavender continued, "You-Know-Who is back… You really are mad!"

"You're saying Voldemort isn't back?" Liana spat. Hermione looked nervous.

"I'm pretty sure if You-Know-Who was back then the Ministry would tell us." Lavender said sounding especially snarky.

"You don't think he's back? You really are thick." Liana rolled her eyes and turned her back to Lavender.

"You're just blaming You-Know-Who for Cedric and Harry!" Lavender exclaimed.

Liana spun back around. "What the Hell did you say?" Hermione looked ready to stand up at any moment. "What the Hell did you say!?" Liana shouted now.

"Like You-Know-Who came back and killed a couple students—yeah, right." Lavender ridiculed.

Hermione stood up now, knowing Liana was going to not react well to this. "Don't you dare EVER speak about Harry! Do you understand me? Don't you EVER say you know a damn thing!" Liana was screaming. She was on the verge of hysterics. Her hands were in fists at her side. Hermione noticed Liana's eyes were beginning to well up with hot tears.

Lavender rolled her eyes and turned to her bed, "Go cry to your mother." She said as she closed her bed's curtain shut around her.

Liana stood there horrified at what was actually just said to her. She looked at Hermione, who gave an apologetic smile. A tear rolled down Liana's cheek as she began to realize that this was going to be a difficult school year…

A/N: Please, please, please review. You don't even need to log in! I would greatly appreciate it if you could take a moment to tell me what you thought about this chapter. Thank you so much.


	32. Chapter 32

_Lavender rolled her eyes and turned to her bed, "Go cry to your mother." She said as she closed her bed's curtain shut around her. _

_Liana stood there horrified at what was actually just said to her. She looked at Hermione, who gave an apologetic smile. A tear rolled down Liana's cheek as she began to realize that this was going to be a difficult school year…_

1.

After standing there for a few moments, Liana turned to Hermione, "I'm going to the dungeons." Hermione nodded, and Liana thought she heard a snort come from behind Lavender's curtain.

Her invisibility cloak was already in her dungeon bedroom, but Liana wasn't concerned. She didn't even care if she was caught in the hallways after curfew. Throwing a short red fleece robe on over her black pajamas, a tank top and shorts, she left the Gryffindor Tower.

As she turned a corner, nearing the dungeons, she saw the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor—Professor Umbridge. Professor Umbridge's back was to Liana. Liana quickly ducked back behind the corner. She didn't think Professor Umbridge had a death wish for Liana, like a couple previous Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had, but she knew from the trial that this wasn't the person she wanted to interact with after curfew. She could wait until class tomorrow to see this new professor's true demeanor toward her…

Once Umbridge went around another corner, Liana left where she was hiding and then quickly made her way to her father's office, and she pushed the door open.

"Liana, is everything alright?" Severus stepped towards her from behind his desk.

"I _hate_ Lavender Brown." Liana replied scathingly. "I'm staying here tonight."

"Of course." Severus replied softly. "Is everything alright though?"

"Fine."

2.

The next morning Liana awoke and looked at her clock. She had a couple hours still before breakfast began in the Great Hall. She decided to maybe put an effort into her appearance today. She didn't want to attract attention, and she thought she heard some Slytherins comment on her greasy hair during the sorting.

She showered and used a spell to dry her hair. Looking at her appearance in the mirror, it had been a long time since her hair was soft, clean and straight… Not to mention free on tangles.

She thought of Harry. She let her mind go back into her memories, but this wasn't like her flashbacks from the summer. Liana thought about the wonderful times with Harry. The Yule Ball came to her mind. Liana remembered the dancing, and being close to him, isolated in a windowsill…

Liana thought back to her dress, her hair, and then she decided to use the spell Tonks had taught her for styling her hair. She spoke the Latin phrase and half of her wand starting heating up and glowing red. Liana wrapped her hair around the warm wand and let her hair transform into long curls and went down to her elbows.

Wearing just her robe she went into her bedroom and got dressed. She grabbed a white long=sleeved dress shirt and a grey skirt. She put her shirt on and rolled up the sleeves to her elbows. The arms of the shirt looked baggy with Liana's thin arms underneath. Pulling the skirt she clasped the button in the back. The dress still fell lower than normal around her smaller waist. Liana wished she knew spells for altering clothing. Hermione altered the clothes for her that were upstairs in her dormitory on the train yesterday. However, Hermione didn't mention how worried she was at the amount of altering that needed to be done, and not to increase the size, but to make the items smaller…

Loosely she tied her Gryffindor tie around her neck and looked at the time. Breakfast would be starting in an hour. With a final look at her appearance, Liana felt pleased. Her hair looked better than it had in months. She thought that might distract students and professors from noticing the dark circles that were wrapped under her eyelids.

Walking out of her bedroom, she went into the kitchen area. "Sirius." She said surprised. "I didn't know you were here."

"You look beautiful. Your mother used to wear her hair just like that." Sirius said. He thought he saw a faint smile on Liana's face. "But why aren't you in the tower for your first night back?"

"Because Lavender Brown is a twat." Liana spat.

Sirius raised a brow, but didn't feel the need at all to adjust her on her language. "What'd she do?"

Liana told the story about Lavender's reaction to her because of the Prophet, and then she finished with Lavender's last comment. "Go cry to your mother."

"She said what?"

Liana turned around. Severus was in the doorway. He repeated his question, "What did she say to you?"

Liana once again said what Lavender told her.

"She is a twat!" Sirius remarked. Severus raised a brow at his colorful language.

Sitting down at the kitchen table with the two others, Severus said, "I'm afraid Miss Brown may not be the only person to have these views, too. The Prophet has a reputation for being very convincing. You are always welcome to stay down here, Liana. And you know you can always talk to me about anything—"

"I know." Liana sighed as she finished the tea Sirius made for her. "I'm going to get going to the Great Hall."

As she stood up, Severus asked, "Does that uniform fit you properly?"

"It's_ fine._" Liana scowled, not wanting to bring attention to her much smaller frame, but even the more relaxed Sirius looked worried.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'll see you in Potions later today."

Liana nodded and said goodbye to Sirius before she walked out and up to the Great Hall.

3.

After breakfast, her first class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was glad it was just the fifth year Gryffindors that would be in the class today. Liana went to the classroom with Hermione, Neville and Ron.

They all took seats in the middle part of the classroom. Ron sat next to Liana and Hermione said with Neville across the aisle. Liana felt stressed sitting in a classroom. Her breathing felt slightly shallow, but she assured herself she was with her fellow Gryffindors, but she wasn't sure how they all felt towards her yet. She glanced over at Lavender, she was whispering something to Parvati.

"Good morning, children." A voice came from the back of the classroom as Umbridge walked towards the front of the class, again she was literally wearing pink from head to toe.

In a very upbeat and perky tone she added, "Ordinary Wizarding Level examinations… More commonly known as OWLS… As you know these will take place at the end of this year. Work hard and you will be rewarded, and if you don't—the consequences may be severe."

Even as she spoke of the consequences of failing OWLS, she still had a smile upon her face. "Please, take out your books. Your past experience in this subject is disturbing, but be comforted knowing that now you are going to be following a curriculum that was specifically designed for this course approved the Ministry!"

Hermione's hand shot up, "There is nothing in here about using defensive spells."

"Using spells?" Umbridge laughed. "My dear girl, why would you need to learn to use defensive spells? The ministry believes that just knowing theories of defensive magic will allow you to pass your examinations, and passing examinations is what school is all about! You are _children_, who would ever put you in the position to need to defend yourselves?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe Lord Voldemort." Liana retorted.

The whole class looked at her.

Umbridge still didn't remove her smile, "Not let me make this quite plain. You have been told that a certain dark wizard is at large once again." She moved towards Liana. "This is a lie."

"It's not a lie!" Liana bellowed right at her.

"Detention, Miss Evans!"

"So Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord? What about Harry Potter?" She shouted.

"Those are very tragic deaths—"

"They were murders!" Liana was standing now, glaring at Umbridge.

Umbridge sighed, but the she regained her obnoxiously upbeat demeanor. "Please, see me after class, Miss Evans—in my office."

4.

After class Liana knocked on Professor Umbridge's door. "Enter." She heard from behind the door. When she opened it she almost gasped. The office had never looked like this before. The stone walls had a pink tint to them, and the room was covered in plates with kittens—all purring.

"Sit." Umbridge commanded.

Liana walked across the pink rug to a small wooden desk in the classroom. She sat down. In front of her was a pink placemat, and sitting upon it was a long sheet of paper and a quill. "I know you have a break in your schedule right now before Potions, so I thought we might have your detention now. I want the message to _sink in_ that you cannot behave that way in my class again."

Liana bit her tongue.

"I want you to write, 'I must not tell lies.'"

Liana clenched her teeth. "How many times?"

"Oh, I'd say until the message sinks in."

Cringing, Liana picked up the quill to begin. "You haven't given me any ink."

"Oh, this is a special quill of mine. You don't need ink." She replied.

Picking up the quill, Liana quickly jotted down the first line of the phrase. The quill did work without ink. However, she found it odd that the ink color was bright red, and then she felt something on the back of her left hand. Liana's breathing became stressed as a cut appeared on the back of her hand. She then gasped, horrified.

The message was scraped into the back of her hand. The ink was her own blood. Liana's blood boiled. She was being tortured to tell the truth. For a moment she thought about leaving and going straight to Severus.

Umbridge looked up at Liana from her desk, "Yes?"

"Nothing," Liana replied.

"That's right. Because deep down you know you deserve to be punished."

Anger brewed within Liana. She again thought about leaving. Throwing the quill in Umbridge's face and storming out, but she knew Severus had fifth year Slytherins right now, and that was not the class she wanted to walk in on to speak with her dad.

Looking away from Umbridge, she went back to writing lines. Liana refused to make a sound and show any weakness to this woman.

5.

Liana was relieved when it was time to go down to the dungeons for Potions. She couldn't remember what other House she had Potions with, but whether it was Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, she had a friend in both houses now, Luna and Victor.

The classroom door was still locked, so the students waited outside. Liana pressed the top of her and against the cool stone walls.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing."

"What is on your hand?" She grabbed her wrist. Ron and Neville looked horrified as they saw the writing etched into the skin.

"A blood quill?" Hermione hissed. "That's torture! Are you telling your dad?"

"Eventually," Liana could tell she was acting distant. At one point something in detention caused Liana to act numbly once again, but then Severus Snape appeared in the corridor, opened the classroom's door, and class began.

6.

"Can you even read?" Spat Severus Snape to Lavender Brown as he vanished away her potion. "Don't even try attempting this again, Brown."

Neville, who was working next to Lavender, looked horrified that Snape was in a vicious mood and he was potentially about to get the wrath next since he was right next to her as Snape was making his rounds around the classroom, but Neville was happily surprised when all Snape said to him was, "Decent, Longbottom."

It was rather obvious that Lavender Brown was getting a harsher treatment than the entire rest of the classroom.

Severus was working his way around the classroom when Liana became worried about her father noticing her hand. The last thing Liana wanted was attention in front of the entire classroom. Her long-sleeved white dress shirt was still rolled up to her elbows. Quickly, she unrolled her left arm, so that the long sleeve covered her left hand; she left the right arm rolled up still.

"Is this a new look?" Severus asked as he approached Liana.

Liana looked up at him exasperated.

"Professor?" Hermione began, but Liana shot her a look—knowing what Hermione was going to say to Severus. Liana knew Hermione wanted to take this moment to tell Severus about Liana's hand, and she hoped her look stopped Hermione from saying anything.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Severus replied.

Hermione stammered, knowing now Liana truly didn't want her hand's damage brought up. Quickly, she thought of a question. However, since she was thinking quickly the question turned out to be a very basic Potions question—something Severus knew Hermione knew the answer to. He gave Hermione the answer to her easy question, and then looked at the two girls suspiciously before continuing to walk away.

"I'll tell him on my own time!" Liana hissed.

"I'm only trying to help—"

"I don't need your help!" She hissed again, but luckily class then ended. Liana rushed back to the Gryffindor Tower.

Once in the tower she rushed up to her bed and closed the curtain around her. She wanted privacy. Once she was secluded in her room she looked down at her hand. It was red and very swollen. Each word was etched deeply into her skin. She shut her eyes and laid her head back against the pillow. For a few moments she shut her eyes and breathed deeply. Shortly she felt more relaxed.

Opening the curtain, she left her dormitory, and went down the stairs to the common room. She saw Hermione off at a table studying, and then she noticed Ron and Neville on the couch with Seamus Finnigan.

Liana took an empty seat next to Ron. She sat with her legs curled up against her chest, her fair falling over her shoulders. "Have a good summer, Seamus?"

"Yeah, and almost couldn't come back here!" He spat at her.

Liana looked taken aback. "Why?"

"Oh, I don't know—because of you!"

"What?" Liana was truly confused.

"My mum doesn't want me in a school run by Dumbledore, and she doesn't want me living with you! You've both gone off your rocker… I'm surprised you even have the nerve to show your face here after what the Daily Prophet has said about you."

Liana looked at him angrily. "You and your mum are mad if you believe a word the Prophet says!"

"Don't you dare insult my mum!" Seamus shouted, but Liana was already up and walking out of the portrait hole. She walked a few paces away and then leaned up against a wall.

She heard footsteps behind her. Ron hesitantly approached her. "Seamus is out of order. You alright?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Ron asked again.

"I said I'm fine, Ron!" Liana barked.

"Alright…" He said softly before returning back to behind the portrait, and into the common room.

7.

Days passed. Liana felt even more aggravated at every single person with each passing day. Her friends were starting to leave her to herself more than usual because of her harsh attitude with them. Every response she gave to anything someone asked her was short and snippy.

On this particular day, a Saturday, Liana found herself sitting in the Great Hall. She was sitting with her friends, but she wasn't truly "sitting" with her friends. They were carrying a conversation on without her as she sat, turned away from them, picking at her breakfast.

The sound of a high pitched voice being cleared, obnoxiously loudly, caught the attention of everyone in the hall. "Excuse me students!" Professor Umbridge stood behind Dumbledore's podium and spoke to the school as they ate their breakfast.

"But it has come to my attention that this school is in much more critical condition that I had thought." As she unraveled a long scroll of parchment she spoke, "The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge has appointed me to the position of High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now that I have this newly appointed position I will be applying new school rules as I see fit. Now back to your breakfasts students!"

Liana looked back at the table and heard Ron gasp angrily. All the breakfast donuts and cinnamon rolls had transformed into various fruits.

"Bloody 'ell! I was just going to grab a pastry!" Ron exclaimed looking at Liana. But she didn't say anything. Liana never had much of an appetite lately. The last topic she spoke to her friends about was when she asked Liana to magically make the waist of her skirts tighter because they wouldn't even stay up anymore since she'd lost so much weight due to her constant mental state.

After breakfast her friends all went back to Gryffindor Tower. Liana walked out of the Great Hall with her friends, but she didn't go up the stairs with them. She went down to the dungeons, without even saying a word to them.

She walked into the private quarters to see Sirius sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where is Remus?" She asked, feeling the urge to speak to him for some reason.

"He's, uh, isolating himself for this time of the month." Sirius responded to Liana to tell her in a softer manner that Remus was in the form of a werewolf for a few days.

Liana put a hand on her face, squinting her eyes shut and starting to breathe heavily. Sirius sat up from his chair. "Liana… breathe… you're alright… you're safe…" He realized just the idea of a werewolf had brought Liana into a panic. He put his hands on her arms. "You're safe, Liana!" He said eagerly to cease the panic that was forming within her.

Sirius didn't know what to do. He'd experienced episodes of panic like this before in his life, but he didn't even know how to help stop his own panic attacks. Gently he pulled Liana towards his chest. Squeezing her tightly and rubbing her back as he repeatedly whispered words of comfort to her.

Finally her breathing became more normal, and she sat down on a chair at the kitchen table.

And then she broke down as Sirius comforted her as she cried…

8.

A few more weeks passed, and Liana's curt behavior still continued. Her detentions with Umbridge also continued since she seemed to always speak out in class. Her hand was starting to be cut open to the point where the words were no longer distinguishable. Yet, she continued to keep the blood quill a secret from her guardians.

Severus sighed one morning in the Great Hall as he watched his daughter pick at her breakfast. He hoped her trip to Hogsmeade with her classmates might cheer her up.

After breakfast, Liana and all of her friends, Ron, Hermione and Victor, and Neville and Luna, walked out of the castle and out towards Hogsmeade.

"Where do you want to go?" Hermione asked the group.

"The Three Broomsticks," replied Ron.

The group rounded the corner of Hogsmeade and entered The Three Broomsticks. They found a long booth and scooted down, Ron and Liana went in first, and then a couple sat on each side of them. They ordered a round of butterbeers.

Liana drank hers quickly, and felt an odd sensation. She felt lightheaded and apathetic about her troubles. Liana wondered if the alcohol was getting to her. Butterbeer normally has such little alcohol than it never has any effect on witches and wizards, but Liana was practically half the size of her friends, and she drank it quickly. Ordering another butterbeer, Liana drank it quickly and felt even more relieved.

"Let's get going to Honeydukes." Ron said to the group, who all nodded and began leaving the booth, but Liana stayed seated. "Are you coming?" Ron turned to her. Liana shook her head. "Fine, Liana." Ron snapped. This was the first time he had spoken shortly to her.

For a moment Liana thought about getting up and running after her group, but she then decided just to order another butterbeer and drink it quickly. Tension melted from Liana with each sip. This was different than a calming drought—those only softened everything she felt. The alcohol only took away the bad; it wasn't touching to small amount of happiness that remained deep within her.

"Oi, Evans!" Liana turned her head to see a few older Gryffindors. Francis Deery, who was standing over at the bar, waving her over. She had never really conversed with him before. He was a seventh year student, so she never was really around him, or any of the other students, except in the common room sometimes.

"Come over here." Francis said. Liana got up. "Having a rough year aren't ya?" Francis asked. Liana half shrugged, half nodded. "Here this will not only put some hair on your chest, but it'll help you forget your troubles."

"Thanks," Liana replied as another seventh year Gryffindor handed her a very small glass cup of a brown liquid.

"All in one sip." Said Nina Zarcof, the seventh year girl that handed her the glass.

Liana took one big sip, and then almost vomited. She coughed. Another older boy smacked her back to help the drink go down.

"What do you think of firewhiskey, Evans?" Francis asked.

About to respond negatively about the drink, Liana then stopped herself. She felt something warm in her stomach, and then a slight smile immerged on her face for the first time in many months. "Not bad." She replied slyly. There was no doubting that Liana was nearing being completely drunk at this point, and then Nina handed her another shot of firewhiskey…

9.

After a third and fourth shot Liana was completely and entirely drunk. The group of older Gryffindors made their way back to the castle now with Liana. However, once the castle was truly insight they took off quickly.

"H-hey!" Liana hollered back at them. "Where you all goin'?"

But the older students kept rushing towards the castle. None of them wanted to be seen with the drunken Liana Evans if Professor Snape was look across the grounds.

Liana kept moving towards the castle, and then she heard her name shouted. She looked in the direction she heard her name called. Hermione was running from the steps of the castle, Ron behind her.

"Bloody Hell…" Ron whispered as they got closer to Liana. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair was a mess, and they could smell the whiskey from ten feet away.

Quickly they ushered her towards the castle. They knew they needed to get her to Gryffindor Tower—without being seen by any professors.

It seemed like ages, but they finally got the stumbling Liana to the tower, and Hermione helped Liana into her bed. Liana quickly fell asleep and slept until the sun came up the next day.

The next morning, Liana woke up feeling incredibly thirsty. She looked around the room, not remembering falling asleep. She still wore her clothes from the previous day, too. Liana glanced over at Hermione—who was glaring at her.

"What were you thinking?" Hermione spat.

Liana did not feel like being lectured, especially since she was starting to feel a headache already. "What's it matter to you?" She shot back at Hermione.

"I had to help you back to the castle!" Hermione said frustrated. "All those seventh years abandoned you!"

"Yeah, well at least they made me feel better than you ever have." Liana said viciously.

Hermione winced. Then calmly she spoke, "Drinking isn't a habit you should start to deal with your pain of losing—"

"Don't say his name!" Liana screamed angrily. She didn't want to hear Harry's name spoken out loud. Quickly, Liana spun off her bed and down the stairs to the common room.

"Oi!" Liana heard Francis call out to her when she emerged; he beckoned her over to him and some other group members. "The group is headed to the Owlry for a hair of the dog; if you've got a bottle to add to our stash, you're welcome to join us."

Liana only knew what a 'hair of the dog' was from hearing Sirius use the term before. And starting the day off with a drink sounded great to her. She was yearning for that drunken feeling again. It was the first time she didn't need to think about her pain.

"Yeah, I've got something to contribute." She said to Francis.

"Meet us there in a few." Nina added from nearby.

Liana nodded and then she wondered how she was going to steal a bottle of alcohol from her father's store…

10.

Liana headed down to the dungeons. Trying to be especially quiet so nobody would hear her, she tiptoed to the cabinet where the alcohol was stored. She looked around, but she couldn't hear anyone. Liana assumed Sirius was in London and Remus's since his time of the month was probably over now, and Severus must be in the Great Hall at breakfast.

She opened the cabinet. Before her were a few bottles of wine. Liana knew she didn't want to take a bottle of wine because she knew some of them were very much mementos to Severus from important dates and events. There were two other bottles that were not wine. One was basically empty, so Liana didn't touch that, and the other was full. There was no label on the full glass bottle, so Liana took a quick swig of it. The familiar burning sensation filled her, and her cares seemed to melt away. Taking the full bottle, she closed the cabinet up and went off to the Owlry.

11.

"Gin! Great score, Evans!" Said one of the older Gryffindors.

"Here," another student said, handing her a cup.

The gathering in the Owlry only lasted for an hour or so; the students only had a couple drinks, but a couple drinks to them had quite the lesser impact than a couple drinks on Liana's smaller frame.

"Stay here, for a few minutes." Francis ordered Liana. He wanted the group to head back to the tower without Liana incase a professor was roaming the nearby hallways.

After a few minutes, Liana then left the Owlry, too. She stumbled down the stairs, they were starting to get a frosty appearance. The weather was already turning much colder.

She was nearing the Gryffindor Tower when she heard a voice speak over the school's sound system. Liana didn't even know the school had such a system until Umbridge started utilizing it. For the past few days, Umbridge's voice had been booming across the entire school as she made new rules for the students to follow.

"Attention all students… Hogwarts now has a strict no tolerance policy for the use of alcohol by students. Have a lovely day, students."

Umbridge's voice disappeared.

Liana now quickened her pace to the Tower. She did not want to give Umbridge another reason to put her in detention—or expel her.

It seemed like ages, but finally Liana got back in the Tower. The seventh years seemed relieved to see her. "We thought you were caught, and the announcement was made because of you!" They all exclaimed. Liana laughed, and then went upstairs and passed out on her bed.

12.

Sirius Black looked exhausted. He had just finished speaking to Albus Dumbledore, and was now resting in the kitchen of the Snape's private quarters. Sirius had just returned from being a spy on Voldemort. All Sirius wanted at the moment was a drink.

He got up and went to Severus's liqueur cabinet. Sirius grabbed a bottle of gin, but was disappointed when he realized how little was left in the bottle. He could have sworn there was a brand new bottle of gin.

"Isn't it a little early to be hitting the bottle?" Severus asked. Sirius didn't even hear him come in. With one small gulp, Sirius finished the gin bottle he found.

"I thought we had another bottle of gin." Sirius said.

"Is your drinking really getting _that _out of hand?" Severus said rolling his eyes. Severus was not in the mood for this. He was worried since he didn't see Liana at breakfast.

"No, Severus, there was another brand new bottle here. I checked before Dumbledore had me go spy only a couple days ago. Remus hasn't been here has he?" Sirius asked, trying to think of all the options of who could have taken the bottle.

"No, Remus has been in werewolf form for the past few days." Severus replied. Then sounding annoyed, Severus added, "Really, Sirius… Just pay more attention next time. Your drinking habits aren't setting a good example, especially if you can't even keep track of entire bottles…"

"Right…" Sirius said softly. Sirius knew if the bottle wasn't taken by one of the adults then there was only one person left that would have access to that cupboard, and he truly hoped Liana didn't take it…

A/N: Please take a moment to review, please. It would mean a great deal to me. Thanks, everyone for reading.


	33. Chapter 33

1.

Liana finally awoke later in the afternoon. Her head was pounding. Her "hair of the dog" seemed to just increase her hangover…

She rolled out of bed and went down to the dungeons. When Liana passed her close friends in the common room she didn't even acknowledge them. She just headed straight to the dungeons, rubbing her throbbing temples the entire way.

Walking into Severus's office she saw her father sitting at his desk. "Are you alright?" He quickly asked.

"Yeah, just have a headache." Liana replied. As she spoke she realized she could still smell the gin on her breath!

Horrified, she snapped her mouth shut, so that Severus would not smell what she was up to. He handed her a vial of a potion for her headache. Quickly, she took the medicine and handed the vial back. Liana gave a fake appreciative smile, and went towards her room to brush her teeth.

However, she didn't make it all the way to her room.

Sirius stood in the doorway of the kitchen. His arms were crossed, and he had a raised brow. "Liana…" He said silkily.

"_Shit…" _Liana thought to herself, but then she assured herself she wasn't guilty yet.

"I think we should talk." He beckoned her into the kitchen.

"I just want to go brush my teeth." She said, trying to sound innocent.

"Oh, Liana… Just brushing your teeth won't get rid of the scent of gin. I'm surprised your father didn't smell it on you already."

"Shit…" Liana said it out loud this time.

"Yes, indeed." Sirius chuckled. "Come on, let's talk." He shut the kitchen door behind them. "Drinking isn't an appropriate way to cope with what you're going through."

"You can spare me the lecture." Liana snapped. She felt like no one understood her.

"Well, it _smells_ to me that a lecture is need." Sirius smirked as though he was enjoying this.

"Seriously, Sirius…" Liana sighed. "Just leave me alone."

"If you can promise me that you'll stop then I won't tell your dad." Sirius countered.

Liana was standing in the kitchen doorway. "Just leave me alone. You don't understand!" She snapped as she went off to her room to brush her teeth and also shower now.

2.

The week went by uneventfully. Liana's detentions with Umbridge were a little bit less frequent, and by less frequent—they went from each day to almost every other day. Liana hadn't had a drink since Sirius lectured her, but that wasn't because of Sirius's lecture. She asked Nina and Francis in the common room if they were getting together again, but they said don't think when there is any school the next day.

Since then Liana had been counting down the days until Friday, when they would be going to the Owlry again, and she'd hardly spoken to any of her real friends in the meantime.

Friday eventually rolled by. She was glad when the seventh years let her come even though she didn't have a bottle of alcohol to donate again.

The small group was having a great time together when Nina spoke to Liana. "You know, Li… You'd look really great with your ear cartilage pierced…"

Liana recalled the last time she let a student pierce her ears when she first became a Hogwart's student… But then she let the alcohol impact her decision making. "Let's do it!"

Nina pulled a thick needle from her bag, and then began to sterilize it with her wand. Nina cast a small numbing spell to Liana's left ear, and then before Liana had the chance to prepare herself, the needle went in and a thick hoop was in place in the middle of Liana's ear, about a half an inch higher than the piercing she got in her first year.

"Brill'" Liana said as she looked at it in a small compact mirror. "I didn't feel a thing." Nina grinned.

The gathering then began to slow down until the last couple students left the Owlry, but again, they made Liana stay behind. They didn't trust she could keep her composure if caught in the hallway, and they didn't want to be caught with her.

After a few moments, Liana stood up to head back to the Gryffindor Tower. She felt pretty dizzy. Hermione wasn't here this time to help her. She stepped out onto the stairs that led down from the Owlry—they were pretty icy.

Grabbing the rail, she took one step at a time going down the steps. She was doing her best to get down the stairs, but that wasn't good enough.

Liana fell, face first, down the steps. She tried catching her fall, but the steps were too steep, and as she put her hands out in front of her, she heard two distinct cracks.

After breaking her arm in her second year, Liana knew that both her wrists were broken, even if she was drunk. She scooted backwards so she was sitting on a cold step. Below her gray skirt were two bright red knees. Using her teeth, Liana pulled back her white sleeves to show two swollen wrists.

She sat there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Especially since drinking was strictly banned at Hogwarts now. She couldn't be caught.

Panic started to rise in Liana as she heard footsteps approaching. It was way past curfew, so she knew she was about to be caught by a professor.

The footsteps continued until they were right in front of her, but no figure appeared.

"I see you didn't take my advice…" And then Sirius's head appeared in midair. He was wearing her invisibility cloak. Smirking, Sirius added, "I also see that this is still the drinking spot of the castle…"

"I'm sorry, Sirius" Liana blubbered.

Over the years, Sirius had learned how to decipher between genuine upset and merely crocodile tears. Liana was truly upset. He cast a numbing spell on her wrists and knees, but healing spells were never Sirius's strong point, so he didn't feel comfortable doing anything further.

He threw the invisibility cloak over Liana and cast a spell on himself that allowed him to be nearly invisible. He looked like a chameleon; his outline was still visible, but he blended in with the wall behind him. "Let's go to the dungeons."

When they walked through the door to Severus's office, Severus looked up from his desk. Sirius's invisibility charm was mostly worn off, and Sirius removed the invisibility cloak from Liana.

"Liana!" Severus gasped, rushing over to her. Immediately, he looked at her wrists, and then his gaze when down to her left hand. "I must… not tell—"

"Lies." Liana finished.

"Who did—" Severus spat.

"Umbridge." Liana said and then a hiccup escaped her mouth.

Liana didn't think the look on Severus's face could get any angrier looking, but it did.

"YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING!?" Severus bellowed, pounding his fist on his desk. "You better start talking NOW, Liana Violet Evans!"

Sirius leaned back against the wall of the office as Liana told the whole story. She didn't want to give the names of the seventh year students, but Severus threatened to expel her himself if she didn't.

When Liana finished telling (more like slurring) her story, she was intensely upset. She couldn't hold it together. Liana couldn't get air into her lungs, her breath coming in hitches and gasps. Liana wanted to disappear, to live someone else's life, or not even live at all.

Severus knelt down in front of her. He put his hand on her shoulder, and he was surprised how easily he felt the bones under her skin. He looked into her eyes. He hadn't quite noticed how much her cheekbones protruded from her exceptionally slim and pale face. Maybe he hadn't wanted to take more notice. Liana's depression made him feel helpless.

"Liana…" He spoke softer. "Everything will be okay. Let's go get some sleep." Severus led her to her room.

When Severus re-entered his office without Liana, Sirius spoke, "She's really struggling."

Severus nodded. "I… I don't know what to do, Sirius."

"We'll figure something out…" Sirius responded, but he also felt quite hopeless.

3.

Severus kept a closer eye on Liana the next few days, especially during meal times. He did notice that she didn't speak to any of her friends anymore, and he also noticed the seventh years seems to always glare at her, but that was probably because Severus had punished them with scrubbing caldrons every night until their graduation for "speaking out in class." Since he couldn't actually punish them for drinking at school without expulsion repercussions for Liana as well.

Meanwhile, Sirius travelled to London to inform Remus of what he missed during the full moon.

"She's that bad?" Remus asked. Sirius nodded. "And she really reacted that way after just thinking of me as a werewolf?" Sirius nodded again. Remus understood, but he still felt deeply saddened that Liana thought of him in a terrorizing way.

"I didn't even want to bring up the fact that I'm a dog animagus incase that triggered something!" Sirius's expression changed. "That's it!"

"What?" Remus asked.

"We'll get Liana a dog! A therapy dog! He can guard her, so she can feel safe again, and it will help with her new fear of four-legged creatures!"

Remus looked hesitant, but slowly he nodded. "That may not be a bad idea, Sirius… I mean it needs to be something small, so it can stay in the castle with her. This could work out very well. We'll need to discuss this with Severus since a dog is a big responsibility."

"Yeah, I'll check with Severus and then work on getting the dog." Sirius nodded.

Remus smiled slightly. "Keep me posted on the progress. Maybe we can get the dog around Christmas for her. The holiday is coming up shortly."

Sirius replied, "Don't worry about it, Remus. I'll handle everything."

4.

Liana was sitting alone in the common room one evening shortly before the Christmas holiday was to begin. Her old friends were all by the fireplace.

Liana looked at her left hand. The cuts were all healed, but the message remained in a light pink scar. At least Dumbledore had stopped the blood quill detentions from continuing. Liana had lost the anger to keep having outbursts of honesty in Umbridge's classes, too.

Gazing over at her friends, Liana heard Hermione. Hermione looked frustrated as she was trying to study for her O.W.L.S., "Foul evil gargoyle! Not letting us practice; we are going to fail our exams! How am I supposed to produce a Patronus Charm without any practice first?" Ron and Neville shook their heads. "It's like I need a tutor, so I can at least practice before the spring!"

"You know who could help you…" Neville added softly. Liana looked away, pretending she wasn't listening, _pretending she didn't long to be back with her friends… _

"That's it, Neville!" Her voice got quieter. "We need to get Liana to teach us. I'm sure there are plenty of others that want a proper teacher as well."

"Yeah, like she's going to do anything for anyone…" Ron mumbled.

Still speaking softly, "Come on, you guys have to understand how she feels." Hermione said.

"No, I don't." Said Ron, angrily.

"She just witnessed two people slaughtered within a few months from each other, one being the love of her life." Ron groaned. "She wants to escape her thoughts, but feels guilty if she feels happiness so soon after their deaths. I may not agree with what she's done, but she is under more stress than any of us could imagine."

"One person can't feel all that at once- they'd explode." Ron said.

Hermione shot him a look. "I honestly feel bad for how we've abandoned her lately, no matter what she's done…"

"You should write a book, translating the mad things girls do so that boys can understand them." Ron scoffed.

Neville spoke now, "Tomorrow at breakfast let's reach out to her. I'm sure she needs us, too."

5.

And Liana was more than relieved when her friends approached her in the Great Hall the next morning. Severus felt a small weight lift off his shoulders when he saw his daughter make up with her friends.

The golden trio plus Neville made their way to the Gryffindor Tower after breakfast, as Hermione explained their dilemma about their improper Defense professor.

"Hermione, who would want me as their teacher though? Everyone thinks I'm mad."

"I think you'd be surprised." Hermione refuted. "And Neville found the perfect place for us to meet. The Room of Requirements! It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back against Umbridge."

"I don't know…" Liana added. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try…"

Hermione grinned.

6.

The next day Liana and Hermione stood in front of a small crowd of students in the Room of Requirements. Before entering the room Hermione had a piece of parchment that everyone wrote their names down on. Liana was surprised at how long the list was.

Hermione spoke to the group about why they need to practice. During this time, Liana looked around the room. The Weasley twins were there, all of the fifth year Gryffindors (even Lavender and Seamus), Luna and Victor were present… Liana also noticed Cho Chang and another Ravenclaw she had never spoken to before and a few others.

"Why do we need to know defensive spells though? Doesn't Umbridge have a point?" Seamus asked.

"Because You-Know-Who is back you, tosspot!" Ron spat.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna asked.

Liana nodded.

Neville spoke up, "And she killed the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, too!"

"Blimey…" A few students murmured.

"And last year Liana did fight You-Know-Who in the flesh—twice."

"But you don't understand…" Liana began. "When I did all of that I had loads of luck. It wasn't skill. It's different when you see your friends die before your eyes-"

"Liana," Luna began… "All the greatest witches and wizards started as mere students like us. And you're on your way to becoming a great witch. We need any help we can get."

There was silence. Then Liana spoke, "Alright, how does next Friday work for everyone?" Hermione beamed. And then they all tried to decide on a name until Neville came up with Hogwart's Army.

7.

Shortly after the first gathering. Umbridge assigned a new school rule that all clubs must be registered with her personally. Liana was worried that someone in Hogwart's Army told Umbridge about the meeting, but Hermione assured them that they would know if anyone ratted them out.

Severus also seemed to notice something was up with his daughter from the whispering that was going on between her any many students, but at one point he saw a small smile on her face, and decided whatever was going on was helping her, and he need not worry—for now.

8.

Hogwart's Army meetings were going very well. It was the evening of their fourth meeting, and it was the last evening before most students were to go home for the Christmas holiday.

Liana was happy to see that Ron was finally able to produce a patronus! When a yearling buck escaped Ron's wand, Liana smiled for the first time in many months and cast a patronus of her own. A fawn emerged from Liana's wand, and the two young deer pranced around the room together.

Ron and Liana looked at each other as though no one else was in the room; however, in truth, the entire room was watching the two of them.

Hermione finally spoke, distracting everyone, "Alright, well done tonight, everyone!"

Liana looked around, "Yeah, great job, everybody. You've all had so much improvement! And after our holiday break we'll continue to have great strides." Students began to slowly slip out of the room. "Remember to check your coins from Hermione for the next meeting time!" She called behind them.

Finally everyone had left the room except the Golden Trio… "I'll meet you in the common room." Hermione told Ron and Liana.

Ron and Liana were alone in the Room of Requirements. "You doing better?" Ron asked.

"I think so…" She replied.

"That's good. I missed having you around." Then he added quickly. "The real you I mean…"

"Yeah, I missed her, too." Liana said with a half-smile as Ron snickered and put an arm around her shoulder as they walked out of the room and then raced back to the common room.

Just like old times.

9.

The next morning Liana woke for the first time without the strong feeling of impending doom. She went straight down to the dungeons after getting dressed in some sweatpants and a quidditch t-shirt, her hair in a messy bun.

"Morning, Dad." Liana said as she sat down in the chair in front of his desk.

Severus couldn't describe the happiness inside him to see his daughter return to herself. It was more and more over the past month that she seemed to slowly return. Liana wasn't the carefree, happy child she once was, but this a great improvement.

"Ready to get going home?" Severus asked.

"Your godfathers and Tonks are already there. They are setting up a bit of a surprise for you."

"What kind of surprise?" She asked excitedly.

"You'll see. Let's get going. We are taking a portkey." Liana grabbed hold of the textbook that Severus was holding out to her, and then she felt herself lifting off the ground and moving quickly through the air.

She landed on the front porch of their home, and, instantly, she knew what the surprise was. The entire outside was decorated with multi-colored lights. They took a step inside. Liana had never seen the house look like this before. A huge tree was up and decorated in a corner, and stockings for everyone were by the fireplace. Christmas decorations covered every part of the small home.

"This looks amazing!" Liana exclaimed. Remus, Tonks and Sirius were so happy to see that Liana was truly returning to herself.

"We've got a surprise for you!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

"I thought this was the surprise." Severus said, motioning to the inside of his house.

"Just a small something…" Sirius said as he left the living room and went into the guest rooms (that Severus conjured for them since there were constant visitors in his small home).

Sirius returned carrying a pretty large blue box with a dark blue ribbon around it. Although the box was large, it didn't seem as though it would be difficult to carry; however, Sirius seemed to look as though it was hard for him to balance the box. Liana took a seat on the couch, and Sirius placed the box at her feet.

"What's this for?" Liana questioned.

"Just an early gift." Remus answered.

Untying the ribbon, Liana thought she felt the box move. Pulling off the lid, a gasp escaped her mouth.

"IS HE FOR ME!?" Liana beamed. A look of pure joy on her face as she scooped up a black and white husky puppy. Liana cradled the dog next to her as she looked at everyone surrounding her.

"His name is Demon." Sirius replied.

"You got her a dog?" Severus spat.

"You said Severus approved!" Remus shot at Sirius.

"I may have forgotten to run it by him…" Sirius said, smiling as he watched Liana with the puppy. "It's science, Severus. A sort of therapy dog!"

Tonks laughed.

Severus looked at him annoyed. "Since when have you ever used science or anything scholarly to form your decisions?" He said mockingly. "And an Alaskan malamute!? Why did you have to pick that breed!?"

Remus spoke up, "You said you did the research on the breed, too, Sirius!"

"I did." Sirius replied. "My research concluded that he was the cutest at the humane society in London."

"Cute until he gets to be the size of a horse." Severus said rolling his eyes.

"Aw, he can't get that big!" Sirius said as he sat next to Liana and scratched Demon behind the ears.

"Alaskan malamutes can get to two hundred pounds, Sirius." Everyone in the room seemed to be surprised, not at Demon's potential weight, but at Severus's knowledge on dog breeds.

"I can keep him, can't I?" Liana asked, looking up at her father.

Sighing, Severus replied, "Anything that makes you that happy… I wouldn't dare take away from you."

10.

The rest of the Christmas holiday was going exceptionally well— until a few days before she would be going back to school. Liana was sleeping in the bed in Remus's guest room in his London home. Demon was curled at her side. In the few weeks that Liana had owned Demon, he was already doubled in size, and he took over at least half of the twin sized bed that he shared with Liana.

Demon immediately awoke when he heard Liana whimper. When Liana began moving around in the bed Demon jumped off and started barking, but she still didn't wake up.

Pushing the door open, Demon bounded down the steps and into the room where the Order was having a meeting. Demon made a funny howl at Severus and Sirius, and then he moved towards the door as if he wanted them to follow.

Severus had a funny feeling that this puppy was smarter than he appeared to be. He got up from his seat at the meeting and followed Demon back up the stairs. When he entered Liana's room, Severus realized that his daughter was in the middle of a nightmare—she hadn't had nightmares for a few weeks now.

Shaking her awake, Liana sat up in bed. "Are you alright, Liana?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I just had the weirdest dream. Voldemort wants into the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic. The dream kept showing that hallway I saw during my hearing."

"Are you sure this was a dream and not a vision?" Severus asked silkily, alluding to the fact that she may need to practice controlling her mind again.

"Dunno…" Liana replied softly.

Severus chuckled, "Go back to sleep, lion." Demon jumped back on the bed. "You too, mutt…"

11.

Severus went back down the stairs. Liana laid in bed for a few moments, but she couldn't fall back asleep. Rising from bed, Liana decided to go get a glass of water. She crept down the stairs; Demon at her side.

The kitchen was right next to the room the meeting was in. Before Liana entered the kitchen she overheard Severus telling the Order what her vision was.

"Yeah, well, there's something funny about that girl, we all know that."

"Watch it, Moody," Remus's voice sounded tired. "It's not her fault."

Moody growled again, "But the girl's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's… Obviously she doesn't understand what that means, but if You-Know-Who possesses her like she is doing of him—

Demon suddenly saw a mouse and bounded after it... into the room where the meeting was being held.

Now that the door was flown open, all the Order members were looking right at Liana.

Liana looked as though she was suddenly feeling fearful. "Can he make me do things?" The thought was so abhorrent; Liana had to force herself to continue. "Can he control me?"

Severus beckoned for Liana to come in the room and sit next to him. "We don't know why you have a connection with You-Know-Who."

Liana picked up a pen that was sitting on the table, and she started spinning it on end, seeing how long she could make it balance. She felt a shiver run through her as a thought crossed her mind. "If he can invade my mind and make me see things, what else can he do?"

Severus's sharp obsidian eyes bore into Liana as he spoke, leaving her feeling even more vulnerable and exposed. "The link You-Know-Who has forged with you is on an emotional level. He seeks to control you through your weaknesses—by using those you care about against you. I do not believe that he can control your actions directly, but you mustn't trust everything you see, and we clearly need to practice Occlumency when we get back to school…"

Liana nodded. "Now get back to bed." Liana turned to leave, but Demon stayed laying on his back on the floor, waiting for someone to rub his belly. "Both of you." Severus added as Demon flipped over and sprinted back up the stairs, too.

12.

As Christmas break was coming to an end, Severus was in a taxi with Liana. They were headed to Kings Cross Station. Liana was going to be taking the Hogwarts Express back to school. Demon was sitting on the back seat in between the two of them.

Severus gazed over at his daughter and then was shocked to see a thick silver hoop going through the cartilage of the middle of her ear.

"What is that on your ear?"

"It's nothing." Liana replied. Moving her hair to cover the new hoop the seventh years convinced her to get.

"Nothing? Why have you got that look on your face then?"

"It's nothing," Liana repeated.

"If it's nothing, then you won't mind letting me look at it," Severus replied silkily as he moved her hair out of the way.

"Who did this to you?" Severus demanded as Demon crawled onto Liana's lap. Liana shrugged. "It was those seventh years, wasn't it?" Liana gave a slight shrug, but that indicated a yes.

"They're already scrubbing caldrons until they graduate, so I guess I'll let it go, but I'll never understand—I thought you were supposed to go through life trying _not _to get holes in your head."

Severus chuckled at his own joke as Demon hopped onto his lap as they pulled into the station.

13.

Demon kept on surprising Severus with his good behavior. Professor McGonagall seemed to turn her head to the 'no dogs allowed' rule. Even though Demon was always curled up before the fireplace in the common room. Demon was taking on a reputation as the Gryffindor dog. Everyone in the common room now knew Demon, and everyone loved Demon. But still… Demon showed the most loyalty to Liana.

Demon was also a great addition to Hogwart's Army. For all of the meetings Demon sat at the door for the entire time, as though he was listening for footsteps. All the members knew that Umbridge was catching on, and they always needed to be careful.

14.

One afternoon Liana was leaving Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Stay after class, Miss Evans."

Liana looked to her friends. Her expression said what her thoughts were thinking, "_What did I do?_"

They all shrugged.

"We'll meet you at lunch." Ron said as they walked out, leaving Liana alone with Umbridge.

"Come to my office, please." Umbridge said as she turned swiftly on her pink heels. "Please, have a seat." She said to Liana when they entered the room.

"Did I do something wrong, Professor?" Liana said, not even trying to sound pleasant.

"No, dear. Your behavior has improved greatly in my classroom. I just thought we might chat. Tea?"

"No, thanks." Liana replied dully.

"Just one cup, dear."

"Fine."

Umbridge turned her back to Liana as she brewed and poured the tea into two pink tea cups. "Any milk or sugar?"

"No."

Umbridge walked towards Liana with a deceptive smile as she handed the tea cup to Liana. "Drink up, dear."

Liana suddenly realized something was greatly wrong with this scenario. While Umbridge's back was towards Liana, when she was walking back to her seat, she dumped the majority of her cup into a potted plant that was sitting on her desk.

Umbridge plopped down behind her desk, "I see you were thirsty!" She spoke a bit too excited.

"You seem to be much happier lately. Any reason?" Umbridge began.

"I haven't the foggiest." Replied Liana.

"You know that clubs in the castle must be reviewed and approved by me, correct?" She asked.

"Yes, I know that."

"You're not in a club unapproved by me, are you?" She questioned. And that's when Liana realized there must be a truth potion within her tea.

"No! Not at all, Professor." Liana said, playing up to what she now knew.

"Oh," Umbridge seem surprised, but she continued. "Do you know where Sirius Black's location is?"

"Professor!" Liana exclaimed. "He is a murderer! I would only hope I don't know where he is!" Liana then worried she was playing the part too well, but Umbridge seemed to be buying into the act.

"Very well…" Umbridge seemed to make it obvious these were not the answers she anticipated receiving. "Very well, you may go off to lunch."

Liana slid her chair back and raced down to the Great Hall.

She was livid with Umbridge, and there was one person she wanted to talk to about what had just happened—her dad.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Demon is based off of the Siberian husky in Snow Dogs, although _my_ Demon is an Alaskan malamute because I thought the larger size would stress poor Severus out more… ;)

"_Very well…" Umbridge seemed to make it obvious these were not the answers she anticipated receiving. "Very well, you may go off to lunch." _

_Liana slid her chair back and raced down to the Great Hall. _

_She was livid with Umbridge, and there was one person she wanted to talk to about what had just happened—her dad. _

1.

When Liana got to the Great Hall her friends all looked at her. She gave them a look that was worth a thousand words, but she didn't stop at their table. She kept marching forward until she reached the head table.

"We need to talk." She said to Severus, a serious look upon her face.

"Of course." He replied instantly. They both walked out of the Great Hall. When they were inside his office of the dungeons, Severus shut the door, and Liana whirled around at him in a range of emotions for what Umbridge had just tried to do to her.

Severus looked at his daughter—horrified. He felt such pride that she even thought to not accept a cup of tea from that professor. Who knows what information she could have unwillingly given…

"I don't know where she is getting Veritaserum from." Severus was still shocked. "I'll have to speak to Professor Dumbledore about this. This is unacceptable."

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Liana said, sounding like a true fifteen year old girl.

Severus tried to not laugh, "Go tell your friends all about this now. I'll handle the rest."

2.

Liana awoke a few mornings later excited for another Hogwart's Army meeting. They hadn't had many since the return from break. Demon laid on her bed as she got up and got dressed. His sharp blue eyes looked around the room as he rolled over on the bed—which was almost too small for his growing size.

"Stay here, Demon." Liana said. I have class right after the meeting, so you can't come with me."

Demon seemed to understand her perfectly because he like out a noise that sounded just like a groan.

Laughing, Liana left her room, and eventually made her way to the Room of Requirements. Everyone was present at the meeting except one member, Marietta Edgecombe, Cho Chang's friend. No member had ever missed a meeting before, but Liana didn't think twice because of it because she hardly knew her.

Everyone began practicing defensive spells. The meeting was going exceptionally well until Liana heard a familiar voice from through the door on the other side.

"Now, children, I have been told that there are students behind this wall that are in a club not approved by me—Hogwarts High Inquisitor! Your job, as my hand picked students for this task, is to try and stop the students that try to escape when I break down this barrier."

By now everyone in Hogwart's Army was quiet, and they listened to every word that they could hear, but before anyone was able to try and think of something to do to not get caught—the side of the room was blown open.

Liana felt arms cover her to protect her from flying debris. Once the dusk settle she looked up to see it was Ron.

"Get them!"

Everyone took off in different directions. Ron grabbed Liana's hand and they raced down a hallway, but they weren't quick enough.

"I've got Evans!" Shouted a familiar voice.

Liana laid on the floor stunned next to Ron, only to see Draco Malfoy stand over them. A huge grin on his face.

"Oh, wonderful, Draco!" Umbridge's voice called out. "Now do me a favor and go get your Head of House. I feel that Professor Snape will want to be present for this."

Draco smirked before he took off for the dungeons.

Umbridge then seemed to coral everyone up together with her wand, bondage appeared around Liana's wrists like handcuffs. "Now follow me." Umbridge commanded. "We are going to see the headmaster."

Liana looked around to see that in addition to Ron… Hermione, Victor, Neville and Luna were with them. Cho Chang and the Weasley twins also were corralled up, along with the rest of the fifth year Gryffindors.

Shortly, they approached the familiar eagle statue that protected Dumbledore's office.

"Professor! Look what I've just found hanging from Granger's book bag!" Draco called out as he handed a sheet of paper to Professor Umbridge.

"This is very impressive, Draco… Hogwart's Army?" She said as she read the top of the page then she scanned the names written below.

Liana sighed… That was probably the worst sheet of parchment for Umbridge to get her hands on. Liana did feel a slight bit of relief that Demon wasn't with her. Liana couldn't think of Umbridge taking Demon away from her.

"Step on the moving staircase, children!" Umbridge directed as the stairs began to move to allow students to rise higher to Dumbledore's office.

Soon Liana found herself in Albus Dumbledore's office. He looked over his half-moon spectacles into Liana's green eyes. Liana swore she saw him wink at her.

"What seems to be the problem, Dolores?"

Everyone in the room turned. Dumbledore's office door flew open. Severus Snape stood in the doorway.

"Yes, what seems to be the problem, _Dolores_?" Severus said the last word as though it was venomous.

Umbridge's face lit up as though she was excited to finally tell what she had discovered. "Well, I was just conversing with a student," Liana knew exactly who the student was since there was only one member missing. "And this student disclosed to me that she is part of an unauthorized club. She then disclosed to me the location, and with the help of some students I caught them right in the act—practicing defensive spells!"

"And this is a bad thing?" Dumbledore asked, intentionally mocking Umbridge.

If smoke could come out of Umbridge's ears they would have. "Yes, this is a bad thing! This is against school rules! And did I mention what the name of the group is?"

Dumbledore looked at the sheet of paper of names that was placed on his desk before him, "Ah, yes, Hogwart's Army."

"There! You've admitted it! You are trying to establish an army for the school to rebel against the Ministry!" Umbridge was full of energy. "The Minister of Magic will be very disappointed in you when he hears of this incident." She hissed her last sentence.

"I'm sure the minister will survive." Dumbledore replied dully.

"I demand that you expel these students at once!" Umbridge commanded.

"I don't believe expulsion is a suitable punishment." Severus spoke up now.

Umbridge glared at him, "These students are rule breakers!" Umbridge was livid. She grabbed Liana by the elbow, and then had a reaction she didn't see coming.

For the first time in months Liana had a vivid flashback. In Liana's mind she saw nothing but Voldemort's face before her. Liana screamed as she stumbled backwards, falling onto the ground, and then she scooted backwards until she was pressed against the wall of the office.

Everyone looked at her surprised. Severus was the only person in the room who had seen this before. Her closest friends didn't look entirely shocked, but the fifth year Gryffindor students that were not close to her look horrified, Lavender and Seamus especially. Fred and George never looked more serious.

Liana was still screaming. The name, "Harry" was audible in between shouts.

Umbridge finally seemed to get a grasp of what was happening. "Snape, get your daughter under control!"

Dumbledore stood up now, "Delores, I must ask you to leave my office."

"You don't have the authority to do that!" Umbridge glowered.

"Ah, but I believe I do…" Dumbledore said as he stood up and escorted a livid Umbridge out the door and down the stairs.

Severus was already on the floor next to Liana. Her screams were now whimpers, and finally they stopped, and she was just left sobbing into Severus's arms.

Dumbledore returned to his office alone. He then beckoned for all the other students to leave, too.

When Liana finally stopped sobbing, Severus picked her up and carried her down to the dungeons to her room. Tucking her into bed, he kissed her forehead. Liana just needed to sleep this off…

3.

Liana slept until the next morning; Demon was at the foot of her bed; Liana didn't know how he got down to the dungeons. She felt much better, but then she remembered that Hogwart's Army was caught, and her friends saw her having a break down. Quickly, she got dressed and went out into the kitchen area of the private quarters; Demon at her heals.

"That's quite the smart mutt." Severus said as Liana entered the room. "He was scratching at my office door to get in, and he seemed to know to leave the Tower once curfew occurred." Severus chuckled, "It's like that dog knows he's not supposed to be here and can't get caught… At least while Umbridge has some authority."

Sirius was also at the kitchen table, "So that's what you were up to, eh? Teaching the school defensive spells… Your mum would have been proud."

"We knew something was going on, but you weren't smelling like whiskey anymore, so we figured it couldn't be too bad, and we knew whatever it was, it was lifting your spirits." Severus gave a snicker. "Professor Dumbledore is getting quite an earful from the Minister of Magic. Professor Umbridge still isn't over being forced to leave his office."

Liana nodded, smiling slightly; she barely remembered that happening before her memories overtook the present. "I'm going to head upstairs. I want to see everyone."

"Of course you do." Sirius answered with a wink.

Liana left the kitchen to the door to Severus's office, and then out she went and up to the Great Hall. She plopped down next to her friends, and instantly a letter appeared before her.

"What is this?" She asked.

That morning everyone in Hogwart's Army received a letter at the breakfast table informing them that they have detention every evening until the end of the school year, and at the end of this school year there will be a hearing to determine if they will be accepted back for their sixth year at Hogwarts.

Liana skimmed the letter and then looked to her friends. Hermione looked terrified, but everyone else seemed to just be rolling their eyes.

"We have been thinking that a higher education won't exactly help us in the field we want to go in— right, Fred?"

"Yes, George. And these daily detentions aren't exactly what is going to keep us here."

"Where would you go? What would you do?" Hermione asked.

"Well, since we had a lovely investor about a year ago…" Liana rolled her eyes. "We now have the money to start a joke shop."

"You have got to be kidding me." Hermione sounded exasperated.

But George didn't let her continued. "We're now just planning our exit as Hogwarts students."

"We want to go out with a bang!" Fred added.

The group laughed until Neville, seriously, asked, "Who was it that told Umbridge? Hermione, you said we'd know if anyone ratted us out."

"Oh, we will…" Hermione said cleverly. "Just wait for her to get here for breakfast."

They didn't have to wait much longer. Ron snorted out his cereal as Marietta Edgecombe entered the Great Hall. She had the word, "RAT" etched across her forehead in boils.

"Hermione!" Liana gasped. "That's brilliant!"

"I thought so…" Hermione said modestly. "Took me quite a long time to learn how to bewitch that parchment… Those won't be going anywhere for a long time…" The group then continued to laugh, their daily detentions far from their minds...

4.

Panic filled the girls' dormitory one morning. Hermione was in an absolute frazzle. Today was the day of their O.W.L. exams! Hermione was sitting on her bed, books all around her.

"I'm not going to remember anything!" She exclaimed.

"Hermione, did you even sleep last night?" Liana sat up in bed, stretching.

"I woke up a little after midnight, and since sleep before midnight is more effective then I should be good… With a cup of tea."

"Hermione, you'll be fine." Liana wined. "Let's get some breakfast."

5.

Exams went well for Liana and her friends. They were walking to Umbridge's classroom; where their final exam would be held. Liana was most anticipating this exam since she did the most to prepare many fifth years for this examination.

Students filed into the classroom and took their seats. Part of the exam was written, and then part of the exam was using defensive spells in front of an examiner. Umbridge spelled booklets to each student; they plopped down before them on the desks.

"You may begin."

Liana felt most confident about this exam. She was the first one done, but before she put her quill down she heard a loud crash.

Umbridge looked up from where she was sitting in the front of the classroom.

_BANG!_

Umbridge stood up and walked to the back of the classroom, but before she could reach the door—the door flew open, and fireworks flew into the classroom. At this point, everyone put their quills down and stood up and went to the door (except Hermione).

They could hear the cheering from below. The students looked out of the room and down the steps. More fireworks shot up towards them, and then back down again, as if they were beckoning the students to follow—which they did.

Liana and Ron stood in the doorway as they waited for Hermione to finish her last couple questions on her exam, and then the Golden Trio raced downstairs to the Great Hall.

"Noooo." Ron whispered, but then he broke out into a laugh.

"What do they think they're doing?" Hermione shrieked.

Fred and George Weasley were on their broomsticks—throwing fireworks into the air.

"What are you doing?" Liana shouted up to them.

"We thought we'd go out with a bang!" The twins replied as they then started to blow up the plaques of new school rules that stood on the wall of the Entrance Hall.

"I command you stop this at once!" Umbridge shrilled. "You will be expelled!"

"Don't worry!" Shouted one of the twins.

"We're leaving right now!" Shouted the other as they raced around the school, more fireworks following them.

"And a discount on products from our joke shop if they promise to use them on this hag!" Shouted Fred.

"Goodbye, Hogwarts!" Exclaimed George as they raced out the door and disappeared into the sky. The rest of the school was cheering behind him.

And then Liana fell to her knees. Her scar felt like it was being ripped open. Kneeling on the ground in the crowd of cheering students she put her hands over her scar. And then a vision began.

"_Give me the prophesy!" Voldemort shouted, and then Liana saw who he was speaking to—Remus. _

"_You'll have to kill me." Remus spat bravely. _

"_Crucio!" Voldemort bellowed._

When the vision ended Liana looked up. Her group of friends were looking at her. Ron helped her to her feet again. Quickly, Liana whispered to Ron and Hermione what her vision consisted of, and then she explained that she was off to her dad's office to tell him what she saw.

Liana was almost near tears by the time that she neared the dungeons. When she neared Severus Snape's office, she saw that the door was already opened. At this point, Liana was starting to cry, so she didn't hear the voices already coming from inside the office.

"Dad! Dad, I need to talk to you." She said as she ran into the room.

Severus turned to look at his daughter, and a woman in pink turned around—Umbridge.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, moving past Umbridge.

Liana tried to get composed. "Oh, I… forget."

"I highly doubt that!" Umbridge spat. "Professor Snape, we can talk about student discipline later." She turned to look at Liana. "Now tell me what is going on?"

"Nothing…" Liana said quickly.

"I said tell me—now!" Umbridge exclaimed.

Liana looked at Severus. He knew this was something important that she needed to say privately. "Liana, I can meet you in the kitchen in a moment."

Liana nodded and went to leave the room.

"Not so fast!" Umbridge grabbed Liana by the forearm. Panic filled Liana's eyes.

"Do. Not. Touch. My. Daughter!" Spat Severus right into Umbridge's face.

Umbridge raised her brows at Severus as to say there will be consequences for his behavior later.

Liana couldn't wait any longer. They were wasting precious time, and Remus could be dead by now. "He has Moony and needs him to get him a prophecy!"

Severus nodded slightly.

"What?" Umbridge exclaimed. "Who is Moony?" Umbridge looked from Liana to Severus. "Tell me now!" And then Umbridge raised a hand and slapped Liana across the face. Liana put her hand to her red cheek. "Tell—"

"GET OUT NOW!" Severus bellowed as he physically pushed Umbridge from the room. "NOW!" The office door slammed shut behind her, and then it clicked locked.

"Voldemort has Moony!" Liana cried. "He has him where my hearing was at the Ministry. He's torturing him to get some kind of prophesy!"

"I'll check his London home. Stay here!" Severus ordered as he stepped into the fireplace of the office and disappeared in a mass of green flames.

Then there was a knock of the office door. "It's us!" She heard through the door. It was Hermione's voice. Liana opened the door and let Hermione, Ron, Neville, Victor and Luna into the office. They all seemed to be filled in on the prophesy.

Liana told everyone that Severus went to Remus's home in London just seconds ago.

"But what if he really is at the Ministry?" Luna asked.

"I don't know!" Liana exclaimed. "Then maybe he's still being tortured!"

The flames turned green again and Severus stepped out. "What he at home?" Liana asked.

Severus shook his head. "Nobody was home. Stay here. I'm going to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

"But—"

"Stay here, Liana." Severus said gently but sternly. "All of you." Liana nodded as he left the room. The students all slumped around the office into chairs as Liana climbed into Severus's chair behind his desk.

Each minute passed so incredibly slowly. "It's been—"

"I know!" Liana snapped at Neville. Who was about to say a half hour has passed.

"What is taking him so long?" Hermione asked softly.

"I don't know… But I'm going to the Ministry!" Liana exclaimed.

"We're coming with you." Ron stood up. Neville and Luna did, too.

"You guys go to Dumbledore's office to see what's happening." Liana directed at Hermione and Victor.

And then the group was gone in a mass of green flames.

6.

Liana knew exactly where to go once they arrived. The group raced to the spot. "He should be here." They turned a corner, but Remus (and Voldemort) was nowhere to be found. "No one is here… It must have been a fake vision."

"You saw only what the Dark Lord wanted you to see…" A voice came from behind the group. Many of the group members gasped as they turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy. "Daddy isn't going to be happy you left the castle, will he?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in Azkaban?" Ron spat.

"Death Eaters always have connections, young Mr. Weasley."

"Now, Miss Evans, you came all the way here. Don't you want to know what the prophecy is?"

"No…" Liana replied, wanting to leave.

"You don't want to know what connection you have with the Dark Lord? You don't want to know the secret behind your scar?"

"What?" Liana asked. She knew hardly knew what he was even talking about.

"You don't even know what this is? Your father has kept this a secret from you…" Lucius was realizing how little Liana knew. Liana looked up at the prophesy. There was a glass ball before her with the name _Evans_ on a label. "Touch it."

She knew Lucius was not to be trusted, but it had her name on it… She looked at Ron and Neville. They shrugged. Luna seemed to be gazing off at all the surrounding prophesies that covered the shelves that stood around them.

Slowly, Liana reached up and touched the glass ball. An odd voice filled the room. Halfway through the prophesy Liana recognized the voice to be Professor Trelawney's.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

After hearing the prophesy, Liana felt ill. What did this mean? Did she have to kill Voldemort? Or be killed? Where prophesies certain about future events?

Her thoughts were interrupted, "Well, well, well… Won't the Dark Lord be happy?" Liana turned around, the prophesy in her hand, to see a woman with long dark hair. She recognized her from the Daily Prophet.

"Daddy won't be happy you left the house, will he?" Bellatrix sneered. "Now just hand me that prophecy!" She snapped.

Liana glared at her.

Lucius spoke now, silkily, "Miss Evans… Now that you've heard your prophecy, let's just hand over it, and we'll all be on our way."

"I don't think so." She replied.

"Well, what about now!" Bellatrix shouted as she grabbed Neville and put a wand to his neck.

"Don't give it to them, Liana!" Neville shouted.

The voice of Neville seemed to stir Bellatrix's memory. "Longbottom?" Neville looked at her with a glare. "How's Mum and Dad?"

"Better now that they're going to be avenged!" Neville shouted as he spun around and stunned Bellatix—who flew backwards about ten feet before landing on the ground.

"Brilliant, Neville." Luna applauded.

But right as Bellatrix stood up, Death Eaters seemed to appear from every direction. They were surrounded.

"Oh, shit…" Ron mumbled. But his worry soon subsided when Liana heard her name being yelled.

"LIANA!"

Severus Snape was moving toward the group of teens. Anger across his face, robes billowing behind him. The other Order members followed him. Remus and Sirius close behind.

"Daddy's angry…" Bellatrix snarled into Liana's ear.

Liana looked at her father, still holding the prophecy in her hands. He looked livid as he pulled his wand out, "Get away from my daughter, Lestrange!" And he flicked his wand at Bellatrix—again, she flew backwards at a force more powerful than Neville's spell.

Other Order members began casting spells as well. A full fight for both sides had begun. Severus moved to his daughter's side, shielding her from spells that were coming in all directions. "Let me take that." He said as he grabbed the prophecy from her hand.

The spells stopped from the Death Eater's side as they all waited to see what Severus was going to do with the prophecy.

"Severus…" Lucius said slowly.

Severus glared at Lucius and then threw the prophecy to the ground where it shattered. Again, the prophecy repeated itself when it crashed against the floor.

"Severus!" Lucius angrily cast a spell at him, but Severus deflected it. However, Severus didn't see Bellatrix. From behind, she cast a spell at him. Severus was thrown from Liana and hit a nearby wall. He sunk down, and didn't wake up.

"Dad!" Liana screamed. Remus came to her side and held her as she shook his unconscious body. Then she heard Bellatrix laughing. Liana tried to pull from Remus's embrace. Bellatrix continued to laugh, and then she cast the same spell at Ron. Ron now lay unconscious from his impact against the wall. At this point Liana was furious with Bellatrix. She wriggled from Remus's grip and ran after her.

Bellatrix's laughter filled the corridor as they ran from the room with the prophecies and into the main area of the Ministry. Liana had already had a hatred of this woman, and now, after seeing the attacks of two loved ones, she was irate.

"Crucio!" Liana screamed as she pointed her wand at Bellatrix. She stopped laughing.

Bellatrix turned around, "Isn't that a bit out of your experience range? You have to mean it. You have to think of hatred when you cast it. Let hatred fulfill you… Like this—Crucio!"

Liana fell to the floor, but then the pain stopped.

"That's enough…" Came a cold voice. Although the pain searing through Liana's body had stopped, pain in her scar was now irrupting. She sensed someone was standing over her. "Liana… It's been far too long…" Voldemort knelt down and pulled Liana's hands from her scar, so she could look Voldemort in his snake like eyes.

"Tom…" Liana looked away from Voldemort to see Dumbledore approaching them. Bellatrix had disappeared. Voldemort cast a spell at Dumbledore, but Dumbledore deflected it. The two began to duel.

Liana gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see Severus kneeling beside her. Leaning upwards, Liana reached to hug him.

On the other side of the room, Dumbledore cast one last spell, and Voldemort seemed to disappear with a gust of wind. The rest of the Order members and Liana's friends filled the room.

But then something horrifying happened; Liana gasped and seemed to struggle to breathe. Severus and Dumbledore moved closer, along with her godfathers.

"You think you've won?" Voldemort's voice came from Liana's mouth, as Liana's eyes looked at Dumbledore. "You haven't seen the last of me, old man!" Dumbledore even looked worried as Liana fidgeted on the ground. "I'm winning… Even Liana is being taken over by feelings of anger and conquest. Who would have thought innocent Liana would be casting Unforgiveables?"

"It's not how you're similar." Dumbledore began. "It's how you're different."

Liana thought about the words coming from her mouth, and she thought about the words coming from Dumbledore's mouth. Liana was shocked she cast an Unforgiveable, but then she thought about why she did it. Liana did it because she didn't like seeing the people she loved hurt. And her feelings of love are always so much stronger than her momentary feeling of hatred.

Liana thought about laughing with her friends, Hogwart's Army meetings, her family… "You're the losing one." Liana said; this time it was her own words leaving her mouth. "You'll never know friendship or family or love."

Liana screamed as a force rolled her around. Voldemort had left Liana's body, and he stood above her, in human form again. "You're a fool, Liana Evans. And you will lose—everything."

Then a swoosh came from the room. Voldemort and Liana turned to see the Prime Minister standing in a nearby chimney, the green flames fading around him. Other Ministry members arrived in green flames, too. Gasps all left their mouth when they saw Voldemort in the flesh.

"He's back!" Hissed Fudge. Voldemort disappeared in a whirl, and Liana leaned back against her father, glad this was all over—for now.


End file.
